The Legend Of Spyro: War And Love
by montecristo709
Summary: 10 years pass since the new Kings and Queens were crowned. Yet a new evil arises, stirring a war that could destroy the Dragon Race and Kingdom. Will King Spyro and his family and friends stop this evil in time, or perish as the world wipes them out? R&R.
1. Prologue

_**The Legend Of Spyro: War And Love**_

A/N: Yes a new story. This is the beginning of my 5th story, hope u read the previous story New Darkness so u got a fucking clue on what the hell is going on. Lol xD. Anyways, this is the first chapter of the new story...hope u like it....i did my best on this.

**Prologue**

**10 long years had passed by since Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Yulie, Lethak, Valsa, and Godith had become the new Kings and Queens of Dracovia. Galadrial, the legendary purple daughter of Mark The Dragon Lord was growing up into a fine women and warrior. Her skills in everything were getting better with each passing days. The ruling Dragon Kings and Queens are having a good time. With hardly any war going on, hardly any trouble in the Kingdom of Dracovia, it seems like the same thing and day on the job....in which case it bored them all. Except for Godith really, the Solo Queen...she was always taking care of the kids. As a matter of fact, since she is Queen, the people decided to make her the Mother of All Dragons. As a result, she took care of over 1,000 dragons who either lost their parents or abandoned. **

**Spyro and Cynder, Spyro being the Master Guardian and Cynder as his lovely Dark Temptress, the two had been teaching many other dragons their powers. Their four children, Masami, Wagner, Flora, and Blaze have all grown up. Masami was 19 and so was her fiancé Takeshi, son of Ember and Flame. They were soon to be married and rumor has it that Masami was pregnant. Spyro and Cynder, soon realizing that this rumor is true, could not believe that they will become grandparents.....even though they are only 32. **

**DK Mark and Yulie, the two of them have been great a King and Queen. They were the ones who really kept the whole kingdom together and the two were married 9 years ago. They had a child named Ryuu, who was 8 years old now, and he too is just like his father. Having the ability to turn into a dragon, Ryuu spend most of his life as a dragon, since there were hardly any humans around Dracovia expect for his parents, uncle, aunt, cousins, and grandparents. Ryuu was a gold dragon who had a dominant body and he was quiet handsome and attractive to many girls.**

**Lethak and Valsa, they couldn't stop expressing love. Valsa did give birth to a son just a month after she became a Queen. Their son was named Artius, who was a mixture of light gray, with a dominant body as well. As they always say....chicks dig princes. Lethak and Valsa were basically the ones that helped families pull themselves together. Simply, they were the family councils. **

**All seemed like the same thing for everyone except for young Dragon Lordess, Galadrial. With her father's amulet and sword, she was basically having a whole new adventure everyday. She made friends with lots of people, visit many places and learned much ever since she last trained with her father 11 years ago. If there was any trouble in the kingdom, Galadrial would always be the first to respond, quicker then the nation's defense system. With her being the hottest dragon around, she always had one problem that she can't seem to outrun....and that was the guys loving her. **

**Everyday she would get tons of love letters from all the male dragons that were around her age. She wouldn't even bother reading it at all so she would most likely give them to some other female dragons. As a result, many new love couples were made and Galadrial would always slip away from her fanboys mind. **

**Demitri, son of Malefor and Elaine, was also doing good. Despite the comments that people would always insult him with, he just simply ignore them, like his father did whenever he would walk down the streets. People would stop and stare at the former Dark Master but they would always smile, thinking to them selves that Cynder was just like them and she was their Queen. Demitri who was just as old as Galadrial was basically her best friend. Despite all the boys trying to ask her out the first time they see her, Demitri was the only one who did not care about love and dating. He hardly had any friends and Galadrial always seemed to be there for him. Queen Godith and the others would always make fun of them saying how great a couple they are together....in which case it is true.....and that one day the two would fall for one another. **

**Despite the comments from their family and friends, Demitri and Galadrial were always friends to one another. Whenever Galadrial felt sad, thinking about her father, Mark the Dragon Lord; who saved them all from certain doom, Demitri would be there for her. Besides being there for one another, they made great fighters. Both of them being purple dragons with immense strength, they would finish off a large ancient monster in less then 5 minutes, rather then the army taking it down in 5 hours.**

**As life seems to be alright for many, King Spyro who is always eager for some crazy adventure like last time...went to Queen Godith. He found her as usual in her large cozy home for kids. When Spyro went in, the kids would always gather around him and ask him for stories. As usual Spyro would always tell them a story while Godith was busy making so much food for the wounded or parentless kids. After a while Godith would call for them and they all run off to eat, giving Spyro a good amount of space.**

"**Spyro...it has been a while since we were last together." spoke Godith. "I know...it has been indeed quiet a while now. How is everything?" asked Spyro. "Oh the same as usual for me. Even though I am a widow, I can't stop having little feets running around my home." smiled Godith. "Hahaha, yes that is cute. But enough about life. I came here to ask you, if you have sensed anything strange or unusual in the Kingdom?" asked Spyro. "I figured you might ask but my powers seem to have been worn our. I still have them but it will not be easy for me to use. I miss the good old days Spyro....When my husband Mark was here with us. He would always cheer us up and have us go on some adventures with him." spoke Godith as she hung her head low. **

**Spyro went closer to her and raised her head. "Godith....Mark died for all of us. If it weren't for him, none of this would be happening." said Spyro. Godith hugged Spyro dearly. He was the only man that seems to understand how she feels. "I need someone to be here with me Spyro. I know that DL Mark is immortal and all but sometimes I just can't seem to wait." said Godith softly. "Godith....relax...Mark will come back soon. You do know that next week is the annual Dracovia contest, where fighters compete to become the next Dragon Lord and your new husband." said Spyro. **

"**Yeah I know...and every year the same shit happens. There is a tie at the end and we got to wait next year. Spyro....I really am love sick. I had not had a husband who would comfort me, make me feel happy after a long hard and painful day at work. I got no one to make love to." said Godith. "Godith....you do know that you sound like a.....you know." said Spyro trying his best to not piss her off. "Like what a slut, whore? I don't know what's wrong with me. I would usually wait for DL Mark to come back but my body....my mind...it can't wait anymore. It keeps on telling me to move on and forget about him. But how can I when I loved him and had 560 kids with him?" asked Godith before she turned away. "There better be someone this year that would be worthy for me to have, Spyro." said Godith. Spyro placed his paw on her shoulder. "I know Godith. I promise you that this year, there will be someone for you." said Spyro. Before he was able to turn around and go, Godith brought him close to her body and kissed him romantically. **

**Spyro knew that this was going to happen but he did not mind. His wife and Queen Cynder, did not mind, nor anyone else. The two kissed romantically for a while before Godith broke away with a pleasurable sigh. "Yes......I miss that so much." said Godith softly. "Like I said...._someone_...not me but someone else will take his place and be happy to be your husband and lover." said Spyro. He kissed her on the side before he went out, back outside as his duty as king.**

**Godith stood there near the door. With her head resting on the side of the pillar. 'Ohhh Mark....when will you return?' wondered Godith as she looked at her ring. It was her wedding ring that DL Mark gave made for her. She kept it on ever since she was crowned once more as a Queen. Galadrial appeared next to her mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" asked Galadrial. "Oh nothing dear....I was just thinking about your father. He would be so happy if he saw you today." smiled Godith as she hugged her daughter. "I know Mom. I heard everything that you and Uncle Spyro talked about. Do you really need to have this silly contest around just to see who is worthy enough to be called Lord and Husband? Come on Mom...do it like they do back in your old world. Just find some nice guy, go out on a date and see how he is." said Galadrial. **

**Godith couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "You really are just like your father sweety. As for you....I'll try at least. Let's hope that I don't date guys who jack off about me every night." shuddered Godith. "I thought you liked it when men thought about you like that." said Galadrial. Godith gave her daughter, 'the look' and she laughed. "I know that sweetheart, but sometimes...I think that thinking about me all the time is a just a little too much for me to handle. I just don't want to wake up to some guy who is going to brag to all of his friends how he did me. I just want to end up with a guy who is serious about everything, knows exactly what I want, and always keep me happy." said Godith. "Like Dad right?" asked Galadrial. "Yes my girl, your father is the perfect one, but he is not back yet. I did wait over a billion year just for him to return to me once, but that was a long time ago. 10 years seems like 1 billion years for me." said Godith. **

"**Mom...you need to relax. Besides...it is just your body who is eager for love. Don't let your body take over your mind. If you have any......feelings....just....do what you have to do to satisfy yourself." said Galadrial feeling embarrassed. "You are right, but jeez...when did you learn to talk like that?" asked Godith. "Obviously from Dad." smiled Galadrial. Godith gave out a small laugh and smiled. "Of course. Almost everything about you is from your father. The only thing that you do have from me is my body structure, nose, horns, and mouth. Your eyes...they remind me so much about your father, that I just simply wish that he was here." said Godith before shedding a tear.**

"**I know how you feel mommy. But like Dad would usually say, you got to let go sometimes, even if it really does mean to let go of something so valuable." said Galadrial. Godith looked at her daughter with a tearful smile. "I guess you are right. I should try and go out on a date. If that does not work, then maybe the Contest will. Perhaps there really is another Dragon Lord waiting to be shown and become my husband." said Godith. The two sat close together, sharing a mother-and-daughter moment. **

A/N: Desperate for a man that can satisfy her, will Godith be able to find the man she wants? What men will the Dracovia Contest show? Find out next on War.


	2. Ideas for Love

**Chapter 1-(Ideas for Love)**

**High into the skies above the world. High into Heaven, where the gods and goddesses live at. The legendary Dragon Lord, Mark...was watching ever so sad. "I can't believe my wife misses me that much." said DL Mark. Ungh-Agor, the Dragon-God stood next to him. "I know that my friend. But fear not...she will be happy once you will be back with her again." said Agor. "Yes I know that for a fact, but she wants me now!! I can't go back since I am not fully regenerated." said DL Mark. Agor sighed in agreement. "That is true my friend." spoke Agor placing his hand onto his friends soldier. "What can I do to at least satisfy her?" asked DL Mark. Agor let out a sigh. "Not much...I know that you miss her and all, but you should let her be with another man for once. Don't take this the wrong way, but she should try other men." spoke Agor.**

"**Yeah like who? Spyro? Lethak? Barroth, Morrogh, Annoth? None of them since they are all married." said DL Mark. "I understand, but someone will come by to her, just be patient my friend. Besides The Dracovia Contest will start in just a few hours my friend." spoke Agor. DL Mark looked back down on earth, towards his sleeping wife. 'Don't worry my love....I will return to you soon enough.' thought DL Mark.**

**-------**

**The next day arrived and it was the annual Dracovia Contest. Many people had joined the crowds and many had joined the contest. So many men and dragons had joined just to become Dragon Lord and Husband of Queen Godith. As usual, Godith would wear her royal clothes to the contest. She was given a royal seat that was comfortable for her to sit in for many hours. 'What's the point of all this? All these losers will not win my heart and title. I don't even know why I actually made this stupid thing in the first place.' thought Godith.**

**Galadrial was there with her mother as well as Cynder. Kira, wife of Dragon King Revan, was with them as well with her son Neo. Neo had the same hair as his father as well as eyes and nose. He had his mothers mouth and face structure. He too had the ability to turn into a dragon like his cousin Ryuu, but he spent most of his life as a half-dragon. "Hey there Kira, wow...he has grown so much." said Cynder seeing Kira for the first time since 3 years. "Hehehe, yes I know. Kids these days grow so quick before you even know it." said Kira.**

"**Godith....how about you? How's everything?" asked Kira, holding her son's hands. "Everything seems fine, I'm just a little love sick." spoke Godith depressingly. "Ohh cheer up sis, you know that DL Mark will come back to you some day. Why are you throwing all of these contests around anyways?" asked Cynder. "I have no idea. That is probably why I am not myself anymore. I just rather sleep then watch this crap go about." said Godith. "Mom....cheer up. Dad is watching over you and all of us. Besides...who cares if there is no winner today. At least there will be a lot of action." said Galadrial. **

"**She's right you know." said Kira. "I know....she is just like her father. Always wants to see something going on, always out on adventures and doing so many crazy things. I just wonder sometimes...how does he manage to raise a family while facing certain-death everyday?" asked Godith. "You know how he is Mommy, he is just like that." replied Galadrial, placing her head onto her mother's lap. Godith gently stroked her daughter's head with a smile. "You are right my angel." spoke Godith softly.**

**So for the next few hours, the royal family watched as men and dragons beat the living crap out of one another. There were a couple of interesting fights that impressed them all, except for Godith. Not one match seemed to impress her. Even when the men would look at her with a lovely smile, she would just have her head rested on her arm and watched boringly as they competed. In the end, there was yet another tie and no winner. People cheered for the amazing matches, but Godith only groaned in disappointment. "Same shit as usual. None of these guys have the guts to even become a Dragon Lord." spoke Godith angerly and she stormed off from the contest. **

**Cynder only sighed and watched as her sister walked off. "She really needs to calm down. If she knows that DL Mark is going to come back to her, then why bother about all of this crap?" asked Cynder. "I don't know Aunt Cynder, but seeing all of this happening...I am starting to wonder the same thing about me." said Galadrial. "What do you mean by that?" asked Kira as her son Neo, slept in her arms. "How am I going to be like my mother? How am I suppose to have a family with another man when I got tons of mindless-lovers who are in love with me?" asked Galadrial.**

**Cynder walked towards her niece and placed a wing around her. "Do not worry. The Ancestors will give you a special one. He will come to you soon." said Cynder. Galadrial only scoffed. "Yeah right, like who?" asked Galadrial. "Well some examples are Neo, Kurthnega, Demitri." said Cynder. "Ewww....them?" asked Galadrial. "Look if you want a boyfriend, you must look hard at all of these guys and choose who you think best." spoke Kira. Galadrial knew that her friend was right. "I guess....I should try some dates like my mother." said Galadrial with a weak smile before she ran off to her room. "Do you think two of them will get a man of their dreams?" asked Kira. "About Godith no...but Galadrial....I have a feeling that she will soon." said Cynder with a smile. **

**------**

**Back at the Royal Palace, Godith went to her room with sadness and fell onto her bed. Even though it was big enough for two, she slept by herself. She gently stroked the empty side of the bed, wishing that her husband was lying next to her, saying how much he loves her. A knock was heard on the door and she sat up. "Come on." spoke Godith. Galadrial walked in and she hopped onto the bed and sat next to her mother. Godith gave out a soft sigh. "What is it now?" asked Godith. "Mom....remember what I said about dating?" asked Galadrial. "Yes and?" "Well...I was just wondering if you and I both go out on dates, and look for our new man?" asked Galadrial.**

**Godith looked at her daughter with a smile. "You want to find a boyfriend already?" asked Godith. "Well, yeah. I have many guys who want me, maybe one of them is worth it, just like you have many guys who want you. Someone is worth it." said Galadrial. Godith smiled before she looked away out towards the window. "I know...but I did not have to date your father. We were already there. As a matter of fact, I have no idea what to do on a date." spoke Godith. "Me neither mom...but we should give it a try." spoke Galadrial hugging her mother. Godith hugged her back and looked up towards the sky. **

**The sun was setting and the first glimpse of stars were appearing. She looked up at DL Mark's star which always shinned brightly in the night. A year after his death, Godith made a star dedicated to him. Each and every night she would look at it and wish for him to come back to her. "Alright then...tomorrow, you better be properly dressed up." said Godith looking at her daughter. "I know." said Galadrial. Her Amulet glowed, signaling some trouble in Dracovia. "Great....more idiots who just want to be killed by me." said Galadrial as she flew off to the source.**

**--------**

**From a distance, the Kings of Dracovia watched all the time as Godith stood on the balcony. "Damn....she is seriously desperate." said Spyro. "You think bro? I'm the only Dragon Lord left on this planet. Galadrial is the only Dragon Lordess around town." said Lethak. "I think we already now that." said DK Mark. "So do any of you guys know anyone who could satisfy Godith....besides DL Mark?" asked Spyro. "Nope." said the two of them. "How about a guy for Galadrial? She is the one we are more worried about since she is only young. We don't want her to fall for the wrong guy." said DK Mark. "Since when did you become her father?" asked Lethak. "I'm just saying." replied DK Mark.**

"**Well....I am not sure. There are only a few people that I could think off. Ryuu is one of them." spoke Spyro. "My son in love with her? I find that a little bit weird. A prince and princess? A Dragon Prince and Dragon Lordess? I don't think that can be a good idea Spyro. Besides my kid is not even ready to face love just yet." said DK Mark. "Ok then...how about Artius?" asked Spyro, looking at his brother. "My son? No way!! I just know from a start that they won't last together for 3 seconds. My son is more like a...how can I say it....Artius acts like a hot-shot. Even though he is my son, he just blabs about how he can do better then her...but obviously he can't. I don't want to shatter his dreams but if we were to ask him to go out with Galadrial, he would be bitching about it." said Lethak. **

"**Damn bro...and to think my kids want to take the spot light." said Spyro. "How about Demitri?" asked DK Mark. The two looked at him with a look as if he was crazy. "Demitri and Galadrial? I'll be honest....that sounds nice but we obviously know that the two are friends already. I don't want to push their relationship a level further yet." said Spyro. "I agree with Spyro, Mark. It sounds good but it just seems a little too much." spoke Lethak. "Eh...good guess at least." said DK Mark. He looked at his watch and realized that he had to get back home to his wife and son. "Well...I'm out of here...take care guys." said DK Mark as he flew off. "Yeah me too...see ya later Spy." said Lethak as he flew off. **

**Spyro stood there on the hill, watching over Dracovia as his wife suddenly came up form behind him. "Shit!!! Cynder!! Don't scare me like that!!" shouted Spyro. Cynder laughed, as she wrapped her amrs around her King and Husband. "Scared? I thought that you were a brave big boy." said Cynder. "I am....I just didn't think that it was going to be you who pops up from out of nowhere. I got to be on my guard Cynder. I do have some people that want to kill me but they had not yet made a move." said Spyro. **

**Cynder got closer. "Ohh rubbish Spyro. We all have an Immortal Life now. If it weren't for DL Mark, my brother in law, we would not be here." said Cynder as she gently licked Spyro's neck. Spyro growled softly and he did the same thing. Cynder gave out a soft moan. "Ohhh yes Spyro. I had not felt this moment in a long time." said Cynder pleasurably. "Me too...but it is getting late. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow." said Spyro. Cynder looked at him in the eye. "I know....when will we have our moment together?" asked Cynder as she stroked across Spyro's chest. "I don't know....soon I hope. We had not made love in 10 years." said Spyro softly looking at his wife with much love. "Now I know how Godith feels about not making love." said Cynder as she flew away and went back to her home, to tuck the kids into bed, that is except for Masami who was living separate now, with her fiancé Takeshi.**

**Spyro looked back once more at the night sky. There was something out there in the world that has caught Spyro's attention. Yet he could not be able to locate it. Spyro thought for a while before deciding to go back home to his wife.**

A/N: With the contest being the same thing as the previous years, what will Godith and Galadrial do to find their love? What is this weird thing that seems to have gotten Spyro's attention? Find out next on War.


	3. First Dates

**Chapter 2-(First Dates)**

**The next morning came by quickly and Godith and Galadrial were properly dressed up for a date. As they looked out the window, lines of male dragons and men were lined up with roses, chocolate, gifts, and more. "Well Galadrial....here is the first thing you should know about dating. Even if a guy has so many gifts for you...he is a complete idiot who just wasted his money and is a bad date. Always go for the ones that hardly have any gifts. Like that one over there..." spoke Godith spotting a nice red male dragon who looked nice and only had 3 roses. "That guy?" asked Galadrial. "3 roses...good looking. I will give him a try." said Godith as she walked out of the room. **

**Galadrial took her mother's advice and scanned every single young male dragon that was supposedly in love with her. She was lucky enough to find a blue dragon who was nice and gentle. So Galadrial decided to go with him out on a date. Many of the other boys groaned as she flew off with the ice dragon. They went to a nice restaurant and had a lovely dinner. Surprisingly, her mother was at the same restaurant as well. Turns out the guy that Godith was dating had the looks, but was completely stupid. **

**Galadrial and her date watched from the side as Godith angerly slapped the male red dragon. "Ouch....he's going to feel that in the morning." spoke Galadrial. "Indeed. You wouldn't do that to me would you?" asked the ice dragon who's name was Darius. "I'm not sure Darius, tell me more about you." spoke Galadrial focusing back onto her date. "Well for starters..my family comes from the north. I am the only child and my father supposedly died in battle many years ago." spoke Darius. "That's terrible. My father also died...just trying to save us all." spoke Galadrial. "We all know how great of a man your father is, Galadrial. My father too was a strong fighter, but a surprise attack by the Dark Armies took his strength away. I guess you and I are sort of the same." spoke Darius with a small smile. **

**Galadrial smiled back and noticed that Darius had caught attention of yet another dragon who was better looking then her. "Darius?" asked Galadrial. Darius did not listen and he only got up and left. Galadrial gasped softly as her date just simply left her for a cute yet clueless female dragon. 'How dare he!!! Just walking off like that for some stupid bitch!!!' thought Galadrial angerly. She walked to Darius and slapped him across the face before leaving. She stormed out of the restaurant and flew back home. **

**----------**

**Galadrial arrived back home but Godith had not. Turns out that she went off with another dragon. "Dating....dating is for idiots who are too eager for sex." spoke Galadrial angerly. "So you are basically calling your mother an idiot." spoke a voice. Galadrial turned around quickly to see Demitri standing before. "Demitri...don't scare me like that. Please...I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that guys are just simply....oh forget it!! You wouldn't even understand." replied Galadrial and she turned away. **

**Demitri sighed and placed a wing over her. "Don't worry Galadrial. Someone is out there for you. You just need to look carefully next time. Another thing about dating, even though the guy is cute...make sure that he got the brains and attitude of a gentlemen." spoke Demitri. Galadrial scoffed. "And how am I suppose to know what kind of idiot to look out for?" asked Galadrial looking back at her friend. "This may not be a good example but perhaps...ah forget it. Just make sure you find a guy who is a proper gentlemen." spoke Demitri before leaving. **

**Galadrial was about to go out again when her mother came back crying. "Mother!!! What happened?!!" asked Galadrial seeing her mother cry. Godith weakly went to her bed before collapsing onto it and letting out a yell of pain. "Mom...what's wrong?!!" asked Galadrial again. Godith quiet down a bit and looked at her daughter tearfully. "Ohhh Galadrial.....I was hurt on my second date. This one was hot-headed and he got into a fight with another dragon and he then attacked me, just because I wanted him to calm down!!" cried Godith. "Mom...where did he hurt you?" asked Galadrial. Godith turned over onto her back, revealing her chest to have 3 large slashes that ran deep into her body. No wonder she was in pain.**

**Galadrial only placed her hand over her mother's chest and healed it. It only left 3 faint scratches but Godith was still crying. Cynder and a couple of servants came in and asked. "Galadrial...what happened to her?" asked Cynder. Galadrial sighed and she walked towards them. "Bad date as usual." spoke Galadrial and walked past them. She walked out to the balcony and noticed that there were still a few dragons left for Godith and her. She ordered all of them to go home and rest. With them being such idiots and following their lovers words, they all left and peace and quiet was brought back to them. "Jeez, talk about dating...these guys in Warfang are just simply horrible." spoke Galadrial. "Not all of them." spoke another voice. Galadrial sighed, figuring it was Demitri, but instead it was the former Dark Master Malefor. **

"**Malefor....what are you doing here at the Palace? You know that some of us are still not equal with you." said Galadrial. Malefor gave her a gently smile and he sat down next to her. "I know...but do I seem to care about that? No not at all. I just simply want to see my children grow up, get married, and have a family." spoke Malefor. "I can clearly see that." spoke Galadrial. Malefor gave a small laugh. "Haha, yes Kira is already a mother and wife, Lethak is already a father and husband, and Kurthnega seems to have found a girlfriend for himself already. All that is left is for my boy Demitri." spoke Malefor. "You did not come here to ask me to go out on a date with Demitri?" asked Galadrial. "Why not? You two seem nice together. Maybe you are made for one another." spoke Malefor with a smile. "As much as I want a boyfriend...Demitri and I are happy to be simply friends. Thank you for the offer...but not today." spoke Galadrial. **

**Malefor got up and stretched. "Well....I will leave you with your thoughts and a small advice. You can spend days, months, even years looking for your man...or you can try and go out with Demitri. Your call princess." spoke Malefor as he flew off into the wild. 'Maybe he is right...but me and Demitri? That is just pushing it. I like him as a friend and so does he...but if I was to go out on a date with him...will he even agree to it?' wondered Galadrial.**

**She thought about it for a while before she left to see how her mother was doing. Godith was okay but she was not going to go out on another date ever again. Galadrial thought about it before she had her answer. Tomorrow she was going to ask her friend Demitri...out on a date.**

A/N: It may be a disaster for Godith, but is Demitri really Galadrial's true love? Will Demitri even go out on a date with her? Find out next on War.


	4. First Love

**Chapter 3-(First Love)**

**The next day arrived and the sun was shinning brightly. Galadrial woke up and looked out the window. More dragons lined up for a date but apparently...neither her nor her mother Godith wanted them. 'Screw this. I'm asking Demitri out rather then these idiots.' thought Galadrial. She went to his room but she took her time. Galadrial was wondering if Demitri would even go out with her. In a few minutes, she arrived at Demitri's family room. Only Malefor and Demitri were in there since Lethak, Kira, and Kurth were already grown up and moved out of the house.**

**'Ok...this it...be calm...gentle...calm...don't rush....think about what you have to say.' thought Galadrial. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and Demitri stood before. "Hey Galadrial...what are you doing here?" asked Demitri. "Demitri...where is your father?" asked Galadrial. "Oh he went off to do some things. I don't seem to mind since I am bored. Do you want to hang out?" asked Demitri. Galadrial stammered for a bit. "Uhhh...of course. I was about to ask you the same thing." spoke Galadrial nervously. **

**The two walked together side by side as they strolled through the city. They went to many shops and places. They did not buy anything, but it was better then sitting around bored in the house. They soon strolled off into the royal gardens and that was when Galadrial confessed.**

"**Demitri?" asked Galadrial. "Yeah?" "I have been thinking....all about this stuff, about love and all." spoke Galadrial. "What about love?" asked Demitri looking at her while smelling some flowers. "Well....I was thinking about me, Demitri. What you said to me about looking for a gentle men and someone who looks nice and is also smart." spoke Galadrial. She nervously stood closer to Demitri. "And who did you pick?" asked Demitri. "I...." Galadrial thought about it before she spoke. "I....choose you." spoke Galadrial. Demitri looked at her in shock. "Me?" **

"**Yes you." spoke Galadrial looking away, blushing. "Why me?" asked Demitri. "Because....you are my friend and the only boy that seems to not be so crazed about me. You care about me don't you?" asked Galadrial. "Of...Of course I do." stammered Demitri, looking away....feeling embarrassed. "Demitri....will you go out with me?" asked Galadrial. Demitri looked at her with a nervous smile. "Before I give you my answer....I need to tell you something." spoke Demitri. **

"**Is it about me?" asked Galadrial with a gentle smile. "Obviously. Ever since I first saw you...I....I...I had feelings about you." spoke Demitri. "Ohhhh....those feelings. I get it about men." said Galadrial blushing like mad. "No!!! Not like that!!" shouted Demitri feeling embarresed. "Hehehe, then what about you that made you have these...feelings?" asked Galadrial. "I did not have sexual feelings about you...if that is what you were thinking. I had....love feelings about you." spoke Demitri. Galadrial knew what he was going to say next so she stopped him. She placed her finger onto his lips and moved closer. "Enough....I know what you were thinking about me. Now that I look at you....I have those feelings as well about you." spoke Galadrial. Demitri's cheeks were changing color and he looked away, trying to not show how blushed he is to her. "R-R-Really?" asked Demitri. "Of course you big sexy boy." smiled Galadrial. Demitri gave a small laugh and smile as well. **

"**Hahaha, well then....we could continue talking about this now....or over dinner. What do you think?" asked Demitri. "Over dinner....what time?" asked Galadrial. "Around 7 would be nice." replied Demitri. "Alright then...make it good for me...since you are the only one that I can trust." spoke Galadrial with a smile before she gave him a kiss on the side. Demitri blushed and smiled. "See ya later." spoke Galadrial and she flew away...just before Demitri had a weired feeling down there. 'Damn...that was close....good thing she left before _that_ happened.' thought Demitri looking down there. 'I don't want this to happen tonight. I'll feel embarrassed. ' thought Demitri as he flew off back to his home.**

**---------**

**Back at the Royal Palace, Galadrial noticed that her mother had arrived back from yet another unsuccessful date. "Where have you gone off to young lady?" asked Godith. "I asked him mom." spoke Galadrial covering her mouth. "Asked who?" "Demitri." blushed Galadrial. Godith had a smile on her face. "Ohhh!!! My little girl is in love!!" squealed Godith. "Mom!!! Please....don't get so....excited yet." spoke Galadrial feeling embarrassed. "I know...but you asking Demitri out on a date? I knew that you two would make a great couple." spoke Godith. "I know..." spoke Galadrial softly. She looked over the table and looked at a picture of her father, with her as a baby in her arms. Godith stood next to the two with a smile. **

**Galadrial looked at the photo for a while before she shed a tear from her eye. "If only dad was here." spoke Galadrial with sadness. "Ohhh....don't cry my darling girl. Your father would be so proud of you to have Demitri. I'll be honest...right after Demitri joined with us, your father figured that you two would be together someday." spoke Godith. "Well then, dad was right about us." spoke Galadrial as he mother hugged her gently. "Of course he was, now then....let us make you look beautiful for this date." smiled Godith as she called for professional make-up people. For a few hours they focused on Galadrial and her looks.**

**After a while of going through make up, lipstick, jewelry, Galadrial soon looked like a true lady. "Oh my God....you look so beautiful." spoke Godith with a smile. Galadrial looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow....I look hot." spoke Galadrial looking at her make-up. She was so beautiful, that even her father would be surprised to see how she looks. "I just hope that this isn't a little too much." spoke Galadrial. "Of course not darling, we made sure you would look perfect for the night." spoke a servant. Galadrial looked at the time and noticed that it was nearly time for her date. "Wish me luck." spoke Galadrial as she went out the door. "Galadrial hold on a second." spoke her mother. Galadrial looked back and saw her mother holding a small body of perfume. "This will make you smell good." said Godith as she sprayed a little at her daughter. **

**The perfume smelled nice like freshly cut roses and figs. "Wow...this is nice. Where did you get this?" asked Galadrial. "It was a wedding present that your father gave to me. I never found it till now." smiled Godith. "Thanks mom." spoke Galadrial, giving her mother a kiss before she ran off to her date. **

**Galadrial reached at Demitri's home in a half-hour. It was exactly seven and Demitri was waiting outside. Demitri had a batch of flowers and he too wore some perfume. "Hey Demitri....ready for our time together?" asked Galadrial. "Yes...my you look good this evening. And that perfume...wow it smells so nice." spoke Demitri with a smile. Galadrial giggled. "Thanks...and so do you. Where are you going to take me...my friend?" asked Galadrial as she hooked her arm with his. "Obviously out for dinner." spoke Demitri with a gentle smile and the two walked peacefully to a nice restaurant.**

**--------**

**From a distance, Spyro, DK Mark, and Cynder were watching...as a request from Godith. Godith wanted to make sure that the two would be alright and that nothing bad would happen to them. "Wow....this reminds me of when we were young." spoke Cynder. Spyro looked at her with a smile. "You think so?" asked Spyro. "Of course my love. I still have that gift you gave to me when we first did it." spoke Cynder. "Yeah well I don't think that they will do it tonight." spoke DK Mark. "Men....what is with you guys and love?" asked Cynder. "Cynder....we were 14 back then, they are only 11. Let's not jump ahead into having children just yet." spoke Spyro. "I know...but...oh forget it....let's just make sure that they have a nice and pleasant evening and nothing to....mature." spoke Cynder as she followed Demitri and Galadrial. **

**-------**

**Demitri and Galadrial entered the restaurant a sat down at a nice table. It had a well designed table cloth, and there was some pleasant music in the background. No one paid attention to the two of them so it was good for them to be together peacefully. They ordered their meal for the night and they continued their talk as they ate. "So Demitri...I said what I had to say about you earlier....what about you? What do you have to say about me and those...feelings of yours?" smiled Galadrial. "Galadrial....it ain't those kind of feelings." spoke Demitri. "Ok...whatever you say." said Galadrial with a smile. **

"**Anyways...about you....where to start? Hmmmmm. Well from where I left off about me saying how I felt the first time I saw you....every time I see you Galadrial.....my powers....they feel to be strong for you. My heart pounds greatly in my chest...about you." spoke Demitri. "Ohhh....how sweet of you." spoke Galadrial softly. Her heart was beginning to go faster. Galadrial had fallen deeply for Demitri now. "Also...your scales shine brightly off the sunlight, that it makes the others blind in love to see you. Only I seem to see through the bright light and see how you truly feel and look like." spoke Demitri with a smile. He too had fallen in love. **

**The two locked eyes with one another as they exchanged words with one another. "Demitri....you are such a nice boy. I can't believe why not one girl wants to be with you." spoke Galadrial. "Some people...just don't seem to get over the fact that I nearly killed them all before." spoke Demitri as he finished his meal. Galadrial too finished her meal and the two left the building holding each other hand in hand. They walked back to the Palace just as the moon rose up into the night sky. "Thank you Demitri....you really made my day." spoke Galadrial. "I know....and so have you. Shall we meet up tomorrow?" asked Demitri. "Of course sweetheart." spoke Galadrial as she kissed him once more on the side. Demitri felt that feeling once more but he held it in him this time. "Alright then, good night beautiful." spoke Demitri with a smile before he went he kissed her hand and went off back to his home.**

**Galadrial sighed deeply as she walked in back to her home. "So...how was your date with Demitri?" asked Godith. "Oh mom....it was so nice. Demitri and I talked about how we look great and all...basically all of the things a guy and woman would want to hear from one another." spoke Galadrial with a pleasurable smile. "You really are in love with him aren't you?" asked Godith. "Well duh....but we did not say it yet." spoke Galadrial. "I understand honey. Now run along off to bed young lady. If you want the day just for you two together, then you better be awake." spoke Godith. "I will....I will probably be dreaming of him tonight." smiled Galadrial as she went off to bed.**

**-------**

**Godith walked out to the balcony and looked up out towards the night sky. 'She has done it my love. Our daughter has found a love.' thought Godith, looking at DL Mark's star. Up in Heaven, DL Mark had a tear and smile on his face. "I would never think of seeing my very special girl, falling in love with our former enemy." spoke DL Mark with happiness. "Of course Mark, now that she is out of the way, we can now focus back on your wife." spoke Agor. DL Mark decided to take some time off from the watching and pulled out a small photo of Galadrial when she was born. Galadrial was only small and she was held by her mother. He was next to them with a smile and he was rubbing his finger against Galadrial's infant body. 'I wish I was there for you Galadrial.' thought DL Mark as he looked down upon his special daughter who was sleeping peacefully.**

A/N: Looks like Demitri and Galadrial are a pair!!! What about Godith? Will she find someone else to satisfy her? When will DL Mark return? Stay tuned for more War.


	5. Dreyanor

**Chapter 4-(Dreyanor)**

**Godith stayed up all night. She was too busy thinking about how her daughter's future would be with Demitri. She was already thinking about how their marriage would be. But that was the future. Now that her daughter had found love, she needs to find one. She can't possibly rule her part of the kingdom all by herself. 'I must find one tonight.' thought Godith. She checked to see if the others are asleep. The entire Palace was sleeping and Godith flew out of her room and into the dark night.**

**For hours she flew across the night sky, searching from town to town. It was all the same to her. They were just the richest men who were willing to spend all their money on her. Godith did not like that. Her husband Mark was not like that. DL Mark was more of warrior who loves his family and wants to fight against evil. However the men of Dracovia were different. They were just greedy and thirsty for power. Not even the poor ones satisfied her. Most looked hideous and didn't care about ruling. A couple were nice but not her type. When daylight was about to break on the horizon, Godith felt almost no hope in finding another lover. 'I guess I will have to just wait for God knows how long till he returns.' thought Godith sadly as she landed in the woods. She caught herself some deer and ate it by a small brook. **

**As Godith ate near the brook, she soon began to feel tired and fell asleep, dreaming about her lover DL Mark. Without her even knowing it, groups of men suddenly came out from the woods wearing camouflage. They slowly and quietly tied Godith to the ground using metal chains. They were trying to be careful, but the cold on the metal chains made Godith wake up and she soon realized what was happening. "What is the meaning of this?!!! Release me!!! That's an order!!!" yelled Godith. **

**One of the men withdrew his sword and slashed it across Godith's face. Godith roared in pain and she growled angerly. "I am warning you...release me now!!!" yelled Godith trying to nab a head off. Once more she felt someone slash her with his sword. A man soon came up to her eye-to-eye. "So...this is the Solo Queen Godith? She hardly looks anything like the Godith that we know of from the ancient books." spoke a man. "Well for your information, I am that same Godith. I am the Solo Queen. If you don't free me sooner or later...there will be hell to pay!!!" yelled Godith angerly. The man talking to her slashed her once more with his sword right at Godith's mouth. Godith whimpered in pain, sucking her lips in as blood ran out. **

"**If only we were loyal to you....you bitch!!" shouted the man, as he took off his hood. He bore a symbol that was all to familiar to Godith. "You....you are the ancient Dragon Slayers!!!" yelled Godith in shock. "That is correct darling. The same ones that tried to kill you 5 billion years ago but failed and were nearly extinct after that traitorous bastard, Mark saved you." spoke the Dragon Slayer. "Well in case you have not noticed...if it weren't for him you would not even be here!!!" yelled Godith, spitting blood at the Dragon Slayers face. The Dragon Slayer only licked her blood with a siniser smile and Godith gasped in horror. "That was disgusting!!!" shouted Godith. "We admire spilled Dragon's blood, and it seems as if you are so eager to die!!! All you had to do was ask!!!" yelled the Dragon Slayer as he grabbed hold of a spear and jabbed it at Godith's chest. **

**Godith roared in pain as the spear was driven deeply into her chest. It poked a hole in her left lung...luckily it was poked on the bottom and not at the top. Her roar was heard for miles and soon more of the Dragon Slayers joined in and slowly, but painfully began to cut Godith. Godith was roaring in pain as she felt metal go deep into her body. She was about to give up when a sudden blue beam came from the side. All the Dragon Slayers stopped and looked to see where the beam came from. Godith looked weakly at where the blast came from and she noticed a man was standing on a small rock. "M....Mark?" asked Godith weakly. **

"**Everyone...attack that bastard!!!" yelled the Dragon Slayers. The other men charged towards the man but only to be cut down in pieces in less then 10 seconds. "Hmph....you ancient Dragon Slayers are just idiots." spoke the man as he vanished and re-appeared behind the Dragon Slayer that was on top of Godith. The man drove his sword straight from below and his sword went up and cut through the Dragon Slayers body into two pieces. His internal organs fell onto the ground in a pool of blood. The remaining Slayers were scared and ran off.**

"**My lady....are you alright?" asked the man. Godith coughed in pain as blood leaked out of her body and onto the grassy floor. "Do I look alright?" asked Godith weakly as she coughed up blood. The chains that held her down were quickly cut and she was free again. Godith tried to get up but she couldn't since the Ancient Dragon Slayers managed to cut up her muscles. Godith yelped in pain as she felt her body go into shock. "My lady...we must get you back to the Palace quickly." spoke the man. Godith tried to answer but she had too much blood loss that she was dizzy and could hardly speak. The last thing she remembered was feeling the man lift her up with ease and fly off back to the Palace.**

**-------**

**A few hours passed by and Godith opened her eyes. She was back in her own bed, but she was hooked up to a I.V machine and a heart monitor. She mumbled a bit and when she was able to see clearly again, she felt immense pain in her body. She gasped as the pain stung her nerves. "Rest my Queen....you need it after what just happened back there." spoke a voice. Godith turned to see who managed to save her and she was finally able to get a clear look of who saved her.**

**The man had dark bluish-black hair and his eyes were a lovely shade red dragon eyes. He was just as tall as DL Mark and he wore some ranger clothes. He had a nice well looking body with big muscles. He was similar to DL Mark. "Mark.....is that you?" asked Godith weakly. The man looked at her in confusion. "My lady....I am not your husband Mark. My name is Dreyanor. In case you were wondering on how you got back here alive, I was the one that got you back here." spoke Dreyanor.**

**Godith sat up slowly even though Dreyanor suggested her to rest. "How are you able to pick me up with ease and take me all the way back? Only a Dragon Lord, King or another Dragon can pick me up." spoke Godith. "Well....I'll tell you this right now....Godith....look at my chest." spoke Dreyanor. Godith weakly looked and her eyes widened as she saw A Dragon Amulet. Her heart raced and she jumped out of the bed, despite the pain. "YOU ARE A DRAGON LORD?!!!" yelled Godith, despite the immense pain she is feeling. Dreyanor only smiled at her as he walked towards her. "Yes my Queen....I am a Dragon Lord. But please....you must rest. I don't want you to be in terrible condition. Not to mention how are you going to rule the kingdom with you being nearly cut up?" asked Dreyanor. Godith gave him a smile and a small laugh as he gently took her back to bed. "Rest my lady....you need it." spoke Dreyanor softly as he brought her hands together. Godith felt sleepy and she soon was snoring peacefully. **

**Dreyanor smiled and he got up and walked out of the room quietly, only to run into the rest of the Kings and Queens. "What happened to my sister?" asked Cynder. "Your sister is alive and well Queen Cynder. She was lucky enough to be saved from Dragon Slayers, by me." smiled Dreyanor. "Oh thank you!!!" shouted Cynder and she kissed him just before she charged into Godith's room. Valsa and Yulie soon went in as well while the Kings waited out side. "So...explain to us, just who you are?" asked Spyro. "Certinaly King Spyro. I am Dreyanor the Dragon Lord." "STOP!!! You said Dragon Lord?" asked DK Mark. "Can't you see his Dragon Amulet hanging?" pointed Lethak. "Ohhh." said DK Mark. "Idiot...you need glasses. So....you are a Dragon Lord, have you ever met with Agor?" asked Lethak. **

"**Yes I have. I received my Amulet millions of years ago from Agor after my great fighting skills against the Ancient Dragon Slayers. After the war, Agor made me Dragon Lord and here I am still alive and well." spoke Dreyanor. "Yeah but no as much power as DL Mark...which reminds me...did you ever meet Lord Mark?" asked Spyro. "No my King, I always wanted to see him with my very own eyes, but apparently I am a bit too late. No matter, a new Dragon Lord has arrived to Warfang." smiled Dreyanor. **

**Galadrial soon came running in with Demitri who was gasping for air. "What happened to my mother? I felt something terrible happen to her!!" shouted Galadrial. "Your mother is alive Galadrial. She was only ambushed by Dragon Slayers. Luckily for her...I was there to save her." spoke Dreyanor with a smile. He got down on one knee and Galadrial noticed his Amulet. "Are you really a Dragon Lord?" asked Galadrial. "Yes I am young one. I see that your father passed down his to you as well as his sword. May I see his weapon of choice?" asked Dreyanor. Galadrial nodded and she pulled it out from it's sheath. It lit brightly and she gave it to Dreyanor. The Fire sword did not burn his hand, instead it felt cool to the touch and he swung it around a couple times. "A good and trustworthy weapon of choice. Your father truly knows his weapons." smiled Dreyanor as he gave it back to Galadrial. **

"**Thank you....it means much for me since I hardly remember my father. My other siblings, they have no memory of my father at all." spoke Galadrial as she hung her head low. "Fear not Galadrial, they will meet their father once again just like you." spoke Dreyanor with a smile. Galadrial looked up at him straight into his eyes. "So....are you going to be the new Lord who is going to take up the throne with Godith?" asked Demitri. Dreyanor looked at him with a smile. "Demitri, son of Malefor....I do not know yet if I want to take the throne with Godith yet. It will be a while since the Ancient Dragon Slayers are now here in this world." spoke Dreyanor. "Dragon Slayers? Hah!!! I can beat them with ease." spoke Galadrial. "That is what you think young one. These Slayers are not like any normal Dragon Slayers. They have been around since your mother was born." spoke Dreyanor. **

"**So? They at least will be some sort of a challenge for me." smiled Galadrial. Dreyanor only sighed. "If you say so." spoke Dreyanor and he soon left to bring some food for Godith. Galadrial and the others soon went in and accompanied Godith.**

**--------**

**Up in Heaven, DL Mark was watching in surprise. "Wow...finally a Dragon Lord from the past. I had only seen Lethak being one but this one Dreyanor...wow he got some power in him." spoke DL Mark. "Yes that is true. I did make him a Dragon Lord millions of years ago during the Great War. Dragon Slayers vs. Dragon Lords. Even though there were only a couple thousand Lords and millions of Slayers, the Lords still won with ease, but they had lost much of their men. That is how the amount of Dragon Lords left in the universe is low." spoke Agor. "At least Godith has someone for now." smiled DL Mark. **

**Agor soon placed his hand on DL Mark's shoulder. "Mark...I have to tell you something. Because of what just happened....a War is brewing. There are only 2 Dragon Lords and 3 Dragon Lordesses. Lethak and Dreyanor. Godith, Galadrial, and Valsa. Them 5 will not last long with the amount of Slayers that are growing as we speak." spoke Agor. "So what are you suggesting?" asked DL Mark. "I am not sure yet. But I will tell you soon enough." spoke Agor. DL Mark only looked at his friend and then back on Earth. 'Don't worry guys....them Slayers will wish that they had never messed with you guys.' thought DL Mark.**

A/N: A close call for Godith, but a Dragon Lord has appeared. Is this War truly brewing as Agor said so? What idea is Agor suggesting? Stay tuned for more War. *_Oh and dreyanor...I hope u don't mind if I use your name since I figured sharpclaw was a little weak...sorry but your name sounded better.*_


	6. Sweet Love

**Chapter 5-(Sweet Love)**

**A week had passed by since Dreyanor saved Godith form Dragon Slayers. Over the week the two had gotten closer together. Godith was feeling better and she was able to walk easily again. She still need some assistance whenever she had to use her arms since it still hurt her. Galadrial and Demitri went out more often and so has Dreyanor and Godith. It was settled from that point on, that Dreyanor would be her protector till she had fully recovered. **

**As the two were strolling one fine warm, sunny morning, the two had talked with one another about many things. "So Godith....tell me more about your life. Tell me more about how you used to live when you were young. Before you met Lord Mark." spoke Dreyanor. "Life for me when I was only a child was rough..I'll admit that. But my parents were great protectors to me. But sometimes they weren't able to help me when I had to go to some places myself. I remember once when I was only 17 that I was first ambushed by Dragon Slayers. I was hungry back then and I wanted to get this animal....don't remember what it was, but it always tasted good. So anyways, I was about to catch it when suddenly I felt something stab me. It missed my stomach but I bled badly. I tried to run away from them but the wound made me weak and I had a hard time. That was when I got lucky enough and I went through a cave that I knew all to well. Before I ran into it, I received a slash from one of the Slayers right across the back of my neck. It left a big wound, but I reached back home quickly and was healed. It left me a scar but hardly anyone sees it." spoke Godith.**

**Dreyanor listened to her ever so peacefully. "May I see this scar of yours?" asked Dreyanor. Godith lowered her neck and allowed Dreyanor to see. "My spikes seem to have covered it up, so it could be a little bit hard to see." spoke Godith. "No...I see it perfectly." spoke Dreyanor, running his finger straight across the scar. It felt rough against Godith's black, smooth scales. "Such a shame to have them Slayers do this to you." spoke Dreyanor. "I know...I can't believe that they had returned. I thought of them to be long dead. I see Haters here and there but Slayers? I fear them." spoke Godith. **

**Dreyanor wrapped his arm around Godith and held her close to him. "Don't worry about them. They may be nuts on killing a species of animals who are just trying to make a living in a peaceful world." spoke Dreyanor. Godith looked up into his eyes with a smile. "I'm glad you think of my kind like that Dreyanor. I am certainly glad that I had met you." spoke Godith getting closer to him. Dreyanor felt a little bit uncomfortable with her being close. **

"**Uhhhh...Godith? You do know that Lord Mark is watching us from above?" said Dreyanor. Godith got closer and she wrapped her arms around his body. "I know...but he feels my pain. He knows all about this. But no matter what, he and I are still married, even if you could send us to the edges of the universe, we would still come back together as a married couple." spoke Godith. "See Godith...that's the thing that's bothering me. You want to make love to me, but yet your husband knows it, so why bother even though he is dead and yet he could come back any time he wants to after regenerating his powers." spoke Dreyanor. **

**Godith placed her finger on his lips and he was quiet. "You worry to much...just like Mark. Always telling me about the problems and all. For once....just forget about it." whispered Godith as she placed her head onto Dreyanor's chest. Dreyanor could not resist her beauty and close up presence so he placed his head on top of hers. Godith gave a pleasurable moan before she spoke. "You know that this reminds me of? When Mark and I went out on our first date. We would sit by the cliffs and watch the animals of the sea jump out of the water as the sun was setting upon the waters; making them shine like precious jewels." spoke Godith. Dreyanor looked down at Godith who had her eyes closed, just listening to his heart. "Really? Well, maybe you should open your eyes and look at where we are at now." spoke Dreyanor.**

**Godith looked up at him with a smile. "What is it now? We are in the woods, I don't hear any waves crashing against the rocky cliffs." spoke Godith. "You are right, but you should really look." spoke Dreyanor. Godith turned and gasped at what Dreyanor was talking about. In front of them was a crystal clear lake and the birds and other animals were near by the lake as well. The sun was setting and the water shinned brightly from the reflection. "Dreyanor....this is beautiful!!!" shouted Godith with joy. Dreyanor only smiled. "I know. This always makes people happy." spoke Dreyanor. **

**Godith dragged Dreyanor with her as the two sat down on the shoreline and watched peacefully. Godith rested her heads in Dreyanor's arms. The two spend more then an hour and Godith slowly fell asleep on Dreyanor. Dreyanor realizing that she was sleeping and not only that but it was starting to get late, he shook Godith up softly. "Godith....darling one....wake up. We must be heading back to the Palace." spoke Dreyanor softly. Godith slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dreyanor with a loving smile. Their eyes locked on with each other. "Why should we be going back when we could spend the night here?" asked Godith bringing her head closer to Dreyanor. "Because...many of the Slayers come out at night." said Dreyanor softly as he brought his head closer as well. **

**Before they knew it their lips met, and the two of them flung at one another, grasping one another, kissing with much passion and their hearts pounding away in their chests. Godith and Dreyanor rolled all over the grassy, cool lands. Their tongues twisting around with one another and their hands holding onto each other's body tightly. Godith wrapped one of her legs around Dreyanor and waited for him to make his move. Dreyanor stopped kissing and realized what was going to happen next. "This however...I cannot do with you." spoke Dreyanor, looking straight into her green eyes. "Why? Is it because you want to do it in bed?" asked Godith with a silly smile.**

"**No...when Agor made me a Dragon Lord...I had an oath to take. One of the main rules while being a Dragon Lord is that I cannot make love to a women unless I am married to that women. It is a very strict rule for all of the Lords. Especially Lord Lethak. He told me that he mated with Valsa after the two were married." spoke Dreyanor. "Wait...are you saying that...you want to marry me?" asked Godith in shock. "Well....I do love you...but when I think of marrying you...I think of _him_." spoke Dreyanor, pointing up. "Oh Mark? It doesn't matter. A new love is all I need. I can be together with both, you and Mark if I wanted to, but right now, you can have me entirely." spoke Godith as she softly kissed him on the neck. **

**Dreyanor and Godith once more met lips and the two kissed romantically for more then 5 minutes before they broke up, due to some noises coming from the woods. "I guess we should really head back to my place. I'll let you sleep with me tonight." winked Godith. Dreyanor gulped, but smiled. "Ok...sounds great. Besides I really did need a place to stay." spoke Dreyanor. "Well sexy boy...you got one with me." smiled Godith and she kissed him on the side before wrapping her tail around him. She flew off and she made Dreyanor spin around like a top. Dreyanor was dizzy and Godith laughed as Dreyanor flew dizzily through the night sky. But he managed to keep on course and they reached back home. **

**When they arrived, they held hands with one another as they walked in. Despite all of the things that people said about them being together, especially from Godith's oldest daughter Grace. "Mom....you do realize that if you two do it...dad will not be happy." said Grace with a serious tone. "I know...but do you realize how long I did not have a husband while I was left alone ruling a Kingdom as well as me raising the 6 kids that we just had?! Try doing that Grace and you will be dieing to have Barroth helping you out in 10 years." spoke Godith with a serious tone. **

**Grace watched her mother walk off with her new boyfriend. Never had her mother spoken to her like that before to her. 'And to think that only Barroth spoke to me like that.' thought Grace. Dreyanor heard their conversation and he tried to talk to his new girlfriend about it. "Godith, sweety...you do know that she has a point." spoke Dreyanor. Godith only sighed heavily and shook her head lightly. "You don't understand do you...my husband died right in front of my eyes while I had the 6 newborn children next to me, crying their eyes out just seeing their father sacrifice himself!!! Not only that but a wife should never, EVER, carry her husband's coffin to his final resting place!! Also after me becoming Queen, do you really think that I would have time to spend time with my kids after a long and painful day of ruling this place?!! I did not think so!!" yelled Godith and she stormed off angerly, leaving Dreyanor behind. **

**Dreyanor only sighed and looked up. "I have no idea how you managed to put up with her." spoke Dreyanor to the Heavens. "Don't let it bother you Drey." spoke a voice. He turned around and saw Cynder and Spyro with their youngest children, Blaze and Flora running around them. "Don't let what bother me?" asked Dreyanor. "Look, even though 10 years had passed since she became a widow, Godith has still not gotten over his death. Every time she saw a picture of him she would cry. I know that she misses him much....but she really misses him dearly." spoke Spyro. Dreyanor looked at him and then at Cynder who was playing around with her children. Spyro looked at them as well with a smile. **

"**I sometimes wonder to myself sometimes, Drey....what would happen to Cynder, if I died and Cynder was left alone to raise our two newborn children, while ruling a Kingdom? Ask King Mark and my brother Lethak and they would tell you the same thing." spoke Spyro as he leaned against a pillar and kept on watching as his family was having a good time. "So....what should I do for Godith?" asked Dreyanor. "What I would usually say...is go ask DL Mark..but he ain't here. However what I would do...is do what he always does. I learned from him how he managed to love Godith so much. He would always do the things she asked for and he would do it with a passion and Godith would love him back for it. SO if I was to be DL Mark, I would do everything in my power to satisfy my wife, no matter how bad things look like around us." spoke Spyro. **

**Dreyanor looked back and saw Godith just having her head low, while she stood on the balcony. "I see, wish me luck." said Dreyanor. "Yeah one more thing...don't think about doing _it_ with her yet. Make love to her...but not _that_ kind of love." said Spyro. "I pretty much get the picture already." said Dreyanor as he walked to Queen Godith.**

**Godith sighed deeply and she had her necklace in her hand. It was DL Mark's gift to her when it was their anniversary. It was a heart-music shaped box. Godith looked at it with much sadness and she opened it and let the tune play. Inside she had a picture of him looking so nice. Dreyanor placed his hand on her shoulder and looked over. "Godith....look. Sorry about what happened earlier, but I did not quite understood your pain. Now I realize why you suffer much and I am sorry about what happened earlier." spoke Dreyanor softly. Godith looked at him with a tear in her eye. "I know...I'm sorry as well." cried Godith as she hugged Dreyanor. Godith began to cry softly in his arms and Dreyanor soon escorted his lover to her room. **

"**Come on Godith. You need to rest. I will be next to you." said Dreyanor as he opened the doors. He took her to the bed and he let her lie down on the bed and he covered her up as she continued to cry softly. Dreyanor quickly changed clothes and he got into bed next to her as well. Godith turned over and she rested her head on his chest, with tears still strolling down her cheek. He put his hand over her head and soon the two fell asleep peacefully.**

**----------**

**Up in the Heavens, DL Mark couldn't help but cry as well. He went away from the others so they would not see him. DL Mark went to a private area of Heaven and he sat down. 'I need to return. I can't watch this happen. What was I thinking? No...what were we thinking? Me and Godith? If I was to be gone for a while she could find herself a man that could satisfy her while she is gone?' thought DL Mark sadly. Agor soon came up from behind him and sat next to him. "Mark....I know how it feels seeing your wife suffer." spoke Agor. "Really? Did you ever have a wife?!! No so shut up!!" snapped DL Mark angerly. Agor was shocked by his friends reaction. "Agor....I...I'm sorry. I just have so much in my mind right now." spoke DL Mark softly. Agor sighed softly and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.**

"**I know you want to return as quick as possible to your wife, but you are still not fully recovered yet." spoke Agor. DL Mark sadly nodded his head. "I know....ohhh what's the point of all this? The next thing I know they get married and soon they have kids. I will be lost and will not have a wife anymore." spoke DL Mark with sadness. "Don't lose hope just yet amigo. You forgot about one thing. I told you that there will be a war soon. I was thinking with th war coming up, that it would stall their love and give you some more time to regenerate and get back to Earth." spoke Agor. "I don't know Agor. You told me that you just can't seem to break up love when two people love each other dearly." spoke DL Mark. "I know...but I'm just saying. Not only will the war stall their love, but we will seriously need you to be back out in the battlefield." spoke Agor.**

**DL Mark looked at him with a smile. "So...how much longer till I can get back to my wife?" asked DL Mark. "Soon enough. Your energy is almost restored, soon you will be back with your wife and defeat the army with ease." spoke Agor. **

_A/N: Seems as if Godith and Dreyanor had fallen deeply for one. Now it is only a matter of time before they could get married. Will DL Mark be able to stop it from happening? When will the War Start? Find out next on War. (I think by now you would figure out why this story is called the War for Love.)_


	7. Preparing For Christmas

**Chapter 6-(Preparing For Christmas)**

**Months had passed by and it was that time of year again. Yes it indeed was Christmas and this time Godith and the rest of her family will have someone to celebrate with. During the month of December, everyone in the Royal Palace were getting presents for one another. Despite the shops being closed at 4 in the morning, the store owners allowed them to enter and buy the gifts they need. **

**Godith and Galadrial were both together most of the month. They wanted to buy their love the perfect gift. "Mom....what are you going to get for Drey?" asked Galadrial. "I don't know deary. I keep thinking of buying the gifts that I would usually buy for your father...but he is not here this year, yet again." said Godith with sadness. "Cheer up Mom...at least Dreyanor is here to fill Dad in." smiled Galadrial. Godith looked at her precious daughter with a gentle smile. "That is true darling. Now enough about me...what about you? What are you going to give for Demitri?" asked Godith. **

"**I....Uhhhhhhhh....I'm not really sure." spoke Galadrial disappointedly. "Did you two even kiss yet?" asked Godith. "Mom!!!" shouted Galadrial feeling embarrassed. "Hahaha!! Galadrial relax. But seriously you should at least kiss your boy-friend already." smiled Godith. "Oh yeah? And what am I suppose to give him as a present?" asked Galadrial. "Well...what do you think is really most valuable to him?" asked Godith. Galadrial thought about it for a while before she answered. "Well despite me being his most valuable...his second most valuable thing is....Oh perfect!!" exclaimed Galadrial and she ran off leaving her mother behind. **

**Godith only smiled as she watched her daughter fun off through the shops. 'That girl...she surely is something.' thought Godith. She continued her shopping for gifts when she stumbled across Spyro. "Spyro!! What are you doing here?" asked Godith. Spyro had at least 4 servants behind him holding shopping bags and everything. "Godith? Oh...well...as you can see....shopping for presents." replied Spyro with a smile. "How many gifts did you buy for Cynder?" asked Godith. "That is what I was just about to do...yet I spent at least 20 minutes going through every store...looking for something Cynder would truly like." spoke Spyro. "Hmm...well I'll help you out if you can help me find a gift for Dreyanor." spoke Godith as she stood next to him.**

"**Sure. Anything for you Godith." smiled Spyro as the two hooked arms and spend some quality times walking around. It was nearing 5 and that was when the stores would be open to the public. Spyro and Godith decided to go to the jewelery store and pick out some diamonds. "Oh my Goodness!! Spyro!! Look at all of these beautiful rings!!" shouted Godith as she ran to the front desk. Spyro slowly walked towards her and looked down as well. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and much more jewels were shinning brightly in the store. "Ohh Spyro....you should get Cynder that ring. I know that she will love it." spoke Godith as she pointed out what she was looking at. Spyro gasped softly as he saw what she was looking at.**

**The ring was so bright that Spyro had to shield his eyes. It had a heart shape design and Spyro read the stats about the diamond. "Holy Crap!!! That thing is humongous!!! 530 Carats!!" shouted Spyro. "Wow...that is one big ass gem indeed. I say it will be good for her. It may be big for a human....but in the eyes of a dragon...that seems to be big enough for me to wear all the time." said Godith. "Yeah are you going to pay...$2 Million for this thing?" asked Spyro. The dealer couldn't help but overhear them. "You Majesty...I could sell it for you at 1 million." spoke the dealer. "Take the deal Spyro." said Godith. Spyro sighed and he took the deal. The dealer placed the large diamond ring into a large box and into a bag. **

**Once Spyro took hold of it, he could feel how heavy the diamond really was. "Talk about size...this thing weighs like a ton." said Spyro. "Now now Spyro...that seems like a great gift for Cynder. She will love it. Trust me." smiled Godith. "Well my shopping is done." said Spyro as he was about to leave. Godith only pulled him back to her. "Forgetting something?" asked Godith. Spyro gave a nervous laugh. "Oh....hehehe, yeah...now it's my turn to return the favor." spoke Spyro nervously. **

**Godith looked hard at him and Spyro without hesitation, out of nowhere...showed Godith what he had in mind. Godith gasped in much joy, seeing what a gift Spyro just showed to her. It was just like her necklace that DL Mark would usually give to her but it was more polished Gold. "Spyro!! This is magnificent!!" spoke Godith taking hold of the necklace. "I figured this would be good since you were going to ask me what Dreyanor would want. So I bought it and waited for you to 'ask' me for it." smiled Spyro. Godith looked at her dear friend Spyro with a smile. "You are always full of surprises." smiled Godith, and she gave Spyro a kiss on the side, and thanked him for his help. The two went back to the Palace and they departed from one another, since they did not want anyone to see them. **

**As Godith was returning to her room, Christmas tree's were being put up, lights, decorations, servants wore traditional Christmas hats. Godith couldn't help but smile. Seeing all of this brought her back memories of all the Christmas's she celebrated in her long, immortal life. They were all good times and she hopes for another good one this year. She told her servants to bring her gifts up while she was helping others with the decoration. Godith noticed her daughter Galadrial with tons of shopping bags as well and she helped her daughter. **

"**So...what did you buy?" asked Godith. "Mom...it's suppose to be a surprise." smiled Galadrial. "I know...but what did you buy for Demitri?" asked Godith. "What do you think that Dad and you would always have on you?" asked Galadrial. Godith smiled as she figured out that Galadrial got a necklace, just like hers for Demitri. "Good one honey...now go and wrap those gifts up...and make sure that no one comes in and finds out what you got for them." smiled Godith as she kissed her daughter. Galadrial giggled and she went back to her room.**

**For the next few hours, Godith helped the servants out with the Christmas decoration out. She knew just what kind of colors to be used this year for the tree. Godith was using Red, Green, Blue, and Red-Orange, with almost any ornaments that would match the lights. On the very top she put on a royal gold star. When she was finished with the large tree that would be placed for all to see in the Palace, she couldn't help but smile at her work. "Now that is a great tree." spoke a voice behind her. Godith turned and saw DK Mark with boxes of Lights and Decorations. "Mark!! Glad to see you again. It has been a while since we last met. How's Yulie, and young Ryuu?" asked Godith. Godith felt something on her legs and she saw a small golden dragon laying down next to her. "Awwww....how cute!" spoke Godith as she picked up Ryuu. "He surly does sleep a lot these days." yawned DK Mark. Godith looked at him with a silly smile. "I am not surprised since his father is always sleepy." smiled Godith as she held young Ryuu in her arms. Yulie soon came by and she was beautiful then ever. "Wow Yulie!! You look amazing!!" spoke Godith. Yulie blushed as she hugged Godith. "Same with you old friend. Oh...there is that son of mine." said Yulie with a smile as she gently took her son Ryuu into her hands. Ryuu moved only a little bit but he kept on sleeping. **

"**He surely is a sweet one." spoke Godith. "I know...same with your daughter, Galadrial." smiled Yulie. "Hehehe thank you Yulie...did you get your shopping done?" asked Godith. "Of course. I always manage to get it done before anyone else." smiled Yulie as she put a small Santa hat on Ryuu. "Awww...how cute." said the two of them. The two spoke quietly as DK Mark was in his half-dragon form, flying around the large pillars, wrapping it around in red and green. Soon Lethak joined in and they got the pillars done faster. Lethak's son Artius came and helped his father as well. **

**Soon everyone was joining. Spyro and Cynder, along with their four children Masami who was starting to have a larger belly then before. Wagner who was just as big as his father was when he was 13. Flora and Blaze were both the same age and height. Blaze being a purple dragon looked much like his father and Flora being black like her mother, was starting to look much like Cynder as well. In a matter of minutes, everyone was helping. Carols were being sang and played, snow was gently falling outside. People rushed in and out of stores buying gifts and getting trees. **

**During their decorating, Dreyanor sat down by the organ and he played himself some Bach. He played the only music that he knew from Bach which was Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. The people down below had finished up their decorating and they heard Dreyanor playing. Godith listening to the classical music with much passion ran upstairs to her new love and so did the others. They stood back and watched as Dreyanor was shifting his fingers around like crazy with the Palace Organ. For about 9 minutes they stood and listened as Dreyanor was playing. When he finished and turned around and saw everyone, his cheeks flushed red. "That was some nice playing Drey. I loved it." spoke Godith as she went to him and kissed him on the side. "Really? Wow thanks. I didn't expect you guys to be listening to me, but I'm glad you all liked it." spoke Dreyanor kissing Godith back. **

**They broke apart before Dreyanor asked everyone. "So...how are the decorations going?" asked Dreyanor. "All done man, just need a few more finishing touches and then we all have ourselves a sweet Christmas in just 2 days." said Spyro. "2 days? I thought we were celebrating it on the 25th of December?" asked Dreyanor. "Well...from what my former lover told me was that he would Celebrate on the 24th go to the midnight mass and then we have some fun time with our presents on the 25th." spoke Godith with a smile. "Ahhh...that sounds like a great idea. I don't even feel like waking up early and go to church at 10 in the morning." spoke Dreyanor. The group laughed before they went back into their own rooms and they decorated their own trees. **

**After a while nigh time fell, and everyone was tired. It was a rough day and they had just finished up the entire Palace for Christmas. Godith fell onto her bed with much joy and so did her boyfriend Dreyanor who jumped onto the bed and landed next to her. The two laughed and they soon were beginning to kiss passionately. Neither one of them letting go, the two rubbed their hands at each other's body. Godith felt Dreyanor's chest and moaned in passion as Dreyanor continued on kissing him. Dreyanor was feeling Godith's body as well. **

**Godith did not care about where Dreyanor was touching her. Dreyanor felt her breasts and softly squeezed them. Godith gasped, feeling the love that she wanted after so many years of not having it. **

**After having a little fun with them touching one another, the two decided to stop. "Look...I know you love me much Godith...but seriously let's not jump it just yet." spoke Dreyanor with a nervous smile. Godith looked at him with a smile and giggled. "Oh don't feel so bad sexy. I know that you need to be married to me so you and I could then have some real fun." smiled Godith and winked at Dreyanor. 'Well that seems perfect!! On Christmas Eve, I will ask Godith to marry me!!' thought Dreyanor happily. Dreyanor smiled back and kissed his girlfriend once more. "Hush...sweetheart, we should get some rest now." spoke Dreyanor as he climbed into bed. Godith smiled as well and she too went into bed. The two kissed each other to sleep and they slept with their mouths close together and their arms wrapped around each other.**

**-----------**

**Up in the Heavens, DL Mark was O.D pissed. Seeing how his wife is quickly forgetting him just because of Dreyanor. "That.....that.....THAT...!!!" stuttered DL Mark. He couldn't find the right word to describe what his wife was being like. Agor watched from behind as his friend growled in anger. "THAT....WHORE!!!!!" yelled DL Mark angerly. Agor gasped in shock hearing his friend's reaction. "Mark!! That is your wife you are talking about!" spoke Agor. DL Mark looked at Agor with red eyes and Agor knew that he had to be quiet.**

"**I know that she is my wife!!! But she does not even think for one second what she is doing!!! BARRGHH!!!! Fine then!!! I will have to settle this my own way!!" yelled DL Mark angerly. He raised his hands and a ghost appeared. "_Yes?_" spoke the ghost. "I want you....Ghost of Christmas Past, to go to my wife and do what you must do to her." spoke DL Mark calmly. With that said, the Ghost of Christmas Past flew down from the Heavens and down to The Royal Palace and into Godith's room where Godith was sleeping.**

A/N: Well...it seems as if DL Mark is not happy at his wife's actions. What will The Ghost Of Christmas Past do to Godith? Find out next on War For Love. (_Yes the next few chaps till after Christmas Day will be similar to a Christmas Carol. Hope you guys don't mind, but it will be related to love.)_


	8. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

**Chapter 7-(The Ghost Of Christmas Past)**

**Just a minute after the Ghost of Christmas Past was sent down from Heaven by DL Mark to his wife, the Ghost soon arrived and it slowly went into the room. The Ghost soon reached the bed onto Godith's side who was sleeping peacefully. The Ghost, with a gentle stroke over Godith's face, woke her up. Godith was stunned to see a Ghost before her and she had no idea what to say. "Who are you?!" asked Godith in shock. **

**The Ghost slowly dimmed and it was soon revealed to be Godith's very own mother, Isabel. "Mom?" asked Godith softly with a cry. "_Yes my dear, it is I._" spoke Isabel. Godith got up and she hugged her mother. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they had been together again after 4.7 billion years of not seeing one another. "Ohh Mom....I am so glad that you are here....why are you really here?" asked Godith as she slowly stopped crying. "_Well darling, according to Agor, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past....for dragons that is._" spoke Isabel with a smile. "Did Mark send you?" asked Godith. **

"**_As a matter of fact, he did...and he does not seem happy with you._" spoke Isabel with a serious tone. "Well what can I do about it? It's not my fault that he sacrificed himself to save us all. I still love him." spoke Godith. "_Well from what I heard and saw...it seems as if you are more concerned on screwing Dreyanor then your husband."_ spoke Isabel. Godith hung her head low and looked back at Dreyanor, her new lover who was sleeping peacefully. "But Mom...you have no idea what it is like to just see your husband die right in front of your eyes and then raise 6 kids by yourself, while ruling a kingdom." spoke Godith sadly. **

**Isabel only gave a sigh and looked at her daughter. "_I know that is it hard for you, but you should understand that if weren't for him, your kids, your sister Cynder, your long immortal life would not have happened. If it weren't for him who actually helped you from Darkness...oh yes I still remember what you did back then quiet well young lady...if it weren't for Mark, you would be lost in power, lust, hatred, malice, and Darkness forever." _spoke Isabel with a serious tone. **

**Godith hung her head low. She remembers all the bad things she had done when she was young. Godith...just like Cynder...was too possessed into Darkness by the Ancient Dragon Slayers. With stories and rumors telling everyone that she joined them to destroy the dragon race....which was entirely not true at all....Godith had still not gotten over the evil she had done back then. Despite all of the Gods trying to kill her and everyone hating her, only DL Mark was the one who changed her life forever.**

**The two stood quietly and Isabel touched her daughter. "_You must come with me."_ spoke Isabel with a gentle voice. Before Godith even knew what was happening, the two were taken back into time, to the last Christmas she had with her mother, father, children, husband, everyone that she knew and loved were there. Godith knew that this was the last Christmas that she had spent with her parents before they were separated for good. **

**--------------**

_**It was the night before Christmas Day, only 6 dragons and 1 human were sitting at a table with a Christmas tree so designed that it seems like a priceless jewel. Aroth, father of Godith who was a black dragon. Isabel, mother of Godith who was a white dragon. Grace, Maria, Bellatrix, all in their teens. Godith was there and so was her husband and lover DL Mark was there. Food was prepared for them and presents were wrapped up for all 7 of them. **_

_**They looked at each other with a smile and were obviously happy. "I can't believe that we are actually all here for Christmas, despite what is going on outside in the world." spoke Isabel with a tearful smile. Aroth smiled at his wife. "I know...it is a miracle how you....my dear boy Mark...managed to get here with your family and spend Christmas with us." spoke Aroth, looking at DL Mark. DL Mark only smiled like a true gentlemen. "Thank you...father. It means much to me to spend Christmas together, despite the Slayers running around looking for us. I just hope that deep in them, that they would actually call of the hunt for two days and celebrate this joyous Holiday." spoke DL Mark.**_

"_**If only they learned that us dragons are just like everyone else. We are just animals, surviving in the harsh world that we live in today." spoke Bellatrix. Godith smiled at her youngest daughter. "It will be a miracle if they really understand and they stop this all today." spoke Godith. "Amen to that honey, but let us forget about the harsh times and let us all just focus on having one fine, joyous night with us 7 together as family." spoke DL Mark. "Amen to that Pops." spoke Maria.**_

_**They spoke prayers and grace, hoping that the dragon race will not fail and that they live to be together again for next Christmas. They ate swiftly, talking about family and what they were planning to do in the future. After eating and unwrapping their presents, they all went to Church. At the Church, it was full, but it was the remaining Dragons of their kind. Isabel and Godith felt sorry for seeing so little amount of dragons. They felt even more sorry, knowing how some Dragons were killed just before they could even be with their loved ones for Christmas.**_

_**During the Vigil Mass, The Ancient Dragon Slayers stormed into the Church and all the dragons panicked and rushed to a certain spot. The only ones who stood up against the Slayers were DL Mark and Aroth. The leader of the Slayers back then, named Atreus, stepped forward to them with his sword pointed at them. "So...you are the ones who are willing to fight against us? HAH!! Pathetic lizards. You all know that this will be the night you all die. It is just a shame how all of the remaining Dragons will die on Christmas Eve." spoke Atreus. **_

_**Aroth growled in anger but spoke calmly. "Have you no respect?!! It's Christmas!!! This is the time where we all celebrate as family!! Not go out on a hunt killing us!!" shouted Aroth. Before he even knew it, one of the Slayers plunged and arrow deep into Aroth's chest. "DADDY NO!!!" yelled Godith as she rushed to her father's side. Aroth was still alive but if he was not to gain any help soon, he would die. "Pity, anyone else wants to die?" spoke Atreus raising his sword around. The Slayers only smiled as the drew out their swords. **_

"_**Please!!! I beg of you all to leave us be!!!" shouted Isabel. Another Slayer tried to strike her with an arrow, but DL Mark angerly caught it and broke it into 4 pieces with two fingers. "Hah!! You sir are such an idiot to side with them demons. You know that they will turn on you and eat you like any other animal they see." spoke Atreus. DL Mark said nothing and he only looked at the Slayers with a cold stare. The sinister smile on the Slayers soon disappeared and they knew that DL Mark was not joking about fighting them. **_

"_**Don't be an idiot Mark. You cannot beat us. There is too many of us to beat. Before you even know it, all of your fellow demons will be killed and you will be all that's left, so what's the point of fighting?" asked Atreus. "I believe." spoke DL Mark softly as he turned white. The Dragons knew what he was going to do next so they all covered themselves with their wings. The Slayers all screamed in pain as the blinding light burned their eyes and skin. Soon a tremendous explosion occurred and all the Dragons were taken to another land, far on the other side of the World, where not one Slayer lived there. **_

_**When they arrived they were inside another Church, but this time DL Mark was laying on the floor unconscious. Godith, Grace, Bellatrix, and Maria ran to his side with tears in their eyes. "Mark?!! Mark please!!! Don't be dead!!!" cried Godith while she wrapped her arms around his body. DL Mark only mumbled and he slowly opened his eyes. "Hehehehe....Merry Christmas honey." spoke DL Mark with a smile. Everyone was relived and Aroth was soon healed. **_

_**Later on that night, Godith and DL Mark went to a separate room and the two began to make out. DL Mark being in his dragon form with Godith only meant one thing for them. It had been 12 years since they last mated. DL Mark with no signs of giving his love to his wife, right away gave her the moment of her life. Godith couldn't help but moan loudly as DL Mark was licking her with much passion. Soon they went pass another level and the two were mating on Christmas Day. "Merry Christmas my love." spoke DL Mark with a smile as the two finished.**_

_**---------**_

**Godith shed a few tears as she remembered that one Christmas night that she had with her husband 4.7 billion years ago. _"You see Godith? Do you remember that romantic night well enough?"_ asked Isabel to her daughter. "Of course I do mom!! We had Elane and Alexander after that time." spoke Godith. "_I know...but this is what I am here to tell you. Are you willing to leave your true love and family just for Dreyanor?"_ asked Isabel. Godith gasped in shock and looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes. "I...I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know. I love Dreyanor and I know that he and I want to mate, but then again when I think of me and him having a child of our own, I think about all of the kids I had with Mark and wonder to myself...will it really be worth it to marry Dreyanor? Or is it more worthy enough to just wait for Mark to come back?" asked Godith. Isabel only smiled and kissed her daughter. _"Think about it honey. This is your decision, don't let others decided it for you._" spoke Isabel before she left. **

**Godith opened her and found herself back in bed. 'Was that all a dream? Or did it really happen?' wondered Godith. She looked and noticed something she had not seen since she was a child. Godith picked it up and it was her mother's ring. 'Ohh....mom's ring.' thought Godith as she placed the ring onto her finger. It slid in perfectly and she looked at Dreyanor.**

**Godith thought about what her mother's last words were to her. She loved Dreyanor much but she couldn't just simply break up with him. The holidays were coming up. It was only less then a day away. Godith got up out of bed and she stood out onto the balcony, wearing a royal robe that kept her warm from the cold. She looked down at the City of Dracovia. The sun was slowly rising up and the snow was still falling, making the day look white. Godith continued on to look out into the open with her mind thinking of a decision. But she could not make one just yet. **

**Soon a hand was placed onto her shoulder and Dreyanor came out as well with a warm cup of hot chocolate. "Here, drink it my love. You don't want to be cold do you?" asked Dreyanor. "No...not all deary." spoke Godith as she took a sip. Dreyanor noticed that Godith was not being the same as before. "Darling...what's wrong?" asked Dreyanor. Godith looked up at him and replied. "Oh nothing...I was just thinking about the future. How would life really be like if you and I are together?" asked Godith. **

**Dreyanor only smiled and wrapped an arm around Godith. "Who knows? You should not worry about this honey. You and I will both know when the time is right for us to step it up for our relationship." spoke Dreyanor. Godith smiled and the two kissed each with passion. Dreyanor felt Godith's warm tongue wrap around his and so did his. The two hugged and moaned out in the open cold on the balcony. Who cares if the city of Dracovia saw them. They were in love...and nothing was going to separate them....or so they thought.**

**---------**

**Up in Heaven, DL Mark was still not satisfied about what he was seeing. "Isabel...I know you did your best and everything about the Past. That was nice so don't be thinking that this is your fault." spoke DL Mark to his mother-in-law. "Thank you son. I was starting to worry that I did not did much of a good job." spoke Isabel. "You did great Issy. But as you know, in the original story of A Christmas Carol, three ghosts visit Scrooge, so now the Ghost of Christmas Present will go to your daughter." spoke Agor and looked at DL Mark. **

**DL Mark had regained his half-dragon form, but he was only at the first level. Once he reaches level 3, he is ready to return. "So Mark...who is the Ghost of Christmas Present?" asked Agor. "You'll see soon enough." spoke DL Mark with a smile. 'Godith will definitely listen to him when he goes to her.' thought DL Mark with a smile.**

_A/N: The Ghost of Christmas Past, who was really Godith and Cynder's mother, Isabel, tried her best to convince her daughter Godith into leaving Dreyanor and wait for DL Mark. But Godith and Dreyanor seem to still have feelings for one another. Who is the Ghost of Christmas Present? Find out next on War For Love._


	9. The Ghost Of Christmas Present

**Chapter 8-(The Ghost of Christmas Present)**

**It was only a few hours away before Christmas Eve truly came. Not one person was able to sleep due to the excitement that they had within them. "Wow, the year surly has gone by fast." spoke Spyro. "It indeed has darling. But we will have yet another year of hard work." replied Cynder. "Let's not talk about work darling. Christmas is the time for us to relax and get some things done." spoke Spyro as he gave his wife a kiss. Cynder giggled and she wrapped her tail around his. "Like?" asked Cynder in a sexy voice. "Well....what you are thinking of now of course." smiled Spyro. Cynder blushed and looked away. "Spyro...you naughty boy. It sounds nice but on Christmas? It sounds like a little bit too much to give perhaps?" asked Cynder. "I know...it's your call honey. If you want another child, then we will go back to those hot spas and have some time to ourselves there." smiled Spyro kissing his wife on the head. Cynder only looked up into her husband's purple eyes with a smile. "I know, Spyro. Now if you'll excuse while I go wrap up the presents that I bought for you guys." smiled Cynder before she left.**

**Spyro slouched over a pillar as he watched his wife trot away, swaying her tail in a lovely manner. She looked back at Spyro and smiled, knowing how Spyro always loves the way how Cynder walks. She was soon out of sight and Spyro sighed deeply as he looked at the large Christmas tree in the center of the main room. All of the kids were there. Spyro's children. DK Mark's son, Lethak's son, Godith's children, Revan's son, almost all of the next generation kids were there, wearing Santa hats and shouting and laughing, having a great time. Spyro noticed as Galadrial secretly hid the presents that she bought for the others. Spyro only laughed and Galadrial looked at her uncle with a silly smile.**

**Spyro sat in his throne chair as other kids came up to him asking him for more stories, gifts. They even asked him to see some tricks. Spyro couldn't help but smile. Christmas surly was a time of the year, where there is no worries at all, and it was only about giving and caring. As Spyro was spending much time with many children along with DK Mark, Lethak and the others, Godith was watching silently from the sides with a smile. Dreyanor stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "They are so cute." spoke Dreyanor softly with a smile. Godith looked up at her lover with a smile. "I know. I find almost every child adorable, loving, and caring." spoke Godith as Dreyanor wrapped his arms around Godith's waist. Godith giggled as the two were close to one another, kissing. "Drey...not in public honey." spoke Godith as she playfully pushed him away. "Alright my love, anything for you." spoke Dreyanor as he kissed her once more and left.**

**Godith sighed and watched her boyfriend leave. Godith wondered about what her mother said to her last night. '_It is your decision, don't let anyone else decide for you.'_ Those words swarmed Godith's mind as she looked back at her daughter's and son's and then at a large painting of DL Mark. Godith gave a deep sigh and she looked to the ground before looking at Dreyanor. The light shinned down on him, making him look like an angel was sent from Heaven to her. 'Who can I choose? I don't who to be with just yet. Once Christmas is over, then I will decide.' thought Godith.**

**---------**

**As quick as the year went by, so did the day before Christmas whizzed by them. Night time fell and it was cold outside. It wasn't snowing but ice developed quickly and the temperatures dropped below 0. Godith soon arrived back into her room and noticed Galadrial was packing a few things. "Where are you going off to young lady?" asked Godith. "To Demitri. We both agreed to sleep together for Christmas. Malefor and Elaine said it was alright...can I go mom?" pleaded Galadrial. Godith only smiled. "Of course my love. Just don't try anything....you know." spoke Godith. "Jeez, mom I already know!! You don't have to keep on telling me this stuff because Demitri and I already agreeed of _doing it_ when we are older!" spoke Galadrial. "Sorry hon, I'm just tired today. Forgive me Galadrial about what I said earlier." spoke Godith with a quiet tone. **

**Galadrial only hugged her mother. "It's ok Mom, I know how it is on celebrating Christmas without Daddy." spoke Galadrial softly. Godith kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled. "It's ok deary, now run along. That bed won't be warm without you." smiled Godith. Galadrial only scoffed in a silly way before she went. Godith smiled as she too went to bed. Before Godith closed her eyes and covered herself in her royal blankets, Dreyanor came in with a batch of fresh roses. "For me?" asked Godith in surprise. "Of course darling, who else would it be for?" asked Dreyanor kissing Godith. "Ohhh they smell so sweet. Thank you so much Drey." smiled Godith as she kissed her boyfriend. The two began to laugh and roll around in bed, making a rucuss. A loud banging came from the next room, which was DK Mark's room. "QUIET IN THERE!!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" yelled DK Mark. **

**Godith and Dreyanor stopped and looked at each other feeling embarrassed. "HAHAHAA!!! Well...it seems as if someone is a little grumpy." spoke Dreyanor. "Ohh hush now darling. Mark is just tired. Besides it is only 1 in the morning, I think that we should get some rest, because in a few hours we are waking up for Christmas Eve." spoke Godith. "Oh alright then." smiled Dreyanor as he got into bed as well. The two kissed each other good night and turned off the lights.**

**----------**

**It was 2 in the morning when the Ghost of Christmas Present soon arrived. It silently made its way across the City of Dracovia and into the Palace and straight into Godith's room. It took shape of a male dragon and he looked at the Sleeping Solo Queen. "_Godith...wake up."_ spoke the Ghost as he touched Godith. Godith mumbled a bit in her sleep and the Ghost only placed his cold hand onto Godith's face. Godith immediately sat up and was wide awake. "What is your problem with you ghosts?!! Can't you come back when it is 7 in the morning or maybe 12 noon?!" asked Godith angerly. **

**The Ghost only remained quiet and he dimmed himself so he was able to be seen. "_Now I would not be talking like that to your elders, young lady."_ spoke the Ghost. Godith only scoffed as the Ghost was soon clearly seen. Godith nearly fainted as she saw who was standing before her. "F...Father?" asked Godith softly with tears swelling up in her eyes. Aroth, father of Godith, only smiled at his daughter. "_Yes my dear, Daddy's back._" spoke Aroth as he hugged his daughter tightly. Godith sobbed quietly in her father's chest. It had been a while since she had last seen him. He only died a few weeks after her mother. "Dad....I'm so glad that you are here. I first saw mom and now you. You are the Ghost of Christmas Present, yes?" asked Godith. "_Of course honey. What did you think of me being the Future? Nonsense. I was too eager to see you that's why." _smiled Aroth and he soon laughed. Godith laughed softly as she led her father out the room.**

"**So what are you here to show me daddy-o?" asked Godith. Aroth smiled at his daughter. "_What else? The Present Christmas. Christmas that is happening right now."_ spoke Aroth as he stopped outside Demitri's room. "Dad...why are we here?" asked Godith. "_I want to see how my grand-daughter is doing with that other purple dragon who nearly killed you._" growled Aroth. "Dad...please...Demitri is no longer like that. It was all Lucifer. It if weren't for Mark, I would probably be with you in Heaven 10 years ago." spoke Godith. "_Still, I don't trust him as much as you do._" spoke Aroth seriously. Godith only laughed. "The same old Dad. Always saying who you trust and who you don't trust. I miss the good old days." spoke Godith as she tucked her head underneath her father's. Aroth smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "_Good days they were my love. They were good days, but now we should talk about what is happening now._" said Aroth as he took his own daughter Godith right through the walls.**

**------**

**Aroth and Godith were now Ghosts and were not seen by anyone. The two went into Demitri's room and watched as Demitri and Galadrial were being close together, keeping themselves warm from the bitter Winter Cold. "Galadrial...what's wrong with you today? You seem a little...angry at something or someone." said Demitri. Galadrial looked up into her lover's purple eyes. "Ohh it's nothing. Really it's nothing. We should sleep Demitri." spoke Galadrial. "No...Galadrial, I should know what's wrong. Come on...my life when I was young sucked big time. So anything you say will not bother me at all." spoke Demitri with a smile.**

**Galadrial sighed before she spoke. "Okay...you asked for it...but you did not hear it from me." spoke Galadrial with a serious tone. "Agreed. Now...tell me...what seems to be bothering you my love?" asked Demitri as he stroked Galadrial's face softly. Galadrial sighed once more before she spoke. "Very Well. What I am not so happy about is my mother. Despite her being nice to everyone, she is starting to act a little bit too serious about everything." spoke Galadrial. Demitri, Ghost Aroth and Godith listened, despite Galadrial's mother being _right there_. "MY mother...she...she is starting to become serious with that other Dragon Lord Dreyanor. I know that he is a Dragon Lord but like seriously, can't you fucking wait for just a bit? I know she can't wait to make love anymore but like...GOD! It sometimes drives me insane!! My father I surly know is not happy about this at all. I know that my father is doing something to make my mother, Godith change her mind about Dreyanor. Yesterday I sensed some unfamiliar energy that I never met, but it was somehow in my family. The same with today. I feel yet another unfamiliar energy, but it is related to my family." spoke Galadrial.**

**Demitri, Aroth, and Godith continued to listen to Galadrial. "So...do you like that Dreyanor guy or not?" asked Demitri. "I'll be honest, he seems like a nice person, but something in my body tells me that Dreyanor is not really who he thinks he are. Tell me this Demitri...how is it that the Ancient Dragon Slayers are still alive and somehow a Dragon Lord knows about us pretty well?" asked Galadrial. Demitri thought about it for a while. "I see your point Galadrial. Maybe Dreyanor is a Spy...or maybe he really is a Dragon Lord. Only Agor and your father knows what is truly happening in the crazed world." spoke Demitri. **

**Galadrial gave out a sad sigh before Demitri placed a hand under her chin. "Now what is wrong honey?" asked Demitri softly. "It's the future that I am worried about. If Dreyanor and my mother are to be married and have kids of their own, my whole family will be messed up and my father will not be happy at all!! My mother always told me that when she first took her vows to be my father's wife, she told me that despite what the Lord does, they will always be together, through many years of not seeing one another, through Darkness and Evil, through sickness and disease, through everything, that the two would be together. What I am seeing is my mother not giving a single crap about the vows and whenever people tell her about DL Mark, she will always say 'but I still love him.' I don't see you still loving him!! What I see is my mother going nuts over some younger guy who is a 'Dragon Lord' and she wants to screw him so eagerly. All I want is a Christmas with my real dad, not some other guy." spoke Galadrial.**

**------**

**Godith could not hear anymore and she phased out of the room and she bursted into tears outside in the hall. Her father soon stood next to her weeping body. "What kind of person am I dad? Tell me?!!!" asked Godith. Aroth only looked at her with a still face. "_I am not sure darling. But from what I saw up in Heaven, I think young Galadrial may be right about you in a few things._" spoke Aroth. "But really...I still love Mark!!" spoke Godith. Aroth growled in anger and he slapped his own daughter. "_Enough. I don't care what you say, because all I see is you fucking with some other guy!! You made a decision, a choice 4.9 billion years ago, when you were 21, to be with Lord Mark forever, despite all of the evil, hard, crazy things that keep you two away. So what is this now? Hmm? You suddenly don't care? Don't give me that crap about raising kids and ruling a kingdom at the same time. I had you and I still had time for you, your mother, and the kingdom!!" _yelled Aroth.**

**Godith hung her head low. She knew her father was right. Godith was in over her head about love that she clearly forgot about Mark. But whenever she thinks about DL Mark, Dreyanor seems to pull her away from him. Godith shed a few tears as she looked up at her father. "Dad...I'm sorry for what I have done. I have been acting like a whore for a while. I am lost. I feel cold, empty. I don't feel anything!!" cried Godith as she hugged her father. Aroth only sighed as he hugged his daughter back. "_There, there now. I am glad that you understand. Your mother probably told you this already but I will say it again. You are widowed, I understand. But will you leave the family that you made and loved all your life and leave it all to dust just for a new younger guy? Or, will you wait patiently, like a wife waits for her husband to return from war, will you wait for Mark to resurrect and have you back in his loving, caring arms? Think about darling. I heard that the Future Ghost is not so nice at all. Take care darling, and make the right choice for me._" said Aroth and kissed his daughter one last time before leaving.**

**------**

**Godith felt herself waking up back in bed. The clock showed a time of only 8 in the morning. The sun was rising and it was Christmas Eve. It was December 24th. The presents were wrapped up and all, but her life choice was not yet chosen. She looked to the side and noticed that Dreyanor was not in bed. In fact, Dreyanor was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them.**

**Godith got up and she walked to him. Godith gave him a peck on the side. "Good morning hon." spoke Godith softly. "Merry Christmas Godith, how did you sleep? Did you have any disturbance during your sleep?" asked Dreyanor. Godith was clear aware of what happened just a few hours ago. "No...nothing. I slept peacefully." lied Godith. Dreyanor only smiled as he brought her her breakfast and morning drink. "Thank you Dreyanor." spoke Godith softly and she looked out the window, completely missing a kiss on the lips from Dreyanor.**

**Dreyanor did not mind and kissed her on the side. "You should go back to bed hon. You did not sleep well. We only went to bed at 1 in the morning. I can take it waking up early, but I don't know about you. You should rest some more Godith. You need the energy." spoke Dreyanor with a smile. Godith smiled back. "I guess so. I do get kind of grumpy when I don't sleep much." said Godith as she went back to her bed and lied back down on it. Godith closed her eyes, despite the sun shinning right in her face and she soon went back to sleep.**

**--------**

**Back in Heaven, where the Gods and Goddesses were also celebrating Christmas, DL Mark stood over Agor's Pool of Vision, he had a smile on his face. "I do not know how to repay you Aroth, but you seem to make Godith lose attention to Dreyanor." spoke DL Mark with a smile. "Thanks my boy. Are you planning to send The Future Ghost to her?" asked Aroth. "I will, but it will be exactly on 12 midnight of Christmas Eve." spoke DL Mark. Agor soon arrived. "Well I did some checking on Dreyanor and it seems that he is a lot older then I originally thought he was." spoke Agor.**

"**How old is he really?" asked Isabel. "Dreyanor is really a year older then Godith. Turns out that he was constantly switching sides most of his life. Back and forth from slayers and dragons. He only killed dragons that he hate but killed slayers that he hate. This seems odd. He does not fit to be a Dragon Lord, and I made him a Lord? I certinaly have no memories of me making him Lord." spoke Agor. **

"**So then that means that Dreyanor is a rouge. A wanderer." spoke Aroth. "Or worse, he is probably a guy who wants power and a wife that he could fuck with every night. I know these kind of people all too well. Dreyanor is not really a Dragon Lord. Dreyanor seems to be more of a guy who wants love and power and will not give one damn about anything." spoke DL Mark. "But Dreyanor does not seem like it." spoke Isabel. "Ohh that is what you think Issy, but Heaven knows all to well." spoke Agor and he left and soon came back with a book.**

"**What is that?" asked Aroth. "This my dear friend, is the Book of Thoughts." spoke Agor.**

A/N: With suspicion growing in Heaven and Godith having a harder time on choosing who to be with, what will happen next? Who really is the Ghost of Christmas Future? What secrets does the Book of Thoughts truly contain? Find out next on War for Love.


	10. Proposal To The Queen

**Chapter 9-(Proposal To The Queen)**

**The day had finally arrived. It was finally Christmas Eve. Stores were closed and everyone was at home celebrating this joyous holiday. It was only 5 p.m and dinner was ready in an hour. Dreyanor was starting to act a little jumpy. 'Oh boy...I am going to ask Godith the question.' thought Dreyanor as he held a ring box in his pocket. He waited patiently as Godith got dressed. After 5 minutes, Godith came out wearing a red dress with a white outline. "Wow...you look like one lovely looking Mrs. Santa." smiled Dreyanor. Godith giggled and blushed. "Why thank you Dreyanor. Do you have everything? The gifts?" asked Godith. "I already placed them at the tree honey, so don't worry about it. What we should worry about is us getting to the dinner." spoke Dreyanor opening the door. "Come on you big lump, let's go." said Godith as she tugged him by his tie. Dreyanor was wearing only a suit and a red and green tie for the dinner. He checked his pocket and made sure that his ring was in there. **

**After 10 minutes, everyone arrived at the main hall and a large table was placed out in front of the large Christmas Tree. Everyone was there. From Spyro's Family to Godith's Family and all of there friends were there as well. They still had a few minutes left so they spoke with one another, saying how great it is to see them again and that they are glad that they came for Christmas. Spyro soon asked for all of them to take a seat and they did, but with much joy and excitement. The foods were brought in by the servants and they all spoke a prayer and soon began to eat. **

**There was much laughter, joy and happiness at the table, especially from the kids and Dreyanor. With each passing minute in the 6th hour of night, Dreyanor could not wait to ask Godith the question. But like any Christmas Miracle, time flew by so fast and it was 7 p.m. It was time to open the presents. All the kids rushed to the tree and they all grabbed hold of a wrapped present that had their name on it. The parents smiled as their children quickly unwrapped their gifts and screamed out in joy and happiness. In less then a minute, hundreds and hundreds of wrapping paper were all over the floor and the kids were already having fun with their gifts. Now it was time for the parents to open their gifts. **

**DK Mark gave Yulie a very rare necklace that was pure diamonds. Yulie loved it so much and she leaped onto her husband with much joy and kissed him. The others laughed as DK Mark was thrown to the ground by his wife who landed on top of him and kissed him. Lethak gave his wife Valsa a perfume that smelled so nice, that all the guys had a 'in love look.' Spyro gave Cynder the diamond ring that Godith suggested would be nice. To Spyro's surprise, the ring was perfect for her and the next thing he knew was that Cynder dragged him by the arm to their room. The others had their mouth's opened in surprise. "Oh my Goodness. I guess that is Cynder's gift to Spyro." smiled Godith in shock and amazement. **

**It was now Dreyanor's turn to give his gift to Godith. Godith looked at him right in the eye with a loving smile. "So Dreyanor...what did you get for me?" asked Godith. Dreyanor took a deep breath with a smile before he spoke. "Well Godith, this is what I had in mind for you." spoke Dreyanor as he pulled out the ring box. Everyone was quiet and Godith gasped in shock. "Godith...will you marry me?" asked Dreyanor as he got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing it to be a beautiful cut out gem of a ruby heart with the initials of _G&D_ underneath it. Everyone was quiet and in shock. Was Godith going to say yes or no? Godith had tears streaming down from her eyes and she looked at Dreyanor. "YES!!!" she exclaimed and leaped onto Dreyanor. Clapping and applause erupted from the group and they cheered as Godith and Dreyanor kissed. It seemed to be the best Christmas that Godith had ever had....or so she thought.**

**-------------**

**Up in Heaven, the skies were shaking with anger. DL Mark had lost his mind. Seeing how his wife just spoke yes to Dreyanor, DL Mark felt something in him that seems to have be extremely painful. Before anyone knew it, DL Mark fell to the ground and wept like a child who had lost his parents. Isabel went to him and comfort him. "There there Mark. It's alright. You still got time. Don't cry over this. I never expected you to cry at all, but now I know that everything can cry." spoke Isabel as she hugged her son-in-law. "Why?!!! What did I do to deserve this?!!" roared DL Mark in sadness and anger. "Nothing my boy. But you still have a chance to get her back. Send the Ghost of Christmas Future to her, maybe that will change her mind." spoke Aroth. **

**DL Mark looked up at his father-in-law with a smile that no one expected to see from him. DL Mark had a sinister evil smile on his face. "Yes...that is a great idea." smiled DL Mark. "You are seriously not going to do something crazy are you?" asked Agor. "Me? Don't worry about it. I won't be doing anything stupid. I decided to go down to her myself and show her what her futere with Dreyanor will really be." spoke DL Mark. "You can't do that!!" spoke Isabel. "Honey...please...let him do what he must do. Our girl was meant to be with him, not be with him and then leave him for some other duchebag." spoke Aroth. **

"**Ohhhh, fine then. Do what you must my son, but don't hurt her in any way please...I beg of you." spoke Isabel with tears in her eyes. "I won't, mother. I am the Ghost of Christmas Future, I know what the future will be if Godith does have a family with him." spoke DL Mark as he rose to the sky and flew down to the Earth, taking form as a Ghost so no one would recognize him. Down he went to the room of Godith, who was sleeping peacefully with Dreyanor.**

A/N: Yikes!! DL Mark is the Ghost of Christmas Future!! What will he show to his wife after his lover just said yes to her new lover? Find out next on War.


	11. The Ghost Of Christmas Future

**Chapter 10-(The Ghost Of Christmas Future)**

A/N: Just to say that there is a little bit of some mature parts in this chap...so u have been warned.

**Inside Godith's room, Dreyanor and Godith had a little fun. The two kissed each other and Godith tried to advance the level but Dreyanor was not ready yet to do it with her. "Godith honey please, I know you want to mate, but I said, as soon as we _get_ married then we can have some fun." spoke Dreyanor. "Well...don't you want a preview?" persuaded Godith. "P...Preview?" asked Dreyanor as Godith got closer to him. "Ohh yes my love...a preview." spoke Godith in a sexy tone as she rubbed her hand across his body and down to his area. "Whoa Godith...I would stop if I were you." spoke Dreyanor. "Mmmm, why honey? Scared?" asked Godith as she rubbed her hand around his privacy. Dreyanor blushed and Godith smiled at him. "You like it yes?" asked Godith. "Godith...uhhh...can you please stop?" asked Dreyanor as he placed his hand over his crotch. It was a little bit too late. "Oh my..." spoke Godith putting a hand over her mouth. **

"**Now you see why I asked you to stop?" asked Dreyanor, covering his spear with his hands. Godith only smiled and she got closer to him. "It won't bother me. I did not have love in a long time. This is my gift to you Dreyanor." spoke Godith as she began to kiss him. Dreyanor wrapped his arms around her and they kissed romantically. Godith soon slid down and she continued to kiss Dreyanor's body. Before he knew it, Dreyanor felt a pleasurable feeling. "Ohhhhh.....ohhhhh...sweet jesus." moaned Dreyanor. He looked down and saw Godith having a fun time with his little friend. "Ohhh Godith....don't stop darling." spoke Dreyanor as he placed his hand on top of Godith's head. Godith sucked it at a steady pace, listening to how Dreyanor was loving it. She stopped for a while. "So Dreyanor...what do you think of my preview?" asked Godith as she stroked his spear. "Ohhhh God it is amazing. Don't stop." spoke Dreyanor. Godith smiled and she resumed her preview. **

**Dreyanor moaned loudly and soon Godith stopped due to Dreyanor having a second feeling. Luckily she did not have it in her mouth when it happened. But it wasn't pretty as Dreyanor let it go and it covered Godith's face. "Ewwww....great....now I got to wash myself up." said Godith as she whipped her face off with her hand. It felt sticky and Godith quickly rushed to the bathroom.**

**Dreyanor heard Godith turn on the shower. "Sorry about the mess honey...I didn't mean it." spoke Dreyanor. "I know what you mean darling. Don't worry about it sweetheart. At least you had a nice gift from me." spoke Godith happily.**

**Dreyanor only laughed quietly before he changed clothes and went to bed. His spear was back to normal and Godith came out of the bathroom smelling nicely. She sprayed herself some perfume that she got from Spyro's gift which smelled like freshly cut figs and roses. "So...how did you like that preview?" asked Godith. "I must say...you are amazing Godith. I can't believe that you said yes when I asked you to marry me." spoke Dreyanor with a smile. "I know. Anyways...it is time to sleep now darling. Good night." spoke Godith as she kissed her fiancé. Dreyanor kissed her back and the two soon fell asleep. **

**--------**

**Sleep came quickly to the two of them and that was when The Ghost of Christmas Future arrived. Godith immediately woke up due to the high presence of energy. 'This energy it seems so familiar to me yet it is very powerful.' thought Godith. She looked out the window and saw a small white ball floating in the air. "Now what? The Ghost of Christmas Future is now here and is going to tell me what my future will be with Dreyanor? Just leave me alone." spoke Godith to the Ghost.**

**Not even knowing that the Ghost is really DL Mark, the ghost phased into the room and took shape. Godith looked once more and she gasped in shock and horror as she saw her husband standing right before her. "Mark!!!" spoke Godith in shock. DL Mark only looked at his wife with a mixed face. His face showed happiness and love, yet it also showed anger. "Are you really back?" asked Godith with tears. "_Almost."_ spoke DL Mark. Godith looked at Dreyanor who was sleeping peacefully. "Come on, we should talk somewhere else." spoke Godith as she got out of bed and got her bed robe on. DL Mark only grabbed her by the shoulder and took her. In a flash the two had disappeared out of sight.**

**----------**

**Godith opened her eyes and looked around. She saw her husband who looked more alive, but she then noticed what was around her. It was the Palace, but it was entirely different, along with Dracovia. "What is this place?" asked Godith. "The future with Dreyanor." spoke DL Mark with a serious tone. Godith looked around and she noticed a man and a black dragon walking side by side. She soon realized that is was herself and Dreyanor, but the future ones.**

_**Godith and Dreyanor walked side by side towards their throne. Only two chairs stood instead of eight. They both sat down and relaxed. "Yet another boring day at work." spoke Godith. "Yes my love, boring indeed, but at least you and I rule this place and not those other idiots." spoke Dreyanor angerly. "You mean Spyro, King Mark, Lethak, Yulie, Cynder, and Valsa? What did you do with them? Why have they been overthrown and banished?" asked Godith. "Because my love, they wanted to separate us. They thought that I would cause you some trouble and to the kingdom. They accused me of things that I had never done. Saying that I actually allowed some Slayers into Dracovia in which case I did not. It was really that pathetic human Dragon King Mark that allowed them into the Kingdom. As a result, Spyro and Lethak had perished. But Valsa and Cynder lived on. Yulie...no one has any idea what happened to her." spoke Dreyanor. **_

"_**As long as my sister and my family stay alive then I'm happy to be ruling the world with you...no...I want to rule the universe with you...forever my love. You have proven yourself to be much more worthier then Lord Mark. That silly old man. Thinking that he could control me but really cannot. I am glad that he is out of my life." spoke Godith as she licked Dreyanor's neck. The two laughed and soon kissed and it soon became more...adulty then anyone would expect. The two had stripped themselves off their clothes and Dreyanor changed into a full-dragon. He penetrated his lover slowly and Godith closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husbands back. Dreyanor moved at a steady pace and pleased Godith. She had not felt this kind of love in a long time. **_

_**For more then an hour, they two mated with one another, pleasing one another. That was till they finished and then a couple of dragons barged in, armed with weapons. Dreyanor and Godith quickly separated themselves and looked at the Rebel Group. "Well....King Mark...you are actually alive. Such a shame that Spyro and Lethak are not here." spoke Dreyanor. "Shut up Drey...you are the one that got them killed not me!!! It was all you!!! Godith...this man is not who you think he is!!" shouted DK Mark. "Mmmm, but I already know him. We just mated and I know who he is. So don't be accusing my husband of something that YOU had clearly done!!!" yelled Godith as she charged at DK Mark with quick speeds and stabbed him through the chest. DK Mark gasped for breath as blood gushed out of him and he fell to the ground with a thud. "NOO DADDY!!!" yelled Ryuu and he charged angerly at Godith, only to have his head chopped off by Dreyanor.**_

_**One by one, the Rebel group fell. Next were Spyro's children, then Valsa, Yulie and more. Cynder was the only one left and she looked at the two most evil people that she had ever met. "Godith...why? You loved us all and you are just killing us for no reason!!" yelled Cynder as she struggled to get up. "You want to know why sis? Because you morons allowed the Slayers to come into the kingdom and kill everyone but me and my children. I am offering you a chance Cynder to live. You join me and you will be spared, you don't I will leave you be with the Slayers." spoke Godith coldly. **_

_**Cynder only cried as she looked at her sister. "Then I have no sister." spoke Cynder as she took hold of a sword. Godith was wondering what she was going to do next. Before they knew what would happen next, Cynder plunged the sword deep into her chest and out the back. Cynder had killed herself and Godith stood in shock and horror as her sister just committed suicide.**_

_**--------**_

"**Take me away from this horrible dream!!!" yelled Godith as she clutched onto her husband. DL Mark took her back to present day Dracovia which was all normal and peaceful. They were outside in the gardens but it was cold. "Tell me Mark...tell me that the future that I will have with Dreyanor is not true. Please!!" begged Godith. DL Mark only looked at his wife with his blue dragon eyes. "_This is what Heaven has foreseen Godith. You choose your path with Dreyanor...it will eventually lead you to your own death. Your path with Dreyanor will make you lost in lust, love, power. You simply loose interest in others and all you care about is screwing Dreyanor. What Heaven has foreseen was that the main reason that the others are dead is because of Dreyanor. As shocking and unbelievable as it may seem, it is true. Dreyanor, Godith...is not really a Dragon Lord." _spoke DL Mark.**

**Godith looked at he husband with a confused look. "Are you just saying lies to me so that I can leave Dreyanor and be with you again?" asked Godith. DL Mark only laughed. "_Hahahaha!!! No Godith...nice one but no. It is true. Dreyanor, according to Agor, is really a Dragon Slayer himself. __He only wants to marry you so that he could kill all the others. Once everyone else is dead, he will kill you and then our children." _spoke DL Mark. "How can I tell if this is true or not?" asked Godith. DL Mark handed her a small white bottle. It said '_Thoughts' _"Is this really going to help me find out what Dreyanor will truly be like?" asked Godith.**

"**_It will Godith. If Agor has foreseen this future then so have I. This is why you should wait for me to return Godith. You are losing it. You know it to be true my love. You are starting to have a harder time making choices. You could've said no to him and there would be no wedding." _spoke DL Mark. "B....But I love him. I still love you....I really do Mark. Even though it does not look like as if I do but I really love you. As a matter of fact, whenever me and Dreyanor kiss...I think of you. I think of you about all the things you and I had done before. I...I am not sure if you saw what I did to Dreyanor earlier tonight." blushed Godith. "_Let me guess...a preview?_" asked DL Mark. "Well...yes. When I was sucking...I thought of you. I thought of you sucking on your spear instead of his. I love you with all my heart, but some people just don't see it." spoke Godith.**

**DL Mark only smiled and he got close to his wife. "_But I see it. As soon as I come back to you...I promise you...the first thing that we are going to do is...go to the hot spas up in the mountains and have our lovely time together up there." _spoke DL Mark. "Ohhh Mark!" cried Godith as she latched herself onto her husband and kissed him. The two kissed each other with so much passion and romance that the two of them couldn't seem to stop. They were rolling all over the cold, crunchy snow and ice ground. Godith moaned as DL Mark gave Godith his preview. He placed his head in between Godith's legs and did his thing. **

**Godith moaned loudly and grasped the icy ground with her claws. She pressed her husbands head towards her. "Ohhh Mark....please...more!!!" moaned Godith. DL Mark, always satisfying his wife, continued and made it feel more enjoyable and pleasurable for his lovely wife Godith. Godith couldn't control herself. She grasped her own breasts and her body could not keep still from all of the pleasure that he husband was giving. "Yes....Yes....YESS!!!!! MORE!!!!!" yelled Godith as her husband continued on licking her. DL Mark kept on licking her vagina and he looked up at his wife. He looked at how his wife was being please by him. Godith gave out a loud moan and DL Mark quickly got out of the way before Godith released her feeling.**

**DL Mark quickly laid down next to his wife and Godith looked at him with much love and joy. "Ohhh....Ohhhhh.....oh my god...yes...I miss that feeling so much. I am glad that you are the Ghost of Christmas Future. You satisfied me my love. I can't wait to have you back." spoke Godith as the two began to kiss again. "_I know....I will tell you this. It will not be long. I will be back within a month or two. My powers have almost returned. Once I am back...I will give you my promise." _spoke DL Mark as he looked straight into his wife's loving eyes. **

"**Come back soon my darling love." spoke Godith as she kissed her husband once more. DL Mark wrapped her around his arms and kissed her as well. The two shared a romantic kiss for a while before they split up. "I miss you so much darling." spoke Godith with tears in her eyes. "_Stop saying how much you miss me and let us continue on kissing my love._" spoke DL Mark. Godith laughed a bit and sat up. It was cold, but she was felt so hot. "Care to take me back to my bed...sexy man?" asked Godith. "_Of course." _said DL Mark as he took his wife back to her room.**

**Godith was carried into bed by her Ghost Husband, DL Mark. He placed Godith carefully onto the bed, trying his best to not wake Dreyanor up. He placed his loving wife onto the bed and covered her up with the warm blankets. "Thank you for coming back to me Mark. I guess that is your gift to me." spoke Godith with a smile. "_Yes it was. More like three. The first one, me giving you oral sex, the second one, me and you making out, and the third one is this, me tucking you in bed and kissing you to sleep." _spoke DL Mark as he gave his wife a sleep kiss. "Mmmmmmmmm....ohhhhhhh.....good-bye my love...return soon." spoke Godith sleepily before she was sound asleep.**

**DL Mark smiled as he got up and looked at the time. It was 4:05 A.M and the sun was slowly rising up. '_Time to go.'_ thought DL Mark. He looked back once more at his wife before he vanished and went back to Heaven.**

A/N: It seems as if Godith is really still in love with DL Mark. Is what DL Mark and Heaven predicted and suggested true? Find out on War for Love. Happy Holidays!!


	12. Special Christmas Gift

Chapter 11-(Special Christmas Gift)

A/N: Yes despite it saying updated on 26th, I was working on this chap on 11 p.m. And I soon realized that it was past midnight and the 26th came rolling in. But who cares...this is my gift to you readers and those of you who love...love stories. Oh yea...another lemon chapter...xD. No really...this is another sex chapter making this...uhhh...my 3rd, 4th Lemon? Oh well...I hope u like it...WARNING YOU MUST BE 18+ or OLDER TO READ...nah i'm just kidding...but yes this will be a VVVVEERRRRRYYYY Matured sex chapter...don't ask me how I managed to make this ok? What do you think the INTERNET is truly used for? XD...I'll just stop now and you people can go ahead and read...HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

During the time of Godith being showed the future by her Ghost Husband DL Mark, inside Spyro's room, Spyro was thrown to the bed and Cynder jumped on top of him and kissed him. "Ohh Spyro...I love this ring. It looks so precious and beautiful. How much did it cost?" asked Cynder with a pleasing smile. "Well...the price was really 2 million, but the dealer gave it to me for a million. I bought it and I knew that it would be good for you. Despite its large size..I just knew that you were going to love it and wear it." smiled Spyro.

Cynder smiled at her husband and she leaned forward towards Spyro, pressing her chest against his. They nearly touched lips as the two looked into each others eyes. Both shinning like precious jewels to one another, the two couldn't help but kiss one another with much romance and passion. They both moaned and growled pleasurably as they both rolled around in bed. Cynder grasped almost every part of Spyro's body, squeezing his chest, feeling his strong muscles and dominant body. Spyro did the same thing as he grasped his wife's body. He couldn't help himself as he grasped hold of Cynder's legs. The felt so smooth and soft to the touch.

Cynder stepped it up a bit and she soon began to grasp her husband's arms, feeling how loving, caring, and comfortable they are to her. Spyro did the same thing, he moved his way a little bit higher and Cynder giggled as Spyro softly squeezed her butt. "Mmmmm...you like my ass don't you Spyro?" asked Cynder as she rubbed her breasts against her husband's chest. "Of course I do...what else could I love besides your precious eyes?" asked Spyro. "Ohhh...I think I know what you might love." spoke Cynder with a sexy voice.

Before Spyro knew it, Cynder pinned him down to the bed and she placed her breasts against Spyro's face. Spyro gasped in shock and awe, never seeing his wife being this way. "Wow...Cynder...these are amazing!" shouted Spyro as she clasped Cynder's breasts. Cynder moaned softly as Spyro massaged her breasts. "Ohh...more Spyro...give me more...lick'em, suck'em...do whatever you want with them!" moaned Cynder. Spyro gasped in shock after what he heard from his wife. Never had Cynder given herself to him this much before. Spyro knew that Cynder missed the feeling of making love in the bed. Besides..they were 32 years of age. It was about time they did whatever they would want do one another.

Spyro always giving his love to his wife, showed no signs of resistance. He did what his wife asked him to do. He gently licked her breast...tasting and moisting them a bit. He licked around the nipples and Cynder moaned even loudly. "Yes! Suck on them Spyro...Please!" moaned Cynder loudly. Spyro did what his wife asked him to do. He placed his lips onto the nipples and sucked on them gently. Cynder grasped Spyro's head and pressed him closer to her body. "OHH! OHH! OHHHHHH! Oh God Spyro! Yes!" moaned Cynder. Spyro tasted her milk as he gently sucked on them, despite having Cynder pressing down his head hard.

Cynder moaned pleasurably and soon Spyro stopped. They looked at each other with much love and compassion towards each other. They knew that it was time for them to express their love to one another. "Are you ready to do this for the 4th time Spyro?" asked Cynder. "Of course my love...anything for you." spoke Spyro softly as he rubbed his hands across Cynder's body. He slid his hands down smoothly and soflty. Cynder gasped, feeling the pleasure taking her breath away. Spyro reached down to her vagina and he stuck his finger inside of her. Cynder gasped in shock as she felt small pain in her tunnel. "Ohhh Spyro...you really are asking for much!" moaned Cynder. "I want this my love...to be..the most...loving moment that we would ever have in our life as King and Queen." spoke Spyro, looking up at his wife as he slowly penetrated her with his finger.

Cynder trusted forward to Spyro and they soon kissed. Spyro continued to finger his wife, feeling the wet inside of her tunnel. It felt nice, feeling her tunnel without his penis. The two continued to kiss and Spyro soon took out his finger from inside of her. "Ohhh...now what are you going to do?" asked Cynder pleasurably as she gently closed her eyes, feeling all of the love that Spyro had given to her so far. "I want to try something else now. Lie down on your back on the bed my love. I will show what I want to do to you." spoke Spyro.

Cynder did what her husband asked her to do and she lied down onto the bed on her back. Spyro stood over her with a smile and she smiled back. "So..what are you going to do to me know sexy?" asked Cynder. Spyro lifted Cynder's legs and he placed his head in between them and Cynder giggled in surprise. "Ohhh...wow. You are seriously going to try this aren't you?" asked Cynder. "Of course my love. This is my second Christmas gift to you." spoke Spyro as he placed his mouth right onto her love tunnel. Cynder closed her eyes, awaiting his tongue to be inside of her.

Spyro slowly began to lick her tunnel and Cynder gasped in love, feeling his warm tongue being inside of her. Cynder grasped her husband's head with one hand while she grasped the bed with the other. "Ohhh...OOHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! YES! OOOOOOO YES! Ohhh Spyro! Don't stop darling!" moaned Cynder as her body moved around a lot due to the amount of love and pleasure that she was being given to by her husband.

Spyro looked up at his wife...seeing how she reacted to his love. Spyro continued to lick the inside of her vagina, tasting it, giving love to it. Spyro knew that his wife wanted more and he stuck his tongue deeper in. Cynder moaned loudly and she wrapped her legs around him. "OHHH! OHH FUCK ME SPYRO!" moaned Cynder as she gasped for breath. She grasped her breasts and her nipples were hard. Spyro knew that his wife wanted more. He did not care who or what heard them. It was Christmas...he was going to make this..the night for both of them to remember. Spyro once more stuck his finger into her while he continued to lick her. Cynder was moaning so loud that she she couldn't control herself. She slowly placed one hand onto her vagina and she slowly rubbed it while Spyro continued on. "OHHH! OHHH SPYRO! I FEEL IT HAPPENING!" yelled Cynder with a sudden shriek of pleasure.

Spyro knew what was going to happen next and he got himself out of the line of fire. Cynder released her fluids and it squirted all over the room. Cynder panted and gasped for breath, feeling her muscles inside of her tighten. Her heart racing, her body wanting more. Spyro looked at his wife with a smile. "Wow...I was that good enough for you that you actually released your inner feeling..wow." spoke Spyro with a smile. Cynder opened her exhausted eyes. She looked at her husband with a smile. "That was fucking amazing Spyro...now it is my turn to return the favor." smiled Cynder as she got up and pressed Spyro against the bed.

The two fell back onto the bed, but this time Spyro was laying down on his back onto the bed. Cynder was on top of him. Kissing and licking him everywhere. Cynder felt every part of Spyro's dominant, sexy body. Starting from his large, muscular chest, she felt his heart beat away like a drum. She slid her hand down towards his groin and she gently placed her leg in between it. Spyro looked at his wife with a nervous smile. "Hehehe...uh Cynder? Can you move your leg...please?" asked Spyro feeling the blood flow go to the right place...but at the wrong time. Cynder felt a sudden nudge at her thigh and she looked down. "Oh my..." gasped Cynder seeing his erection. Spyro gave out a nervous smile and laughter and looked at his wife. "You see? Never put your leg in between me. Otherwise...you will feel a nudge." spoke Spyro with a silly smile.

Cynder only looked at his husband with a sexy smile and she resumed kissing, but her hand was gently stroking his erected penis. It felt so good to Spyro as Cynder's hand moved up and down on his groin. "You like that don't you Spyro? You want more yes?" asked Cynder. "Ohhh...God Yes I want more!" shouted Spyro. Cynder smiled as she slid down to his groin. As she went down, she gently kissed Spyro's body, feeling his warmth and passion. Once her lips met with his groin, she gently licked the tip and Spyro groaned and moaned in passion. "Ohhh...holy crap that feels good." moaned Spyro as Cynder continued to stroke and lick. She knew what her husband wanted and soon she kissed it with her lips and pressed against it, thus making his spear go inside her mouth. Cynder looked up at her husband who was looking down at her with a pleasurable smile. Cynder gently sucked Spyro's wang at a steady pace.

Despite all of the seamen she was sucking out of...she did not care. Spyro gave her her feeling she was simply returning the favor. Cynder continued to suck with much passion. She slowly but surely began to suck harder and Spyro was moaning loudly. "Ohhh...OHHHH! Thank God I married you Cynder! Oh my God! You suck it so well!" moaned Spyro as he began to sweat. He placed his hand on top of his wife's head and rubbed it gently as Cynder moved her head up and down at a faster pace. "OHHH CYNDER I'M CUMMING!" yelled out Spyro. Despite last time having it happen to her, Cynder was actually ready for it this time. She kept on sucking till Spyro released his fluid, thus it gushed into Cynder's mouth.

Cynder gagged a bit. It tasted bad but she held it in her. With now other way out, she swallowed it all down with one big gulp. She coughed and gagged as the nasty taste hit her mouth and throat. It reached her stomach and she felt like vomiting, but her body kept it in, for it was time to finally do it. Before they did do it...Cynder had to use some mouthwash, since they were going to kiss a lot, and her breath smelled pretty bad. Spyro waited eagerly on the bed, with his spear, waiting to taste and feel Cynder's tunnel. Cynder came back, with her breath smelling nice once more. She looked at her husband with a smile as he waited for her on the bed. "Are you ready for this honey?" asked Spyro. Cynder got onto the bed and she sat on him, with his spear rubbing against Cynder's front body. "Of course I am. I waited for this moment for nearly 11 years. I want to have another child Spyro. We are immortal you know, and I want to have as many children as possible till the end of the universe." smiled Cynder.

Spyro smiled and laughed a bit. "Hahaha, Cynder...you just like Godith." "I know that my love...now...where were we?" spoke Cynder as she got up and grabbed hold of Spyro's erected rod. She lined it up with her tunnel and she slowly sat down on it. Both holding onto each other, feeling one of the other, giving love to one another. Cynder took a few deep breaths before she began to move up and down on Spyro at a steady pace. Spyro smiled happily as well as his wife as the two were mating once again. Cynder felt the pleasure in her, but the feeling was taking a long time to come. Cynder grasped Spyro's lower legs and she increased her pace and depth. Cynder moaned as she continued to move up and down.

Spyro held onto Cynder's hips as she moved on him. The two smiled at each other, despite of all the movements, and the bed squeaking. Cynder leaned forward, with Spyro's thing still inside of her. They met lips and kissed romantically. Their tongues wrapped around one another as the two continued to move upon each other. Cynder soon rolled over and Spyro was now on top of her. They looked at each other with a smile and Spyro began to do his share of the night.

Spyro slowly moved up and down on Cynder. He held her legs just around his back and neck. Her tail wrapped around his body. The two being inside one another. Cynder began to moan louder and louder. She grasped her self once more with much pleasure. Spyro looked at his wife who had her eyes closed, but her body moving much with love and passion inside of her. Spyro increased the pace, force and depth. Cynder was starting to shriek in pleasure and enjoyment that she had to put a pillow over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Spyro licked his lover's thigh while he was still penetrating her. Cynder began to moan even more louder then before. "OHHH! AHHH! YES! YES! GIVE IT TO ME SPYRO! JUST GIVE IT TO ME! AHHH!" yelled Cynder. Spyro knew what his wife meant and he made it more enjoyable for her.

Cynder stretched her arms out down towards her vagina. Her muscles were starting to feel tight. Spyro felt his muscles beginning to go tight as well. He watched as his wife's breasts moved up and down with his pace. Cynder grasped them and continued to moan like a beast. Spyro slowed down and Cynder switched position. She laid on her right side and Spyro held her left leg up. He placed himself back inside of her and continued. Cynder held her left leg up while Spyro was next to her, moving quickly on her. They looked at each other with much love and desire and kissed as if they were two lovers, who had not seen each other in a long time. "OHHH! OHH SPYRO! MAKE ME HAVE AN ORGASM!" yelled out Cynder. "I know what I am doing honey...I am going to give that to you." whispered Spyro into her ear.

Their speed, force, and depth increased. Their muscles were beginning to tighten up even more. Cynder couldn't control her self anymore and she rubbed her vagina while Spyro was still fucking her. "OHH YES! OH GOD FUCKING YES! SPYRO! I FEEL IT! AHHH!" yelled out Cynder in pleasure. The two were moaning loudly and proudly with much pleasure and love. Fluids were being smashed away as the two of them met each other. Their bodies slamming one another with love. "OHHH CYNDER! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" yelled out Spyro. "SO AM I MY LOVE! KEEP GOING!" yelled Cynder. In what seems to have been in a matter of seconds, the two both had an orgasm. They released their fluids and it mixed inside Cynder's womb. Their muscles went stiff and they held each other in place before their muscles gave out and Cynder dropped her leg. Spyro removed his penis out from her vagina. It dripped with their fluids but it was not that big of a deal. They mated...and that was all that matters

Spyro and Cynder were both sweating and trembling. Their bodies felt hot and cold at the same time. They held close to one another with much love, gasping for breath. "Wow...Spyro...that was...amazing." gasped Cynder for breath. "Yeah...I know...much more...better...then the...other times." smiled Spyro. Cynder moved her head weakly but she made eye contact with him. She smiled at him and she stroked Spyro's face. "Ohhh Spyro...what would I have done without you?" asked Cynder. Spyro only chuckled as he moved himself closer to her. "I don't know what I would do without you as well. Thank the Ancestors for letting us be together. I love you Cynder." spoke Spyro as he kissed her on the side. "I love you too Spyro." replied Cynder, returning the kiss back. They tried to kiss each other on the lips but they were too depleted and had no strength left in them to move.

They only had enough strength to get under the covers and kiss each other good night. "Good night Cynder...don't feel sick when you wake up." spoke Spyro. "Hehehe...I won't this time honey. I won't." spoke Cynder as she placed her arm on top of Spyro's chest. The two closed their eyes and their heads rested on each other, thus ending the time of Christmas. Their final gift of the night...was given.

A/N: Well...what do you guys think? Pretty...mature huh? Well say w.e u want to say about me...i just don't care. Why make a love story without having one chapter of Spyro and Cynder doing it? Anyways...hope u like it...and...did w.e u had to do to u'rself...R&R plz.

Chapter 27-(Wedding Gift)

A/N: Ok...I have been receiving a couple of replies saying "Since DL Mark is back..is he now Agorak?" Heres the deal. I will still call him DL Mark, but a couple of times he will be called Agorak. Basically, DL Mark is still DL Mark. Ok? Let's move along, and oh yes! ANOTHER LEMON! xD (No really, another sex chap. ^_^ Madness, I advise u that u skip this chap lol since u'r not a big fan of...lemons.) And yeah I did not update for a while since...I got superior writer's block for 3 weeks. Basically I got no fcking idea of wat to type. So that is y I decided to throw in another lemon. ^_^. Hope u like it.

After being re-married and seeing everyone once again, it was time to go celebrate the wedding. Not only that but DL Mark had to be also crowned as an official ruler of Dracovia. But DL Mark was not eager to get crowned. He was eager to be at the party with his wife, for he left her alone for 10 years with his children. The entire wedding group arrived at the reserved restaurant and people were surprised to see DL Mark instead of Dreyanor.

But it was no matter to them. It was better to have DL Mark instead of someone else. The party started and everyone were celebrating. Food was brought around, music was playing, people laughed and cheered as DL Mark and Godith took their first dance together of the wedding. "Remember how the wedding was when we first met?" asked Godith. "Of course my love. How can I forget it when it was the romantic night we ever had." smiled DL Mark. "I'm glad you do remember. Shall we add one more person to the circle?" asked Godith. "Which circle? The one we are in now or...the other one?" smiled DL Mark. Godith knew what he was saying. "Well...I was thinking about having another one, but what I meant is having Galadrial be with us, right here and now." smiled Godith as she looked at her daughter.

They stopped and looked at Galadrial as well as the others. Galadrial was confused and she looked at Demitri. "Why are they staring at me?" asked Galadrial. "Because, your parents want you to join their dance. Go, they are waiting for you." smiled Demitri and gently pushed her forward. Galadrial went nervously, yet happily to her parents. DL Mark picked her up and held her in his arms while Godith and DL Mark danced. People cheered and applauded the three of them before everyone decided to go onto the dance floor.

The party continued as it was finally time to cut the cake. People gathered around waiting eagerly to eat, as Godith and DL Mark cut the cake together and got the first slices. The two did exactly what they did to one another when they first got married, and when the bride was feeding the groom, Godith shoved the cake into DL Mark's face and everyone laughed. DL Mark smiled as he cleaned his face and kissed his wife. "You did that on purpose did you?" smiled DL Mark. "Hehehe, at least it was funny." said Godith. "Really?" replied DL Mark as he shoved the slice at his wife. People laughed as well and Godith only smiled as she cleaned herself up. "I guess we can call it even then." said Godith as she kissed her husband.

The wedding party kept on going for more then 8 hours and it was then time for everyone to go home. Despite a few people sleeping on the tables and chairs, all of them were taken back home. Spyro, Cynder and the others once more congratulated the two once more before they left back home and went straight to sleep. As everyone was falling asleep, only Godith and DL Mark were left awake. All of their children went back home as well to sleep, and like any couple who were desperate for one another, the two looked at one another with much love and compassion for each other.

A/N: you can stop here madness, the rest is 18+ lol

"Remember what I said to you a few weeks ago if you were to come back?" asked Godith. "That you wanted to have sex at the hot spas?" replied DL Mark. "Well, instead of the hot spas, how about, right here...right now." said Godith. "Here? In the restaurant? I would love to, but then again the paparazzi effect." said DL Mark. "Ohh right, right. So where do you want it?" asked Godith. "Where else my beloved Queen? On our bed." said DL Mark. "But the kids will hear." replied Godith.

"Not to worry. That is why, I bought us, as a wedding gift to you; a house near the hot spas. Deep in the beautiful woods where no one would hear us express our love." smiled DL Mark. "Ohhh wow. Take me there my King." said Godith as she got close to her husband. DL Mark picked her up and held her entire body. "As you wish my Lady." smiled back DL Mark. The two were telepoprted to the private house and stood outside of the new home. "Wow, you picked a lovely place." said Godith as she saw the house.

DL Mark opened the door and he led his wife inside. "Wow...this place is amazing! A perfect place to live with not one person bothering you. Just simply peaceful." said Godith as she took in a deep breath and smelled the fresh oak wood and wood polishing. "I knew you would like it Godith. Just you, me, and the kids. Not one person bothering us about the kingdom. Think of this as our little get away place with the family...or just for ourselves." smiled DL Mark.

Godith blushed and got close to her husband. "You surely had not changed one bit." said Godith as she got closer to her husband. The two nearly had their lips close to one another. "How do you want to do this?" asked Godith as she began to take off her clothes, but DL Mark stopped her. "What's wrong honey?" asked Godith holding her strap. "Godith...you always gave yourself to me and I gladly accepted it. I say that this time, I will give myself to you. Think of it as a way to say sorry to you for not being with you and the kids for 10 years." said DL Mark.

Godith had ears build up in her eyes. "Ohhh Mark! Then take me away my love. I want to see your forgiveness." said Godith as her heart began to beat more than usual. DL Mark smiled lovingly as he began to kiss his wife on her neck. Godith closed her eyes and let her husband do all the work. DL Mark smiled and he turned into his full-dragon form. Godith giggled and closed her eyes as she sat on the bed. "I'm waiting my Lord." cooed Godith.

Godith then felt DL Mark get on as well and he wrapped his large, strong, yet comfortable arms around his wife. Godith turned her head and just a small bit, she opened her eyes and looked at her lost love. "_Si llewarini wux Pobon."_ (I missed you Mark.) said Godith quietly in Draconic. "_Si llewarini wux too sia Gibagi._" (I missed you too my Queen.) replied DL Mark as he gently pulled his wife back towards the bed. The two could not help but kiss one another with much love and compassion.

Godith raised her hand to her husband's face and that was when she noticed that he was wearing earrings. "Mark...what are these?" asked Godith. "Oh these? Don't you remember what Potora earrings do?" asked DL Mark. "Ohhh so that is how you and Agor became Agorak. Mmmm, nice. But if those earrings are destroyed, what will you do?" asked Godith. DL Mark only smiled. "Thanks for reminding me." said DL Mark as he took off the earrings and without even thinking about it, he just simply swallowed the pair down. "There, now the Potora earrings are part of me, inside my body. No need to worry about separation anymore." smiled DL Mark. "Sweet honey, now where were we?" asked Godith with a smile. DL Mark smiled back and the two resumed kissing.

(A.N: Now it gets really mature if u guys were wondering. xD)

The two had been kissing each other for more then 10 minutes, wrapping each other's tongue around the other, licking the taste of one another an remembering the times they had together. Godith could not help but moan softly and gasp for breath as her husband gave his love to his wife. "_Pobon, clax ve karif._" (Mark, take me far.) whispered Godith. DL Mark gave her a soothing deep growl and he slowly slid down her body. Godith had her hands on her husband's head as he slid down, licking and kissing every part of her body possible.

When he arrived to his destination, he gently lifted up Godith's skirt and slowly removed her undey's. Godith closed her eyes and stretched out her arms, waiting for the moment to come inside of her. A few seconds had passed and Godith felt a pleasing, sensationable feeling deep within her privacy. DL Mark licked around her entrance and gently went deeper inside of her. "Ohhh! Mark please! More, deeper!" yelled out Godith in a pleasing gasp. DL Mark showed no signs of backing out so he went in the only direction that he could go...and that was to move further and deeper into his wife.

DL Mark slowly increased the depth. Godith wrapped her legs around her husband's large red body and grasped herself as well as the bed. "OHHH! Ohhh Christ! More! Deeper! Ahhh!" moaned Godith as she pushed her husband's head to go deeper. DL Mark was stunned as Godith pushed him in. His snout was already 3 inches inside of her and she wanted more. "You want more, I'll give you more my love." said DL Mark, in which case he was hardly heard. Godith knew what he said and she began to gasp for breath much more harder and faster then before.

DL Mark was deep inside moving his side slowly from side to side so he could extract every possible area of his wife's love tunnel. "Ohhhh! Now all the way!" yelled Godith out in pleasure. DL Mark knew what she meant and he slowly removed his mouth from her vagina and looked at his wife. "I know that you have been waiting for me to do this for a long time." said DL Mark softly as he began kiss his wife once more. Godith drove her tongue deep into her husband's mouth as well as DL Mark. While they kissed, they both removed each others clothes like any newly wedded couples would do when they have sex right away.

They stopped and looked at each other calmly, yet sweatingly. "Are you ready hon?" asked DL Mark with a smile. "Just do it my King." said Godith softly as she placed her head onto DL Mark's shoulder and held his body. She closed her eyes and waited eagerly for DL Mark's amazing power to be within her. She felt it rub her leg and DL Mark slowly brought it into the center. They looked at each other once more before DL Mark moved his lower body forward and inserted his spear into his wife.

Godith felt all the air leave her body and her eyes widened in shock. Her body went nuts as her insides burned up and pain was rushing to her brain with quick speeds. "You okay?" asked DL Mark. "I'm...fine!" gasped Godith as she blocked out the pain. "Just slow and steady this time. I want to savior every moment of it." said Godith softly as she kissed her husband on the neck. DL Mark smiled and he slowly began his movements.

Godith held on tightly to her husband with much force that she would've pierced any male dragons scales, but this time DL Mark was different then before. Sure he was Agorak now, but deep inside of him he was still the same husband that Godith loves so much. DL Mark was starting to sweat and gasp as well for he missed making love with his wife. The two gasped softly as their fluids mixed deep within Godith's womb. "Ohhh! Yes, yes...give it me!" spoke Godith with much pleasure inside of her. She wrapped her legs around her husband's back and brought herself up to her husband in which case he only put her down onto the bed and spread her arms out and held them. Godith looked deep in her husband's gold dragon eyes as he continued to please her, slowly and steadily.

The two could not help it and they launched at each other as their lips clashed in with one another with deep love and passion. DL Mark continued to move up and down on her steadily as the two wrapped their tongues once more. Godith was gasping deeply and so was DL Mark. "_Gocahel!_" (More) yelled out Godith. "Faster huh hon?" asked DL Mark with a smile as sweat ran down his dominant red scales. Godith nodded her head and she couldn't help but grab her breasts with one hand while the other went down south to make it more enjoyable for her. "Yes! Ohh Baby Yes!" yelled Godith out in pleasure.

Godith wrapped her tail around DL Mark's tail tightly. As DL Mark went faster and harder, the grip that Godith inflicted increased. Godith felt the pounding force of love being driven into her. They were going to make another child, and they hope that it will be a special one like Galadrial. "Ohhh Shit yes! Give it to me!" shrieked Godith. The speed and force was faster then Godith had ever experienced. What could she have expected? She was now married to a Dragon God-Lord. No wonder his speed and powers have increased big time.

Their muscles began to tense up and Godith's eyes rolled back in her head. She grasped her husband so hard that her claws pierced him and blood was pouring at a quick rate from 10 small holes. DL Mark grunted in pain but that did not stop him from giving his wife his love. "Godith! This is it!" yelled DL Mark feeling the moment. Godith was too busy panting for breath but she too felt the moment.

DL Mark and Godith, roared loudly and proudly as they released their inner feelings upon one another inside. The reproductive products were mixed in deep in Godith's womb and soon they overflowed as it dripped out of Godith's vagina. The two collapsed on one another on the bed, both panting, their hearts beating quickly and pounding like a drum. Godith was so weak after that, yet she was never weak after mating with her husband. DL Mark had the same thing. He too never felt so weak after mating with his life.

"Wow...that was...fucking...amazing." panted Godith as she weakly raised her arm up to her husband. "I...know...Damn...talk about...not doing it for 10 years." said DL Mark with a soft laugh. "Thank you my love. I just needed this moment." said Godith as she held her husband's hand and squeezed it tightly. "You're welcome hon. Say...what happens if we have another purple dragon...but this time it's a boy?" asked DL Mark.

"I just hope so my love. But I don't want to think about names now. All I want to do is sleep." said Godith as she struggled to move. DL Mark did the same as he removed his _weapon_ from Godith. "Whoops...I think we did too much?" smiled DL Mark nervously as he looked at the mess they made. Godith leaned forward a bit. "Ohh that's nothing. Now, come to me my King. I have not slept with you in nearly 11 years." smiled Godith.

DL Mark removed the messy sheet and he got into bed with his wife. "Anything...for my beautiful Queen and soon to be mother of another child of DL Mark." smiled DL Mark. "Hehehe, you do know that I can only get pregnant from you. So why would I have any other child?" asked Godith with a silly smile. "Just joking sweety. Anyways, we start some serious work tomorrow." said DL Mark.

"We? You need to spend some time with the kids this time. I will take care of the Kingdom while you take care of family business." said Godith. "Awww come on hon. I want Atreus gone as soon as possible so that you and I can have some more beautiful young ones." smiled DL Mark as he placed his hand on Godith's belly. "I know...I just want peace and quiet with the family and the others." said Godith. "Alright then hon. I'll spend a few days with the kids. I should probably train Galadrial as soon as possible." said DL Mark. "Oh no. You are going to just have some fun with the kids. Not train them." said Godith.

"Godith...I train all the kids in case you were wondering." said DL Mark. "Ohhh alright. You can train Galadrial, but only her. The others have mastered their element already. Only Galadrial needs some time with you my love." said Godith as she placed her hand on her husband's chest. "Alright hon...for you...and the new one that's going to come rolling by in a few months." smiled DL Mark. Godith giggled and kissed him. "Good night, Agorak." said Godith. "Good night my precious one." replied DL Mark as he kissed his wife once more. The two turned off the lights and soon fell asleep, with their hands and tails together.

A/N: Phew! Nice lemon huh? Anyways...time to do my DBZ narrator talk. Now that the two have mated and have set plans for the future with family, what will they do to stop and get rid of Atreus for good? Find out next time on War!


	13. Undercover

**Chapter 12-(Undercover)**

A/N: Sorry for the long update....Christmas presents sure kept me busy and writer's block. If anyone got Call of Duty World at War for PS3...be prepared, I am Th3_Im0rtal...anyways..here is the next chapter!! Hope u like it.

**The Christmas week had gone by quickly and the new year arrived. It wasn't much for Dracovia...it was just simply another year to go through with their lives. Cynder was tested positive for pregnancy and she was going to only have one child this time. Everyone heard the news and they congratulated Spyro and Cynder for their....effort. Despite all of the commotion going on in the Palace, Godith and Dreyanor had announced their wedding. It was to take place in the Palace, but in a month. Everyone congratulated them as well, and not one of them, not even Galadrial said a word about letting them being married be a problem. Everyone was simply happy about them. Love won't stop two people from loving one another. **

**Now that all the happy news and the holidays were over, it was time to get back to business. With Spyro being in charge of Dracovia's defense, it was time to find the Slayers and bring an end to them. "Alright then...it is a new year and we all want a year for us to be swift and easy for us right?" asked Spyro. "Well duh...I did my job for last year, let's see how well you can take care of the place this year Spyro." spoke DK Mark. "I'll do just fine. You should be happy that you are not doing it again." said Spyro. "Alright...I'm just saying. So what is your first act in being Dracovia's Secretary of Defense, as well as King?" asked DK Mark. "Well first of all...the Slayers. We got to get rid of them from the world and universe. The Hell with who they are and what they do. Men, women, children, elders, I do not care. I hate them Slayers so much that I wish for them a really crappy year for them." spoke Spyro with an angry tone. **

"**I know...I just hope that I am the only one who has to experience them, and not you guys." said Godith, looking at her friends and family with a sad face. "Don't worry honey, you got me on your side. It will be a breeze. I promise you that Godith, as soon as they are gone...you and I can spend the rest of our lives in peace, happiness, quiet, and love." said Dreyanor with a soft, happy tone. "Ohhh...I am so glad that you found me. Otherwise who knows what to do without you." spoke Godith, giving her fiancée a kiss. **

"**Let's just hope that truly does happen to you guys, and not have any problems with those Slayers." spoke Lethak. "So, how are we going to do this?" asked Cynder. "Well we need someone to go undercover for us." replied Spyro. "Undercover?!! Spyro have you lost your mind?!! You are willing to let one of us go to them as undercover?!!" yelled his brother Lethak. "Figured you might say that...but I only see one available volunteer here, and that is Dreyanor." spoke Spyro. "Dreyanor?! Spyro, No!! I will not lose my second lover!! There has to be someone else!!" ranted Godith. Dreyanor only calmed her down and hugged her in a gentle manner. "No Godith...he's right. Despite the risk I have to do this. It can't be King Mark for the Slayers already know him. It can only be me. Unless you want to send Revan, his son Neo, or send King Mark's son Ryuu, or send Yulie, Kira...I can go on for hours, rambling about who to send, but the Slayers know them already. What they don't know is me Godith. They do not know me. For what I think is best for everyone is to follow Spyro's plan and send me in as the undercover." spoke Dreyanor calmly, looking into his lover's hazel-green eyes. **

**Godith sighed deeply and looked down to the ground. "Alright....you can go....but please. Be careful. I lost my husband already...don't make me lose you." spoke Godith as she gave Dreyanor a long and passionate kiss. They kissed for a while, in front of everyone. No one spoke anything for a while before Yulie spoke. "Uhhh guys? Hate to break your smooch and all, but we got something that needs to be done. You can have fun on your wedding night." smiled Yulie. "Ohh right...sorry...I'll go...get my things." spoke Dreyanor as he left, leaving them all behind.**

"**What do you guys think of him?" asked Godith. "Think of who?" asked Cynder. "Who else silly, Dreyanor. What do you guys think of him being my future husband?" asked Godith as she looked at them. "Well, I'll be honest with ya sis. I would think that it is better for you to wait for DL Mark to return, but you are deeply wounded by his sacrifice. It's your choice Godith. Don't let us decide it for you...even though we all agree on DL Mark...right guys?" asked Cynder to the whole group. "I agree with her deary, go with what your heart says, not by what others say. Even if DL Mark's ghost came to you and showed you the future you will have with Dreyanor. Go with your heart Godith, not by other's." spoke Valsa as she placed her hand over Godith's shoulder.**

**Godith shed a tear before she looked to the ground. "I guess you are right guys. But the problem is, if Mark does come back before the wedding...or...after the wedding...what can I do? What can Dreyanor do? The next thing I know is that there is a war between Dreyanor and DL Mark and the universe will probably be destroyed from the two of them fighting one another just for me. I really want to make sure that I choose the best man instead of making a mistake that can hurt everyone that I love." cried Godith.**

"**Don't worry Godith, you will know soon enough. Once your wedding comes by you will soon know who you truly want to be with." spoke Cynder with a smile. Godith looked at her own sister with a smile. "I guess you are right sis. I'm just a little bit, in over my head about all of this. I just want the Slayers to be dead and that is it." said Godith with a serious tone. Dreyanor soon came back with his supplies and he looked at his fiancé with a gentle smile. "It will be done soon enough my love. Once I tell you guys what they know, we can kill them when we have the chance, and then we can live peacefully as husband and wife." as he cooed his wife. Godith giggled and she playfuly pushed him away. "Hehehehe, alright then you, get going, and please...come back safely." spoke Godith as she gave her lover a kiss. Dreyanor held her hands with warmth and compassion. "I will, my love...I will." spoke Dreyanor softly as he gently stroked Godith's face. He looked back at the others and soon he left, running off at the speed of sound, leaving a blue line behind him before it disappeared into the distance.**

**--------**

**Up in Heaven, DL Mark had decided to follow Dreyanor. "Mark...are you seriously going to do this? You know that the Slayers will sense you." spoke Agor. DL Mark only smiled at his friend. "That is where you are wrong my dear friend. Indeed I am dead, but I am not doing this just to find out what the Slayers are planning to do. I have a feeling that Dreyanor is one of them. Besides, they will not sense me for Dreyanor is already a Dragon Lord....don't forget they can only sense one Lord, and that is the one who is alive." spoke DL Mark. Agor only smiled at his old and wise friend. "Hahaha, you always seem to outsmart the others." smiled Agor. "I know wish me luck." said DL Mark as he jumped down from the Heavens and turned into his Spiritual form. From that point on, DL Mark was running side-by-side with Dreyanor, without him even noticing it.**

**---------**

**After at least an hour of traveling through the lands, Dreyanor had managed to find the location to The Ancient Dragon Slayers. Ghost DL Mark being right behind him, and the Slayers only sensing Dreyanor, they soon surrounded Dreyanor while Ghost DL Mark was quietly floating above them all. The leader of the Ancient Slayers soon came out. He wore a Dragon Slaying Armor, and it was colored with real dragon blood. DL Mark felt immense anger in him, for he did not like seeing dragon blood as a design for armor. He also did not like it when innocent dragons are killed for no apparent reason. But DL Mark kept his cool and he watched as to what was about to unfold.**

**The leader of the Ancient Slayers raised his hands and signaled his men to lower their weapons. They did and the leader walked towards Dreyanor. He only looked coldly at him straight in his face. It was a good thing that Dreyanor hid the Amulet inside his chest, since the Amulet allowed him to do just that. "Name yourself....punk." spoke the leader coldly. Dreyanor only spoke in a quiet and gently manner. "My name is Dreyanor. I am a Dragon Hater and I am here to join your group to bring revenge and bloodshed to those demon lizards, those 'dragons' and spill their blood onto the Earth that is truthfully ours and continue through out the universe till each and everyone of them is dead, and their heads are swaying from the trees for all to see." spoke Dreyanor with much evil. The leader only looked at him with a smile. "Wow kiddo, I am impressed to see who you are. Yet I sense immense power in you. If you are a Dragon Lord who is here to kill us, you have made a mistake. But I can clearly tell from your words that you are a true Dragon Hater. How old are you boy?" asked the Leader.**

**Dreyanor looked at the Leader with his cold, black eyes. "You really want to know? Fine...I am one of the last remaining TRUE Ancient Dragon Slayer. I was born a year before the wretched, black, demon, bitch-ass whore, Godith." spoke Dreyanor angerly. '_Wow he sure knows how to act._' thought DL Mark. Muttering erupted from the men surrounding them. "You....you really are one of the founders of the Dragon Slayers? My lord...It is an honor to have another one join our legion in a quest to spill dragon blood through out the universe." spoke the Leader as he bowed down to Dreyanor and so did the others. Dreyanor only looked down at the Leader and he raised him up. "What do you mean by...another one?" asked Dreyanor. "Ahh...I figured you were going to ask, follow me." spoke the Leader as he led Dreyanor through a long passageway that soon went into the Black mountains.**

**DL Mark floated behind them and followed them till they reached to a large black door that bore the Dragon Slaying Symbol. The leader only knocked on it three times, but with much strength for the doors were extremely thick and it was made from steel. The door opened and the Leader led Dreyanor inside. Before the doors slammed shut, DL Mark quickly flew in with a breeze and he gently landed right behind them.**

**The Leader told Dreyanor to wait while he went forwards and behind a large rock. Dreyanor waited patiently as the Leader soon came out with a man who was all to familiar to DL Mark. '_Oh no....no it can't be!!! It can't be Atreus!!!'_ thought DL Mark in shock. DL Mark's fear were true....it was truly the most feared Dragon Slayer of all times. It indeed was Atreus. Atreus still had the same looks as before. With long black hair, and the actual Dragon Slayer symbol that was once bore on the face of many Haters 5 billion years ago. His body was the same. With a well-built body and big muscles, he was a strong and healthy man. Dreyanor gasped in shock and so did Atreus as they looked at one another in the eye. **

"**D....Dreyanor?" asked Atreus. "F....Father?" asked Dreyanor with tears building up in his eyes. The two soon ran to each other and hugged each other in a father and son manner. DL Mark was in complete shock as to what he was just witnessing. _'WHAT?!!! DREYANOR IS ATREUS'S SON?!!!_' thought DL Mark in shock and surprise. "Father...I thought you were dead." cried Dreyanor softly. "No my son....I lived from that bastard Mark. I lived from his attacks." spoke Atreus as he looked to his son. "_HOW?!!! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LIVE?!!!" _yelled DL Mark. It was a good thing that he was a ghost and that they cannot hear, see him, or sense him. "How did you father? I watched in horror as you were blown away by Mark." spoke Dreyanor softly. "Hehehehe...yes that did happen to me. Let me tell you how it happened."**

**-------------**

_**Flashback, Dragon Slayer Atreus Vs. Dragon Lord Mark**_

_**The world was burning. The world was shaking as the two most powerful beings in the universe were taking it out on each other. The Leader of All Dragon Slayers, Atreus, was fighting against the Savior of Dragons, The Dragon Lord, Mark. They had been fighting for more then a month non-stop. Their people were send to another planet due to the amount of fighting. DL Mark and DS Atreus were both equal in strength. Both of their armies defeated and the two leaders were the only ones who were left fighting. "Give up Atreus...I will spare you and your people their lives. I have no tendency in killing you and your people. We all deserve the right to live. Last Chance Atreus. Give up or I will kill you." spoke DL Mark coldly as he got up with effort. Blood was running from his arms and legs. His clothes were torn off and his chest was covered with cuts and bruises. **_

_**Atreus got up with effort as well. With the same result as DL Mark, he angerly replied. "I will not give up to a Demon Lord and allow Dragons to live in this universe!!! I will not give up to you!!! I know your tricks Mark. I know that you back-stab people their promises with your deals. I will not fall for that!! All have a right to live?!! BAH!!! Dragons are The Devils most evil creations!! They deserve to die and be in Hell for all Eternity!!!" yelled Atreus angerly. **_

_**DL Mark only sighed. "Then you leave me no choice. I do not back-stab people that I make deals with. I am not like that. But since you believe in your own way, I guess I will have to kill you once and for all." spoke DL Mark as he raised his hands. "Now what? You going to do any more of your tricks on me now? Don't waste what is left of your pathetic energy and do something so stupid and unregrettable." spoke Atreus. DL Mark only looked up to the skies and spoke in Draconic. "Tluog ve douta energy fellow Darastri di wer universe!! Tluog ve wer energy batobot SI rigluin ekess gjahall nomeno malsvir!!" (Lend me your energy fellow Dragons of the universe!! Lend me the energy that I need to defeat this evil!!)**_

_**With that said, a large ball appeared above DL Mark's hands. Atrues was also powering his own attack as well. "So a Spirit Bomb eh?!! Let's see what you can do with my, more powerful Spirit Bomb!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed evilly Atreus as he raised his hands to the air as well. A Dark Red ball appeared over his hands as well and growing. DL Mark with his Blue Spirit Bomb, given to him by the Dragons was now ready at full strength, as well as Atreus's Dark Red Spirit Bomb, given to him by the Slayers. The two large Spirit Bombs were gently humming as a Blue and Dark Red lightings struck one another. DL Mark yelled out in much effort as well as Atreus. Their bombs were sent flying to one another as they held their hands and forced it upon one another. **_

_**The two bombs met in a catastrophic clash but it did not blow up just yet. Both DL Mark and Atreus were grunting with much effort as they tried their best to power up. The two bombs were rumbling the Earth beneath their feet and soon the ground gave way. They both knew that if they were to do this, one of them will die with the planet being blown up for good. The two opposing sides watched from their own planets as they watched with their minds the battle between DL Mark and DS Atreus. In a matter of minutes, the Earth was being unstable and it was slowly starting to blow up. If the two were to keep it up any longer, it would surly be the end for both of them. **_

_**Atreus powered up, greatly increasing his Bomb. The bomb slowly pushed DL Mark back as well as his bomb. Then deep inside of DL Mark, a hidden power was awoken and in a bright white flash of light, DL Mark yelled out in effort as it echoed from the destroying Earth. Atreus watched in shock as DL Mark's Bomb just swallowed up his Bomb and it went straight for him. His arms were broken due to the amount of force trying to hold back. Atreus yelled in pain as The Super Spirit Bomb just tore him into billions of pieces before it crashed against the inner core. It created a tremendous explosion that was seen trillions and trillions of miles away. DL Mark had used his last amount of energy to teleport himself back to the Dragon World and there, they lived peacefully.**_

**---------------**

"**He may have indeed defeated me, but I was not dead. I may have been blown away and it looked like as if I was a true goner. But I felt life in me again. In this world, just a couple of years ago I was brought back to live by a strange man known as the Dark God. '_Fuck, not Lucifer...I thought I got rid of him._' thought DL Mark. "But isn't he dead?" asked Dreyanor. "Yes he is, but this was before the idiot Mark blew himself up along with Lucifer. I thanked Lucifer, despite him being a Dragon. After all he wanted to destroy the universe so I was sort of rooting for DL Mark at that time." spoke Atreus. '_Jeez, thanks for the fucking support.'_ thought DL Mark. "Anyways after the world was brought back to normal. I used my power to bring our people here to this world. After 10 years of training we were finally ready to send out our mission, to kill the Dragons in this world." spoke Atreus.**

**Dreyanor only sighed and looked to the ground. "What's wrong my son? Why so sad?" asked Atreus. "Dad....I have something to say that I know that you will definitely not like." spoke Dreyanor. "Do not tell me that you sided with those demons!!!" yelled Atreus. "NO!! I did not!! You see....this is my plan for revenge on DL Mark. "_Wait, what?!!"_ yelled DL Mark. "Revenge?!! Hahahaha!! My boy you surely have impressed me!! I can't believe it!! Tell me more about your plan of yours." said Atreus. **

"**Well Dad, my plan was this. During the war, I fooled Agor into thinking that I was a worthy man to become a Dragon Lord. So after the war he made me a Dragon Lord and from then on I fooled everyone. I was a Dragon Slayer-Lord. I lived long enough to wait for a chance to get revenge. Now that DL Mark is gone and all the idiots in Dracovia thinking of me being a good Dragon Lord, I can unleash my plan. Since I made Godith fall in love with me...she actually is amazing in bed but anyways, with Godith being in love with me so much and our wedding coming up soon. Once I become her husband my plan will then truly unleash. I will allow some of our friends to enter Dracovia and slaughter a couple of villages. "**

"**Once the people hear about it, I will say that DK Mark and the others were jealous of me and that they had been a traitor to them all. They will go mad and kill their Kings and Queens without mercy. Then there will only be me and Godith left. She will be so in love with me that she will not even realize what is happening to her family. One by one they will die. When she allows me to take me to her original world and see the other dragons, I will take our men and let them kill the dragons in her true world. Once after all of it is done, I will then kill Godith and rip her heart out and feed it to a pack of wolves. When DL Mark returns, he will see everything that he once loved is now dead and he will soon commit suicide and the universe will be ours." spoke Dreyanor evilly.**

**Atreus only looked at his son with the most sinister and evil smile possible. "That's my boy. I am truly shocked about your plan. Even if the Ghost of DL Mark is watching us, he will be too late to stop you my son. Once you marry Godith, it will be too late for him stop us. He will still be regenerating up in Heaven while we send all of the things that he loves done to HELL!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" laughed evilly Atreus. Dreyanor laughed with his father as well, while DL Mark was still in his Ghost form, hearing the evil plan. '_I must do something!! I will not allow them to do this!!! I WILL NOT LET THEM HURT MY FAMILY!!!!' _thought DL Mark angerly as he returned to Heaven with much anger.**

**---------**

"**Well how did it go?" asked Agor. Agor was only a few feet away, but DL Mark's growling was clearly heard through out Heaven. The skies turned black and DL Mark yelled out in anger. In a bright sudden fiery flash, a firestorm was unleashed upon the Earth, right at the Dragon Slayers civilization. DL Mark with blood red, black eyes watched with much evil as screams erupted from the burning town of Azeroth. People screamed in panic as they were being burned from DL Mark's Wrath. Dreyanor and Atreus soon ran out and noticed the fire storm. It was raining fire and they looked up in fear only to see two large red, black eyes looking down at them. "_YOU WILL NOT SUCEED ATREUS!!! YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH YOUR SON!!!"_ spoke Demon DL Mark from the Heavens. **

**Atreus and Dreyanor returned inside. They helped their people run inside but most of the city was already in ashes. One person was running around yelling and screaming when a drop of fire landed on his clothes. In a millisecond his entire body was ignited and soon he skin melted off of him. His bones soon melted and so where his insides. A pile of ashes was all that was left in 10 seconds. "Father I must go. Stay here inside the mountain!! I will come back for you all!" shouted Dreyanor as he teleported himself back to Warfang.**

**Dreyanor rushed back inside the Palace and everyone was shocked to see him return so quickly. "Dreyanor!! Honey...you look so spooked as if something you just saw scared the shit out of you." spoke Godith. "Well...it appears to be true my love. I'll tell you everything and it won't be pretty." said Dreyanor. **

**So for more then 10 minutes, Dreyanor told them everything except the things that he said to his father. He did not even mention about Atreus being his father. "Atreus is alive? I thought he was dead when DL Mark killed him off with a Super Spirit Bomb." said Godith with worry. "Well even though he was blown away by your husband, Lucifer brought him back before _he_ was blown away." said Dreyanor. Godith felt fear run deep into her heart. She had always feared Atreus for what he had done to her parents. "Will you protect me from him? Please Dreyanor you must make some sense to him to spare me...please." spoke Godith as tears build up in her eyes. Dreyanor only sighed softly as he gently wiped the tear off of her face. "Don't worry, I'll think of something with him." spoke Dreyanor with a lovely voice. **

"**Since you told us what we need to know, what I want to know is why are you suddenly here? I thought you were going to stay with them Slayers for a while." said Lethak. "Well the thing is that...I....uhhhh....ran into one extremely pissed off Dragon Lord." smiled Dreyanor nervously. "Don't tell me....DL Mark?" asked Cynder. "More like his possessed ghost then himself. When I was looking outside with Atreus, I see this big, huge-ass fucking dark cloud and two black-red eyes, yelling in an unholy-demonic voice. It rained down fire and people were turned to ash in 10 seconds. It wasn't pretty and Atreus told me to hike it and I did. So if anything, I came back here due to DL Mark raining down fire on the city Azeroth. Man that shit was scary. He probably was pissed off when he found out that Atreus was alive. I don't think he was after me by any chance you guys." lied Dreyanor. **

"**Of course not deary. He knows that you are my love and that he spared you from his wrath. I'm glad that you are ok. I'm just worried about you when you are around those Slayers." said Godith softly as she placed herself into his arms. Dreyanor gently hugged her and rubbed her smooth black scales with his hands. "It'll be alright my love. I won't let anything bad happen to you...I promise." lied Dreyanor. ("_YEAH RIGHT!!!"_ yelled DL Mark in Heaven.) The sun was setting as black smoke rose from the burning city of Azeroth. It was time to go to sleep and prepare for War. There indeed will be a War once more...between the Dragons and the Slayers. A War that had not happened since 5 billion years ago, and it was going to take place in their world.**

A/N: Well it seems as if it was Dreyanor's plan all along just to get revenge on DL Mark. Will DL Mark regenerate fast enough to stop his evil deadly plan? Or will his loved ones fall victim into the hands of Dragon Slayers? Find out on War!!!!


	14. The Truth

**Chapter 13-(The Truth)**

**When night time fell over Dracovia, everyone was asleep except for Godith. Even though she was in bed with Dreyanor, she could not get over the news that she just heard. Hearing how her most feared enemy is alive once more, she had ordered for more security through out the kingdom. After many hours of just laying in bed, not even getting a single second of sleep, Godith got up and she put on her bed robe and she had decided to take a long hot bath. It always relaxed her despite the time being at 2:30 in the morning. **

**After Godith had set up everything for her hot bath, she stepped in and slowly placed herself into the tub and sighed deeply as the hot water shrouded her body. 'Ohhhhhh....I need some time to relax.' thought Godith as she rested her head on the edge. For a while Godith laid in there, wondering about her future. How will life be like now that Atreus is back in the picture? Godith tried her best to block out these thoughts from her mind but she couldn't. **

**DL Mark was watching up in Heaven and he decided to go down to his wife. Despite what Agor and her parents were saying, DL Mark had to tell his wife to not marry Dreyanor, to forget the wedding. Forget everything about him. DL Mark descended down to Earth and into the bathroom. It was very misty so Godith could clearly not see her husband. Godith had her eyes closed but she was still awake. DL Mark could only smile as his wife was quietly resting. DL Mark slowly walked towards his wife's side and got down on one knee. "_Godith..."_ spoke DL Mark softly. **

**Godith opened her eyes in shock and she sat up in the tub. "Mark? Where are you?" asked Godith in surprise. She only felt her husband's soft, cool hands being placed on her shoulder as he gently brought his lover back towards him. "_I am right here my love._" spoke DL Mark, making himself more visible to his wife. Godith locked her eyes with him and she smiled. "Mark....have you no manners?" asked Godith in a silly way. DL Mark only smiled and gave a small laugh. "_No, since you are to beautiful to not be seen in the tub."_ smiled DL Mark. Godith raised one hand to her lover's ghostly face. **

**DL Mark felt her warm, wet hand and he gently grasped it. He soon began to kiss it and brought her hand to his face. "_You were always 'hot'"_ smiled DL Mark. Godith laughed quietly as she wrapped both of her arms around her lover's body. "What do you want Mark? Sex in the bath-tub?" asked Godith with a silly smile. "_Not quite, although I rather do have sex with you in the tub. I am here to tell you what I saw while being next to Dreyanor." _said DL Mark softly. "Oh really? Dreyanor did say that you were at their city of Azeroth and made most of it burn." said Godith. "_Yes I did do that, because of Atreus's return. But it was what I heard from both of them that made me truly mad."_ spoke DL Mark as he floated on top of Godith in the tub. **

"**Well...what did you find out?" asked Godith. DL Mark only sighed heavily as he looked behind him, making sure that Dreyanor is truly asleep. "Is this about Dreyanor?" asked Godith. "_I believe so. Godith....what I am about to tell you....will and when I mean by will...I mean that it will shock you. You may not want to hear the info I am about to hear. But I will tell you anyways."_ said DL Mark in a soft, yet serious tone. "Honey...just tell me already." said Godith, anxious to hear what her husband has to say. "_Okay....Dreyanor....is Atrues's son._" spoke DL Mark, looking dead-on into his wife's emerald eyes. Godith looked at him in shock. "Is......Is that true?" asked Godith. "_Yes my love...I just knew that something was not right about Dreyanor when I first saw him."_ said DL Mark as his wife's face turned pale. "I am sleeping....with an enemy?" asked Godith as tears build up in her eyes. **

"**_I'm afraid so darling. Not only that but since he is truly a Dragon Slayer...Dreyanor has plans on killing you all."_ spoke DL Mark as he got closer to his wife's face. Tears slid down from her eyes and she sobbed softly on his shoulder. "What am I suppose to do?" asked Godith. "_Well Dreyanor does plan on marrying you, so that can be a cover up to kill everyone. What I had in mind is, for you to go with the flow, okay? Yes I know you want to kill Dreyanor now, but it will ruin everything. The moment the Slayers sense Dreyanor's death, you will have to put up against Atreus. You don't want that right?" _asked DL Mark. Godith shook her head no as she continued to cry. "_You have to act till the day I come back to you as his lover. You have to act normally so that Dreyanor does not know his plans."_ spoke DL Mark. **

**Godith relaxed a bit and she held her husband's face with her hands."When will you return? Can you give me an estimate? A guess?" asked Godith. DL Mark smiled. "_I knew you were going to ask you that question. I asked Agor the same thing and he said that I will be at full power on your wedding day."_ smiled DL Mark. Godith looked straight into his eyes with quiet awe. "Really?!! Oh my God!!! Wear a suit so that you and I can get re-married." smiled Godith. "_Hehehe, I will hon. Right after Dreyanor is out of the church. When the priest says is there anyone who wants to speak, blah, blah, blah...I will come in. I will tell everything, and Dreyanor goes bye-bye. Then you and I, my sweet dear sexy love, you and I will be married again, and then after that, you and I....we go up to them Hot Spas....and have some fun on our own. Away from everyone. Just you and me....in hot water."_ smiled DL Mark as he cooed his wife. **

**Godith giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband and brought him down towards her. "And you thought that you could stay dry huh?" asked Godith with a silly smile. DL Mark was already wet but he smiled and chuckled. "_Hehehehe...guess not._" said DL Mark as the two of them got close to each other and locked lips with one another. **

**Both Godith and DL Mark were moaning pleasurably as the two rolled around in the large tub. They made sure that they did not make a mess and they were moving around stealthily, making sure to not wake anyone up. They kissed each other pleasurably and romantically. Godith had not felt her husband's love in a while and she grasped the side of the tub with one hand, trying her best to not go under the water, but the force between their love was too great and she gave in. They both submerged in the water, but where still kissing. Since they were immortal, they knew how to stay underwater for a extremely long time. So they kissed each other with much love and passion for well over a minute in hot water. **

**After a long time of kissing, they both went back up to the surface. Godith was on her side while DL Mark was next to her as well, holding her hands. "I loved that. I can't wait to do it at the Hot Spas." smiled Godith. "_Hahahaha, yeah Godith, me too."_ replied DL Mark as he gently brought her head to his chest. Godith sighed pleasurably as she listened in on his heart beats. They were so steady to her ears. She misses her husband so much, but only a month till they are finally together again. Godith closed her eyes as she rested on his chest. "Mark?" asked Godith softly. _"Yes?"_ asked DL Mark. "Is it possible for you to sleep with me tonight?" asked Godith, looking up into his blue dragon eyes. "_I think that can be easily arranged."_ smiled DL Mark.**

**DL Mark got out of the tub and he picked up his wife. The two dried themselves up and DL Mark picked up his wife once more to the bed. Dreyanor was on his side but Godith and DL Mark had their ways. DL Mark lifted Dreyanor up with his Force Abilities and placed him on the couch. Dreyanor only mumbled a bit but he slept peacefully. Godith smiled as she got into bed with her husband once more. She got under the covers and she laid on her side and she gently stroked the bed with one finger. Godith held herself up with her other arm as she persuaded her husband to sleep with her. DL Mark gave a small laugh and smile as he laid down next to his wife. Godith placed her head on top of his chest with her eyes locked straight into DL Mark's. "Good night sexy." spoke Godith softly with a smile. DL Mark placed his hand on top of her head and gently stroked her face. "_Good night my love."_ spoke DL Mark as he kissed his wife. Godith kissed back and she turned off the lights. The two slept peacefully once more as husband and wife till the sun rose. Dreyanor did not wake up, so Godith and DL Mark kept on sleeping together till they had both waken up and said good-bye to one another.**

"**_I'll be back for you on our wedding. Our wedding Godith....not his."_ spoke DL Mark. "I know....now go....before Dreyanor wakes up." said Godith giving her husband a kiss once more before he flew back up into Heaven. Godith laid back down on her bed and she closed her eyes and continued to sleep.**

A/N: Looks like DL Mark and Godith have plans of their own. Will their plan work and will the Slayers not even notice their idea? Find out soon on War.


	15. The War Plan

**Chapter 14-(The War Plan)**

**A few hours had passed by when Godith was waken up by her fiancée Dreyanor. "Godith....honey...darling wake up...it's 11 A.M. You need to wake up." spoke Dreyanor as he gently shook his lover. Godith moaned and she opened her sleeping eyes slowly. "What?" asked Godith tiredly. "Time to get up sweetheart. It's another day at ruling Dracovia. Come on...you know that DL Mark will do the same to you." said Dreyanor. Godith then remembered about last night. Her husband came back to her as a ghost. Godith then remembered everything that DL Mark had told her about. Every, exact detail that Ghost DL Mark witnessed when he was following Dreyanor. **

**Godith only sighed deeply as she looked at her 'fiancée' with a troubled look. "What's wrong honey?" asked Dreyanor gently stroking Godith's face. "Ohhh....I wasn't able to sleep last night. After what you told me ab out Atreus...it kept me busy." said Godith. "I know...but I managed to block it from my mind so I could've sleep. Say....why was I on the couch? Wasn't I on the bed when I got in with you?" asked Dreyanor. Godith thought quickly for it was really DL Mark who moved him. "Ohhh...I wanted the whole bed, so I moved you...sorry but sometimes when I have something heavy on my mind...I need the whole bed, and I do mean the whole bed. Ask DL Mark and he'll tell you the same thing." smiled Godith as she gave Dreyanor a peck on the side. **

"**Well...I hope you slept well my love. Spyro has asked all of us to meet up with him soon at the main hall." said Dreyanor. "Really? Okay then....I'll be out in a few minutes." said Godith as she got up. She held her body with her covers and looked at Dreyanor with a silly smile. "Okay....I'll go and give you some privacy." smiled Dreyanor as he left. Before he left he gave Godith a wink and she only giggled. **

**As soon as the door closed, Godith flung the covers off of her. 'That sneaky bastard!!! I can't wait to tell the others about him!!!' thought Godith angerly. '_No Godith....you will tell them when I tell you too._' spoke DL Mark telepathically. "Ohh...okay. Now you give me some privacy." said Godith as she looked up to the ceiling. "_Pcchee, fine."_ replied DL Mark. In a matter of minutes, Godith put on her royal clothes and all the things that she would usually wear each day as queen. Godith was about to leave when she went through a drawer that had many old things. **

**As Godith looked through it, she found a small dagger that belonged to her when she was Queen at 19. Godith held her dagger tightly in her hands, admiring the weight and beauty of it. Godith slowly pulled the dagger out and she looked at the silver blade that shined bright and was still sharp after all of these years. 'The last thing that Dreyanor will have is this plunging deep into his skull!!' thought Godith angerly as she slammed the dagger hard, back into its sheath. Godith was not going to take any chances so she clipped the dagger onto her leg, just underneath her dress. Besides, no dragon would want to look at her in that area, since everyone knew that she was serious about how people looked at her. **

**Godith got out looking just as usual and Dreyanor was leaning against the wall as he looked out the window and watched everyday life just pass by. 'Good thing I have that _Thoughts_ bottle that Mark gave to me. Now I will know exactly what he is planning.' thought Godith with anger. "Hey silly, ready to go?" asked Godith. Dreyanor looked back at her with a smile. "Of course...we don't want to keep them waiting." said Dreyanor with a smile. He gave her a small kiss on the head and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the two walked together to the Main Hall.**

**They soon arrived and they found the usual rulers of Dracovia sitting there with their lovers and friends. "Ahh...you guys arrived just in time. I'm glad you did." spoke Spyro. "Well....you owe me a night Spyro, I wanted to sleep till tomorrow but you had to call us in." said Godith with a silly smile. "Sorry about that sis, it's just that we need to prepare for war against these Slayers." replied Spyro. "Then what do you need me for?" asked Godith. "Cause you sexy silly, you have good battle strategy. All those years fighting side by side with your husband did not go to waste, have they?" asked Dreyanor looking into her eyes. "No...I just want to sleep. Alright...let's get this over already." said Godith. Spyro smiled and they soon went to a private room.**

"**Now that we are all here, let's get down to business." spoke Spyro. "So bro...what have you got in mind?" asked Lethak. "Well first things first, we already know that the most likely outcome of this, will be War. What we need to do is make a plan to stop the Slayers from killing anymore of our people and villages." said Spyro. "I already did that last night. I sent a legion to each village that will be severely struck within the next week by the Slayers." said DK Mark. "Okay that's one...but we at least got an undercover for us to know what they are planning." said Spyro as he looked at Dreyanor. **

"**What?" asked Dreyanor. "Well? Have you got anything to say?" asked Cynder. "Like?" "Battle plans you silly goose. You are the one who is undercover, tells us where they will strike and we will go over there and own them." smiled Godith. "Ahh...alright then. From what I learned is that by the end of this week, the Slayers will strike two more areas. One is the City of Dalera, and the other is the City of Zonith." said Dreyanor as he pointed them out on the map. "So they plan on to destroy our sea-port city, and our manufacturing city." said Spyro as he tapped the map. "Any ideas?" asked Valsa. "How many men do we have over there?" asked Spyro. "There are 15,000 in Dalera, and 8,000 in Zonith." replied DK Mark.**

**Spyro placed his hand under his chin and thought for a while. "What they will probably do first is attack Zonith, the sea-port City. If the city is not held and it is to be destroyed, Dalera will be greatly hurt due to the loss of supplies." spoke Spyro as he looked on the map. "So they Slayers come from the Black Mountains and head south to Zonith first and attack it. Then they plan on going to Dalera and destroy our most reliable city." said Lethak. "What should we do?" asked Yulie. **

"**How many men do we have here in Warfang?" asked Godith. "I say roughly 60,000. Why, what's your plan?" asked DK Mark. "Well the Slayers aren't that dumb as you guys think. The Slayers won't just simply just march through the Mountains to get to Zonith. There is a river in the Black Mountains that leads straight to the ocean. The Slayers will follow it with their ships and then sail across the coastline, destroying every village and town that stands on the coast. We need to evacuate them into the Forest of Itera. The Slayers will continue to sail till they reach Zonith. We will be there with 5,000. So do the math, 5,000+8,000=13,000 men." spoke Godith.**

"**But why?" They will have shiploads of men carrying 1,000 each and they will have 50 ships with them...or more!!" shouted Cynder. "Just let her speak, honey...I think I know where she is going with this." said Spyro. "The reason why there should only be 13,000 men is because we are fighting on the coast. They will be in ships, firing their cannons at us. If they have old style ships, then that is fine, but if they have ships back in my world, then we got a problem. Anyways, if by any chance there is to be a hurricane or storm, that will be our greatest advantage." said Godith. "Well a hurricane is due to hit the area by Friday afternoon." said Valsa. **

**Godith smiled at her. "Then we won't need to fight that much. From what I remember, the Slayers can't swim with them having 200 pounds of armor on them. Even if they can, they will sink due to the heaviness and the plus the distance from the deep ocean to the shallow waters is quite far. So what I suggest they do is plant in water mines so that it can blow a nice group of them." said Godith. "Wow...I never would've thought of that." said DK Mark.**

"**When do they attack Drey?" asked Godith. " They should attack on Friday just around the afternoon." replied Dreyanor. "Perfect. They come in with the ships, the hurricane comes in, the all get struck with winds and high waves and one by one, they all drown. There, Zonith is saved." smiled Godith. "Okay but what about Dalera?" asked Cynder. "Well the Slayers as I know them, whenever they attack two places at once, they would usually split their army up. One half goes to each of the cities. So we will need 15,000 men with us to fight against them. Therefore we have a total of 30,000 troops. The Slayers will strike Dalera, and the will strike Dalera hard. We know that the river that runs through it, also runs through Zonith. As a result, we will have to keep our men in Zonith to make sure no more slayers try to travel up river and into Dalera. We will use the technology that Dalera has to fight off against the Slayer's army." said Godith as she finished speaking. **

"**So that's your plan? No wonder you are as good as they say." smiled Dreyanor. Godith blushed a bit. "Thanks Dreyanor." replied Godith as she kissed him on the side. "Alright so today is Tuesday, we shall move out by tomorrow morning. Half of us will go south and half of us will go north." said Lethak. "All the Lords and Lordesses take North while the Kings and Queens will go down south. Agreed?" asked DK Mark. Everyone nodded and spoke in agreement. "Alright then....it is settled." said Spyro with a smile as he left the room with his wife Cynder.**

**Everyone soon left and before Dreyanor was to leave for the Slayer's Godith decided to give him the '_Thoughts'_ drink so that she could know what he is thinking. Godith read the instructions and it said that she has to drink some of it to hear what Dreyanor was thinking. Godith went to the kitchen while Dreyanor was busy getting ready. Godith noticed a small blue bottle on the counter top and it had a small note attached to it. '_Use the Thoughts bottle to know what Dreyanor is thinking, but use this bottle, Observer, to know what is truly going on. Love DLM.'_ Godith blushed as she knew what DLM meant. "Alright I will use them both." spoke Godith silently. She took a small sip from both and then she gave one drop of both into Dreyanor's drink. **

"**Okay, honey I'm going." said Dreyanor. "Wait Dreyanor." said Godith as she came to him with a wine cup. "Wine?" asked Dreyanor. "No ordinary wine, this wine was the one that I used when I was Queen." smiled Godith. Dreyanor was dumbstruck. "Wine from 5 billion years ago?!!!" shouted Dreyanor in surprise. "Hehehe...yep...I only have 5 bottles of them from my childhood. I want you to drink it...make it back safe to me, my love." whispered Godith as she kissed Dreyanor. "Thank you Godith. You really are an amazing woman." smiled Dreyanor as he drank the whole thing. Right away, the potions worked. **

**'Wow this wine is fucking great!!!' thought Dreyanor. Godith heard him but she acted natural. "Wow Godith....this wine...it's amazing. I think we should use the last remaining bottles on our wedding." smiled Dreyanor. "I was thinking about that, but I only have 5 left...ohhh I'll think about it." said Godith with a smile. "Now go before they get suspicious." smiled Godith as she gave him a kiss. Dreyanor smiled and he soon departed out from the door and teleported himself to the Azeroth.**

A/N: Looks like Godith is getting suspicious on her own. What will she hear and think when her 'lover' talks to his father Atreus? Stay tuned next for War!!!


	16. Observing

**Chapter 15-(Observing)**

**As soon as Dreyanor left for Azeroth, Godith quickly went back to her room and there she went to the bathroom and locked the door. 'Okay....time to see it for myself.' thought Godith as she took a couple of deep breaths and she closed her eyes. She thought hard about Dreyanor. Her mind showed images of distant lands and it whizzed by at the speed of sound. It stopped and it showed the Black Mountains. Then it zoomed inside and it showed the large black steel doors. Godith felt fear in her for she knew what was behind that door. Her mind raced in through the doors and Dreyanor just appeared.**

"**Ahhh Dreyanor...my son...how's everything going?" asked Atreus as he walked down towards his son. "Everything is great that. I learned some information from them. Turns out that the Kings will go south to Zonith and protect their harbor city from our army, while the Lords will go up north to Dalera and protect it from our armies." spoke Dreyanor. "I figured they might just do that." replied Atreus. "Well obviously...but I just noticed this. When everyone is gone...Warfang is left open for attack. With half of the army gone defending the two cities, our main army can attack Warfang. We storm the city, burn and murder our way through till we reach the palace. Once we do, there will be no resistance and the lands will become ours." smiled Dreyanor evilly as he curled his hands with vengeance. **

**Godith gasped in shock but she kept on watching and listening. "Hahahahaha!!! Good idea son. I would've done it...but I wanted you to take the glory." smiled Atreus as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder with pride. "Soon DL Mark will taste our revenge and he will be sorry!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed evilly Atreus. "Hahahaha....indeed so father, but one question....when do you want me to kill the dragons?" asked Dreyanor. "Well when is your 'wedding'?" asked Atreus. "Well the wedding is in two weeks so I will just invite everyone that Godith knows and I'll invite a few of my friends over to the wedding." smiled Dreyanor.**

"**So...you want to do a Wedding Crasher? Excellent my son. If only your mother was here to see this. She would've been so proud of you." smiled Atreus. "What happened to mother anyways?" asked Dreyanor. "Well....that bastard DL Mark...decided to rape her and then kill her!!!" yelled Atreus in anger. 'Mark never did that. I just know him to well for him to actually do that.' thought Godith. "H....He killed her?" asked Dreyanor with tears building up in his eyes. "Yes my son...I remember what he did. Before he stormed our headquarters, I heard your mother scream for help as she was surrounded by the demons. DL Mark was lost in lust for he married Godith at the time. DL Mark took her away from everyone else, away from any help and he fucked her in a private area. The last thing that I heard was your mother screaming for me to help her....just before DL Mark beheaded her." spoke Atreus with tears building up in his eyes. **

"**Ohh...I'll show him!!! If he does come back I'll do exactly what he did to my mother!! I'll rape his wife and then do the exact same thing to her!!!" yelled Dreyanor angerly as he punched a rock pillar. It cracked due to the amount of strength he had in him. "That sounds a lot more better. More suffering for Mark to see." smiled Atreus with a sinister evil smile. "I know...is there anything else father?" asked Dreyanor. **

"**Yes my son...have you gotten a good look at the others? The other Kings and Queens? Godith's family? Anything." asked Atreus. "Well Godith does have 560 kids." spoke Dreyanor. "No wonder she is a whore. She fucks Mark every time. When I get my hands on her...I will drive my sword straight up her ass and laugh at her saying, 'How do you like it know you slut?' before I drive it deeper in her till it goes straight through her body and out through her pathetic skull!!" yelled Atreus in anger. "Dad....that seems a little too much...but do what you want to do...I don't really care. All I care is getting revenge. Anyways...Godith's most valuable child is a purple female dragon named Galadrial. She has her father's amulet and sword." spoke Dreyanor.**

"**So...DL Mark thinks that his little bitch can do everything like him? Well he can guess again. I don't care if she is purple. She will still die along with those other purple morons....like Spyro. If we kill Spyro, then we can take down everyone else with ease." smiled evilly Atreus. "That sounds good father. I think we can kill Spyro easily if we can get a hold of his wife Cynder. Turns out that she is pregnant." spoke Dreyanor.**

"**Pregnant you say? Perfect. If we are to get our hands on Spyro, we might as well get his wife as well. I have the perfect plan that will make sure that even Godith feels sorry. I sense the two to be sisters, am I correct?" asked Atreus. "Yeah Dad, they actually are. So what's your plan? Please tell me...I want to hear your marvelous ideas." smiled Dreyanor wickedly evil. "Hahahaha!! Alright then, this is what I had in mind." said Atreus as he pulled out a small bottle. "What's that?" asked Dreyanor. "The best way a dragon can get killed. Dragonbane. The poison that can take down a 100ft tall dragon in just 2 minutes. I say that this is perfect to use. Although I wanted to use a zombie virus...but I find that good ol' Dragonbane works best." smiled evilly Atreus. **

"**Wow Dad...that is perfect to use. But I can't use Dragonbane while undercover...it will ruin my cover and then everyone will come after me." said Dreyanor. "I know...that is why when the war happens and the two bitches are separated, that is when I make my move. I know that Godith fears me and so do all the others. Did she say something about me by any chance?" asked Atreus. "Of course father....she said that she wishes that she is the only one to have to experience you and not anyone else." smiled Dreyanor, realizing what his father had in mind. "Excellent...while the more superior group is up north, I will roll down south and get Cynder with my own hands. I will grab her and hold her by the throat. I will make them all watch as I inject her the poison. The moment a drop touches her body she is done for!!" smiled Atreus evilly. "Perfect plan father. I can't to see them cry there eyes out. Especially Spyro. He will be most affected." spoke Dreyanor.**

"**Anything else?" asked Atreus. "Do you have any plans for the other dragons?" asked Dreyanor. "I do my son. I will use slaughter their children first right in front of their eyes and then I will give them the most highly advanced and most poisonous Dragonbane on the adults. They will spas out on the floor and bleed from their eyes, mouth and everything. It will be something worth watching as they die and bleed all over the royal floor. Then it will be too late for DL Mark to stop us." smiled evilly Atreus.**

"**That will soon be a dream come true Dad. Say....can you show me where you store the Dragonbane father, please?" asked Dreyanor as if he was a small child who wanted candy. "Ohh alright. No one else knows about the location of Dragonbane but only me. Once I show it to you, you will have full access in using how many u want." smiled evilly Atreus. **

**For a while Dreyanor followed his father into a large storage room. "Wow..."spoke Dreyanor in shock and awe as he saw hundreds of thousands of Dragonbane lined up in tons of shelfs. "Dad there is enough to kill all the Dragons in the universe. All we got to do is pour it in their water supply and they die." said Dreyanor. "I wish it was that easy, but it seems to take the fun away. It's smart but I don't want to do that. Besides they have technology that detects any poisoning in their water and food supply. So infecting them with The Bane will be impossible. The only possible way is by combat." replied Atreus. **

"**Oh...can I have a bottle?" asked Dreyanor with a smile. "Of course...the very last ones are the most poisonous ones. Like wine, the older they are, they better they are. I only have one bottle that is from 5 billion years ago." said Atreus as he walked through the large space in between. Dreyanor followed his father and his father was indeed telling the truth. "Wow...this can kill a dragon in 5 seconds." said Dreyanor as he took the bottle. He lifted it up to the light and noticed that there was only one drop left in it. "Only one?!!!" shouted Dreyanor. "Well I used much of it on the villages. I say that when you have the wedding, you should give that last drop to Godith and watch her spas out and bleed all over the floor. Act shocked so they don't get suspicious." spoke his father. "I know the drill Dad. Cry like a bitch. I get it." said Dreyanor as he placed the bottle inside his pocket. "Alright then. Go on back to those idiots. Make sure that no one knows about this. I have a feeling that somebody is watching us, and I do not mean DL Mark. I have a feeling that it is someone else." whispered Atreus. Dreyanor nodded and hugged his father good-bye. **

**Godith quickly opened her eyes again but she felt weak. 'Whoa...who knew that Observing had a couple of side effects.' thought Godith as she got up and quickly got out the bathroom. She ran to her bed and went under the covers. She heard Dreyanor arrive back inside her room but she acted as if she slept. Dreyanor looked around with his red eyes but found nothing strange. 'Well at least she is sleeping. Good thing that no one knows.' thought Dreyanor. **

**Dreyanor moved quietly through the room and tried his best to not wake Godith up, but it was a utter failure as he accidentally knocked over a stool. It landed hard on the floor and Godith woke up. "Dreyanor?" asked Godith. Dreyanor froze in his tracks but he turned around and looked at his lover with a silly smile. "Hehehehe...hey Godith...I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep." said Dreyanor. "No...it's okay. Besides...I was waiting for you to come to bed with me. Come on sexy...I know you want some." said Godith in a sexy tone as she lowered the covers just a bit. **

**Dreyanor's cheeks went red and he could not believe how Godith was acting. "Ahh.....ohhh...okay." replied Dreyanor as he quickly placed the Bane in a small compartment. "Now what are you looking for?" asked Godith. "What? Oh nothing...Atreus gave me something that I need to have the next time I go to him. But don't worry it ain't anything serious." replied Dreyanor as he quickly changed clothes and got into bed. "Now where were we?" asked Dreyanor as he placed his hand over Godith's chest. "Ooooo...you bad boy." replied Godith in a sexy tone. She got onto him and the two kissed each other romantically with much pleasure and love. The two kissed each other with much passion that they did not want to break up. Their tongues wrapped around one another but they soon stopped. "I can't wait for our wedding _night_." smiled Godith. Dreyanor blushed again. "Godith...I think you need to chill with that. I know you can't wait, and so do I. But we need to be married and you know it all to well. Besides, I am tired. You don't want to have only 2 minutes of sex right?" asked Dreyanor. "No, what are you nuts? I want an hour." replied Godith. "We'll see honey. Good night." said Dreyanor as he kissed her. "Good night sexy." replied Godith as she kissed him back. The two turned off the lights and soon fell asleep.**

A/N: Looks like Dreyanor and his father Atreus have more plans of their own. Will Godith warn the others about the secret poison Dragonbane? Or will she be the first to suffer from it? Stay tuned for more War!!!


	17. Departion

**Chapter 16-(Departion)**

A/N: Yeah this chap is sort of short, but at least it will do for an update. Hope u like it!!

**A few days had passed by and the Kings and Queens were now ready to travel. Spyro was unsure about Cynder's condition. She was pregnant and he did not want her to be brought into battle. "Cynder...I think that you should stay here in the Palace this time." spoke Spyro. Cynder looked at him with a silly smile. "Ohh Spyro...just because I am pregnant does not mean that I can't fight. Plus I never been down south to Zonith. The people never seen me down there. Plus I do not want to be a sitting goose here in the Palace." replied Cynder. Spyro sighed and thought about it for a while. "Alright fine...you can come with us if you like to darling. But...you will not be going off into battle with me. When I tell you to find cover...you find cover. I do not want to see you running around in the battlefield. Understand?" spoke Spyro with a serious tone. "Yes...your majesty." said Cynder sarcastically. "Good." replied Spyro as he placed his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you again along with our 5th child. I won't be able to live my life without you." said Spyro softly. **

**Cynder hugged Spyro back in a loving manner. "Don't worry about that my love. I have a feeling that Mark is watching over me...making sure that nothing bad will happen to me." ("_You got that right sis._" _spoke DL Mark up in Heaven._) "I hope he does. Anyways...let's get going now shall we?" smiled Spyro as he kissed his wife and hooked his arm under hers. Cynder giggled and she kissed him back. "Of course my love." replied Cynder as the two had left their home to meet up with the others.**

**Meanwhile in the other room, Godith was preparing her things for the journey up north to Dalera. "Hey mom?" asked Galadrial as she came in. "Yes darling, what is it?" asked Godith. "Is it ok if I come along with you to Dalera with Demitri?" asked Galadrial. "I....I'm not sure Galadrial." replied Godith. Godith only sighed and thought for a while. "Did Malefor and Elaine say it was okay for him to go?" asked Godith. "Yes my parents did." said Demitri as he came in behind Galadrial. "Hmmmm, Dreyanor?!" shouted Godith. "Yeah?" replied Dreyanor as he was preparing his stuff as well. "Is it alright with you if we take Galadrial and Demitri?" asked Godith. "Please Uncle Drey? Pretty please?" begged Galadrial as she went up to him and placed her head on his laps, showing off a cute smile. "Ohh alright....just don't get into too much trouble. If you manage to run into Atreus, don't bother fighting him. He is well experienced." said Dreyanor. "Pfft, please...he won't catch me." scoffed Galadrial. "Galadrial darling. Seriously, Atreus is not someone to mess with. Your father had a hard time facing off against him. It wasn't easy, but at least your father won....after a month of fighting against Atreus." said Godith. Galadrial looked at her mother and then at Dreyanor. "It's true little one. You can even ask your father if you want to and he'll tell you everything." replied Dreyanor as he continued to pack.**

**After a while, everyone was ready. They met up with the others in the main hall. "Well. I guess we will all be departed from one another now. I wish you all the best of luck." spoke Spyro to the Lords. "Don't worry Uncle Spyro. They got me on their side." smiled Galadrial. "Hehehe, just be careful little one." spoke Cynder as she hugged her niece and kissed her. "Be careful out there sis. I won't be on your side now." spoke Godith as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry about me Godith. I got my man Spyro and a powerful Human King with me." smiled Cynder. "Hehehe, alright then. Whatever you say." smiled Godith as well. The two hugged each other in a sister like manner. **

"**Well. I guess I'll see you guys Dalera. Hope you have a good time. Oh and save some kills for me you guys." spoke DK Mark. Yulie gave him a hard look and DK Mark gave a nervous smile. "Hey, I was just kidding." giggled DK Mark. Yulie only rolled her eyes and sighed. "I just can't believe that you want to take our son with us of to battle!! What kind of father and son relationship is that?!" shouted Yulie. "Aunt Yulie...I'm going as well. You're not the only ones who has a kid to worry about." smiled Galadrial. Yulie looked at her niece with a gentle smile. "I guess you are right brave one. Be careful now, and take care of your mother." smiled Yulie. After saying good-bye to everyone, the Kings had flown off South to Dalera while the Lords flew off North to Zonith.**

"**I just hope those kids get back here safe and sound." spoke Malefor as he watched his son fly off with his group. "Don't worry about him Malefor. He's in there hands now. Besides he's a purple dragon, what could possibly go wrong to him?" asked Elaine as she watched her son fly off with his grandson. "May the Ancestors watch over them and us, May the Gods watch over them and us as they venture off to defend their land. May DL Mark watch over us all." spoke Ignitus as he watched his god-son Spyro fly off as well.**

A/N: Looks like the adventure has truly begun. What will happen next now that the 8 rulers of Dracovia had split paths? Find out next on War!!!


	18. Arrival at Zonith, The Dragon Port City

**Chapter 17-(Arrival at Zonith, The Dragon Port City)**

**King Spyro, King Mark, Queen Cynder, Queen Yulie, and Prince Ryuu all traveled down south at quick speeds towards Zonith, The Dragon Port City. It took them only 20 minutes to get there since they flew at over 200 miles an hour. They arrived just outside of the city gates and noticed how the walls looked like. "Wow, I can't believe that we had never been here before." spoke Cynder. "Is it me or am I the only one who was here? I took my son here for fishing like a thousand times already." smiled DK Mark. "Really?" asked Yulie. "Yes he did mom. Remember the night when we had fish and it was over 6 feet long and you were a little mad because you could not cook the fish due to its size?" asked Ryuu. Cynder and Spyro looked at her with a silly smile. Yulie felt embarrassed. "Ohh...so what. It was my first time trying to cook fish. Ahh forget about it." replied Yulie. **

**The group walked to the large silver doors and guards from above the gates noticed DK Mark. "Open the Gate for the King!!" yelled out a guard. Large clanking was heard and the doors squeaked and squealed as the opened from its large hinges. The doors rumbled open and everyone gasped in shock as they saw Zonith for the first time. Zonith had a beautiful view of the ocean. Ships, boats, cruisers, yachts and more were lined up in the harbor. There were dragons and humans walking around doing their daily business and soon a few had noticed that their Kings and Queens had just arrived. For a full minute, the entire city was quiet in shock and awe for they had finally seen all the Kings and Queens at once. People bowed down before them and offered many gifts for them. "Please...my people...don't be distracted from us coming, just for a visit. Please, continue what you were all doing before." spoke DK Mark happily. The Citizens of Zonith bowed down before them and soon got up and continued what they were doing. **

"**Wow...these people are so nice!! I wish that we would live here!!" said Cynder happily as she looked at the view. Spyro stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I wish so too my love. I can already imagine us swimming in the ocean and having all the fun that we can possibly have." cooed Spyro as he rubbed Cynder's belly with his hand. Cynder giggled and she kissed him. "Maybe this place could be our summer vacation don't you think?" asked Cynder. "I agree so my love. You, me, Wagner, Blaze, Flora, Masami, and the new one." smiled Spyro as he wrapped his arms around Cynder's belly. "Spyro...hehehe, the baby wants some space of its own." giggled Cynder. Spyro chuckled and he kissed his wife. "I know...now let us go find the Leader of Zonith." said Spyro. **

**The group spent a few hours going through shops and homes, looking for some good gifts that they could take back home in Warfang. They had bought a few things, but they weren't here for vacation. They were here on some serious business. Spyro asked one of the people if they knew who was the leader of Zonith. The dragon gladly showed them the way to the mayor. They thanked him and they gave him 2 bags of gold money. The dragon thanked them once more before he ran off to his family. "Such nice people. I just hope that the mayor is nice and not some crazy old duche bag." said Cynder. "I've seen the mayor a couple of times, but the mayor ain't a guy." said DK Mark. "You saying that the mayor of Zonith is a woman?" asked Yulie. "Yes. She's old but she looks mad young. I'm telling you guys, when you see her you will be guessing that she is in her late 20s." said DK Mark as he rang the bell.**

**A servant came out and bowed before them. "What is it that my Kings and Queens want from my loyal mayor?" asked the servant. "We need to speak with the mayor, is she home by any chance?" asked Ryuu. "No prince Ryuu, she is down by the docks. The Mayor will be on pier 8 as usual." spoke the servant before he bowed once more and left. "The docks? What is the mayor doing at the docks?" asked Spyro. "Well...the ocean is lovely." replied Cynder. "Yeah it won't be when the hurricane comes by." said Yulie with a serious tone. The group went down to the docks and they strolled across the wooden decks as they scanned the piers. They found Pier 8 and there indeed was a female dragon sitting at the end. "Can you tell what color she is?" asked Spyro. "I saw her before, she is pinkish-purple." said DK Mark. "Pinkish-purple? Are you sure?" asked Spyro. "See for yourself amigo. My eyes ain't playing tricks on me just yet." smiled DK Mark.**

**Spyro strolled to the end of the pier and could not believe his eyes. The Mayor was indeed a pinkish-purple dragon. The color reminded him of Malefor's bright purple color. 'Is it possible that this is one of Malefor's children?' wondered Spyro. Spyro stopped before the Mayor who had her eyes closed. 'What is she doing?' wondered Spyro. "Excuse me madam, but are you the Mayor of Zonith?" asked Spyro. "Yes." replied the Mayor. "Can you tell me what your name is?" asked Spyro. "Can you tell me what's yours and I will tell you mine." spoke the dragoness. "You should know, I am your king Spyro!!" shouted Spyro. "Spyro?!!! Oh my goodness!! Please....forgive me for my snobbish attitude." bowed the mayor. "I forgive you madam. So can you kindly tell me what your name is?" asked Spyro**

**The Pinkish-Purple Dragoness looked at Spyro with a smile. "You have aged so much young one." spoke the dragoness. "Huh?!!" asked Spyro in shock. "You have your mother's eyes. Ohh Spyro it has been a while." spoke the dragoness softly as she hugged Spyro. "What the hell is going on?" asked Cynder from the end of the dock. "I don't seem to remember you. How do you know my mother?" asked Spyro. "Because you silly goose, I am your grandmother, Singe."**

A/N: Talk about family reunion!! Is what Singe said true? Or is she something else that no one knows of her to be? Find out next on War!!! (Singe belongs to my friend SexyCynder on deviant art. Hope u don't mind Sexy! ^_^)


	19. Singe

**Chapter 18-(Singe)**

**Spyro stood in shock and awe. "You.....you are...my....grandmother?" asked Spyro. "Don't tell me that your mother never told you." spoke Singe. Spyro shook his head no. Singe only sighed but she kept her smile. "My goodness. The last time I saw you was when you were only a hatchling." said Singe. "How? I was sent away from the Temple when I was still an egg. I ended up in a swap full of dragonflies. How did you see me? I have no memory of you at all." said Spyro. The rest of the group soon came to him and where wondering what was going on. "Spyro, honey...what's going on?" asked Cynder. "This may sound crazy but she is my grandmother." "WHAT?!!" yelled everyone in surprise. **

**Singe only giggled. "It's true everyone. I am his grandmother." "Wow....no wonder you look young. I guess you weren't kidding Mark." said Cynder. "Told ya." replied DK Mark. "Hold up a second, are you the mother of Falzar or Elva?" asked Yulie. "You should know just by looking at me. I have lots of similarities that you can clearly see." spoke Singe as she stood straight. She was taller then Spyro and Spyro felt embarrassed. "I don't feel like looking so I'll guess Elva?" asked DK Mark. "Yep. Elva is my sweet daughter and Spyro is my heroic grandson." smiled Singe as she kissed Spyro in the head. "Uhh...grandma? I am 32 years old. So don't treat me like a young kid please?" asked Spyro. "But Spyro....I had not seen you in 33 years!!! You have any idea how much I have dreamt of this day to pass?" asked Singe with a sad face. "Ohh....sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry about that grandma." said Spyro as he hugged her. "Ohhh that's alright. I understand. I'm just happy to see you all grown up." said Singe as she hugged her grandson. **

**Cynder, DK Mark, Yulie and Ryuu had a smile on their face as the two had shared a family moment. "So.._.grandma_, where can we stay?" asked Cynder. "You are all welcome to stay at my home of course. Dinner is just about to ready so I suggest that we go before it gets cold." spoke Singe as she left the docks. "Wow....she is so nice, and she is your grandmother Uncle Spyro? Talk about looking young." said Ryuu. "I know...it feels nice to have another family member added. Come on you guys, I'll race you there Mark!!" taunted Spyro. "Ha! We'll see about that as he turned into his wolf form and the two ran off like kids. Ryuu turned into his wolf form as well and he went after his father. Surprisingly, Ryuu was fast and he caught up with ease.**

**Only Cynder and Yulie were left alone on the docks. They smiled and laughed as they watched their lovers run. "Hahahaha, ohhhh men. Our husbands are sure something." smiled Cynder. "I agree with ya sis, we don't have to run, we can just walk back to Grandma Singe's house with ease. Besides, it is a beautiful day so let us just admire the view as we walk back." smiled Yulie. "Agreed. I can't run anymore. Phew!! That is what you get from pregnancy. The only thing that I can run to is the bathroom." smiled Cynder. Yulie and Cynder shared a laugh and the two were walking back, talking about life and thinking a name for Cynder's child. **

**After 10 minutes of strolling through the city, Cynder and Yulie arrived at the house that Singe had. Since she was Mayor of Zonith, they knew where to find her house. They noticed that Spyro, DK Mark, and Ryuu were already inside and were having a fun time playing games with one another. Cynder and Yulie walked in and Singe was just finished with dinner. "Glad that you girls came in time. Your boys are sure having a lot of fun." said Singe as a thud was heard. "I'm gonna get you for that!!" yelled Spyro from upstairs. DK Mark and Ryuu laughed and soon more running was heard.**

**The girls just simply sat down at the table as more ruckus was made throughout the house. "You don't really care if they run around in your house grandma Singe?" asked Cynder. "Of course not darling. I'm used to having kids run around like crazy. Before I became mayor of this city, I used to have a day-care center. It was during the economic crisis of Zonith. We had a couple of problems and the parents had to work longer. I charged at a very low price so that the mothers and fathers had enough money to take care of the kids when they are home. So having my grandson, your husband and son running around through the home is no problem for me at all." said Singe as another thud was heard from upstairs. "Get back here Spyro!!!" yelled DK Mark.**

**The girls were only drinking tea and talking about life as usual and all of the things that girls would usually talk about. It was time for dinner and that was when Singe called down the boys for dinner. No response. "Spyro...darling come downstairs and eat your dinner. You don't want it to be cold." said Singe. "If I know Spyro, he's probably sleeping." said Cynder as she sipped her teas while reading a magazine. "Same with my Mark. He sleeps a lot now a days whenever he plays around with Ryuu. So my guess is that the boys are sleeping." said Yulie as she was reading a book while sipping her tea. "Oh well, I'll just let them be. What brings you all here?" asked Singe.**

**Cynder and Yulie looked at each other and sighed and stopped reading. "Well Singe, we are here in Zonith for a reason, and that reason is not a good one." said Cynder. "Are you here because of those Slayers?" asked Singe. "Yes we are. You do know that there is a hurricane that will hit the town in a few days." said Yulie. "Of course...I already ordered for an evacuation. They will leave tomorrow." said Singe. "No...forget that." said Cynder. "What?!! Why?" asked Singe. "If you evacuate the city, the Slayers will split up and head straight for the people. From what my sister told me is that these Slayers will surround the city. They will try and come in through the gates. Therefore, forget about the evacuation. These buildings are made from stone. The only thing that you will probably loose is the docks. Everything else will be fine. Yeah sure there will be a couple of boats flying across through the air, but at least you won't have a massacre." said Cynder. **

**Singe looked at her granddaughter-in-law with a worried face. "I guess you are right. How many men will your bring?" asked Singe. "8,000." said Yulie. "Only that much?! What kind of army will fight off against these Slayers who come in bearing Swords sharp enough to go through our bones and also Dragonbane, the deadliest poison to all dragons!! You better have a good plan about protecting this city!! I seen many wars in my life, and I will not lose my city to some 5 feet tall fat asses who believe that we are some sort of demons!! They are the demons!!" yelled Singe in anger. "Okay we understand, no need to yell." spoke Yulie calmly. Singe gave out a frustrated sigh and looked out the window, watching a family spend some time in the park. **

"**How many men do you have here in Zonith?" asked Cynder. "Only 5,000. It's not much since hardly anyone attacks us. We are so peaceful and calm. So 13,000 men against an armada. They will probably attack after the hurricane." said Singe. "They won't. They will want to get this city as early as possible. They will strike at morning. The hurricane will arrive in the afternoon. If we can hold till then, we have a great advantage of winning." said Cynder. "Then why do they attack in the morning?" asked Singe. "Because they think that Zonith is weak and that we will all die and they can move up river to Dalera." said Yulie. **

**Singe remained quiet for a while as she sighed and thought for a while. "Very well then. I will have my men assembled and ready the day before the hurricane. I just hope that your men will arrive in my city as soon as possible." said Singe. "Don't worry about that. I already sent a message to my commander to bring the army." said Cynder as she got up and placed her hand across Singe's back. The two looked out the window and watched as dragons were having much fun with one another. It was only a matter of time till the fight for Zonith begins. Cynder and Yulie have confidence that they will win. However Singe senses that they will have a terrible loss. Only time would tell.**

A/N: Looks like the battle plan is already set to action. Will The Kings successfully defend Zonith from the Navy Slayers? Find out on War!!


	20. Arrival at Dalera, The Industrial City

**Chapter 19-(Arrival at Dalera, The Industrial City)**

A/N: In case you have noticed, we are now at Dalera. I will be switching back and forth from the Kings and Lords. Don't worry, I will go back to the Kings soon enough. Imagine this as Call of Duty, you switch back and forth from the guys lol. Read on.

**Far up North, about 100 miles from Warfang, The Lords and Lordesses have arrived at Dalera, The Industrial City. "Whoa...talk about Industrial, this city is so technologically advanced!!" said Lethak as they looked up at the large doors. There was no guards on duty so they just simply walked up to the doors. "What do we do?" asked Dreyanor. Godith only pressed a button on the side and a small door opened. A camera came out and a voice spoke. "State your name please." spoke the camera. "I am Godith The Dragon Lordesses, or Solo Queen. I have come here with my family and friends on an important business." spoke Godith. The camera then scanned Godith's eyes and face. "Please step in front of the camera so we can have a memory of you." said the camera. They all stepped up and they were all cleared to pass. "Welcome to Dalera." said the camera before it went back in the doors. The large silver doors rumbled and creaked open and they gasped in shock and awe as they saw how Dalera looked like from the inside. "Holy Crap!! Look at this place!!!" shouted Galadrial. **

**Not only where there dragons and humans, but there were flying cars as well! "Wicked cool man." said Demitri in shock and awe. The group stepped in and the doors rumbled shut. They looked back and noticed the locks self closing. "_Doors Locked._" replied a voice. "Wow...now this is my kind of city." said Godith. "Yeah mom, we should come here more often when daddy comes back." said Galadrial. Unlike Zonith, the people here in Dalera went along their own business. People only waved and greeted them and moved on. "At least they are nice in here." said Valsa. "Later mom, I'm off to go shopping!" smiled Galadrial as she yanked Demitri from the others. Godith only sighed and shook her head. "That girl surely will get it coming to her someday." said Godith. "Oh cheer up girl. She's growing up. Yeah she may be all that is left for you, but look at her, she is growing up just like her father." said Valsa as she placed her hand on Godith's shoulder. "I know, but sometimes she needs to be careful." said Godith.**

**The 4 of them had ventured off in search of the mayor. "How are we suppose to find the mayor in this city?!!" asked Lethak. "I don't know how man, I won't even think of flying since the cars are whizzing like crazy." said Dreyanor. "Yeah, and they got a large ass glass dome roof. That's something." replied Lethak. "Quit stalling you guys and let's go. The Slayers move quicker then you think." said Godith as she turned around and kept on going. **

**They stopped by and asked people at local stores if they knew where to find the mayor. They all had the same answer which was the Center. "Yeah I know, but which way is it to the center?" asked Godith. "From where you just entered my lady, just go straight, and you will be at the Center." spoke a fellow dragon. "Any luck?" asked Dreyanor as he waited outside with Lethak and Valsa who were smooching one another. "Of course honey. From where we just entered we need to head straigh to the Center. God can this city have a map or something?" asked Godith. "Hey mom!" shouted Galadrial as she landed next to her mother. "Galadrial?!! What on earth did you do to yourself?!!" asked Godith as she looked at her daughter. Galadrial had tons of makeup on and her body was shining. "What you don't like my new looks or are you just jealous?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Jealous?! Ha! I won't be jealous of you. You are my precious daughter. How can I be jealous of you? Where is Demitri?" asked Godith. Before Galadrial could answer, Demitri collapsed down next to them with shopping bags all over him. "Galadrial....Demitri is not a bag handler." said Godith. "Hehehe, but he was so nice. He asked if he could help and he took all the bags for me. Isn't he so sweet mom?" asked Galadrial. Godith only rolled her eyes. 'Ugh, in Warfang she is all calm, outside she goes nuts.' thought Godith. "Demitri, are you even alive?" asked Godith. Demitri poked his head out from the bags. "Yeah I am. I just don't have any energy left in me to carry all of this." said Demitri breathlessly. "Galadrial, you are taking all the things that are yours." said Godith with a serious tone. "But they are all mine." smiled Galadrial nervously. "Well then, you will have to carry all of them now. Come on it will be a breeze for you since you are just like your father." said Godith. "Just take the heavy ones off of me, please!!" begged Demitri. **

**After a while of organizing things, everything was back to normal. The group went back to the doors and they walked straight to the Center. It took them a while since Dalera was huge and there were a lot of people who lived there. It took them 20 minutes to just walk, but they managed to arrive there. They noticed a large circular building that had people coming in and out of it. "Wow, the mayor lives here? That's something." said Dreyanor. "Let's go inside and see if we can find the person that we are looking for." said Lethak. **

**The group entered the building and scanned each floor as they looked for the mayor. "Jeez how hard can it be to find the mayor?!!" shouted Godith in frustration. "Maybe he is up on the top floor?" asked Valsa. "Alright then, we fly up top." said Dreyanor. They all flew up to the top floor and indeed the mayor's office was on the top floor. "Who should knock?" asked Valsa? "Well someone should." replied Godith as she knocked on the door. There was no answer but the door was open. 'Weird.' thought Godith. She entered the room as well as the others. The office was more like a home instead. There were a couple of rooms that led to more rooms. "I think that we just entered the Mayor's home." said Lethak. Before they even knew it, Demitri was suddenly yanked away from the whole group. He yelped as he was taken taken away by a blue dragoness. **

"**Hey!!! Bring him back here!!" yelled Galadrial as she chased the blue dragoness. Demitri was held in her jaws and Demitri was squealing to be let go. "Hey come on!! Let me go you idiot!!" yelled Demitri as he slashed the blue dragoness with his tail. The dragoness dropped Demitri and roared at him. "You will pay for that you traitor!!!" yelled the dragoness as she lunged at Demitri. The dragoness was only knocked to the side violently by Galadrial. "No one touches my boyfriend!!" yelled Galadrial. Galadrial then noticed something unusual about the dragoness. "Wait a second, Aunt Cynder?" asked Galadrial. But it was not Cynder, even though she had her wings, tail, underbelly, horns, claws, and body structure. The dragoness then charged at Galadrial only to be tackled to the side by Godith. **

**The two landed on the floor and hissed and growled at each other as they fought all over the floor. Godith kicked off the dragoness and she quickly got back up. Godith tackled the dragoness once more and they both went flying out the window. "Mom!!!" yelled Galadrial as she ran to the window as well as the others. They watched as Godith and the blue dragoness rolled down the dome building. The Blue Dragoness kicked off Godith and they both took to the air. With intense speed, the two were vanishing and re-appearing through out the city. People ran away from their fighting and others watched from a far yet safe distance.**

**Godith and the Blue Dragoness were exchanging blows at quick speeds just before the blue dragoness teleported behind Godith and speared her to the ground. Godith yelled in pain but she quickly got back up, but was only to be hit hard right in the face with a violent tail whip. Godith roared in pain as she fell to the floor defeated. The Blue Dragoness got on top of her and growled at her. "I don't care who you are. Queen or not, you have no right to bring in a traitor!!" yelled the blue dragoness. Godith coughed up blood and she looked straight into the green eyes of the dragoness. Godith soon realized that this was the Mayor of Dalera, but she was one bad-ass dragon. "Well for your information, he is not a traitor!! He was the one who helped us defeat Lucifer!!" yelled Godith as she tried to push off the dragoness. The dragoness only growled more and showed of her teeth in front of Godith's face. "I don't care!! He is banished from my city!!!" yelled the Mayor in anger. "I am your Queen!!! If you don't get off of me I will make sure that you will be banished into the lands of Exile, for attacking the Queen!!!" yelled Godith.**

**The Blue Dragoness was extremely pissed off but she knew that if she attacked the queen, she would seriously be banished. "Fine, any small tricks and he's out of here, understood?!!" shouted The Mayor at Demitri who hid behind Lethak in fear. Godith got up and that was when she got a clear view of who she was messing with. "No....it can't be....grandmother Cynthia?" asked Godith. The blue dragoness turned around and looked at Godith in surprise. "Y....you know my name." said Cynthia. "Well duh, your my grandmother!! How can you not remember me, Godith?" asked Godith. "Wait a second, Godith? My granddaughter. Ohh Godith!! It is you!!" shouted Cynthia in joy as she hugged her granddaughter. "Ohhh grandma, it has been a while since I last saw you." spoke Godith with joy. **

A/N: Well one grandma for Spyro, now one for Godith. Who is Cynthia really, and how old is she? Find out next on War!!!


	21. Cynthia

**Chapter 20-(Cynthia)**

**Godith and Cynthia were covered in bruises after they had fought, but they did not care about that. They were together again. Grandmother and Granddaughter. The rest of the group stood in shock. "Uhhhh, did we miss something?" asked Lethak. "Big time." replied Cynthia. "You are the mayor of Dalera?" asked Valsa. "Yes I am, and yes I am Godith's Grandmother. Yes that makes me the oldest dragon that you could've possible seen in your life. Before you ask how old I am, I am 6 billion years old." said Cynthia. "Wow, and talk about still looking young, you're just like Godith and DL Mark." said Dreyanor. "Of course you dumbass, I have the Gift of Immortal Life as well. Who the fuck are you?" asked Cynthia strictly. "Grandma!! Please! Be nice!" said Godith. "How can I when all this fighting is going on out in the world? I did not make this city just for this Kingdom, I made it so that my people and I could live in a place full of peace and happiness." said Cynthia. **

"**It's ok, we understand your anger. My name is Dreyanor, I am A Dragon Lord." said Dreyanor. "I am Lethak and this is my wife Valsa, we both are Dragon Lords." spoke Lethak. "And the other little one? I already know one!!" growled Cynthia at Demitri. "For Christ sakes I'm not evil!!" yelled Demitri. "Evil or not, you do not have my trust!!" growled Cynthia. "Now, now, let's not start this, _please!!_" asked Godith. Cynthia looked away from Demitri with much hatred and she looked at Galadrial. "Who are you young one?" asked Cynthia. "I am Galadrial, daughter of DL Mark and Godith, and yeah I know that you are my great-grandmother." said Galadrial. "I sense a large amount of power in you. You posses an amulet as well?" asked Cynthia. "Yes Grandma, I do. Touch my boyfriend again and you and I will have something to deal with." spoke Galadrial with a serious tone. **

"**You watch your mouth, girl!! If you were to be alive back then in my world, I would've smacked you just for saying like that to me!!" growled Cynthia in anger before she looked away in anger. "If you want a place to stay then you are welcome to stay at my place, but no funny business!!" ordered Cynthia as she disappeared from their sight. "Is she that mean?" asked Demitri. "Yeah, she always is like this. I'm sorry that you guys have to meet her like this. I didn't mean any of this." said Godith with sadness. "It's alright mom, we get it." said Galadrial as she hugged her mother.**

**After a while of getting themselves back together as one, they spent a few more hours looking through the city, going through shops and seeing some people. Godith went by herself to find her grandmother. Godith found her standing near a fountain and Godith sighed. She hoped that Cynthia wouldn't snap at her so Godith only prayed that nothing bad was going to happen. Godith walked over to her and placed her hand on her grandmother's back. "Hiyas grandma." said Godith softly. Cynthia didn't look at her but she continued to look at the water. "Look, I know that we just had a rough reunion but seriously, be nice. You are all that is left of the family, besides my sister Cynder." said Godith.**

**Cynthia looked at her granddaughter with a confused look. "Who's Cynder?" asked Cynthia. "You mean you do not know?" asked Godith. "How should I know?!! I did not see my daughter, who is your mother Isabel, since your wedding!" shouted Cynthia. "STOP YELLING MY FUCKING GOD!!" yelled Godith. Cynthia was stunned at her granddaughter's reaction. "Sorry...I did not mean to snap at you like that." said Godith softly. "I understand, I see what your point is about being nice, I'm sorry too. I did not mean to snap at everyone back there." said Cynthia. "I know...you're probably mad because of mom's sudden disappearance." said Godith.**

"**That is basically it. I did not see her since your wedding. That was the last time I saw my Isabel. But who is Cynder? Tell me why is half of her name my name?" asked Cynthia. "Well, when did you think mom died?" asked Godith. "I thought your mother died when the War broke out 5 billion years ago. Is she still alive today?" asked Cynthia. "No, she died a few months after Cynder's birth." said Godith. Cynthia looked back at the water splashing and she soon started to cry. "It's okay grandma, I know how you feel." said Godith as she hugged Cynthia. "It's not just that....I had not seen my daughter for such a long time! I always wanted to see my Isabel just one more time. But now I won't!!" cried Cynthia onto Godith's shoulders. Godith cried with her as well. She too wanted to see her own mother again, but she was not able too. Despite seeing her come to her as a ghost on Christmas, Godith wanted to see her mother being alive. **

**The two cried out at the fountain for a while before Godith led her grandmother to the benches. The two sat down and slowly stopped crying. "I guess I should tell you everything." said Godith. So Godith went on telling her grandmother much about what happened after they had last seen each other. Cynthia then understood who Cynder was. Cynder was Cynthia's second granddaughter. "I guess your mother named her after me because she looks like me. Your mother did remember me after all these years." smiled Cynthia. "Of course Grandma. If I was able to remember you, then so could she." said Godith. Cynthia sighed and looked at her granddaughter. "I wish I am able to see her. It would be nice if she and I were to see each other for once." said Cynthia. "Grandma...Cynder never saw mom before. She doesn't even know who she is." said Godith. "Ohh my goodness. That is just terrible. I just hope that one day Cynder does get to meet Isabel, her mother." said Cynthia. **

"**I know. Now enough about family. It's time that we talk about some official business." said Godith. "Like what darling?" asked Cynthia. "The reason why we are here is because the Slayers are coming to this city." said Godith. "Slayers? To this city?! HA!! I laugh at them for just trying to take over this city. The walls are made from the most strongest metal in the universe. What was that called again?" asked Cynthia. "Katchin." replied Godith. "Yes. The walls are made from Katchin and not even if your husband DL Mark can manage to get through it. The only way to enter the city is from the inside. I can highly doubt that the Slayers have helicopters, and all that stuff. They won't be able to reach to glass dome roof. Even if they do, that glass is made to be explosion-bullet proof. If they think about traveling underground they can guess again. Thousands of pipes that block their path. Even if they did go through it, they have to go through the incinerators. This city is uncapturerable. Undestroyable. There is no way to make it into this city." said Cynthia.**

"**No offense Grandma but is there a weakness?" asked Godith. Cynthia looked at her with an untrustworthy look. "What are you playing me at? Are you just trying to get info out of me so that you can help those Slayers?" asked Cynthia. "NO! Grandma, I;m fighting to make sure that they don't kill us! The Slayers want all of us dead. Atreus is alive." said Godith. Cynthia felt fear go deep inside of her. "Atreus...is alive?" asked Cynthia. "Sadly yes. He was brought back to life by Lucifer. Now that DL Mark is gone, we are struggling to stay alive!" spoke Godith. Cynthia placed her head in her hands and gave out a loud frustrated sigh. "Alright, there is one weakness, but it can only be accessed from someone inside. The walls are strong on the outside, but are weak on the inside. As strange as it may be, we have used most of the metal here to help us produce weapons and other supplies for Dracovia. Our researchers soon found out a few years ago that the metal was wearing off. We decided to get our supplies from somewhere else." said Cynthia.**

"**From Zonith." said Godith. "Yep. The metal arrives from them, and they ship it up to us. We make everything here and ship em' out to Dracovia. Anyways, like I said. Our researchers had told me that the metal from the inside was weakening. One explosion from any of these factories that are lined up by the wall will break it. That's the only way in. But now that you told me, I guess I will have to shut down the factories and focus some power on defending this place." said Cynthia. "I'm bringing 15,000 men to help us. These 15,000 were trained by DL Mark so don't worry about them. Your 15,000 plus my 15,000 equals 30 grand. Even if a factory blew up, the slayers will have a hard time just trying to swarm inside." said Godith with a smile. Cynthia looked at her granddaughter with a smile. "Hehehe, Godith you sure had changed a lot. When will they attack?" asked Cynthia. "My sources say by mid-week on night-fall." said Godith. "Very well then. If they slayers want our city, they are just going to have to come and get it from the inside." said Cynthia.**

**Little did they know, Dreyanor was actually listening in on them. 'The walls can only be breached from the inside? Interesting. I must tell father about this.' thought Dreyanor as he teleported himself back to Azeroth.**

A/N: Uh oh, it does not look good, now that Dreyanor knows about the city's weakness. What will Atreus have to say about this when he hears it? Find out next on War!! (Cynthia belongs to SexyCynder on Deviant art. Yeah she does not mind if I used both Singe and Cynthia. Thnx anyways ^_^)


	22. The Second Part of Plan A

**Chapter 21-(The Second Part of Plan A)**

A/N: Ok from now on, I will update my story on weekends, days off. Since I can't update during school week, I go to High school and I got like 5 mid-terms in one day. So from now on, I will only update my story on weekends, and days off. Read on, I no u ppl were waiting for this patiently.

**Dreyanor arrived back at Azeroth, the city was nearly fixed after DL Mark's wrath. Dreyanor had to go to his father and tell him about the good news, yet also the bad news. Dreyanor quickly ran to his father and he entered through the large black steel doors. "Father!! Father I must speak with you!!" shouted Dreyanor as he barged in. Atreus soon came out and looked at his son. "What is it my boy? Do you have any news that I must know?" asked Atreus. Dreyanor only smiled evilly. "Hehehehe, oh I got one that will make your day." spoke Dreyanor evilly.**

**Dreyanor quickly told Atreus about The weakness of Dalera, The Dragon Industrial City. "The walls can only be breached from the inside, and yet you will make a factory blow up and make it look like a total accident. Marvelous idea my son. I can't believe how good you have become. Also you say that Cynthia, the grandmother of Godith and Cynder is alive and she is the mayor of Dalera?" asked Atreus. "Yes father. That bitch is old, but I sense a lot of energy in her. She appears to be just as strong as Godith. That is the problem though." said Dreyanor. "Hmmmmm, I see what you mean my son. I just can't believe that she is still alive. Do you any word about Zonith?" asked Atreus. "No not now father. But as to what I heard, the mayor of Zonith is Spyro's grandmother Singe." replied Dreyanor.**

**Atreus's eyes widened in shock. "Singe?!! Unbelievable!!!" shouted Atreus in anger. "Do you know her?" asked Dreyanor. "Of course I know her. I was the one who tried to kill her while she was pregnant with Elva, yet that bastard son of a bitch DL Mark interfered and it cost me my chance at killing that lizard demon." spoke Atreus softly, yet angerly. "So...should I go and do something to her or what?" asked Dreyanor to his father. "No my son, you will stay in Dalera and prepare an entry point for the city so that our men will get in. From then on, there is no need to worry. Despite the Lords and Lordesses in Dalera, they will be no match for our Elite Slayers. One by one they will fall when our Dragonbane swords slices through their body. They will go into shock and have shortness of breath. Their body goes numb and they start twitching and flinching like an electrocuted man. Their hearts will slow down, their brains will become dead, they will droll blood and then die. I would love to see that happen. I know you would son." spoke Atreus evilly. **

"**Well duh, on my wedding day I will see that happen to Godith, that is if she lives the battle." said Dreyanor. Atreus got up and he walked towards a large closet. He ripped off the locks and opened the doors and it squeaked. "Ahhhh, my old weapons." said Atreus in awe as he took hold of his sword and slowly pulled it out. The blade being drawn out made a sound that would strike fear in any dragon. It had a dark blue color and its hilt was made from an dragon infant's skull and scales. It was draped in its own blood. Its teeth and eyes are still on the skull. "I had not used my old friend in a long time. For too long it had waited for the taste of Dragon Blood and Flesh. For too long it had not heard the screaming and roaring of dragons being slaughtered. For too long it has not seen battle." spoke Atreus coldly as he placed his sword back in its sheath. **

**Atreus took a deep sigh and he turned around and looked at his son. "Dad what are you planning to do?" asked Dreyanor. "I am planning to go with my men down south to Zonith. I have a score to settle with Singe, and if possible I might as well poison a few of them." said Atreus as he took 2 small Dragonbane bottles. "Wait are you for real?" asked Dreyanor. "Yes my son. You will be in Dalera 'helping' the others in 'protecting' the city. Once the walls are breached, be gone, make sure that no one sees you." said Atreus as he soon left his son alone. **

**Dreyanor stood still in the center of the room and thought for a while. How was he going to trick the others yet not kill any of his own men nor dragons? He kills his own men he is a traitor. He kills any dragons his cover is blown. Dreyanor thought and thought till he came up with an ingenious plan. 'Perfect. I will get my self hurt from the blast and make my self wounded. Therefore I will be taken away while my men take over the city. That sounds good enough, but it will hurt like a bitch.' thought Dreyanor as he soon left Azeroth.**

**-------**

**Up in the skies of Heaven, DL Mark was watching down on Earth. He had not let go of his sight on Dreyanor since he went to his father. 'That bastard will pay once I get back on Earth.' thought DL Mark angerly. He looked at his hands, feeling his energy come back to him. 'If they can hold off the cities then the slayers will be in trouble. If I come back at the wedding day, the slayers will truly become extinct.' thought DL Mark. **

**Agor stood next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry so much my friend. You will return soon enough to your family and friends." said Agor. "I know that, its just that I have to answer my sister-in-law's prayer. I need to watch over everyone and make sure that nothing stupid or something bad happens to them." said DL Mark with worry as he looked back down Earth with his Blue dragon eyes. "I understand Mark. Even I have to watch over tons of people who pray to me for help or advice." said Agor. "I just wish that I was able to go back to Earth much more quicker. I wish I was able to return before the wedding." said DL Mark as he looked at his friend Agor. "GOD knows what to do my friend. Be patient." said Agor as he stepped away to resume his work. 'Be patient, for soon Agorak will return.' thought Agor.**

A/N: Who is this Agorak that Agor thinks about? What will happen now that Atreus is going off to war and attack Zonith? What will Dreyanor do to help his fellow men in Dalera and not lose his cover? Find out next on War!!


	23. The Battle For Zonith

**Chapter 22-(The Battle For Zonith)**

**After a few days had passed by, it was finally time to prepare Zonith, The Dragon Port City, from the attack of The Navy Slayers. Cannons, Weapons, and ammo were brought in just in time from Dalera and men were quickly rushing to install the cannons and give the guns out to skilled shooters. The army from Warfang arrived in time as well and placed themselves throughout the city. Others were repairing or acquiring armor and swords. Spyro, DK Mark, Cynder, Yulie, Singe, and Ryuu were watching from Singe's home with worry. "Are you absolutely, positively sure that the people will be safe by staying inside of the city's walls?" asked Singe as she paced back and forth. "Yes grandmother. Just hope they don't have cannons that can shoot all the way to the buildings." said Spyro. "Did you set up the water mines?" asked Singe once more. "Yeah I took care of that." replied DK Mark. "Good. It's daybreak so I suggest you get yourself ready." said Singe as she left.**

**The others agreed and all got ready except for Cynder. "Cynder, honey, please stay here inside the house. I don't want you to get hurt." said Spyro as he got close to his wife. "Spyro I know. Just don't worry about me babe. I am more worried about you since you are going off into battle with our people." replied Cynder softly. "I understand how you feel. Now, find a good place to protect yourself from any harm. Oh and strap your wings to your body so that when the hurricane comes rolling in, you don't go flying away." said Spyro with a small smile. Cynder laughed lightly and she kissed her husband. "I won't be going anywhere. Not with another one coming up." said Cynder as she placed her own and Spyro's hand on her belly. "What shall we name it?" asked Spyro. "I don't know just yet my love. Just promise me that you will be alright." pleaded Cynder. "I will...I promise." said Spyro as he kissed his wife lovingly and passionately, before he left the building to the armory.**

**Spyro arrived to the armory and saw DK Mark and his son Ryuu prepare themselves for the battle. "You seriously going to let your kid join the fight?" asked Spyro. "Hey at least he'll learn to fight like his good ol' dad, right son?" asked DK Mark. "Yeah Dad!! Can't wait to fight!!" shouted Ryuu in joy. DK Mark laughed as he tied Ryuu's wings to his body. "There....now you won't be flying away from the winds." said DK Mark as he patted his son's back. "Thanks Dad!" shouted Ryuu as he ran off to get his weapons. "That kid of yours sure has grown up much to be just like you." said Spyro with a smile. "I know....kids....they grow up so fast. Anyways, let's clip your wings to your body shall we?" asked DK Mark. Spyro nodded and allowed DK Mark to tie down Spyro's wings to his body. "Do you really think that we will make it?" asked Spyro. "Live to tell the tale? Obviously." said DK Mark. "Don't you think that maybe we should send out a couple of ships to sea and fight?" asked Spyro. "If we had one that is. I heard rumors of a ship that once belonged to DL Mark and that it is somewhere docked in the city, yet I can't find it." said DK Mark. **

"**DL Mark's own shoreline defense system? I hardly expect there to be one." said Spyro. "Well, I'll go look for it anyway, one more time. If not then we have to let them come to us." said DK Mark as he finished with Spyro's wings. DK Mark soon left and Spyro remained inside the armory, just thinking about what DK Mark said. 'What if this ship that is hidden from the world, truly here in Dalera?' wondered Spyro. "Hey Mark wait up!!" shouted Spyro as he dashed out from the armory with his armor.**

**For the next hour, Spyro and DK Mark were searching through out the docks, searching for the secret ship. "Looks like we are going to have to fight them with our land cannons." said DK Mark as he leaned against a wall of a cliff. Suddenly it barged open and DK Mark yelped as he fell in. Spyro heard metal clang and DK Mark falling down the stairs. Soon a loud crash was heard. "OWWW!!! FUCK!!! WHO PUT THIS PIPE HERE?!!" yelled DK Mark from the dark secret room. Spyro only laughed and he looked in. He flipped on a switch and the lights soon turned on. Down the stairs was a Dragon King who had metal bars around him as well as 4 paint cans that had spilled all over him. "I guess DL Mark was renovating this place, Hahahaha!" laughed Spyro as he slowly went down the stairs and helped his friend up. "Yeah whatever. Great and I just had my armor polished." grunted DK Mark in anger.**

"**So this is the secret room? Where's the ship?" asked Spyro. DK Mark looked around and leaned over the railing. "Oh my fucking god, Spyro, check this shit out." said DK Mark in surprise. Spyro looked down as well and he gasped in shock. "Whoa....is that what I think it is?" asked Spyro. The two jumped down and landed on the deck with ease. It indeed was what they had expected it to be. A secret war ship. DL Mark's secret war ship. "A modern day battle ship from the 21st century? This is just what we needed!!" yelled DK Mark in joy. Spyro was awed by the large double 20mm cannons and he touched them. "This....is...power." said Spyro softly. "We can take on the navy with ease with this thing!!" said DK Mark. "In what hurricane weather? I don't think so." said Spyro. "Ohhhh right....you had to ruin the moment didn't you?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Well....sort of. Got to tell the others. I'll be right back." said Spyro as he rushed out the shipyard and ran to his grandmother. "What is it Spyro?" asked Singe. "You got to see this Grandma, me and Mark found something that can be quite useful for us." said Spyro. Singe called in some of her men and they quickly followed Spyro to the secret ship room. "Oh my goodness!! Spyro, you found it!!! I have been searching for this ship for quite some time now." said Singe. "Well...it was really DK Mark since he, stumbled in and found the ship." said Spyro."None the less, this is a great advantage." said Singe. **

**DK Mark was exploring the large battleship which was written in Draconic, _Versel_, which meant powerful. DK Mark entered the bridge of the ship which was the main control room and surprisingly he found a note on the wheel. "What's this?" asked DK Mark as he picked up the note. He opened it and read it. **

**'_To the next captain of the USS Versel. If you have found this ship and you are in great trouble, then by all means necessary, use my ship. It has been my savior at sea countless times. I had custom made this ship so that it can destroy anything that comes in its path. Use this ship to defend Zonith and its people. I surely did for many years. -DLM'_**

**DK Mark read the note again and made sure that he had not missed anything. 'DL Mark left this ship for us? Wicked.' thought DK Mark as he looked out in front of him. He searched and found a manual that controlled the _Versel_, which was written by DL Mark to help any other captain who was in charge of his ship. "Okay, so this baby is equipped with at least ten 20 mm cannons. Two 50mm cannons, five 10mm mini-guns, 50 torpedoes, and 30 missile launchers. Holy shit I can fucking blow up Warfang if I wanted to." said DK Mark. He read on and in a few short minutes he got all of the important info down in his mind and after 30 minutes of reading through it, he knew how to use the _Versel._**

**Spyro soon came in. "Hey, you ready to roll?" asked Spyro. "We need 120 well experienced sailors to help us with this ship Spyro. Go ask Singe if she has any available." said DK Mark. "Will do friend." said Spyro as he rushed back to his grandmother. In a matter of minutes, 120 veteran sailors had arrived and took place through out the ship. "So what's your plan?" asked Singe as she stood next to DK Mark. "My plan is that we use this ship to take down most of that Slayer Navy. Once we are out of ammo, we can auto-drive this ship into the center of the navy and let it self-destruct. We will be far gone since we can just swim away from the navy and not worry about a single thing about being shot." said DK Mark. "Hmmm, that is indeed a very good idea. The storm is just about to arrive. We must get the ship out into the open and protect the bay." said Singe. "I get it Singe, you just make sure that your people don't get hurt, especially Yulie and Cynder. We don't want them to be hurt or captured." said DK Mark. "I understand my King. I will have my most experienced men to protect them to their deaths." said Singe. "Thanks Singe and please don't call me my King. You are my friend's grandmother. I think it will be alright if you can just call me by name." said DK Mark with a smile. "Alright Mark, if you say so." said Singe as she carried out his order.**

**-------------------------**

**It was time. The hurricane came rolling in and the mines were reset to be farther out in sea so that not one mine would accidentally blow up the _Versel_. The winds blew at speeds over 100 miles, which was actually good so that they could fight with the ship. Wind speeds above 125 would've been a problem. The water surged 5 feet higher usual and it rained down hard on them. 'May the Gods grant us the power to help us win.' thought DK Mark as he waited for the right time to sail out into the open. **

**Men were lined up and the dragons had their wings tied down to their bodies so that they would not be blown away from the winds. Alarms rang out as signs of the first ships from the Navy Slayers came in. They had a few sails but most of them were metal battle ships. Right away cannons fired and a couple of the cannons had fired. "We should go now." said Spyro. "No. I may not have any experience with them, but like any navy invasion, they will be rushing in with ground troops by boats. I had asked that the mines were spaced out well enough so that when the boats come close to the city, they will be blown up and a domino effect will happen. The moment the first boat hits my trigger mine, all other boats will be blown away, therefore no ground troops to worry about." smiled DK Mark. "How much smarter can you get?" asked Spyro with a silly smile.**

**They waited as more cannon fire was heard. Zonith had fired its cannons as well and they took down a couple ships, but missed all speed boats completely. DK Mark ran outside and watched eagerly as the boats came closer to shore. 'And.....NOW!!' Click.....KABOOM!! DK Mark jumped and laughed in joy. "YEAH!! WHOOHOHOHO!! TAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKERS!!! AHAHAHAH!!!" laughed DK Mark with joy. The mine plan worked perfectly as one by one each mine blew up and so did the speed boats.**

**On the Navy, Atreus watched in anger as his first plan was blown up. "Hmmmmm, not bad. I thought that these idiots would be easy. Apparently, I was wrong." said Atreus with evil. "Orders sir?" asked a commander. "Yes, order a couple of the sails to head into Zonith. I'm not ready to loose my main ships and guns just yet." said Atreus. The commander nodded and carried out Atreus's order. The wooden sail ships soon went into the bay of Zonith and Atreus's guess was correct. Cannons from the side opened fire and blew up the sails, but then the large metal battle ships with their large guns had zeroed in on the cannons and destroyed them with ease.**

"**Perfect. Now you can call in the battleships." said Atreus as he watched from his ship in his Dragonslayer's armor and sword. The battleships slowly moved across the waters and people began to panic as cannons from over 200 battleships rained down on the city. Buildings were blown away as well as docks and men. Body parts flew and blood was raining down all over the city. The defense was weak and the main cannons were destroyed. **

"**We must go now!!!" yelled Spyro. "Alright!!! Calm the fuck down!" shouted DK Mark as he pressed a button and the large cliff doors opened. People gasped in shock and awe as the large battleship which was custom made by DL Mark, swam out into the bay. Atreus gasped in shock and horror. "CALL THEM BACK!!!" yelled Atreus. "Too late pal." said DK Mark as he ordered all 50 torpedoes to be launched. It hit 50 of the battleships with a direct hit to the engine room, which resulted in a catastrophic explosion. "Whoa....what did DL Mark put in those things?" asked Spyro in shock and awe as clouds of black smoke and fire rose high into the hurricane. **

**Atreus took cover as metal rained down around his ship. An engine that was blown up landed on a ship next to Atreus which disabled the ship but it took in water. "Where in the world have they gotten that ship?!!!" yelled Atreus in anger. The people of Zonith cheered loudly and proudly as the _USS Versel_ fired its 20 mm cannons. With thundering sound the cannons had destroyed 30 more before DK Mark ordered the 50 mm cannons to fire. The dual cannons slowly turned and aimed at the large group of ships. "GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!!" yelled Atreus in horror.**

**It was too late. With a loud, sheering, thundering boom, the 50 mm cannons had caused a tremendous explosion as a result of destroying 50 more battleships. Atreus took cover once more as tons of metal and debris rained down on him. Most of it were just the size of coins so it was nothing to worry about. "No....I had this all planned out!!! My spies said that there were no ships!!" yelled Atreus in anger. "Then your spies either lied to you or did a poor job on getting info!!" yelled an informer. **

**Spyro and DK Mark were dancing with joy as they high-fived one another. "Yeah!!! That's what I'm talking about!!" yelled DK Mark in joy as the remaining ammo of their ship destroyed all but 3 were left. "Impossible!!! This was suppose to be a clean attack for us!!!" yelled Atreus in anger. "What shall we do my lord?" asked a commander. "There is one thing left in mind for me, summon IT." spoke Atreus coldly. "IT?!!! You mean-" "Yes!!! Summon the KRAKEN!" yelled Atreus. The remaining ships backed away and Zonith cheered in victory. "Look, they're pulling back!!!" yelled Ryuu. Everyone cheered in happiness and joy as they had successfully defended Zonith.....or so they thought. **

**Suddenly a large thud was felt on the _USS Versel_. "What was that?" asked Spyro. "Are you sure there is no reef?" asked Ryuu. "I don't think so son. Something tells me, that this ain't over yet." said DK Mark. They looked over the railing, and saw nothing but water. "Must've hit a large fish, rock, a teenage whale perhaps." said Spyro. Singe soon arrived and asked what was wrong. "What's the hold up?" asked Singe as another thud was felt and it shook the ship. Everyone grabbed onto the rail. "We're not moving are we?" asked DK Mark. "No..." said Spyro. His stomach churned in fear. Something was not right. Once more a thud was felt and this time it really rocked the ship. "Grandma Singe, what the fuck is going on?" asked Spyro.**

"**Oh no....it can't be....KRAKEN!!!" yelled Singe. Every sailor felt their hearts skip a beat in fear and nearly shitted their pants. Suddenly, large tentacles arose from the waters and plunged deep into the hull. Water began to rush in as alarms rang out on the _Versel. _Sailors grabbed guns and used the mini-guns to shoot the tentacles. But they were so large that they barley penetrated the skin. Sailors screamed and yelled as they were whipped and thrown into the water beneath the surface. "How do we stop this thing?!!" yelled Spyro. "You can't!! Once it is summoned it will stop at nothing till the ship goes down!!!" yelled Singe over the yells and scream. "Wait, I got any idea!!" yelled DK Mark as he ran to the bridge. "Daddy!!!" yelled Ryuu. "Don't worry about me son!!! Just get out of here!!!" yelled DK Mark as he ducked a tentacle. **

**DK Mark ran as fast and hard as he could to the main room. He reached the room and looked through the manual to find the self-destruction code. He found the code and he quickly typed it in and pressed enter. "_ATTENTION, EMERGENCY, ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO ABONDON SHIP."_ said the computer voice. DK Mark was about to leave when a sudden blow from the side knocked him off his feet. He grunted in pain as he looked and saw who it was. "You....you must be Atreus." grunted DK Mark. "Yes I am indeed Atreus. A clever machinery you secretly hid from my spies. But it will fall under the Kraken now. Go ahead blow it up, it will be a clear passage for me and my last remaining ships will then roll on into the bay and annihilate everything. I might as well have you and your son be snacks for the Kraken. Oh don't worry about your wife. She will be happy with me." smiled Atreus sinisterly evil.**

"**You bastard!!" yelled DK Mark as he got up and pulled out his sword. Atreus blocked his attack with only one hand, and scoffed. "Is that all you got? Only one minute remains." said Atreus. "That's enough for me to kill you." said DK Mark coldly as he turned into his half-dragon form and summoned another sword. He then attacked Atreus with two swords and his tail, but Atreus was only blocking it with ease. Before DK Mark knew it, Atreus drove his sword into DK Mark's stomach. DK Mark dropped his swords and held his stomach in pain. Atreus only scoffed and kicked DK Mark off from his sword. "Some King you are." said Atreus as he wiped off the blood from his sword and soon left.**

**30 seconds was left and Spyro, Singe, and Ryuu were ready to fly off, even though it meant to fly in 100 mile winds. "Where's daddy?!!" asked Ryuu in worry. Spyro looked at the bridge and saw Atreus walk down the stairs. Spyro gasped in horror as he caught glimpse of him. Atreus only looked back at him with a sinister evil smile before he vanished from his eyes. "Grandma get Ryuu out of here!!" yelled Spyro. Singe with no questions asked, did what her grandson asked her to do. She grabbed Ryuu close to her body and she vanished off from the ship and reached the lands.**

**20 seconds was all that was left and Spyro found DK Mark in agonizing pain as he struggled to get up. "Mark!! Dude don't move, I got you." said Spyro as he picked up DK Mark. DK Mark yelled in pain as he clutched his stomach. He was bleeding from his mouth and he was weak. "Thank you Spyro....for getting me." said DK Mark softly. 10 seconds was all that was left and Spyro desperately got out of the room and ran across the docks and soon jumped and took flight. He made it with 5 seconds left as the Kraken broke the ship in two, and soon a large explosion lit up the dark rainy sky. It made a large fireball and it nearly engulfed Spyro and DK Mark, but they were lucky due to the help of the wind. They escaped with minor burns and they crash landed into the streets.**

**Singe, Ryuu, Cynder, and Yulie ran to them with worry but were glad to find them still alive. "Oh Spyro, you scared me!!" yelled Cynder as she cried onto Spyro's arms. "I'm sorry babe, I did not mean to scare you." said Spyro as he kissed his wife. Yulie and Ryuu were crying their eyes out since DK Mark had a deep wound. "Daddy!!! Please!!! Don't die on me!!!" cried Ryuu. "AHH!!! I won't if you get off my stomach!!" yelled DK Mark in pain. Ryuu got off of his father and the wound slowly healed. His stomach was healed as well as the wound but he still felt some pain in him. "Mark!!! Don't you ever....EVER....scare me like that!!" cried Yulie as she hugged her hurt husband. "I'm alright darling. I'll make it. This battle ain't over just yet. Atreus is coming." said DK Mark.**

**Yulie and Cynder gasped in horror. "No!!! I don't want to see that monster!!" yelled Cynder in panic. "I promise you this Cynder that I will not let him harm you." said Spyro as he kissed his wife before he ran off back to the front line. "SPYRO BE CAREFUL!!" yelled Cynder. "Ahhh, looks like I'll, have to go as well. Ryuu, go with your mother to shelter and stay hidden." said DK Mark as he turned into his Dragon King Form and ran after Spyro.**

**Atreus smiled evilly as a clear path was opened up to him. "Sail forth, comrades, and kill everyone in your path." said Atreus coldly. The ships swam forth and fired their 20, 50 mm cannons and mini-guns at the defenseless city Zonith. The city was taking a heavy blow as all ships fired their 50 mm cannons. Buildings were blown away. Men were crushed, others were blown away. The city was in peril. Atreus then ordered all of the sailors to march in and storm the city, since they were so week. Everyone began to retreat and the city seemed to be lost as the boats came rowing onto the shore. Cynder and Yulie were watching from afar in panic and horror. "Cynder, what shall we do with all the people? All the people are done beneath us and they are trapped!!" shouted Yulie in worry. Cynder had no idea what to do. She only sobbed and fell onto her knees and prayed for a miracle. "Please....Agor....help us." prayed Cynder. **

**Atreus had jumped into the air and unleashed a wall of fire that stopped the retreating forces from escaping. "Now you will all die. AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" laughed Atreus as thunder and lighting struck behind him. Ryuu held on close to his father with tears in his eyes. DK Mark held his son close to his body and Spyro stood in front of them. "I guess this will be the end. It was nice knowing you my friend." said Spyro.**

**Just then a strange thing had happened with nature. The hurricane suddenly put out the fire and twisters formed in front of the slayers while a whirlpool formed out in bay and it had such a vortex that it reached one end of the bay to the other. The Slayers were thrown into the air and then back down onto the water. The ships were slowly pulling back and were soon pulled up by the twisters as well and were then thrown back down into the water. Their cries and screams of panic were heard and the city of Zonith watched as the slayers were sucked into the whirlpool. Just as quick as it started, a bright white beam arose from the center and a tremendous explosion from underwater occurred and a giant tower of water and blood rained down on Zonith. **

**Everyone stood in shock and awe as the hurricane suddenly resided and the bright sun appeared from the dark clouds. Cynder had a smile on her face, knowing that Agor had granted her prayer. But to her shock it was not Agor. Instead, she saw DL Mark floating in the air and he smiled at her before he disappeared. 'Thank you brother.' thought Cynder with a tear in her eye. "Is it over?" asked Singe. "Yes....it finally is." replied Cynder with a sigh of relief. "We lost a lot of good men, but we held the city. With an act from God, we have defended the city successfully. Their deaths will not go waste." said Singe as she looked down at one of a dead soldier and took his tag that he wore. People came out from underground and only saw carnage around them, but the sun shinned down on the city, giving them hope that God protects them from any harm. **

**Spyro, DK Mark, and Ryuu got up with the rest of the men and looked around the city. Buildings were knocked down, smokes and small fires started, but not one civilian was killed. "These men that fought for this city that died, we must honor them Spyro." said DK Mark. "I know, we shall hold a feast and remember all of those who had died for us." said Spyro as he helped a wounded soldier. **

**---------**

**Hours had passed and night had fallen upon the city and a large feast was held in the town square inside City Hall. "Today, we have lost many men that died saving their city and kingdom from unholy enemies. Let us drink and eat in honor of those who had spilled their blood to protect us all." said Spyro as he lifted his cup up. "Here!!" replied the others as they raised their cups as well and drank. The food was soon brought out and things seemed to be back to normal. "Well then, one city is defended, only Dalera remains." said DK Mark. "Alright, how you feeling by the way?" asked Cynder. "I'm doing fine. The beer seems to help my stomach relax." smiled DK Mark. Yulie only rolled her eyes and sighed. "What?" asked DK Mark as he laughed a bit. "Yeah mom, what's wrong?" asked Ryuu. "You two are just the same. Beer is not good for you, but that's what men drink and I can't seem to change that." said Yulie as she took a sip of her wine. "And you women drink wine." replied DK Mark with a smile. The group laughed and talked more for another hour or so. **

**It was getting late and Cynder had decided to go to sleep early. "Spyro, I'm going off to bed darling." said Cynder as she kissed her husband. "Alright honey, just be careful." replied Spyro as he kissed her back. Cynder said good-night to the others and soon she headed back to her home. When she stepped out all she heard was the crashing waves of the beach and people inside the Hall. Cynder took her time as she breathed in the cool night air. 'Finally, I can relax since Atreus was probably sucked into that whirlpool and then blown up.' thought Cynder as she walked slowly to the house she was staying at.**

**Before she was at the gates, she heard a cry. More like a children cry. "Hello? Little one?" asked Cynder. The cry was faint so Cynder decided to find this lost child. Zonith was dark and scary at night but Cynder experienced far more scarier things then the dark. Cynder listened in and she searched for the crying child. After 4 minutes of searching she had found the crying child who was hiding in a dark alley. "Hey there little one.....come on I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your Queen Cynder. I won't hurt you....come to me." said Cynder as she got closer to the child. The child looked up at her and only smiled evilly. "What kind of joke are you playing me at?" asked Cynder. **

**Before she knew it, Cynder was grabbed from behind and that kid that she found pulled her down from the neck and onto the ground. "What the? What is the meaning of this?!!!" yelled Cynder. "The meaning of this is that you die." spoke a voice. Cynder looked and noticed a man with long black hair, a scar over his right eye, and he wore a red armor. It smelled like dragon blood. "No....Atreus." gasped Cynder in shock and horror. "Hehehehe, yes it indeed is me Atreus Cynder." spoke Atreus as he stepped out of the shadows and fully revealed himself. He had not cuts or wounds. Just nothing. He was in perfect condition. "How? You were sucked in were you not?" asked Cynder as she grunted to be let go, but only to feel metal go into her arms. She roared in pain and she was then released from the Slayers grip. Blood ran down her dark gray arms and her muscles went numb. "To answer your question Cynder, I wasn't. I just knew that DL Mark was going to do something to save this pathetic city so I landed before the twisters and whirlpool." said Atreus.**

**Cynder grunted in pain and she looked up straight into his cold red eyes. "You will not kill me. You won't be able to. In case you have not noticed, but everyone that DL Mark knows and cares about is immortal." said Cynder as she breathed harder due to the lack of blood. Atreus growled in anger and he grabbed Cynder by the throat. "Lying demon bitch. You are just joking." said Atreus. "Really?" asked Cynder as she lifted her arms up and they healed. Atreus gasped in shock and threw Cynder violently to the wall which broke her back. "Fine, you are all immortal. But as long as you live, you will be suffering till DL Mark returns, in which case that won't happen!!" yelled Atreus as he plunged his sword deep into Cynder's right chest. **

**Cynder roared in pain as the sword pierced her rib and lung and out her back. Atreus ripped his sword out of her and Cynder slouched over to the stone ground in agonizing pain. She was crying in pain and she rolled onto her stomach, showing her back to Atreus. "Give up Cynder, or else I will make you suffer even more." spoke Atreus coldly. Cynder turned herself around once more but slowly due to the pain. She bled from her mouth and had shortness of breath. "Go to Hell." said Cynder as she slashed Atreus across the face with her tail. The Slayers around her were about to attack her but Atreus only stopped them. "NO!! I'll deal with her. I have been waiting a long time to get my hands on a dragon that is related to my old enemy Godith. Now that I have her sister Cynder, I will send a message to her." smiled Atreus evilly as he pulled out a small purple bottle. **

"**What is that?" asked Cynder as her lung and chest healed up as well. "This....you should know. Dragonbane!!" growled Atreus. Cynder's eyes widened with much shock and horror and she desperately tried to get away only to be held back by Atreus. "Oh no you are not going anywhere bitch. I have some plans for you and that thing that you have inside of you." growled Atreus coldly. Cynder held her belly with her hand and begged. "Please!! No!!! Don't hurt me please!!" begged Cynder as tears rolled from her eyes. "Hehehehe. Maybe....maybe not." said Atreus as he opened the bottle and sniffed it. "Ahhh, sweet Dragonbane. Want to see what will happen if one drop hits you?" asked Atreus. "Please!! Don't Hurt me!!" begged Cynder.**

**Atreus did not listen and he tilted the bottle and one perfect drop of Dragonbane dripped out from the bottle and landed on Cynder's scales. Uncontrollable and unimaginable pain stung Cynder's body. Cynder roared in agonizing pain as the drop burned and hissed on Cynder's scale. Her roar of pain was heard loud and clear in the ears of Spyro. "Cynder!!" yelled Spyro as he dashed from City Hall and ran as quick as he could to his wife's scream. **

**The burn stopped and Cynder cried. Her eyes were stressed out and they were on the brink of bleeding. "Now....to end both of your pathetic lives." said Atreus as he grabbed Cynder by the throat and squeezed. Cynder gasped for breath and her mouth was open. "Say good-bye Cynder." hissed Atreus. Just then all of his men were slaughtered and Spyro stood before him with a purple aura shrouding his body. "Let her go you monster!!!" yelled Spyro in anger. **

"**Ah ah ah ah Spyro! See what I have in my hand? Dragonbane." spoke Atreus as he grabbed Cynder's throat with his elbow. Cynder gasped for breath. "Let....her...GO!!!" yelled Spyro in anger as his body glowed bright purple. "Hehehehe, you are not really going to attack me with your wife and unformed child as my shield?" asked Atreus. Spyro only powered up more, but Atreus brought the bottle closer to Cynder's mouth. "One more step and she's dead, demon." spoke Atreus. Spyro wanted to charge at him but he couldn't risk having his wife being badly injured. Cynder's eyes were losing its colors and Spyro stepped back, hoping that Atreus would ease the grip on his wife. "Sucker." replied Atreus as he poured the entire bottle in Cynder's mouth and then punched her hard in the stomach. As a result Cynder automatically swallowed the poison and she yelled so loud and painfully that it was heard as far as Dalera. 'Cynder....no!!' thought Godith with worry. **

**Spyro tried to attack Atreus but he only vanished with quick speeds. Spyro did not care where he went, and he ran to his wife's side. Cynder was spasing out. Her internal fluids dripped out from her mouth and her whole body went haywire. Blood poured out from every opening of her body and Spyro watched in horror as his wife was twitching. Her body steamed and burned from the inside. Cynder vomited out her insides before she finally stopped. **

**Spyro had his body covered in his wife's blood and sat still like a statue, but he sat still in horror. Seeing what Dragonbane did to his wife was something that not one dragon wanted to see. "C.....Cynder?" asked Spyro softly. Cynder did not respond. "C...C...Cynder....p....please....be....alive." cried Spyro in between his breathes. Cynder did not respond again. "No.......no.........Cynder." cried Spyro. "CYNDERRRRR!!!!!!!" yelled Spyro out to the Heavens before he collapsed onto his wife's body and cried heavily. He placed his ear on Cynder's belly to feel any movement of their child. The child was still alive, and Spyro had a choice that he had to follow. He had to remove the unborn child from her. If it was still alive, he would have it be grown in a science lab till it fully grows into a young baby. "Cynder.....please.....forgive me....for doing this." said Spyro as he placed her tail on her belly. **

**Just before he made an incision, Cynder opened her bloody eyes slowly and Spyro stopped. "Cynder? Are.....are you alive?" asked Spyro. "S.....Spy.....rr....ro." replied Cynder weakly. "Don't move Cynder, I'll find you some help." replied Spyro as he yelled out for help in the dark. Luckily a few people were passing by and they rushed quickly to Spyro's aid. They gasped in horror just seeing their Queen so badly injured. They quickly rushed to the hospital and doctors began to work on her right away. **

**News spread quickly through out the city and soon DK Mark, Singe, Ryuu, and Yulie and met up with Spyro. "Spyro? What happened?" asked DK Mark. "It was him.....Atreus....it was him." cried Spyro softly. They gasped in shock and horror and Singe got close to her grandson and hugged him. "Don't worry my darling little one. She will live. We will avenge this tragedy. I promise you that Spyro." replied Singe. Yulie and Ryuu did their best to comfort Spyro while DK Mark watched Cynder getting a tube shoved down her throat, just so that they can pump out the Bane. It was a nasty thing to see, but at least Cynder was alive as well as the baby she was carrying inside of her.**

**Hours passed by and it was 4 in the morning when they finished up Cynder. DK Mark and Spyro were the only ones left awake when they rolled Cynder out. Spyro rushed to Cynder's side and she looked pale in his eyes. "Cynder? Cynder baby can you hear me?!!" asked Spyro. Cynder had a oxygen mask on her due to the lack of breathing. "Your majesty, your wife needs to recover first. Don't worry she and the baby are just fine. If she came to us a minute later then both her and the baby would've been a goner." said the doctor as she rolled Cynder into a room and hooked her up on more then 6 machines. One to help her breathe, another to help her feed, another to make her heart work normally, another to be her bathroom, another to help her immune system, another to clean up her blood from any poisoning. It was too much for Spyro to bare and he walked out of the room and he slouched onto the wall and slid down the wall while crying. DK Mark sat down next to him and comforted his friend. "When DL Mark gets back....this will all be over." said DK Mark as he hugged his friend.**

**--------------**

**Up in Heaven, DL Mark was mad, angerly blaming himself for not doing anything to help his sister-in-law. He fell to his knees and angerly slammed the floor which shook the Heavens. "Why....why did I not help her?!!!" yelled DL Mark in anger. "You helped her by saving the city but helping her in a situation like that was something that you could not have done." said Agor. "That's not a fucking reasonable answer!!" yelled DL Mark as he shed tears of anger and sadness. "How can I have been so stupid? I should've helped her!!" yelled DL Mark in anger as he slammed the ground once more in anger which left a crack. Isabel went to his side and hugged him as if he was her son. "Don't cry my dear. As long as she and the baby lives then that is fine." replied Isabel. DL Mark looked up at his mother-in-law and nodded in agreement. "I guess....you are correct mother." said DL Mark as he calmed down and got up. Aroth stood by his side as well. "Don't worry my boy, you'll back before you know it." replied Aroth. "I hope pops...I just hope so." said DL Mark as he set his eyes on Dalera.**

A/N: After a hard battle, a terrifying accident occurred. Just how is Cynder and her unborn child? What will happen next in Dalera? Find out next on War!!!


	24. The Battle For Dalera

**Chapter 23-(The Battle for Dalera)**

**A Day had passed by since the battle of Zonith. It was great news to hear that the city was held as expected, yet bad news came with it when Godith heard that Cynder was indeed poisoned by Dragonbane. Godith broke the news done to her grandmother, but Cynthia took it lightly. "I figured something would've happened to her darling. As long as she lives then I am alright with that." replied Cynthia. "Yeah same with me, but I want to get Atreus for hurting her and her unborn baby." said Godith. "Ok...now that you mentioned Cynder being pregnant, I want to kill Atreus now." replied Cynthia angerly as she slammed her fist to the ground which left a crack. "If Atreus decides to come and fight for Dalera, then he is done for. Me, you, not to mention Lethak and Galadrial." said Godith. "Yes Galadrial, your very own purple female daughter. She indeed is a powerful one. She could be even stronger then her own father." replied Cynthia with a smile. "I know that grams, that is why I treasure her most after DL Mark died." replied Godith with a sad sigh. "Don't let your husbands death bother you young one. DL Mark was meant to do this. That is what he was destined to be. The Ancients, the very founders of the Dragon Race prophesied a powerful being that can be the savor of Dragons. Your husband was that one being. Now it is passed down to Galadrial, daughter of DL Mark." replied Cynthia. **

"**You still talk like the old days grams." replied Godith. "Well what the hell do you expect me to be? Anyways, Galadrial still has much to learn, but we can worry about that _AFTER_ the battle, if we win of course." replied Cynthia. Godith nodded in agreement and she looked out the window from her grandmother's balcony. Godith looked down on Galadrial who was with Demitri. The two were busy helping the citizens prepare for battle and set up the main torrent guns and cannons. "That young girl sure is something." spoke Godith softly before she looked up at the large sky glass view that covers Dalera. Godith looked up at the sunset and soon looked at DL Mark's star. It was shinning brightly then she had ever seen before. Her grandmother stood next to her and she too looked up.**

"**Ahhh, the Star of DL Mark ever glows brightly in the dark sky." spoke Cynthia in her ancient ways. "But does this mean that, he's going to return soon?" asked Godith. "Well, I heard rumors that you were going to be married to Dreyanor, is that true darling?" asked Cynthia. "Supposedly yes, but....don't tell anyone, not even Galadrial. DL Mark will return on the wedding." whispered Godith. "What?!!" shouted Cynthia in surprise. "He came to me twice already grandmother. If he said that he will return on the wedding day, then that means that we truly win this battle." replied Godith as she looked out at Dalera. Cynthia was quiet for a while as well as Godith. "Alright...if what he said is true then we shall go down in history and give Atreus the biggest and bloodiest battle that he has ever seen." smiled Cynthia.**

**-------------**

**Hours passed and soon the watchmen spotted Atreus's men walking towards the walls. They spotted tanks and men loaded with rocket launchers and other moder-warfare technology. The guns that Dalera quickly produced within the time period were ready and waiting for order. As a safety precaution, all factories had to be shut down since everyone was fighting. It was the perfect time for Dreyanor to plant his evil scheme. 'These idiots will never see it coming.' thought Dreyanor as all workers shut down the factories and soon left, without even noticing Dreyanor.**

**While Dreyanor walked towards the factories, he made sure that no one followed him or sensed him. He also noticed that the people of Dalera were actually, chilling and having fun. 'These dragons are idiots. Even DL Mark would've found this to be stupid. Partying on the night of battle. Oh well, once I blow it up and you ain't ready, you are screwed.' thought Dreyanor as he continued to walk.**

**Minutes passed and sounds of the laser cannons and anti-tank missiles were fired away. Guns and rockets were fired as well and tons of explosion occurred outside of Dalera. The Slayers were losing big time due to the defense system outside. "Is this all that Atreus got? How pathetic of him to actually send and waste his mens lives to attack a city that cannot be breached." scoffed Cynthia as she watched from her room. Godith was with her as well, but deep down inside Godith, she knew that something was not right. **

**Without the high-tech scanners even picking up the slightest movement from the northern side of Dalera, Atreus and his men were lined up outside, with guns and swords and many other weapons made directly from Dragonbane. Everything they had, was made from Dragonbane. "How can we breach the walls sir?" asked a commander. "Don't worry, I got a man on the inside who is working things out." replied Atreus with a sinister smile. 'Come son, I know you can do this.' thought Atreus.**

**Back inside Dalera, Dreyanor had gained access to the ammo factory which was shut down to the max. Not even a flashlight worked. All power was out. "Hmph, no need. I can see in the dark." said Dreyanor as his vision changed. He had to find the main storage room were all the ammo was stored and he had to make it look like a complete accident. 'This will not be easy.' wondered Dreyanor as he entered the main control room. He noticed that there was a lava pool that was directly over the ammo supply. Dreyanor only smiled as he carelessly went to the pool and poked a hole quickly on the side and let the lava leak. Soon the whole got bigger and it melted down to the bottom. Dreyanor had to make it look like an accident, so he called in for help. "What's your emergency?" asked the replier. "There is a leak in the ammo factory. I repeat, a leak in the lava pools has ruptured, I will try and stop it if possible." replied Dreyanor. "Roger that, sending help." replied the worker. "Negative!! This place is gonna blow!!" yelled Dreyanor as he ran out as quick as possible. The moment he got out, the munitions factory soon blew up behind Dreyanor and it exploded onto 4 more factories that had explosives in them. **

**Dreyanor yelled in pain as he flew more then 200 feet from the blast and smashed hard into a metal building as shrapnels and bullets flew at him. Luckily they all missed as the shot upward and towards the ground. Cynthia and Godith gasped in shock as the large explosion shrouded Dalera. "Get the people to arms!!!" yelled Cynthia as she yanked out a chest and opened it. Cynthia searched through it and at the very bottom was her armor. "Perfect, time to avenge DL Mark shall we?" smiled Cynthia as she latched on her sword and dashed out the building. Godith only sighed as she snapped her fingers and her armor and sword appeared on her as well.**

**Outside, the Slayers were eager to run inside. "Should we go now sire?" asked a commander. "No....they don't expect us to suddenly come in. They'll think that someone was involved with this. Wait 3 minutes, since that is how long it took for us to get around the whole damn thing." said Atreus. **

**Meanwhile inside the city, people rushed to put out the blaze but it quickly spread and it destroyed most of the Metal wall that protected Dalera. "Don't fight the fire, just get the wall fixed!!!" yelled Cynthia. "But my lady, the walls are burning and cannot be reached unless the fire is put out!!!" yelled a desperate dragon who tried his best to put out the blaze. "Grandma, what can we do?!" asked Godith in panic, knowing that the Slayers will soon come in. "Get every man here on the double. Call all torrents and cannons and tell them to aim here. We will stand far back for them so they can get a clear shot." replied Cynthia. **

**Godith nodded and she soon told Valsa what to do. "Okay, just make sure that you guys have hauled ass." said Valsa as she ran off to give out the order. Lethak arrived with Dreynaor who was wounded badly. "Oh no...Dreyanor!!" shouted Godith seeing her lover being so badly wounded. Dreyanor grunted in agonizing pain as he had burns and bullet wounds all over him. "Dreyanor!! Are you alright?!!" asked Godith in panic. "AHHH!!! I'm fine!!! I sensed something was wrong in the factory and I tried to stop the leak but it was too late." replied Dreyanor as he pulled out a bullet from his left arm. "Don't move baby, you need help." replied Godith as a couple of dragons came and placed Dreyanor on a stretcher. "I'll be waiting for you my love." said Godith as she kissed him and watched him be taken away for medical help. **

"**To be honest, I think what Dreyanor said was complete BS to me." said Lethak. "I know that." replied Godith. Lethak looked at her confused. "How did you know?" asked Lethak. "I have powers too dummy." replied Godith as she went off to the front line. When she arrived back, the fire was put out, but not one dragon dared to go close to the wall. Galadrial and Demitri soon arrived with their armor on. "Ready to fight mom." said Galadrial. "Ohhh. Galadrial, please. Don't fight my little one." asked Godith. "Why?" replied Galadrial. "Because, I don't want you to be hurt." said Godith as she looked down upon her daughter. "Don't worry Godith, I got a good eye on her." said Demitri. "I just hope that _you_ don't do something crazy." said Godith. **

**Soon dragons and men lined up with swords, guns and everything. They waited for the Slayers to come in and that was when the torrents opened fire. It killed the first 5 waves of Slayers that came into the city, before they ran out of ammo. "Here we go again." said Godith as she heard Slayers war cry and saw them charge into the city. The Slayers clashed with the defensive line of Dalera and blood was being quickly spilled. Being attacked by Dragonbane sword was a major advantage since a cut would make a Dragon paralyzed. **

**It was bloody as Lethak did his best to protect his wife from any harm and so did Valsa. They both protected one another as they covered each other's backs. Godith and Cynthia were doing alright as well since they both were the most experienced fighters out of everyone. Galadrial and Demitri were doing extremely well. Despite them being kids, they fought just like Godith and Cynthia. Turns out that Galadrial had been teaching Demitri her moves. "Man this is so much fun!!" shouted Demitri over the clashing and yelling. "I know!! No wonder my father loves to fight!!" yelled Galadrial back to him.**

**All seemed to be going well till Atreus came in with his red dragon blood armor. Godith gasped in shock as she saw him yet again for another time. The slayers recalled behind Atreus and so did all the dragons behind Godith. "So Godith....we meet, yet again. But this time without your husband." smirked Atreus. "Laugh all you want Atreus. I will get you back for what you have done to my sister and all the dragons you killed in the making!!" yelled Godith. "I would like to see you try you demon whore." smiled Atreus evilly. Godith was about to launch at him, only to be stopped by Galadrial. "No mother. I can take care of him." replied Galadrial. **

**Atreus and the other slayers laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Your daughter thinks that she can beat us just because she is a purple dragon, and a daughter of DL Mark?!! HAHAHA!!! She got no experience!!" yelled Atreus. "Want to bet cocksucker?" replied Galadrial. "Watch your tongue missy." snapped Godith. "Give me a break mom, it's war." replied Godith. "You should listen to your mother, you bitch-demon." snickerd Atreus. "Did your mother ever teach you some manners? Oh wait I forgot, you don't have a mom." snapped Galadrial angerly back at Atreus. **

**Right away Atreus joke smile was gone. "You will regret saying that!!" growled Atreus in anger as he raised his sword up to her face. Galadrial showed no fear. "Heh, bring it." taunted Galadrial. "GET HER!!!" yelled Atreus as he ordered his men to attack her. The dragons jumped in as well as the clashed once more with the Slayers. Both Galadrial and Demitri were slashing their way through to reach Atreus and hopefully end the war. "Nice thrash talking back there. I didn't expect you to have it in you." said Demitri. Galadrial giggled. "Hehehe, hey I am like my dad right?" smiled Galadrial as she slaughtered another slayer. **

**Before Atreus even knew it, Galadrial and Demitri had reached him. "Hmmmmm, young, fearless, strong, demons kids. I'm impressed to see how well your father has trained you, even though that sucker deserves to be dead!!" grinned Atreus. Galadrial growled in anger. "No....you deserve to be dead!!!" yelled Galadrial as she charged at Atreus as well as Demitri. They both attacked and Atreus blocked it with ease. "Hmmmm, you two can be worth something to me." smiled Atreus. **

**Galadrial and Demitri were moving quick and were slashing Atreus with ease. Atreus was losing ground and each time his men tried to help him, they would only get their heads mauled off by Godith and the others. Galadrial moved back with quick speed and fired a purple beam from her finger. Atreus dodged with just inches being away from it. "AHHH you little runt!!" yelled Atreus in anger. Demitri jumped behind Galadrial and he fired a purple beam from his mouth which shattered Atreus's sword. "You bastard!!! That was my best sword!!!" yelled Atreus. "Well hope you have insurance, cuz if you don't, you ain't going to get another one." smiled Demitri. "Keep smiling you prick!!!" yelled Atreus in anger. **

**With sudden speeds, a large red beam just struck Demitri straight through his chest which was fired from Atreus. "DEMITRI...NO!!!!" yelled Galadrial in shock and horror. Demitri fell o the ground, with a large hole in his chest as blood poured out and his eye color quickly faded out. "Demitri!!! Please!!! Stay with me!!!" yelled Galadrial in sadness as she picked up her lover. "G.....Gal.....Galadr.....ial." muttered Demitri before he was dead in her arms. Galadrial yelled in crying pain as her lover just died in her arms. Godith heard her cry as well as the others and they all rushed quickly and gasped in horror as to what just happened. "Demitri....no." spoke Godith quietly as she shed a tear. **

**Galadrial kept on shaking Demitri's body, begging for him to come back. It was no use. "How sad. You call yourselves lovers, yet you two never kissed each other. When I think about it, it looks more like a One-Night Stand between you two." smiled Atreus evilly. "How DARE you speak to my daughter like that!!!" yelled Godith. "Oh shut that cocksucking mouth of your already. You sucked DL Mark's dick too many times that I can't stand the smell." taunted Atreus. Godith lost her temper and she charged at Atreus only to be suddenly tackled back to the ground and everyone was blown away and soon surrounded by Slayers. Atreus was on top of Godith who was lying on her stomach. "You will be sorry Atreus." spoke Godith coldly as she looked back at Atreus. "Yeah...you wish hoe." replied Atreus as he grabbed hold of Godith's wings and stretched them out and soon pulled both of them towards one another. **

**Godith felt her joints crack as her wings were stretched beyond the limit. She screamed in pain as Atreus applied more pressure. "Hehehehehe, who's gonna save you now Godith? Huh? No one." said Atreus with much evil as he snapped Godith's left wing. Godith shrieked in unholy pain before Atreus continued his torture.**

**All of this was happening around the daughter of DL Mark. Galadrial could not take it anymore. Just losing her lover and now hearing her mother screaming in pain for help. Galadrial had no idea what to do. 'What can I do?' cried Galadrial as she still held her lover's dead body. '_Galadrial, you must awaken the dragon within you!! I did not train you to be soft-hearted did I?_' spoke DL Mark telepathically. 'Father?' replied Galadrial. '_No time to explain, you got to help your mother in some way as well as your great-grandmother. Use the pain and suffering that Atreus just influenced on you and make that your power!!'_ spoke DL Mark before his voice echoed in Galadrial's mind.**

**Galadrial knew her father was right. Her feelings were her powers. She closed her eyes and focused on what DL Mark told her. She taught about her Aunt Cynder who was barely alive. She thought about Demitri, Lethak, Valsa, Spyro, and the others. She even thought about the pain and suffering her father went through when she at least remembered him. She even focused on Godith's cry of pain. All of the sadness and anger that was building up inside her, soon turned into deep enormous power. **

**Atreus sensed Galadrial's power level just spike way best what he expected her to be. He turned around just to see Galadrial with a gold aura shrouding her body. "What is this?!!" asked Atreus. "_I AM WHAT MY FATHER DESTINED FOR ME TO BE._" spoke Galadrial with a cold harsh voice. She focused everything on one person, Atreus. She growled in anger as the Gold Aura became brighter and brighter. Her eyes kept on changing colors from purple to white to gold and then back to purple. Gold lighting struck through the glass roof and struck around Galadrial. Her scales started to glow Gold for a brief second before changing back to purple. "W....What are you?!! This is impossible!!" yelled Atreus realizing what was about to happen.**

_**'DO IT GALADRIAL!!**_**' shouted DL Mark in his daughter's mind. With a sudden yell and bright flash, Galadrial let out her inner fury. A bright gold flash shrouded her body and everyone watched in shock and awe. Godith had a smile on her face, despite the pain she was in. "That's.....my girl." gasped Godith for breath.**

**A sudden rumble and shock occurred before the light dimmed down on Galadrial. Everyone was blinded and soon gasped in shock and horror. In front of them stood not a purple dragoness, but more of a gold dragoness who's eyes were blue like her fathers. Her spikes were black and her scales shined brightly like a thousand suns. "N.....NO!!!! This can't be!!!!" yelled Atreus in shock and horror. Galadrial stood still for a while with her newfound powers. "So_....this is what it feels like to be super_." spoke Galadrial softly as she grasped her hand. "Galadrial.....what are you darling?" asked Godith weakly. "_A Super Dragon Sayain of course._" replied Galadrial. **

**For once in his life, Atreus felt fear of someone other then DL Mark's hyper form. He took a step back and Galarial snarled at him angerly. "_YOU.....you will not escape my wrath!!"_ yelled Galadrial as she charged at Atreus with sudden speed. Galadrial exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks to his stomach. Each punch being harder then the last. Atreus gasped for breath as blood gushed from his mouth. "_Now to finish you off, you sick bastard!! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"_ yelled Galadrial and suddenly a blue large beam emerged from her two small hands and it blew the living shit out of Atreus as he was sent flying back as far as the eye could see.**

**Once Atreus was out of the picture, Galadrial turned her attention on the remaining slayers who begged for mercy from her. "_Why should I give mercy to you clowns when you did not give any for my KIND?!!!_" yelled Galadrial as she picked up all the Slayers with a force. They panicked and screamed in horror as their bodies shrouded in a blue aura. Galadrial's eyes glowed a bright blue color and she widened her eyes and suddenly they all combusted. Their insides splattered all over the walls and dragons. **

**Galadrial gently touched the ground and went to Demitri who was still dead. She was about to bring him back to life, when she remembered hat Demitri was given immortality from her father. But she wanted him back now so she sped up the process. Giving the last amount of her fury energy, Galadrial brought Demitri back to life but just barley before she collapsed to the floor unconscious.**

**Everyone got back up with a struggle, but were still in shock and awe as to what they had just seen. "Is......is she.....what I think she is?" asked Lethak in shock. "Hehehehe, yep Lethak. She is. A Super Dragon Sayain." smiled Godith weakly but soon grunted in pain since her left wing was snapped all the way to her back. Despite the pain, she picked up Galadrial and Lethak picked up Demitri and they all went back to Cynthia's home were they all rested.**

**-----------**

**Up in Heaven, DL Mark was celebrating. "Holy crap!!! Did you see that?!! My daughter!!! My very own daughter Galadrial is now a Super Dragon Sayain!!" yelled DL Mark out in excitement as he hugged everyone tightly. "OW!! Not so hard darling. I may be dead, but us souls still feel pain." said Isabel. "Ohh... sorry about that mom. I just can't believe it!!!" said DL Mark as he continued to celebrate in joy and happiness. **

**Agor watched from the side with a smile and he looked away for a bit, thinking about what he had to do next. Ago soon went forward to his happy friend and spoke to him. "Nice job an getting your daughter to become a Super Dragon Sayain." smiled Agor. "I know!! Like any father's dream o see his little become something special." smiled DL Mark. "I know that Mark. Anyways, I hate to bring this to you, but we must do this." said Agor as he raised a pair of Potora Earrings to DL Mark. **

**DL Mark was suddenly quiet. "You serious?" asked DL Mark. "I'm afraid so. It was GOD's order. I guess it was fun to be separate for once. But I think it is best if we become one again." said Agor with a smile. Isabel and Anoth realized what they were doing. "You two can't be...." asked Anoth. "It appears so Anoth. Faith has picked this day to come to pass." replied Agor as he looked at Anoth and Isabel. "You two must leave us be. You don't want to be caught in the blast now do you?" asked Agor. "No....we will miss you. I don't know how Godith and the others will take this, but I hope the best." said Isabel as she hugged her son-in-law one last time. "Good-bye my son. It was great knowing you." said Isabel as she kissed him. "Thanks.....it was nice to know you too mother." replied DL Mark as he hugged his mother-in-law. "Well son....I guess this will be the last time we see each other till God knows when." said Anoth. "Cheer up dad, you will see Godith and Cynder again soon enough. I promise." said DL Mark as he hugged his father-in-law. "Good-bye son. Be careful." said Anoth as he left with his wife and the large gold doors slammed shut.**

"**This is it my friend. The day that Agorak returns to the universe." said Agor. "Just hearing the name makes me feel great. How will we look like? I don't remember." smiled DL Mark. "I decided to keep your looks since everyone knows you like this very well." said Agor. "Alright, let's do this." said DL Mark as he took one earring and placed it on his right ear. Agor took the other and placed it on his left ear. The magical force of the rings soon yanked the two together and in a bright, blinding white flash, the Heavens shook as a tremendous force of shock and power rumbled. A bright white beam fired up into the sky and soon vanished.**

"_**NO LONGER AM I MARK OR AGOR.........I MUST GO.**_**" spoke the white half-dragon before he left for Earth.**

A/N: After a crazy battle. Galadrial reached a level that no one thought possible. Super Dragon Sayain. Now that the battle has won, what will happen next? Is Agorak really the most powerful and legendary half-dragon that the Universe once forgot? Find out next on WAR!!!!!


	25. Return To Warfang

**Chapter 24-(Return To Warfang)**

A/N: Short Chap, but at least I updated. The next chap will be a little bitty longer.

**Back down on Earth, people were cleaning up the mess that was left behind in Dalera. If it weren't for Galadrial who surprisingly turned into her Super Dragon Sayain form for the first time, the city would've probably been destroyed. At Cynthia's home, Galadrial and Demitri were placed together in the same room on separate beds. Galadrial mumbled a bit. "Uhhhhh.....daddy." mumbled Galadrial softly. Her mother set her down on the bed and covered her up. "Sleep tight my angel." whispered Godith as she kissed her on the side of her head and soon left. "You gonna be alright with that snapped wing of yours?" asked Lethak. "It is painful, but I will be alright. I just need you to snap it back in place." said Godith. "Snap it back in place? You're lucky. I thought Atreus ripped it out of its socket or perhaps broke a bone in your left wing." said Lethak as he placed his hand on her sore left wing. "You ready?" asked Lethak. Godith nodded and with a quick snap, her wing was back in place, but the pain was unbearable. Before she even screamed, Lethak covered her mouth to muffle her high-pitched scream of pain.**

**After screaming out in Lethak's hand, Godith felt better but weak. "Thanks....for your help Lethak." gasped Godith in pain. "No problem. I'm gonna check on Dreyanor and the others. We should return to Warfang. Atreus might attack it without us even knowing it." said Lethak as he left Godith alone. Godith looked back at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully as well as Demitri. 'I guess I will check on Dreyanor as well.' thought Godith as she closed the door and soon left.**

**Godith soon arrived in Dreyanor's room to see Dreyanor being treated for his wounds. "Dreyanor....how are you feeling?" asked Godith as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Pretty painful, but I'll live." replied Dreyanor as Lethak finished wrapping up his wounds. "There, all done. Now can you tell us exactly what happened?" asked Lethak. "Didn't I already say what happened?" replied Dreyanor. "Yeah but that was a 5 second explanation Drey." spoke Godith. "Alright then. When everyone was shooting, I felt something wrong in the munitions factory. I got no idea on how you were not able to sense it but I clearly was able to." said Dreyanor as he looked at Lethak. "Well....I was shooting." said Lethak. "Exactly as I thought. Anyways, by the time I arrived, the heat was intense and I saw the lava pool leaking through and it poured down onto the ammo. The next thing I knew a couple of boxes were set ablaze and I sciddalded out of there." finished Dreyanor as he held his burned arm which was wrapped in bandages. **

"**Oh well, at least you lived and we held the city. We should head back to Warfang." said Godith as she got closer to Dreyanor and held his burned arm and rubbed it gently. "It's time for us to get married." smiled Godith. "Oh yeah....I totally forgot about the wedding. Can't wait my love." smiled Dreyanor as he kissed Godith romantically. Lethak only rolled his eyes and he left them be.**

**After a few more hours passed, it was time to return to Warfang. Godith contacted Spyro telepathically and asked if Cynder was able to move back to Warfang. Turns out that she could and that they were already back at Warfang. "Alright guys, let's get the others and head back home. Spyro and the others had already arrived." replied Godith. Everyone quickly prepared to return home and Cynthia soon came by. "Grandma...what is it?" asked Godith. "I want to go with you darling. I want to see my other granddaughter and see how she is." spoke Cynthia. "Your welcome to come with us grams, but are you sure you want to leave Dalera?" asked Godith. "Oh don't worry about Dalera, my term as mayor is coming to an end anyways. I don't mind." smiled Cynthia as she packed her belongings. **

**In a few minutes, the whole group was ready. Godith picked up her daughter Galadrial who was still sleeping and Cynthia carried Demitri who was awake but was too weak to fly. They said good-bye to the people of Dalera and took-off for Warfang. When they left it was sunset but not one problem occurred on their flight back home.**

**They soon arrived to Warfang and found it to be exactly the same as it was before when they left. Right away, Godith rushed to Cynder's room and found her to be on the bed with Spyro on her side. "How is she?" asked Godith with a worried look. "She's doing alright, but she is still weak. At least the baby is still alive." said Spyro with a small smile. He looked back at his wife who had an oxygen mask on her. Spyro's eyes soon filled up and he began to cry quietly. Godith hugged her brother-in-law and soothed him. "Shhhh, don't cry Spyro. She will make it. I promise you that." said Godith as she kissed him. Spyro sniffled and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I know....it's just that...seeing her react to the poison was......horrible." sniffled Spyro as he cried in Godith's arms. Godith hugged him and gently stroked his head as he cried. Soon the two had said good-night to one another and gone to their beds with their loved ones. 'Tomorrow is the big day. The day that I marry Dreyanor.' thought Godith as she got into bed with her soon-to-be-husband Dreyanor. She kissed him on the side and slept peacefully.**

A/N: Now that they are back and everyone seems to be alive...what will happen next to the group? Find out next on WAR!!! (trust me...the next one is something to read.)


	26. Wedding Day

**Chapter 25-(Wedding Day)**

A/N: Well this is the chap a few of u ppl were waiting for. Hope u like it!!

**The sun rose and shinned through the window of where Godith and Dreyanor were sleeping together. The sun warmed the cold face of Godith and Godith only turned over to get the light out of her face. She placed her arm onto the other side of the bed to feel Dreyanor only to feel the empty space and only the bed sheets. "Hey...Godith darling. Time to get up....do you know what today is?" asked Dreyanor. "Mmmmm.......no. Just a few more minutes." mumbled Godith as she dug her head under her pillow. Dreyanor only smiled and he gently shook Godith. "Come on sweetheart, today is our wedding day." spoke Dreyanor happily. Godith moaned tiredly but she got up. "Ohhhh....why do I have to wake up just when the sun rises?" asked Godith as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. **

"**I know how you feel hon. I too wanted to sleep today but, a wedding is a wedding." smiled Dreyanor as he kissed Godith gently on the side. Godith managed to finally open her eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight. "Ahh! God damn it, I am so getting shades for that window." grumbled Godith in anger as she staggered out of her bed and moved away from the light. She did what she did every morning. Get up, bathroom, and then kitchen and see what is there to eat. Godith wore her bed-robe when she entered the kitchen and saw Dreyanor prepare a delicious meal for her. Eggs and bacon with a nice and warm toast with butter on it....oh and don't forget the coffee. **

"**Wow you made this all for me Drey?" asked Godith. "Uh-huh. What else could I do?" smiled Dreyanor. Godith smiled back and kissed him. "Thanks honey. Come on, let's eat fast and then get ready for the main event." smiled Godith as she ate her breakfast. After a while, the two dressed up and left the room to inspect their wedding. The church was decorated with the most stylish wedding decorations that either of them had ever seen. Servants ran back and forth, busy setting up the whole place. Invitations were sent out quickly to the city. "Wow all of this is so nice. I wonder if the others are awake just yet." said Dreyanor. "I'll go check on them." smiled Godith as she left to see her family and friends. **

**Godith first went to Cynder who was still weak from the Bane poisoning she received from Atreus back in Zonith. Godith entered the room quietly, trying to not wake the others. "Psst! Hey!! Cynder!! Can you hear me?!!" whispered Godith as she stood next to her. Cynder opened her eyes slowly and weakly. "G.....Godith? Is....is that really you?" asked Cynder weakly as she breathed through the oxygen mask she had on her. "Yeah it's me alright. How you feeling?" asked Godith softly. "I feel like shit...but better then yesterday." smiled Cynder weakly and gave out a small laugh but soon coughed. "There,there sis, everything will be alright. How's the little one?" asked Godith. "It's alive alright, I can feel it grow inside of me." smiled Cynder as she placed her hand on her slightly larger belly.**

**Godith smiled and gently stroked Cynder's forehead. "Oh my, you are a little hot." said Godith. "Hehehe, it won't stop me from coming to your wedding." smiled Cynder as she grasped her sister's hand. "I wish mom was here, so that she and I can finally meet." said Cynder as a tear shed from her eye. "Ohh...sis don't cry. I have a feeling that mom will be with us someday and soon enough." said Godith with a soft smile. Spyro soon woke up and greeted the girls. "Good morning ladies, how are you both doing?" asked Spyro as he yawned. "I'm doing alright, jut checking and making sure Cynder is alive and well. You are coming to the wedding...right Spyro?" asked Godith. "Of course! You went to me and Cynder's, we shall go to yours." smiled Spyro as he sat up and hugged his wife gently. "How's my Dark Temptress doing with the little one?" asked Spyro. "I'm fine my love. A little bit better in case you were wondering." smiled Cynder as she kissed her husband on the lips. "Glad to hear hon. Anyways, let's get ready for the big event today shall we?" smiled Spyro as he got out of bed. Godith let the two be as they both prepared for the wedding as well as their children, Blaze, Flora, and Wagner.**

**Godith soon checked on her own children. Chrysophylax, Ancalagon, Icefyre, Sycila, and Einigma. The 5 of them were sleeping peacefully and Godith only smiled as she closed the door and let the 5 sleep. She soon wet to Galadrial and checked on her. Godith's precious daughter was still sleeping after her sudden transformation of becoming a Super Dragon Sayain occurred in Dalera. "Hey....Galadrial, darling baby, wake up." spoke Godith quietly as she shook her daughter gently. "Mmmmm....oh mom.....do I have too? I was just having a nice dream." said Galadrial as she rubbed her eyes. "Of course you do. It's my wedding. You should get up, and tell your 'boyfriend' to wake up as well. I want you to be properly dressed my dear." said Godith as she kissed her daughter. "Ohh alright mom...I'll do it just for you." said Galadrial as she staggered out of her bed, holding her head. "Are you alright?" asked Godith. "I'm fine mom. Just a little headache after what I did back at Grandma's place." stumbled Galadrial. "Hehehe, that's my girl. This is what you were born to be." smiled Godith as she hugged her daughter. "I get that a lot mom, but thanks." replied Galadrial before she left to wake up Demitri from his bed.**

**Afterwards, Godith checked on and woke the rest up. DK Mark and Yulie were already preparing with their son Ryuu as well as Lethak and Valsa with their son Artius. Cynthia came as well all dressed up for her granddaughter's wedding. Godith saw Singe get ready but she did not speak with her for she rushed back to her room to put on her gown. **

**When Godith returned to her room, she found servants waiting to dress her up with the fanciest wedding dresses possible. But Godith did not want to wear any of them. Instead she pulled out a large chest of her old clothes that she kept for memories. She pulled out her old wedding dress, which was the same one used for her first wedding with DL Mark. The designers and servants were stunned to see how beautifully designed her dress was and it still fit onto her perfectly. The Maid of Honor soon came in which was actually Galadrial and so did the other women. Spyro's mother Elva, DK Mark's mother Elaine, Cynder, Valsa, and all the other women that knew Godith came to the one room. They each commented on Godith's dress and wished the best for her new life. "Thank you....all of you. I did not really ask much of you to do this, but I still thank you all for helping me get through the problems I had before." smiled Godith. "It was no big deal darling. Be glad that you will start a new life with someone else this time." said Elva. **

**Meanwhile in the men's room, Dreyanor was being properly dressed up by the servants and all the guys were there as well. DK Mark was to be the Best Man. "I can't believe that you are actually going to marry Godith." said DK Mark. "I know...can't you believe it my friend? Out of curiosity, why you ask?" asked Dreyanor as he checked himself out in the mirror. "Nothing bothers me....it's just that....I have been to too many weddings in my life already." smiled DK Mark. Dreyanor laughed at his friend's comments and so did DK Mark. "Hahahahaha!!! Well...you are King." replied Dreyanor as he made sure his long blue hair was neat and good-looking for the wedding. "Hey Dreyanor....come on!! The wedding starts in 5 minutes!!" shouted Spyro from across the room. "Well...wish me luck." smiled Dreyanor as he patted his Best Man's shoulder and left. **

**People came into the church and it quickly filled up with family and friends. The wedding was also being watched from home as millions tuned in for the wedding. Everyone was nervous for what was about to happen next. Dreyanor and the others waited on the altar and looked down the aisle, waiting for Godith to come. 'This is it....the moment I have been waiting for a long time.' thought Dreyanor happily. In the back, Godith was having second thoughts, but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused herself on the wedding. 'Okay...this is it. Just like the wedding I had with Mark 5 billion years ago. Just got to say 'I do' and all that stuff and my life is new again.' thought Godith happily. She picked up her flowers which were mixed in with roses, tulips, and bulbs. **

**The moment had arrived. The second that pipe organ began to play, the entire Kingdom stood up on its feet as people watched Godith walk down the aisle. People bowed and prayed for her and Dreyanor for a good life. It seemed to last forever as Godith walked towards the altar. With millions watching round the clock, she did not want this wedding to be messed up. When Godith arrived to the altar, she nervously grasped Dreyanor's hand and the two looked at each other with a nervous smile as the priest that was going to marry them, who really was Sedro, DK Mark's father, began the opening.**

"**Dearly beloved, friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the Holy Matrimony of Godith and Dreyanor. For a long time the two loved each under God's eyes and now, on this very day, God has decided to let these two lovely couples get married. So without further ado, let's get this started shall we?" asked Sedro with a cheery smile. **

"**Do you Lord Dreyanor....take Queen Godith to be your lawfully wedded wife....and to be with her through times of sickness, evil, malice and danger....till death do you part?" asked Sedro. "I do." smiled Dreyanor as he looked t Godith's eyes. Her face was covered with her own facial gown and it was her turn. "Do you Queen Godith....take Lord Dreyanor to be your lawfully wedded husband....and be with him through evil, hatred, darkness, and torture, till death do you part?" asked Sedro. "I...." Godith had butterflies in her stomach and she was extremely nervous. 'I do' mouthed Sedro. "Oh....sorry. I'm a little nervous." blushed Godith. "It's alright, just take a few breaths my love." whispered Dreyanor. "Sorry hon. I do." smiled Godith. Dreyanor smiled as well.**

"**Now.....is there anyone who should speak and not let them be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." said Sedro. It seems as if no one was going to speak and the wedding continued. "Now then, I pronounce you two man and wife....you may kiss the bride." said Sedro. Dreyanor smiled with much joy and he lifted Godith's facial gown. The two locked eyes with one another and slowly brought themselves together. **

**Just before they were about to kiss, the church doors slammed open a bright light, blinded everyone in the church. Everyone groaned in pain as the light looked like as if GOD himself was down on Earth. "_I believe....I have something to say._" spoke the voice. Everyone looked and were wondering who was this person. "Great....now who comes into the church, uninvited to the wedding, and says that he must speak?" asked Dreyanor. "_You should know._" spoke the voice as the light dimmed down. Everyone gasped in shock and awe as the very man that people once loved stood before them. **

**It was DL Mark....and he was back....alive and well......and ready to take back his wife.**

A/N: Well, well, well!!! DL Mark has returned!!! What will happen next?!!! Stay tuned for more WAR!!!!


	27. Double Trouble

**Chapter 26-(Double Trouble)**

**Everyone stood in shock and awe. Was it really DL Mark who stood before them? Or was it a hallucination? "Mark? Is it....really you?" asked Godith holding her chest. "Yes my love it's me alright." smiled DL Mark. Dreyanor knew that his plans for revenge were quickly failing. "You can't be DL Mark....your power is different then his." said Dreyanor as he held Godith behind him. "Yes that is correct Dreyanor, but you are part correct. My name is not Mark, but I am him." said DL Mark. "Wait a second....you are not Mark but you are him? That does not make any sense." said Spyro. "Well duh....unless....DL Mark has a twin brother?" wondered Lethak. "No DL Mark doesn't have any brothers or sisters that I know of." said DK Mark. **

**Soon everyone were saying ideas of who DL Mark was. (_His facial expression _-_-) "Who cares? There is a wedding going on and if you excuse us...impostor, me and Godith are about to get married." replied Dreyanor as he was about to kiss Godith. "Speak for yourself....Slayer." said DL Mark with a cold harsh voice. People then muttered to one another. "Slayer? Have you gone mad or what?" asked Dreyanor. "Is that true Dreyanor?" asked Godith with tears building up in her eyes. "No my love. He's just trying to make you be with him again. You said that you and I will always be together, remember?" asked Dreyanor as he held Godith's hands. **

"**I....I do, but...DL Mark is the one that I lived and loved with my whole life." said Godith. "Then let's just go to some far away place so that you and I can live peacefully." spoke Dreyanor softly. "Not while I am around." said DL Mark as he pulled out his fire sword. "Mark...not in the church." said Godith. "I know that. But Dreyanor...I am giving you one more chance to save your sorry ass. Either you leave...or I tell." said DL Mark. "Go ahead like I care." shouted Dreyanor. **

"**Heh, you asked for it. Ladies and gentlemen, Dreyanor...is NOT a Dragon Lord. As a mater of fact, he is Atreus's Son!!" shouted DL Mark. The moment everyone heard him say that Dreyanor was Atreus's son, everyone gasped in shock and horror. "WHAT?!! You told me everything that you knew about the Slayers and yet you are son of a Slayer?!!!!" yelled Godith with tears burning down her face. "That is not true!!!" yelled Dreyanor. "Really?" asked DL Mark as he raised his hand and his memory of spying Dreyanor appeared.**

**Everyone watched in shock and anger as the whole thing went down when Dreyanor finally met his father. "So you see, Dreyanor is not who you think he is. He is a true Slayer who planed on killing you tonight Godith. He had one bottle of Dragonbane that was made 5 billion years ago and he planned on using it tonight! He was going to pour the last drop in your drink and then watch you die. Afterwards, he would go and kill the others and then spread on through out the universe, hunting down each and every last dragon." explained DL Mark. **

**Now everyone wanted to rip Dreyanor into pieces. "You.....fucking.....lying....bastard!!!" yelled Godith with her eyes red with anger and she tried to attack Dreyanor. Dreyanor was quick about it and he grabbed hold of Godith's neck and pulled out the Dragonbane from his pocket. "No body move!!" yelled Dreyanor as the bottle was just over Godith's mouth. Godith struggled to break free, but Dreyanor was strong. "Yes all of this is true. I want revenge on mostly you Mark. You killed my father back then, even though he is alive, I still want my revenge. You murdered my mother and you know that." spoke Dreyanor angerly. "Your mother? Did your father ever tell you who she really was?" "Yes a human being before you raped and killed her!!!" yelled Dreyanor as he increased his grip on Godith's neck. **

"**Your father is lying, and your mother is not dead and no I did not rape her because I was already fighting against your father. Now let go of my wife and you will become a meal to us all." hissed DL Mark. "Not with this in my hand!!" said Dreyanor as he opened the bottle. "You mean this?" asked DL Mark, raising his hand, showing the Dragonbane bottle in his hand. "What?!! How?" asked Dreyanor in shock. Godith noticed the bottle and she quickly bit down on Dreyanor's arms. Dreyanor yelled in pain as Godith crushed his arm and ripped off a large chunk of flesh from his arm. "W.....What are you?" asked Dreyanor who was on the floor in agonizing pain. "In case you were wondering who I really am...I am Agorak!!" yelled Agorak as he charged at Dreyanor with lighting speed and with a powerful kick, he send Dreyanor flying through the church wall and far out towards the land as far as the eye could see.**

**Everyone was stunned and confused. "So...that is what you meant about you not being DL Mark but looking like him?" asked Valsa. "Yes." said Agorak and he looked at Godith. Godith slowly came to him and placed her hand on him. "But what about my husband? He's inside of you now, yet you look just like him." said Godith. "Well my love, when Agor and I decided to be one again, we made sure that I would look just the way I am right now. Not only to remain as our husband, but remain the same to the eyes of the enemy so that no one would know that me and Agor have rejoined." said Agorak.**

"**So...I can still call you Mark?" asked Godith. "Of course my love. Don't let the new name and power fool you. I am still the same man that you love, but more powerful then ever before." smiled DL Mark. "Ohhh Mark!!!" cried Godith as she latched her arms around him and kissed him romantically on the lips. "I guess, that they are husband and wife again." said Sedro with a smile. The two broke apart from one another before DL Mark was tackled down by his children. All crying and shouting his name. DL Mark hugged them all with much love and shed a few tears saying how much they had grown. He noticed that Galadrial was standing alone by her mother and her brother and sisters soon realized what that meant.**

**DL Mark got up and walked towards his daughter who held her mother's hand. DL Mark got down on one knee and speared out his arms. "Come here little one." spoke DL Mark happily. Galadrial had tears in her eyes and she ran towards him. "Daddy!!" cried Galadrial as she hugged her father. DL Mark cried softly with her as well. "Galadrial....my little angel. You have grown so much since I last saw you. You are my little savior." smiled DL Mark as he kissed his daughter. "Daddy....I missed you so much." cried Galadrial as she cried on her father's shoulder. "There, there now. No need to cry. Daddy's here little one." smiled DL Mark and he put his daughter back down on the floor. **

**DL Mark looked around the room, at the others. Happy to see his friends and family yet again. After 10 years of being gone leaving them in depression and sadness. He noticed Cynthia and Singe and he smiled at them. They knew that the others would not know who the were. Cynthia's side of the family knew her and Singe's side of the family knew her. Neither side knows the other. That was when DL Mark caught site of Cynder who still had her oxygen mask with her. He went to her and removed the mask. "You don't need that silly thing sis. As long as I am here, you're breathing fresh air." said DL Mark as he placed his hand on Cynder's chest and healed them. Cynder felt all the struggling of her lungs leave her and she was back to normal. "Thank you brother. I missed you so much." said Cynder as she kissed her brother-in-law. "I know...I missed you too. But let's get the party started shall we?" asked DL Mark as he ripped off his usual clothes and revealed a white tuxedo. "Yeah, I agree. I'm starving." said DK Mark. The group laughed and they all left the church with Godith and DL Mark holding hand and hand, looking at each other, with their family and friends right behind them.**

**-------**

**Meanwhile, deep in the Black mountains, Dreyanor crawled to the city of Azeroth. He crash-landed only a few yards away from the main gates, but he was badly wounded. The guards quickly called for Atreus who rushed to his son's aid. "My son!!! What happened?" asked Atreus as he held his battered, weakened son. "Father....they found out." spoke Dreyanor softly. "How?" asked Atreus. "It was him father." replied Dreyanor softly. "Mark came back already?!! Impossible!!" shouted Atreus. "But thing is, he joined with Agor, and is now Agorak." said Dreyanor before he passed out in his father's arms. **

**Atreus took a few deep breaths and ordered the men to take his son for help. Atrues was left alone with the name swarming his mind. '_Agorak, Agorak, Agorak, Agorak, Agorak_.' said the voice in his mind. "How....has he Agorak....the legendary Dragon God alive? And here?!! As Godith's husband?!! And my own enemy?!! No matter....I will find a way to get rid of him." said Atreus to himself. '_How?_' asked the voice in his head. "By attacking his family. Starting with his daughter, Galadrial!!" shouted Atreus with a sinister evil smile.**

A/N: Well now that DL Mark (Agorak....w.e u would like to call him) and Godith r re-married and together once more with family and friends, what will Atreus plan to stop the legendary powerful Dragon God Agorak? Find out on WAR!!


	28. Wedding Gift

**Chapter 27-(Wedding Gift)**

A/N: Ok...I have been receiving a couple of replies saying "Since DL Mark is back..is he now Agorak?" Heres the deal. I will still call him DL Mark, but a couple of times he will be called Agorak. Basically, DL Mark is still DL Mark. Ok? Let's move along, and oh yes! ANOTHER LEMON! xD (No really, another sex chap. ^_^ Madness, I advise u that u skip this chap lol since u'r not a big fan of...lemons.) And yeah I did not update for a while since...I got superior writer's block for 3 weeks. Basically I got no fcking idea of wat to type. So that is y I decided to throw in another lemon. ^_^. Hope u like it.

**After being re-married and seeing everyone once again, it was time to go celebrate the wedding. Not only that but DL Mark had to be also crowned as an official ruler of Dracovia. But DL Mark was not eager to get crowned. He was eager to be at the party with his wife, for he left her alone for 10 years with his children. The entire wedding group arrived at the reserved restaurant and people were surprised to see DL Mark instead of Dreyanor. **

**But it was no matter to them. It was better to have DL Mark instead of someone else. The party started and everyone were celebrating. Food was brought around, music was playing, people laughed and cheered as DL Mark and Godith took their first dance together of the wedding. "Remember how the wedding was when we first met?" asked Godith. "Of course my love. How can I forget it when it was the romantic night we ever had." smiled DL Mark. "I'm glad you do remember. Shall we add one more person to the circle?" asked Godith. "Which circle? The one we are in now or...the other one?" smiled DL Mark. Godith knew what he was saying. "Well...I was thinking about having another one, but what I meant is having Galadrial be with us, right here and now." smiled Godith as she looked at her daughter. **

**They stopped and looked at Galadrial as well as the others. Galadrial was confused and she looked at Demitri. "Why are they staring at me?" asked Galadrial. "Because, your parents want you to join their dance. Go, they are waiting for you." smiled Demitri and gently pushed her forward. Galadrial went nervously, yet happily to her parents. DL Mark picked her up and held her in his arms while Godith and DL Mark danced. People cheered and applauded the three of them before everyone decided to go onto the dance floor. **

**The party continued as it was finally time to cut the cake. People gathered around waiting eagerly to eat, as Godith and DL Mark cut the cake together and got the first slices. The two did exactly what they did to one another when they first got married, and when the bride was feeding the groom, Godith shoved the cake into DL Mark's face and everyone laughed. DL Mark smiled as he cleaned his face and kissed his wife. "You did that on purpose did you?" smiled DL Mark. "Hehehe, at least it was funny." said Godith. "Really?" replied DL Mark as he shoved the slice at his wife. People laughed as well and Godith only smiled as she cleaned herself up. "I guess we can call it even then." said Godith as she kissed her husband.**

**The wedding party kept on going for more then 8 hours and it was then time for everyone to go home. Despite a few people sleeping on the tables and chairs, all of them were taken back home. Spyro, Cynder and the others once more congratulated the two once more before they left back home and went straight to sleep. As everyone was falling asleep, only Godith and DL Mark were left awake. All of their children went back home as well to sleep, and like any couple who were desperate for one another, the two looked at one another with much love and compassion for each other. **

Due to recent events, the next part of this chapter has been nerfed. If you wish to see the full uncut version, PM me and I shall give it to you. I'm sorry it has to be this way.


	29. The Return Of The King

**Chapter 28-(The Return Of The King)**

A/N:After many weeks of not being able to update, I finally have done it. I know that you people are PISSED OFF since I did not update in GOD KNOWS HOW MANY WEEKS. Here it is the newest chapter. So that is 1 out of my supposedly 5 updates. I need to get 5 done otherwise I will not update this story anymore, due to the "Obsticles" (SCHOOL!) that I have to encounter. Hope you like the newest chap. I made it long for a reason.

**The next morning arrived and the sun shined brightly over the lands of Dracovia. Deep in the woods, Godith and DL Mark were sleeping peacefully in their private, secret house, after having some "real fun" the night before. The sun shinned through the window and it slowly woke and warmed the faces of DL Mark and Godith. Godith woke up and slowly opened her eyes and looked at her side to see if her husband was still there. DL Mark was still next to her and he was also sleeping peacefully. **

"**Hey...Mark hon...wake up." whispered Godith as she gently shook her husband. DL Mark mumbled a bit but he woke up and looked at his wife with his sleepy Gold Dragon Eyes. "Hiyas honey." whispered DL Mark. "Hey, how you feeling?" asked Godith. "I feel happy ever since last night my love." said DL Mark with a smile. Godith giggled and the two kissed each other before the door suddenly bursted open. **

"**Come on Daddy!! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!!!!!" yelled out Galadrial as she jumped around the room. "Galadrial!!! How did you find us?" asked Godith as she covered herself up with the bed sheets. "I sense your energy mom. Come on Dad get up!!" said Galadrial as she tugged at DL Mark's tail and pulled him out of bed. "My God!! You really have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." said DL Mark. Galadrial blushed and giggled. "Hehehe, thanks Daddy, so have you." smiled Galadrial. "Anyways, what do you want to do today, sweety?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Mark, you don't need to know. I told you yesterday about what you should do." said Godith. "Oh right....spend time with the others. Alright then....can you make us some breakfast when we come back?" asked DL Mark. "Of course, anything for my two most precious people that I love and care for." smiled Godith as she got up and but on her bed robe. Once Galadrial and DL Mark were left together, Galadrial tackled her father onto the bed. "Whoa!! Jeez! Relax Galadrial. I know you miss me and all, but you got to take it easy girl." said DL Mark with a silly smile. "What's wrong Dad? Am I too pretty to be stopped?" smiled Galadrial. **

"**Look, I know that you want to spend some time with me, but as you know, we got a problem to take care of." said DL Mark. "I know. It's that Atreus guy. God he's such a dick." said Galadrial. DL Mark gave his girl a look. "Ops. I didn't mean to, but you get the idea." said Galadrial with a nervous smile. "It's alright, just make sure your mother doesn't hear you say that." said DL Mark. Soon the house was filled with the smell of breakfast. "Oh yes. I did not smell or tasted your mother's cooking for a long time." said DL Mark with a smile. "Great then Dad. Let's go eat and then we can spend some time together." said Galadrial with a smile. She trotted to the kitchen and sat down at the table and DL Mark soon arrived. "Well how is my lovely God doing today?" asked Godith with a silly smile. "Your God?" asked DL Mark with a small smile. "Well you are the Dragon God-Lord Agorak now." said Galadrial. "True, but I still prefer to be called the way I have always been called." said DL Mark. Godith and Galadrial smiled and soon their breakfast was brought to them and they ate as a family. **

**After they finished eating as any normal family would do, it was time to go back to Warfang. "Dad, you said that you and I could have some fun." said Galadrial. "I know I did, so how about this for some fun. You and I race to Warfang. I want to see how fast you have become since the last time we met." smiled DL Mark. "Excuse you, but what about me?" asked Godith. "Oh right, I can just teleport you to Warfang hon." said DL Mark. "Teleport me? I'd have to be standing next to you and we both go back to Warfang." said Godith. "Actually...since I am Agorak now, I do have some new tricks that I have in mind." smiled DL Mark as he raised his hand to his wife. "Trust me, you'll be back in Warfang in our room." said DL Mark with a smile. Before Godith could ask any questions, she vanished. "Wow!! That was cool Dad!!" shouted Galadrial. "Looks like it works. Now we can spend our time heading back home." said DL Mark. "Alright then, catch me if you can Dad!!" yelled Galadrial as she suddenly took off to the skies. DL Mark gave a small smile before he flew off after his daughter.**

**The two were flying through the orange sky as the sun was slowing rising. Galadrial was flapping her wings fairly quick yet strenuously and a purple aura shrouded her body. Her father quickly caught up with her and was quick as usual. The only thing was that he was not using his wings and he had a Gold aura shrouding his body. "Hey that's no fair Dad." said Galadrial. "What's not fair?" asked DL Mark. "You're nor using your wings. That's cheating!" said Galadrial. "Ohhh you still had not learned how to fly like me." said DL Mark and the two stopped. **

**Galadrial flapped her wings to stay in mid-air while DL Mark only used his energy to stay up. "You are fast just by using your wings darling, but you can go even faster just without them." said DL Mark. "And how am I suppose to do that?" asked Galadrial as she struggled to stay up in mid-air. "You need to learn how to fly like me hon. Yet I did not teach you how to do so." said DL Mark as he descended down to the ground. Galadrial flew down and landed gently and so did DL Mark. "Okay then, first off, relax. You're already tired and we have not even flown a quarter way to Warfang." said DL Mark. Galadrial was no longer tired and she stood ready and prepared. "Okay then Mr. God. Teach me how to fly like you." smiled Galadrial. **

**DL Mark sat down and so did Galadrial. "Okay then. Since I know that you are quick with physical moves, can you do any energy moves that you have seen me do?" asked DL Mark. "Well, that's the thing. The only thing I was capable to do was go Super Sayain and pull of that Kamehameha thing on Atreus in Dalera. Yet afterwards I just can't seem to do it again." said Galadrial. "Okay let me tell you this, you felt extremely tired afterwards and you passed out right?" asked DL Mark. Galadrial nodded her head. "Now that does explain a lot. You can do a few things that I am happy about. Now all you need to do is learn how to use that energy." said DL Mark as he crossed his legs and relaxed. **

"**I'll show you how to do it slowly. Listen and watch closely." said DL Mark as he raised his hands up and left a space in between them. "First, you need to be completely calm and relaxed. Then, you listen to the center of you're body till you feel a pull. Then..." a small yellow energy ball formed in DL Mark's hands and Galadrial was in shock and awe and she got closer to her father. "You see? It's simple. Well for me it is, but I know that you can do it easily since you are my special girl." smiled DL Mark and soon the energy vanished. "Wow, that was so cool. So you saying that if I can do all the things that you said, I can control my energy?" asked Galadrial. **

"**Yep, you try now. Don't expect to do it on the first try. Even your mother had a tough time trying to learn it." said DL Mark as he remembered the old days. **

_**Flashback**_

_**Deep in the woods, DL Mark and Godith were together in training. "You better teach me how to fly Mark and it better work and not be some silly trick." said Godith. "A trick?! This is no trick Godith. Look I told your parents that I can make you strong and powerful so that you can get rid of Atreus. I do what I say I can do. Trust me, it will work." smiled DL Mark. Godith gave him a hard look but she did what he showed her to do. "Okay so I relax, be calm, listen, and bring it out?" asked Godith. "Yep. Just like that." said DL Mark. Godith prepared herself and she closed her eyes. She blocked out all other sounds that she was hearing and listen only to her center body. Suddenly, Godith felt a pull and she slowly brought it out of her. A quiet small hum was heard and soon a small yellow energy ball formed in her hands. Godith opened her eyes in shock and awe as the energy ball hummed gently in her hands. You did it!" shouted DL Mark. "Can you be quiet!! I'm trying to concentrate!" hissed Godith. DL Mark covered his mouth and Godith's energy ball slow disappeared.**_**_"I didn't mean to holler out." said DL Mark. Godith only smiled and looked at him happily. "Now then when can I learn how to fly like you?" asked Godith._**

"**DAD!" yelled Galadrial. DL Mark awoke himself up from his daydreaming and looked at his daughter. "What?" asked DL Mark. "Is that how you and mom were when you two met?" asked Galadrial. "How did you know I was thinking about your mother?" asked DL Mark. "I can read people's minds Dad." said Galadrial. "Hey, I don't look into your mind when you are thinking about Demitri." said DL Mark. Galadrial blushed a red as a rose. "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to invade your memory." replied Galadrial. "It's okay hon. Now enough about the past. Time to get some work done." said DL Mark. **

"**Okay then. So I do just like mom did in your memory and I'll be able to use energy?" asked Galadrial. "Yep, sounds easy right?" asked DL Mark. "Easier said then done Dad." smiled Galadrial. DL Mark watched carefully as his daughter was trying to bring out her energy. Galadrial tried and tried and soon her body was shaking. "Whoa hold up a sec. Galadrial you have to relax your muscles. Your to tensed up to bring your energy out like that." said DL Mark. "Ohh, I thought that is how you do it." said Galadrial. "Nope, but try again." said DL Mark. Galadrial looked at her father and then she tried once more. **

**Galadrial tried once more. "Don't holler out like you did to Mom, Dad." said Galadrial. "I 'll try not to darling. Remember to listen from the center of your body and just bring it out." said DL Mark. Galadrial blocked out all other noises and she listened to her center. Galadrial soon felt a pull and she slowly brought it out from her. Instead of a small yellow energy ball that her father showed, it was a purple energy ball and it was the size of her hand. "Wow!! This is amazing!!" shouted Galadrial with a smile on her face. "You're doing it!! That's amazing!!" shouted DL Mark. The purple energy ball gently hummed in Galadrial's hands. "So...how do I cast this thing?" asked Galadrial. "Oh that is the easy part. Once you got your energy, you can either bring more out of it, or use less of it. Once you reach your energy level that you want, hold the energy and release it." said DL Mark. "Okay I get the getting your energy stuff, but how do I let go of it?" asked Galadrial as she moved her hand around and the energy ball sticked to her hand. **

"**It's just like holding a regular ball. Just release your grip and it will to the direction that you are pointing at." said DL Mark. "Ohh, so you mean like this?" asked Galadrial as she extended her fingers, releasing her grip and the energy ball soon went flying to a large cliff and created a explosion. Pieces of rocks scattered across and DL Mark was smiling in joy. "Yes! That is exactly correct!! My goodness you are such a fast learner Galadrial. Looks like being a purple dragon and my very own daughter does affect you." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Thanks Dad, does it mean though that I am ready to fly now?" asked Galadrial. "Yes but just wait a while. Let your energy restore back to it's original level. Now I have to tell you that a dragon just trying to learn how to fly without his or her wings is no easy task. Even your mother was a challenge but she got it done in 2 days. Even I had problems just trying to fly without my wings. Of course I am a half-dragon yet a God-Lord, but it still was not easy." said DL Mark. "Dad, you are 15 billion years old. The oldest living thing in this entire universe. You have been doing this for years. I'm only 11 and I just found my energy." said Galadrial. "So? It still does not mean that it's easy. I got to make sure that I have my flight all leveled out, otherwise I would crash. Also, an advice on flying, never fly through a storm or on a windy day. It is too dangerous since you can lose control and land hard and painful." said DL Mark. **

"**I think I know the basic rules of flying Dad, you just happen to break all of them." smiled Galadrial. "Hehehe, true I do it because I have so much experience. Anyways, now that the time has passed for your energy to be back to normal, it is time to see if you can actually fly without using your wings. Just like before with all that energy stuff, except this time, you sue your entire body." said DL Mark. "But it still comes from the center right?" asked Galadrial. "Yes that is correct sweety. Feel the energy from your stomach, relax your muscles and just push that energy up." said DL Mark.**

**Galadrial straightened herself out and focused once more like her father has instructed her to do. Galadrial relaxed and she brought out the energy from her stomach and brought it up. "You can do it hon, I can feel it." said DL Mark. The grass soon began to breeze. The wind soon picked up around her as the wind brushed against her smooth purple scales. Then Galadrial's feet lifted off the ground and she was floating. "You did it!!" yelled DL Mark. "Dad!! I'm trying to concentrate!" hissed Galadrial. DL Mark covered his mouth. "My bad." replied DL Mark. Galadrial slowly descended back to the ground. "That was so cool Dad! Now I know why you like to fly like this. It takes a whole lot less energy then it is to actually fly." said Galadrial. "Exactly! I only use my wings to steady myself out while in the air. That is the trick to flying, but since most dragons lack the energy to actually float off the ground without using their wings, almost every dragon simply uses his or her wings to fly." said DL Mark.**

"**So all I need to do now is to control my flying and that's it?" asked Galadrial. "Yep, and then you and I can race to Warfang." smiled DL Mark. After many attempts of flying, Galadrial finally ****mastered how to fly perfectly like her father, without using her wings. "Congratulations Galadrial, you just passed Flying School." smiled DL Mark. "Dad, these past few hours have been really fun for me." said Galadrial. "I know. It has been for me too." said DL Mark. Galadrial hugged her father and spoke softly. "Please Dad, don't leave again. 10 years has been a long time already. I don't want to loose you again for another 10 years. Who will be there for me when I walk down the aisle for my wedding?" asked Galadrial. "I understand darling. I promise you that I won't leave again." replied DL Mark as he hugged his daughter. **

"**Thanks dad, catch me if you can!!!" yelled Galadrial as she took off to the skies. "I'll get you easily hon!" yelled back DL Mark as he took to the skies as well. This time it was much more easier for Galadrial to fly and she was flying faster then she had ever flown before in her entire life. "This is so fun!!" yelled Galadrial as she rolled and whizzed through the air. DL Mark caught up with her and looked at his girl. "Now that we are both in the air, I want to see just how fast you can fly. Can you fly at the speed of sound?" asked DL Mark as he suddenly launched forward, creating a boom. Galadrial only smiled and she increased her speed and she too created a boom. **

**The two were both traveling now at the speed of sound, except Galadrial was trying to get past her father since he was faster. DL Mark looked back and saw his daughter being only a few yards behind him. "Come on Galadrial, I know that you can beat me!" shouted DL Mark. Galadrial smiled and she soon caught sight of Warfang. "Dad, our home is coming up!" yelled Galadrial. DL Mark only smiled and he flew up higher into the skies. Galadrial quickly landed in front of the palace door's and she watched her father. DL Mark flew higher and higher into the air before he made a sudden flip and was heading straight back down. **

**DL Mark's speed greatly increased as a heat aura shrouded his body. Just as it looked like as if he was going to crash into the ground, he suddenly pulled up and a large, rumbling whoosh was heard and he landed next to his daughter. "Looks like you beat me. I let you since I wanted to dive." said DL Mark. "Of course, you let me win since I am your special girl." smiled Galadrial. **

"**About time you two arrived." spoke a voice. They both turned around and saw Godith sand before them. "Hey honey, how's things going?" asked DL Mark. "They are waiting for you Mark." said Godith. "Who?" asked DL Mark. "Dad, before you left with mom and gone off to that secret home with her, me and mom had arranged the coronation for you. Your coronation of becoming the Lord of Dracovia." said Galadrial. "Really? God I look like shit. I can't go in like this." said DL Mark. "Just do what you would always do hon." smiled Godith. **

"**Oh right, that sudden cleaning trick that I always do. It just makes me look clean, not smell nice." smiled DL Mark. The girls giggled and so did DL Mark. "Don't worry, that is why I brought you these." said Godith as she gave her husband his coronation clothes. "wow, talk about royalty, this thing is so soft and nice. And it smells good too." said DL Mark. "Hurry up and change, they are waiting for you." said Godith. "see ya later Dad." smiled Galadrial and the two soon left and left DL Mark be.**

**Back inside, people were waiting patiently for their true hero and....God to be crowned. Everyone was there. Spyro, Cynder, Lethak, Valsa, DK Mark, Yulie, the whole house was there. "It has been so long since he was last with us." said Cynder with a smile. "I know, it just seems like yesterday." smiled Spyro as he looked at his wife. The doors soon creaked open and DL Mark was in his true form, as the Dragon God-Lord Agorak. His hair was white and he had a white aura shrouding his body. He wore the royal clothes that Godith gave him and he slowly walked towards the throne. People bowed before him as he continued to walk towards his family and friends. Agorak stood before the throne and DK Mark was the one who was going to coronate his old friend. **

"**It has been 10 years since Lord Mark has passed away. Now he has returned to us as Agorak, The Dragon God-Lord. The King has returned To Warfang to take his seat next to his wife Queen Godith and rule these lands with her and the others." spoke DK Mark. DK Mark looked over to Galadrial who held her father's crown. Galadrial felt her mother tug her to go to him and she did. She stood before her father and smiled. Agorak smiled at his daughter and lifted his head slightly to see the full view of the crown. He quickly lowered his head back down and DK Mark took the crown and raised it high for all to see. DK Mark slowly lowered the crown down onto Agorak's head. "I know pronounce you as Lord of Dracovia, Lord Argorak." said DK Mark as he stepped ****aside. **

**Agorak stood up and he turned around and faced the entire court. People cheered and applauded as their Lord was finally with them. Agorak felt a tug and he looked to see his daughter Galadrial holding his sword. "Dad, I think that and old friend of yours misses you." said Galadrial as she raised him his sword. Agorak looked at the sword that he gave to his daughter ten years ago as a memory of him. "Take it father, it's yours." whispered Galadrial. **

**Agorak took the sword and grasped the hilt tightly and he slowly pulled out his sword. His legendary fire sword lit up and shined the court brightly with its flame. Agorak twirled it around a couple of times to get the feel of the sword. He only looked at it with a smile before the sword glowed a bright red and it went under a transformation. The sword floated in front of Agorak and sparks and drops of lava dripped off and onto the floor. Out from the old sword arose a new sword from it's black body, and this sword was twice as big then his old sword. "Ominous." whispered Agorak. The sword glowed bright red and floated in mid-air. **

**It had a long silver blade that was about half the size of Agorak and it was a double-edge sword. It had a red circle and on the side of the circle it appeared to be small guns that connected to one another through the middle. The hilt was black and just under the hilt was a small button. Agorak took the sword with both hands and it lit up in flames. Agorak smiled and twirled it around. The flames whooshed brightly and loudly as it whizzed through the air. People backed off a good distance since the sword was so large. Agorak pressed the small button ad the sword shined down the middle and it split in two. Now Agorak had two swords and he twirled both swords as the flames whooshed around his face and the open space that he had. After a few more minutes of getting used to them again, he brought the two back together and a clank was heard and the sword was one again. **

**Agorak changed the sword to its original form before he twirled it up and slowly slid it down the sheath. People were amazed by his performance. "The King is Back On His Throne!" shouted Agorak. People cheered and applauded Agorak. "Now then, we shall have a feast in honor and memory for this glorious day!!" yelled Agorak. Once more the people cheered and tables were quickly set up. Food was quickly brought out and the feast began. **

**After hours of feasting, laughing, and joyous moments, the Eight rulers of Dracovia were having a great time. "It has been so long since I last was here with you guys." said DL Mark. "Too long my friend. The world was not the same without you. Ever since you were supposedly dead, Atreus thought that he could just come into Dracovia and kill us all." said Spyro. "No shit, I saw everything up in Heaven. He messed with DL Mark before, but now he has to face Agorak, in which case I am now more powerful then before. I may look the same but don't let the old looks fool you. I pack more power in my words then I do in my energy." smiled DL Mark. **

"**Same old you. You really have not changed a bit." smiled Cynder. "I know that sis. How you feeling by the way as well as your son?" asked DL Mark. "SON?!!" shouted everyone. "You people already forgot about how I can tell what kids can be?" asked DL Mark. "No, but you did not even look at her belly and you tell what their child will be!!" shouted DK Mark. "Ohhh, then that is an upgrade of my power. Your son will be purple, and that is all I can give way." said DL Mark as he drank his wine.**

**Everyone was in shock (O_o) and amazed by DL Mark's new powers. "You still have not introduced each other Singe and Cynthia, how come?" asked DL Mark. "You know them?!!" asked Spyro. "Well duh. Cynthia is Godith's grandmother so I already know her. It's just that I had not seen Singe in a while. I amazed how well she is to this day even though she is well into her 70s now." said DL Mark. "This is too much to sink in." said Cynder. "Yeah I agree with her dude. Just too much info to sink into our brains." said Lethak. "Well it is 11p.m so what the hell do you expect. Your brains are tired and you people, except for Godith and Cynder, are drinking tons of wine." said DL Mark. **

"**Yeah man, you're right. We shall continue this tomorrow when we are all wide awake and not drunk." said DK Mark as he stumbled to get up. "Who's the drunk guy now?" asked Yulie with a silly smile. The group laughed and they all said good night to one another and to their people. The feast was over and people went back home to sleep. **

**Inside DL Mark's room, everyone was getting ready for bed. Galadrial was already sleeping and so were the others. "I'm so glad that you came back Mark. This makes everybody's life a lot easier." said Godith. "I know that sweetheart. All we have to worry about is Atreus and Dreyanor and that is it. We can live peacefully with the Family as Kings and Queens of Dracovia." smiled DL Mark. "Lords and Lordesess honey." corrected Godith. "Same thing really." smiled DL Mark. "Promise me my love, that you will not leave us again." said Godith. "I already made this promise to Galadrial, but I do promise you that I will never leave your arms ever again." said DL Mark as he kissed his wife. **

**The two could not help it and they kissed each other romantically in bed with much passion. "I love you Agorak." said Godith. "I love you too Godith." replied Agorak and the two kissed each other good night and went to sleep.**

A/N: After many years of not being on his throne, Agorak (DL Mark) has returned as Lord of Dracovia. Now that the 8 Rulers of Dracovia are now together, what are their plans of stopping Atreus and his son Dreyanor? Find out next on WAR!


	30. Preparation

**Chapter 29-(Preparation)**

A/N: YAY!! A chapter updated the next day instead of two weeks. Hope u like it!

**As quick as yesterday went by, the sun rose high over Warfang and into the rooms of the 2 Dragon Kings and Queens and into the rooms of the 2 Lords and Lordesses. DL Mark was the first one to be awake out of all the others and he was up early for a reason. Since his sword was brand new and the shit was freaking huge, DL Mark had to practice with his sword which was called Ominous. No really knew what it mean, only the wielder of the sword knew what it meant, yet DL Mark was not going to tell a single soul about it. **

**It was only 7 in the morning and only a handful of people were awake and those two were Singe and Cynthia, the grandmothers. DL Mark did not that the two of them were both watching him from the side as he swirled his sword around the throne. DL Mark was practicing his movements of the sword since it was also a heavy one. The sword whizzed and cut through the air before DL Mark struck it into the ground. It left a crack in the ground and DL Mark was tired. "Damn....talk about heavy." whispered DL Mark and that was when he noticed Singe and Cynthia. **

"**Now what brings you two here?" asked DL Mark with a smile. "Nothing much. We just wanted to make sure that our grandchildren are doing well." said Singe. "Well they are doing just fine now that I am around Singe." said DL Mark as he pulled the sword out from the ground and placed it in its sheath which was on DL Mark's back. He walked over to the two ladies and kissed them both good morning. "My goodness, you two still look exactly the same to me when I last saw you." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Well what do you expect boy? We are immortal like you." said Cynthia. "Same old Cynthia. I'm sorry for your loss by the way. I did tell Isabel that you said hi to her." said DL Mark. "That sounds good enough to me, but I'm not here to talk about family. I'm only here to get rid of Atreus and Dreyanor. You do know that I have a score to settle with Atreus for what he has done to my lover." growled Cynthia in anger. "Oh yeah, I remember all of that. I want to get finish him off as well, but only one can do it." said DL Mark. "I know. We'll talk about this later once everyone is awake." said Cynthia. "But first of all they got to know exactly who we are." replied Singe. "Fine, but don't make a freaking entrance about yourself." said Cynthia as she left Singe and DL Mark alone. "I wish that she was not always so harsh." said Singe. "Me too Singe, but as you know, she was not like this before Atreus. I remember her as a happy loving young woman, before Atreus came into town and murdered her husband. Afterwards she does not trust anyone, not even her own daughter. In her eyes, everyone is an enemy." said DL Mark as he stretched his body out. **

"**Do you think it is wise for all of them to know, exactly who we are?" asked Singe. "Did you tell Spyro _everything _about yourself?" asked DL Mark. "No, I want you to do it. Say...is Ignitus still alive by any chance?" asked Singe. "Yes and I know just what you want to do with him." said DL Mark. Singe blushed and she moved on with her day and left DL Mark be. 'Life as it was before any bad things happen.' thought DL Mark and he continued his practice.**

**Soon, noon arrived and everyone was awake and ready for what had to be told today. They met up in a large room at the top of the Palace which was the highest point in Warfang. The group found DL Mark, Cynthia, and Singe who were waiting for them. DL Mark watched out the large window and viewed his Kingdom like any Lord or King would do. "About time you guys arrived, I was beginning to worry that you might not make it." said DL Mark as he turned around and looked at the entire group. He was surprised to see a few other people join other then the original 7 that he had thought would come. DL Mark noticed his daughter Galadrial along with her 'boyfriend' Demitri, his father Malefor, Sedro, Elaine, Ignitus, and even DK Mark's son Ryuu.**

"**Wow, looks like the whole party arrived. Anyways as you know, we have two new people with us. Singe and Cynthia." spoke DL Mark. Galadrial raised he hand and DL Mark looked at her. "Yes darling?" asked DL Mark. "Are they related to any of us in a way?" asked Galadrial. "Yes my dear girl they are. I'll first start of with Singe. Spyro, Cynder, Mark, Yulie, and young Ryuu, you already know her as Spyro's grandmother." said DL Mark. "WHAT?!!!!" shouted the others. **

"**It's true, I am Spyro's Grandmother." said Singe and she blushed. "Hey grandma I can give you mom's address if you want to see her." said Spyro with a smile. "Of course Spyro, that would be lovely." Singe looked at them all and noticed Malefor who was trying to hid behind the whole group. "Dad....stop hiding yourself." said Singe. "DAD?!!!" yelled out everyone in shock. (Except for DL Mark, Mr. Know-It-All) **

**Malefor poked his head out from behind the others and he was blushing in embarrassment. "Hey honey." said Malefor softly. Before he knew it Singe tackled him to the ground and hugged him. "Ohh Daddy!!! I missed you so much." said Singe happily as she hugged and kissed her father. "Jesus Christ, how many siblings do I have?!!" shouted Demitri. "Hey, look at my family." replied Galadrial with a silly smile. "Hey there Singe, can you please get off of me?" asked Malefor. **

**Singe gladly did and Malefor got back up. "Want to explain to them how you are my father or shall I do it?" asked Singe. "NO, I will." said Malefor. Everyone listen in to him as Malefor explained of how Singe came to be. "Before I got corrupted by Lucifer, I was living a normal life with my true love Rose. We were married at the time and Rose was only a few days away from laying Singe. That was when Atreus of course came into the lands and wrecked chaos and havoc. We did live in Warfang, the Old one of course, before Atreus had the entire City destroyed and re-build. Me and Rose were lucky to escape with our lives, but Atreus hunted us down. I stood up against him and we fought for well over 3 hours before he finally got me. "**

"**Atreus managed to nab me in the lung and I fell down in defeat. I watched in horror as he took my wife, grabbed her by the throat and poured Dragonbane down her throat. I yelled out in horror and sadness as my love was starting to twitch and gush out internal fluids. But with luck the baby was not harmed and Rose lived on from the accident, but it left her damaged permanently. She could not speak and she had a hard time breathing. It wasn't until after she laid Singe's egg, that was when Rose, my one true love had died. Afterwards I lost myself. I was left alone to raise a child that I did not know would be healthy. That was my first step into Darkness. I went mad, swore revenge on my wife's dead body that I will avenge her and try to bring her back. That was my second step into Darkness. I lost my mind about love and I started screwing every dragoness that I found attractive. After that incident with Elaine and she eventually gave birth to Demitri, that was when I truly plunged into Darkness." said Malefor as he shed a few tears and he got down on his knees and quietly sobbed.**

**Singe hugged her father as well as Demitri and Lethak and a few of the group cried. "And we thought you were born evil. Malefor, we are sorry that we judged you differently." said Cynder. "It's okay Cynder. Just be happy that I did not lose myself for you, if you know what I mean." said Malefor softly. "I get it, Malefor." said Cynder as she hugged her former tormentor and master. "I just wish that Rose was still alive just so she can see how much her daughter has grown." said Malefor.**

**After a while of letting out his feelings, Malefor was back to normal and he stood happily next to his daughter. "I hope that made you feel a whole lot better Malefor." said DL Mark with a smile. "It sure did, thanks for the help my friend." smiled back Malefor. "Okay then. Now that we got our brain's filled with info about Singe, I think that we should know just who Cynthia is." said DL Mark. "Is that Godith and Cynder's mother?" asked DK Mark. Cynthia only quietly growled. "NO, she is not!!! God I mentioned who their mother was already a couple of times. Their mother's name is Isabel and please tell me this. When has the name Cynthia become Isabel?" asked DL Mark. "Ohhh, sorry abut that." said DK Mark respectfully. "_Malai._" (Idiot) muttered Cynthia.**

"**Do you wish to explain Cynthia of who you are?" asked DL Mark. "I don't seem to care about it anymore. My family knows me." said Cynthia. "Cynthia! Cynder does not even know who you are!" whispered DL Mark. "Right, that's correct. You can just tell them anyways, I don't feel like talking these days." whispered Cynthia. "Alright then, suit yourself." said DL Mark and he looked back at the others. "I'll tell you guys since she allowed me to speak for her. Cynthia is Godith and Cynder's Grandmother." spoke DL Mark. "MY GRANDMOTHER?!!!" yelled out Cynder. "Yes young one, I am your grandmother." said Cynthia and she looked at Cynder with a small smile. **

**Cynder slowly walked to Cynthia and she hugged her. "It has been such a long time little one since I last saw you." said Cynthia as she hugged her granddaughter. Cynder shed a few tears as she hugged her grandmother for the first time in her life. "My goodness you look so like me and your mother." smiled Cynthia. "I wish I saw Mom, I never got a chance to see her." said Cynder. "It's okay darling. Just picture me except younger and my scales are white. That is how your mother looks like." smiled Cynthia. "Were's grandpa?" asked Cynder. **

**Cynthia sighed heavily. "Atreus killed him. It was after I laid your mother's egg that was when he killed your grandfather." spoke Cynthia. "How did he die grams?" asked Godith. "Like I said before, after I laid your mother's egg, Atreus feared that if me and your grandfather, Devon, would be making powerful children. Your grandfather was actually the strongest dragon of the time and I was the second. Atreus figured that if one of us was to be killed, then we would have no chance in producing strong children. After years of chasing us through out the lands, Atreus managed to get us and Devon bravely took the fall. Since Atreus only wanted one of us to be dead he figured that when Isabel would be older, she would be easy to kill because her father was dead. That was Atreus' mistake. When Isabel got older, we moved to a completely different world, one that was protected dearly by the man that we all love today." said Cynthia and she looked happily at DL Mark. **

"**Hey, if it weren't for me, none of this would be happening now." smiled DL Mark. Cynthia continued her story. "Yes that is true. When Atreus finally managed to find the new world it was too late. Isabel already bore a child and that was Godith. Of course after that we all know what happens between the two of them." said Cynthia with a small smile and she looked at the two couple who blushed. "What can I say, he's the best man any woman would want." said Godith and she kissed her husband. "What happened next Grandma? How come you are still alive and mother is not?" asked Cynder. "That was the tragedy. After DL Mark managed to defeat Atreus, it was only a matter of time before he would return or someone would take his place. Since Lucifer brought him back from the dead and made him more powerful then before, that was when things went downhill. When your mother was pregnant with you Cynder, Atreus was already in this world. He hunted down Isabel and he did the same thing that he did to Malefor and Rose, except this time, your father was not left to live. He was beheaded by Atreus and his head was hanged from a tree just outside of Warfang for all to see. When he did find your mother he gave her Dragonbane, but it was a completely different kind of Dragonbane. He wanted to make sure that you would be dead after you were born."**

"**But my Isabel as I know was a smart woman. So she tricked Atreus. By giving up her life, she managed to lay your egg before she died a few minutes after she laid it. Your mother was found dead with your egg in her arms and of course the guardians were the ones who found you and your mother." said Cynthia. "Where is my mother's grave?" asked Cynder. "Your mother is not buried Cynder. She was cremated, burned to ashes. I was the one who cremated her, since everyone else was dead." said Cynthia and she too shed a few tears and looked away from the entire group. "It's okay grandma, I know how you feel." said Cynder as she hugged her grandmother. Cynthia quietly cried and hugged Cynder. "It's all because of that bastard Atreus. I want him dead as soon as possible." said Cynthia with a harsh voice. **

"**And that is what brings us all here, to get rid of Atreus once and for all." said DL Mark. "And Dreyanor don't forget about that bastard. I just can't believe what kind of woman would actually screw Atreus and bear him a son." said Godith with anger. "Either a woman who was forced to do it with him or simply was in love with him." said Spyro. "Bah, who cares about the mother? As long as we can kill them both and have a peaceful life afterwards." said Sedro. "Dad's right. Since we have no idea on what will Atreus and Dreyanor plan next, we have to be on alert all the time." said DK Mark.**

"**Correct. Now let's think for a bit. If you were to think like Atreus, what would do next?" wondered DL Mark. "He's probably planning like an invasion, except he might head straight to Warfang this time." said Spyro. "Exactly. Spyro is right. Rumors have been spread through out the kingdom that Atreus is gathering as many men as possible for his army and that they are heading towards Warfang." said Ignitus. Everyone looked at him since it was a long time since they last heard him speak. "I may be an old fellow, but my wise mind does not fail me." smiled Ignitus. "What could we have done without you?" smiled Spyro at his godfather.**

"**Alright so Atreus might attack the Heart of Dracovia, but he does know that Warfang will be much more harder to attack now that I am back in town. What else would he do?" asked DL Mark. "Maybe he plans on attacking the family?" asked Galadrial. "She's got a point you know." said Godith. "I agree with Galadrial dude. Atreus has been known for hurting families, mostly ours." said DK Mark. "So what's your plan then?" asked Valsa. "We have to be together at all times. No one goes anywhere alone anymore except for DL Mark, or Agorak, or who ever you are man." said DK Mark. **

"**Still the same guy as I was for the past 15 billion years." replied DL Mark with a silly smile. "What shall we do for the smaller towns and cities that are close to Atreus' army?" asked Cynder. "Send out a message to every settlement West of Warfang. Tell even Zonith and Dalera to evacuate." said Sedro. "But to where Dad?" asked DK Mark. "Oh don't worry, I have a special place that is big enough to support Warfang over 5 times." said Sedro. "Honey, you mean that place where you bought me as a wedding gift?" asked Elaine. "Yes my love. Drake's Castle. I build it myself back then when I was king. Not many people live in there now but once we evacuate the Western Front of Dracovia, Zonith, and Dalera, there would still be room for the rest of the lands." said Sedro.**

"**You bought a freaking 'New York' sized city for your wife? Damn!!" said DL Mark. "See how nice Sedro is to his wife?" asked Godith. "I know, I buy you houses as well but not 15 miles wide!!" replied DL Mark. "Whatever, anyways, where is it located?" asked Godith. "Ahhhh that's the trick question. It can only be found by those who already know where it is." said Sedro. "Nice, let me guess, it's in a cave." said Spyro. "Lucky guess." replied Sedro. "So where is it on the map?" asked Cynder. "It cannot be found on the map, which is the problem. It can only be found by one who already knows where it is." said Sedro. "A perfect hiding spot in other words. So if Warfang was to fall and we all escaped, Atreus and Dreyanor would spend years just trying to find Drake's Castle." said Cynthia.**

"**Exactly. Now that I told you this, get going. Spread the word. All the cites and towns _must_ come to Warfang if they are to go to Drake's Castle." said Sedro. The others agreed and soon each of the Rulers flew out into the West and spread the message. Towns had quickly evacuated and they rushed to Warfang as quick as possible. Thanks to DL Mark, all of the people in Western Dracovia, Zonith and Dalera were brought to Warfang in a few hours. A few more hours later passed and all of the evacuated cities were led by Elaine. Sedro stayed behind since there was a chance that Warfang would fall. "Just be careful honey." said Elaine. "I will my love. Now go, you know the way." said Sedro with a smile and he kissed his wife before the two were separated.**

**Night quickly fell onto Warfang. The Defense System was buffed up a lot more from its usual 1 mile radius to 5 mile radius. "It's only a matter of time before Atreus and Dreyanor would arrive to Warfang." said Spyro as he watched the city fall asleep with his half-brother Lethak, his brother-in-law DL Mark, and friend DK Mark. "How long do you think it will be?" asked Lethak. "I say about a day. Atreus is a man who wants things done quickly. He does not care about the consequences." replied DL Mark. "Is he tough?" asked DK Mark. "Of course he is. But not as strong and crazy as Lucifer of course." spoke DL Mark. So if we were to fuse we could beat him as if he was nothing?" asked DK Mark. "We can't no more. I'm already a fused being. Since Agor and I used Potora earrings, we became one again, afterwards I decided to eat the earrings so there would be no chance for separation." replied DL Mark. "It just sounds weird enough to eat a pair of magical earrings." said Spyro. The guys laughed a bit and watched a little longer before they all went to sleep. "Be ready for anything tomorrow. Atreus will try and weaken us before the big battle." said DL Mark as he left them and went to his room. One by one they all went back to their rooms and soon they fell asleep with their family.**

**--------------**

**Deep in the Black Mountains, in the city of Azeroth, Atreus was getting ready his army. Dreyanor stood next to him with bandages wrapped around him. "There will be now Dawn for Dragons son. It ends the day after tomorrow." said Atreus as he put on his Dragon Slayer Armor. "Dad, I really want to go into battle with you. Do you have any idea how much I want to get back at them for what they have done to me? They humiliated me!!" yelled Dreyanor. "Easy son, or else you'll pop a artery in your body." replied Atreus. **

**Dreyanor only growled in anger and paced back and forth. "Alright then, I'll let you come up with a plan that you want to carry out." said Atreus seeing how eager his son wants revenge. "I'm glad that you allowed me to do this Dad. Before the wedding, I came up with an idea. I made friends with some 'bad dragons' and they are willing to do whatever I ask of them to do." said Dreyanor. "Son...you know that I want _all_ dragons dead." said Atreus. "Just hear me out Dad. These dragons are the most bad-assed ones ever. They don't care if they get killed by you as long as they get to do what they want to do." said Dreyanor. **

"**Alright fine! I'll them off the hook, but only them. No other demon lizard." replied Atreus angerly. "Thank you father. I knew you would come through." replied Dreyanor. "Just tell me what the plan is son." asked Atreus. "Okay. I know that your greatest strategy of getting the most toughest people down is by hurting their family. We both know that DL Mark or Agorak, or whoever the fuck he is, really cares much about his daughter Galadrial. My idea is to have my 'friends' hurt her by tomorrow. Therefore DL Mark would be devastated of letting his guard down on his own daughter, and he will be weak in mind. Then you and the army come in and destroy everything in Warfang." smiled Dreyanor. **

**Atreus turned around and looked at his son with a sinister smile. "I like the way how you think son. Go tell these dragons what to do. They better not fail, if they do I will personally kill them instead of DL Mark." said Atreus strictly. "I promise you father, that you will hear her scream all the way out here." smiled Dreyanor evilly and left his father be.**

**Dreyanor went to his friends that he knew would do anything. He knocked on their door and the door opened and a black dragon stood before him. "Ahh Dreyanor, did your old man approve of us?" asked the black dragon. "Ohh nothing much Xati. How's everyone doing?" asked Dreyanor. A loud moan and roar was heard in the bathroom. "What the fuck was that?!!" asked Dreyanor. "Ohhh that's Hector. He's been having too much thoughts about this dragon. I don't know who. Says she's purple and he dreams of just doing her." said Xati. "Ooooookaaaaaaaayyy then, where is Logan and Jason?" asked Dreyanor. "Covering their ears cuz of Hector's wild mind." said Xati. Soon a green and orange dragon came to the door with earplugs in them. "Hey guys, you can read my lips right?" asked Dreyanor. "Yes." said Logan who was the green dragon. "What do you want us to do?" asked the orange dragon who was Jason.**

"**Well I know that you guys do anything to get pleasure out of it so this is what I had in mind." spoke Dreyanor. Soon the door opened and a red dragon came out. That had to be Hector, the wild minded one. "Hey Hector, heard you had some fun in the bathroom." said Dreyanor who tried to hold his breath since the smell was UNBEARABLE. "What are you gay?" snapped back Hector. "Hey he's not the one who fucking jacks off about every woman in the royal family!!" hissed Xati. "Every woman? Dude control that feeling next time." said Dreyanor. "Whatever" replied Hector. **

"**So what is it that you had in mind?" asked Logan as he removed his earplugs. "Who's in the mood for love?" asked Dreyanor as he showed them a picture of Galadrial. "I AM!!!" yelled out Hector. "Besides you moron." replied Dreyanor. "Whoa dude, you want us to fuck her?" asked Xati. "Yes, show that little bitch how 'bad' sex can be." said Dreyanor with a sinister smile. The four of dragons looked at each other with a hard look. "This might be hard to do, but we'll get it done. Just make sure daddy is not around." said Jason. "Good then, get her by tomorrow, no later then midnight of tomorrow." said Dreyanor and he left the four dragons be with the picture. 'This will be something worth seeing.' thought Dreyanor as he walked back outside with a sinister smile and watched as his father and the army left for Warfang.**

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Dreyanor is asking a few of his own friends to do his dirty work. Will his friends actually rape Galadrial or will they fail? What will happen if Galadrial does get hurt? Find out next on War!!


	31. Damaged

**Chapter 30-(Damaged)**

A/N: This chapter, I must warn u is disturbing. I am not doing this just for kicks. This chapter is for all the kids who are victims of pedophiles. I am not joking, I am seriously doing this.

**It was the day before Atreus would supposedly attack Warfang. Their guesses were correct about Atreus. A large army was heading from the Black Mountains towards Warfang. Just to be sure, a few of them checked to make sure that they had not missed anyone in the places they had evacuated to Drake's Castle. DL Mark would fly over the areas of land over 10 miles high and made sure that no dragon was left behind in the path of the Slayers. **

**When DL Mark returned from his last minute check, everyone who was willing to die and fight for Warfang were getting ready for battle. Most of them were young men who probably had a family or loved one hoping that they would return. DK Mark was walking around, checking the men. Many of them looked up at him and showed no signs of backing out. "_Luko sva astahi, shio ghergo. Si shilta smell asta fera di lowan. Astahii re fretenedo._" (Look at them, all young. I can smell their fear of death. They are frightened.) spoke DK Mark in Draconic. **

**DL Mark looked at him and a few others. "_Svabol maksu wux yenta batobot astahii shilta ti hodier Warfang?_" (What makes you think that they can not hold Warfang?) asked DL Mark. "_Luko sva astahi Agorak. Yth ergriff tepoha sixtu-tusandi. Seanf an armieo ascendio boja Demitriego svadrav jaci lowdi Warfanga" _(Look at them Agorak. We only have 60,000. Against an army greater then Demitri's when he attacked Warfang.) said DK Mark. **

"**How would you know if the army was greater then Demitri's?" asked DL Mark. "_Agorak, Atreus' netren re tranedi killers. Astahii vucot ilroe svaklar vi darastrix ui plythu. Wer taoul geou ti hold vur astahii geou loreat!" (_Agorak, Atreus' men are trained killers. They know exactly where a dragon is weak. The city will not hold and they will die!) "Then I shall die as one of them!! Even if it means to sacrifice myself again just for the sake of all dragons. I die in honor. I do not have second thoughts about battle King Mark." said DL Mark with a serious tone. "Let's just hope you don't do that again. We need you, not blow up a humongous chunk of Earth just to kill two people." replied DK Mark as he left to get his family ready to evacuate. **

**DL Mark only resumed his way by making sure that each of the dragons that they have left who want to fight are good. Galadrial soon landed next to him and DL Mark looked down on her with his Gold Dragon Eyes. "Hey Dad, I got a question that I want to ask you." said Galadrial. "Sure hon, what is it?" asked DL Mark. "Can I please...pretty please...join the fight?" asked Galadrial. DL Mark only sighed and thought of an answer. "Galadrial...listen to me darling. I know that you are powerful, but I am not going to risk it. I will not let you join me in battle." said DL Mark. Galadrial's smile slowly disappeared. "But why? I'm just as strong as you Daddy." said Galadrial. "Now that is your first mistake of power. You think you can take anything on but you greatly undermasted yourself. You do have the power, but you need to learn more from it. You can't just pull of another shock like you did in Dalera. Trust me, I don't think you would want to go into battle with me. Not to mention what you have to hear." said DL Mark as he looked around.**

"**What's wrong with the sounds of battle? It's just war cry and people dieing and screaming how they are going to kill people." said Galadrial. "There is your second mistake. You underestimate your surrounding. Battle is not what you expect. Even when I first entered battle I still could not get over what I heard." said DL Mark as he turned away and sharpened a soldier's sword. "Men dieing, screaming in agonizing pain, yelling for their loved ones. Screaming that they don't want to die. Body parts being flown across the field. Heads rolling, men crying for their fallen ones. You are not ready yet Galadrial. You're only 11 years old. If you were to be 27 I clearly as hell would let you join battle with me. But you are not. It's better if you can just go to Drake's Castle with your mother, brothers and sisters." said DL Mark and he looked back at Galadrial. **

**Galadrial looked down at the ground. "Hey honey, don't worry. How about this. I'll keep some alive so that you can say practice?" asked DL Mark. Galadrial looked up at her father with a smile. "That be nice dad. How about, 100?" asked Galadrial. "You want me to take 100 Slayers so that you can personally beat the living shit out of them?" asked DL Mar. "Yep. Please Daddy?" whimpered Galadrial and did her look, like any daughter would do to her father if she wanted something so badly. "Alright then fine. Since you are so eager to help me, I don't think that this can be a challenge for you." said DL Mark as he went away. **

**Galadrial followed her father to where he was going. DL Mark entered a armor room and he was looking through the large section of armors. "Hmmmm, now where did I put it?" muttered DL Mark. "Put what Dad?" asked Galadrial. "Your armor silly girl. You really don't expect me to do an errand when an army of Slayers are heading towards us?" asked DL Mark with a silly smile. "My own armor? Did you make it just for me?" asked Galadrial. "Yep I did. Ahhh here it is." said DL Mark as he pulled out a large trunk and opened it. Inside was a polished purple armor that was made by DL Mark. "Wow Dad!!! It looks amazing!!!" shouted Galadrial in joy and she kissed and hugged her father in joy. "I know hon. It should perfectly for you. Try it on." said DL Mark.**

**In an instant, Galadrial put on the main armor and soon her helmet, tail, legs, and arms armor. "Dad, what the hell is this?" asked Galadrial and she rose a weird looking piece. "Ohhh that is for the uhhhh......you know." said DL Mark and he signaled for _down there._ "Ohhh, nice." said Galadrial. "Is it possible for any one to try and get me with this thing on?" asked Galadrial. "Well I made it personally so that it would not come off if you were captured by any chance. The sweet thing about it is that it latches onto all your armor. So if by any chance a dragon decides to screw you, he had to remove the entire armor. But the problem is that it can only be removed from the inside. I made enough room for your sweet hands to fit through and remove the armor from the inside." smiled DL Mark. **

"**Wow Dad!! Nice!!" shouted Galadrial as she latched on the private piece. "So what do you think?" asked Galadrial as she checked herself out. "It looks great on you. And, I also made these for you." said DL Mark as he pulled out a dagger and a sword about a third the size of Galadrial. "Here hon, this is for you." smiled DL Mark. Galadrial removed the blades from it sheath and saw them to be beautifully crafted. They had ancient markings carved into them and the blades were both purple colored. "The sword and dagger is for me as well?!! Dad you're the best!!" shouted Galadrial and she leaped into his arms. "Thank you hon. Now here is what I want you to do Galadrial."**

"**I want you to make some last minute check up on the Western Lands. Take Demitri with you since you know what we said about yesterday how no one but me can go alone." said DL Mark. "Alright then Dad. If I see any trouble do I holler out for help or run?" asked Galadrial. "Well if its not too much trouble, just run. If there is, just holler." smiled DL Mark as he kissed his daughter and he exited the armor room.**

**Galadrial went to Demitri and found him ready with his armor on. Turns out he was an escort for the evacuation group. "Hey Demitri, want to go have some fun?" asked Galadrial. "What kind of fun?" asked Demitri. "My father let me go and check up on the Slayers. Want to come?" asked Galadrial. "Better then just sitting on my ass all day and waiting for death to come. Let's go!" shouted Demitri and he took to the skies. Galadrial smiled and she followed him. Together they both flew out to the west to make a last minute check up. DL Mark watched with a smile as his daughter flew with her friend.**

**------**

**On the Slayer's side, Dreynor sensed Galadrial leave with Demitri. "Well, well, well. Looks like Daddy thinks that his little girl could do it. Oh well, he learn to never let his children be out of sight. Hector, Xati, Jason, Logan. Get going to where you planned to do it. I'll go ahead and see if I can draw DL Mark's attention." said Dreyanor and he flew off to Warfang. "Well guys, lets go get that bitchy cunt." smiled Hector. "Whatever moron." said Jason and he flew off to the extraction point as well as the others.**

**Meanwhile Demitri and Galadrial were far away from Warfang and they were flying over the woods. Galadrial sensed something coming at them pretty quick. "Looks we got company." said Galadrial and the two stopped. "Only one guy, yet his power is strong." said Demitri. "Well my dad said it was okay if I fight as long it ain't too much Slayers." said Galadrial. She suddenly caught sight of Dreyanor who was flying w=quick towards them. "Dreyanor....I should've known." growled Galadrial as she got ready to fight. Dreyanor noticed the two but he only whizzed right by them and kept going towards Warfang. '_Hey Dad, Dreyanor is heading your way._' spoke Galadrial telepathically. "Thanks hon." said DL Mark and he flew off into the air in his true form. A white aura shrouded his body and Agorak flew towards Dreyanor. **

**Dreyanor noticed Agorak heading straight for him and he turned away from Warfang and went south to the wastelands. Agorak followed him and was quickly gaining on him. 'Great. Now that her father is busy with me, it's time to let my plan unfold.' thought Dreyanor evilly and soon descended and landed on the dusty ground. Agorak landed just across from him and he did not seem to be happy. "Ready demon?" asked Dreyanor as he got ready to fight. Agorak said nothing and he only charged at Dreyanor. The two met in a clash of fists and the fight between them was on.**

**-------**

(A/N: This is the disturbing part. If you don't want to ready anymore, then don't. I know how you feel.)

**Back over the Forest, Demitri and Galadrial were slowly searching the areas around the forest. "Any signs of Dreyanor's dirty work?" asked Demitri. "No not yet." said Galadrial. They soon heard a faint cry for help and noticed a black dragon who was laying on the ground next to a fallen tree. "Demitri look!!" shouted Galadrial. "H....Help.....me." spoke the black dragon weakly. Demitri and Galadrial landed next to the wounded black dragon. "Are you okay sir?" asked Demitri. "Dreyanor.....that son of a Slayer.....he managed to jab my wings and I can't fly anymore." said the black dragon. "Don't worry now, were here. We'll help you get back to Warfang in now time." smiled Galadrial as she helped the wounded dragon up. **

"**Thank you so much young one. Say....aren't you the God's daughter?" asked the black dragon. "Yes I am Galadrial." replied Galadrial. "Ohh thank the heavens!! I did not expect you to come here. You have to help my friends, they crashed not to far from here." said the black dragon. "How many more?" asked Demitri. "Just three more and that's it." said the black dragon and he struggled to get up. Demitri helped him up and they soon found the remaining three. "God I can't wait to kill Dreyanor. He will pay for this." growled Galadrial. **

**Meanwhile Xati, the supposedly black wounded dragon made Demitri weak without him even knowing it. "Demitri what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Galadrial. The black dragon looked at Demitri and he gently placed him down. "Oh darn it. I should've not done that." said the black dragon. "Do what?" asked Galadrial. "Sometimes my body just makes people who are around me weak and soon they fall asleep. I did not mean to make your friend fall asleep, honest." said the black dragon. "No problem I can still carry you all. It'll be easy. Ready to go?" asked Galadrial. **

**Suddenly Galadrial felt a pain in her neck. "Ow!! What the hell?!!" shouted Galadrial and she pulled a dart from her neck. "What is this?" asked Galadrial and she looked at the black dragon who only had a sinister smile. Galadrial gasped in shock and horror and she was about to grab her sword when suddenly her hand was numb s a statue. "What the hell is going on?" asked Galadrial as her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. "Relax young one. It's just a paralyzer that lasts for 4 hours. You can still move your head since it affects your lower body." said Xati. "What are you doing?!!" asked Galadrial who felt big trouble. **

**Suddenly the three wounded dragons all got up without a problem and looked at her with a sinister smile. "Oh no....it's you four, the pedophiles!!" yelled Galadrial in horror. "Yes my sweet precious one. Now be still so we don't have to hurt you." said Jason. "Dude she's paralyzed, she can't move. How stupid can you be?" asked Logan. "Fuck off man. At least she is ours now." smiled evilly Jason. **

**Galadrial suddenly was turned over and she looked into the eyes of a crazed red dragon. "Hector, the worst out of all." spoke Galadrial in fear. "Hello there my angel. Trust me this will not hurt." said Hector as his breathing increased. Hector quickly melted off the armor that Galadrial had on her and he threw it to the side. "Please....don't!!!" begged Galadrial. "I wish I could stop but I just can't. I'll show you how much I love Galadrial." spoke Hector quietly as he forced his lips onto Galadrial. Galadrial screamed but her screams were not loud enough for help t arrive. Hector drove his tongue deep inside of Galadrial's mouth and Galadrial was crying. "Don't cry little one. I'm not hurting you. It's just a kiss." said Hector. Soon the others joined in. Jason and Logan grabbed hold of Galadrial lower section while Hector and Xati had her upper body. "Any last words sweety?" asked Xati. Galadrial knew what she had to say and she took a deep breath. "DADDY!!!!!" yelled out Galadrial at the top of her lungs which made the guys go deaf for a few seconds.**

**Far out in the wastelands, Galadrial's cry for help whooshed across the empty lands. Her cry for help reached her father's ears who was busy fighting Dreyanor. "Galadrial!!" shouted DL Mark and looked at the direction to where Galadrial and Demitri would be. Before he could go, Dreyanor punched him hard in the face and it made his head turn in a sickening way. "Hahaha, now I know that has to hurt Mark." smiled Dreyanor evilly. DL Mark only turned his head around slowly and the bones in his neck cracked into place. He looked at Dreyanor with black eyes. "Oh shit." whimpered Dreyanor. Before he knew it, DL Mark raised his hand in front of his face and a small white ball popped in his hand. "The name's Agorak." spoke Agorak and he blasted Dreyanor away. Dreyanor yelled in pain as the white beam shrouded his body and burned his skin. DL Mark quickly turned around and he quickly flew to his daughter's aid.**

**-------------**

**Back in the forest, Galadrial was in a living nightmare. The four pedophile dragons were raping her. Galadrial was penetrated hard and violently and she bled from her inside. She was shedding tears of blood as a result to the abuse that Hector and Xati did to her, in which case they forced her to suck. Galadrial's small body was in agonizing pain and she only hoped that her father would arrive soon. Each second that passed by was just another second closer to her death. It was only a minute before they stopped and switched places. Galadrial tried to scream but she could not due to the sickening taste she had lodged down deep into her throat. She could not speak since they had caused her to bleed from her mouth as well. They shoved it down her throat so hard and deep that her throat expanded it so much, that it damaged her esophagus and wind pipe.**

**Down below, her rear end was forced open to an unbelievable wide space. They shoved both of themselves into one whole which ripped the scales apart and the insides of her body. **(A/N: God damn I feel sick already.)** Galadrial's legs and tail were numb to the touch. It felt as if her legs and tail were not even on her anymore. They had forced themselves deep inside of Galadrial and they had released their fluids multiple times. "Now, for the one you have been waiting for." whispered Hector as he grabbed Galadrial's chest and squeezed them violently and hard that it pierced her scales. All four of them then decided to stick it in her all at one time. **

"**Please.......s.........stop." asked Galadrial softly as she coughed up blood, saliva, and sperm. "No we know that you will enjoy this." said Xati with a cold voice and he licked Galadrial's face with his disgusting tongue. Before she knew it, they had all penetrated at once, in her vagina. Galadrial felt and heard her muscle and tissue rip, her bones cracked. Galadrial yelled out so loud and in a unholy way that it sounded as if a demon had possessed her. DL Mark heard his daughter's cry of pain and he was shedding tears already, seeing how he was already too late. **

**The nightmare went from bad to worst as they then penetrated her straight through her anus which was even worse. The pain was unbearable and Galadrial could not live like it any more. She let out her last roar of help before her body started to go cold. Slowly the pain started to leave her body and her heart began to slowly stop. The pool of blood that was around her soaked the grass. Her eyes were starting to fade and lose color. Her eyes were set upon her best friend Demitri who was out cold. Just before she was unconscious, out from the blurry vision, a figure made out and it headed straight towards her quickly. "Daddy....." whispered Galadrial. She whispered so softly that not even a tape recorder can pick up her voice. Galadrial soon closed her eyes and she was unconscious.**

**------**

(A/N: This next part, I know you guys will feel happy)

**The guys were done with her and they smiled evilly as there was finished and removed themselves from the bloody and battered Galadrial. "Now that was fun." said Jason. "I want to do it again." said Hector. Suddenly a brief gust of wind flew by him and a sword was wedged into the tree bark. "Whoa shit that was close!!" yelled Hector. **

"**_Really?_" spoke a demonic voice and Hector looked to see that DL Mark was in his demonic dragon form, except it wasn't DL Mark. It was all out Agorak in his demon form. "Mommy." whimpered Hector seeing the rage and death in Agorak's black eyes. Agorak blew softly and suddenly Hector's head tilted back slowly and then onto the ground. Agorak furiously picked up the head with his claws that were sunk deep into them and he opened the mouth and stuck the head onto Hector's dick and then he violently kicked the dead body and head to the ground.**

**The remaining three were scared shitless and they tried to run only to be surrounded by a ring of fire. "_Where are you running? You cannot hide from the eyes of a Demon God._" spoke Demon Agorak. "Please.....have mercy on us!!" begged Jason. The fire suddenly leaped towards Jason and a dragon claw grabbed his head and lifted him up. Jason panicked as the claw picked him and he only saw two black eyes from the fire. "_Mercy? Why should I give you mercy when you showed no mercy to my daughter!!!"_ yelled Demon Agorak and drove his fire hand down Jason's throat. Jason's throat expanded three times more then Galadrial's and the fire hand went through all of Jason's internal organs before exiting out from his ass which was soaked with blood and fire. Jason was barely alive before his body suddenly combusted and body parts flew all over the place.**

**Xati and Logan panicked even more just seeing the way how Jason died. "Please.....we were used!!" begged Logan. Once more the large fire dragon claw grabbed hold of Logan and a few fire ring locks held Logan in place. His legs were separated and he knew what was going to happen next. "_You said that you were used? Why should I feel sorry for you when you used my daughter!!!"_ yelled Demon Agorak and a large black sword came from the fires and it slowly and painfully penetrated Logan through his ass and went up. Logan yelled in agonizing pain as blood gushed quickly from his mouth and he soon felt the sword go through his upper back. He felt the blood stained metal on his head and the sword was quickly removed. "Please.....stop!" begged Logan. _"How does it feel to be fucked by a Demon God?_" asked Demon Agorak as he lined the black sword up to his genitals. Logan knew what was going to happen next. The sword slowly pushed up, pierced his genitals and it slowly cut through the intestines, stomach, the heart and then finally out of his mouth with his heart and internal organs pilled up on one another. Logan was dead and the sword turned into fire and Logan's body was burned.**

**Now only Xati was left. He just wanted to kill himself but Demon Agorak would not let him. "Please!! I'll just kill myself if you want me to!!" begged Xati. "_I have a better way for your death._" hissed Demon Agorak. The flames quickly swirled around Xati and then Xati screamed in horror when he saw a fire dragon's head go into his mouth. The head went down into his body and his body quickly began to build up in size and mass. His insides began to melt but for some strange reason he was not dead yet. "_If anything touches your fat body, you will be blown to a million pieces._" spoke Demon Agorak from the inside. Xati stood still with his overfilled body and tried to not touch anything. Then he saw a leaf slowly fall down as it swayed side to side. Xati felt panic in him and before he knew it, the leaf touched him and his body glowed brightly and a large explosion of blood erupted from his body. **

**A large fire swept through for a quarter mile of the forest and trees and plants all burned to ashes. "_The end of Life for those bastards._" spoke Demon Agorak softly. He looked and noticed Galadrial who was all covered in bruises, blood and....sperm. Agorak turned back to his normal self and he ran to his daughter's side. "Galadrial, Galadrial can you hear me?!!" yelled DL Mark and he shook his daughter. Galadrial did not respond. DL Mark listened in onto her chest to make sure she was still alive. She had a pulse, but barely. "No.....how could I have let this happen?" cried DL Mark as he picked up Galadrial. He looked over and noticed Demitri was knocked out but he was alright. He picked Demitri up with his tail and he flew back to Warfang, with tears streaming down his cheek. **

**DL Mark soon arrived back to Warfang but he landed on the top floor of the Palace so no one would see him. DL Mark fell to his knees and wept bitterly over his daughter's weak, fragile, blood stained body. The door to the balcony was soon open and it was none other then Godith who gasped in shock and horror just seeing her husband cry while he was holding a bloody Galadrial. "Mark.....what happened?" asked Godith as she tried to hold back the tears but could not. DL Mark only looked up at her with shame and sadness and continued crying. Godith soon got down to her knees and she began to cry as well and she held her daughter in her arms. The smell of sex was on her and Godith then knew what happened. "They raped her?" asked Godith who lost her voice. **

**DL Mark nodded slowly and he soon cried onto his wife's shoulder. The two held each other with Galadrial in between them and continued to weep till the others had noticed what happened. Galadrial was quickly taken to a medical room but the Heart of the Family was already damaged. Dreyanor's plan on weakening the main power was a success and he told his father the news. **

"**Excellent work my boy. I was actually able to her scream out 'Daddy' and a few of her roars. Marvelous son." smiled Atreus. "Thank you father. They will soon see what it means to mess with us father, and it will be Hell to Pay!!" yelled Dreyanor.**

A/N:........I got noting to say............


	32. The Results

**Chapter 31-(The Results)**

**Back in Warfang, DL Mark and Godith were shedding tears over their daughter. Galadrial was raped by pedophiles and now she laid in bed, unconscious. "Why.....why did I let her go?" pondered DL Mark, blaming himself for what has happened. "Mark honey, don't blame yourself. This could've happened to anyone's child. At least you killed them." said Godith, dropping a few tears from her eyes. "No Godith....you don't understand. If you were to do what I had to do, you would be traumatized by what just happened." said DL Mark as he looked into his wife's eyes. "I head her scream Mark. I know how you feel. It's not your fault that you were too late. You should most likely blame Dreyanor for what he has done. He caught your attention and you went after him. It had to be all of his idea." said Godith.**

"**I guess you are right. Get your stuff ready. You'll be leaving soon." said DL Mark. "Mark no. I'm gonna stay here and comfort Galadrial." said Godith. "Alright fine honey, but if the army arrives any sooner, you must leave. I will get Galadrial and come to you." said DL Mark with a weak smile. Godith kissed her husband and she sat down next to her daughter who was unconscious and she cleaned off the blood stains. **

**DL Mark left his wife and daughter alone and walked out with has hand covering his face and shedding a few tears. 'How can I have been such a fool? I should not have let her go.' thought DL Mark as he looked out the window seeing dark clouds come rolling over the lands. DL Mark did not know that Spyro and the other guys were with him and they tried their best to comfort him. "Mark look, you should not be blaming yourself. It was all Dreyanor's fault." said Spyro. "Come on man, I'll get you a drink if you want one." proposed DK Mark. "Thanks for but I don't want any. I just want to make sure that my daughter will recover fully, no problems, nothing damaged." said DL Mark and he looked at the guys. **

**To the corner of his eyes he saw his oldest daughter Grace with a sad face. "Excuse me for a sec guys. Grace darling what is it?" asked DL Mark. "Dad, I head about what happened to Galadrial. Is it true that she was raped?" asked Grace. "Yes..." said DL Mark and he sat down next to her with tears building up in his eyes. "Why? Tell me why did I let her go off to Western Dracovia with Demitri to see if everything was alright?" asked DL Mark and he looked down to the ground feeling ashamed. **

**Grace hugged her father's head and held his head to her belly. "Dad, don't be asking yourself silly questions. You did not know that this was going to happen." said Grace as she gently stroked her father's hair with her hand. "If you want, I can check and see how Galadrial is doing." said Grace. "Please do Grace. Help your sister. Make sure that she can fully recover from this horrific event." said DL Mark as he got up, kissed his daughter and left. "I'll see what I can do." replied Grace quietly and she wen to do her work.**

**DL Mark checked on the others to make sure that all the kids and women were ready to leave for Drake's Castle. A few had found out what happened to Galadrial and they had told him how sorry they were. "Mark I'm so sorry for what happened to Galadrial." spoke Cynder. "It's alright sis, don't worry about her. She'll be fine. I would worry more on getting you out of here with that new son of yours that is going to arrive in two months." smiled DL Mark. Cynder giggled and kissed her brother-in-law. "Thanks, just b careful and make sure Spyro comes back in one piece." said Cynder. "I'll make sure of that sis. Go now, they won't be waiting for you that much longer." said DL Mark and he returned the kiss to Cynder. DL Mark said good-bye to the rest of his family. "Don't worry about Galadrial. Your sister is safe with me. Just make sure that you get to Drake's Castle without any problem." said DL Mark. "Don't worry Dad, we'll get them there for sure." said Maria and she hugged her father. Soon everyone left and only the men that were willing to fight stayed in Warfang to defend the city down to the last piece of stone.**

**Nighttime fell and the city was quiet except for the small chatters of troops talking about how their likes were and what they would do if they were going to survive. Spyro, Lethak, and DK Mark made some last minute inspections of the city to make sure that nothing in the Walls of Warfang were damaged. The large gold doors that bore the symbol of Warfang were closed shut and the molten locks sealed the door tight. It was almost time and guards had reported Atreus' army of Slayers drawing near. DL Mark checked it himself and looked out at the dark lands. Atreus' army of Slayers were only less then 40 miles from Warfang. **

"**They gonna be here by tomorrow morning?" asked Spyro as he stood next to his 'wounded' friend. "By 10 in the morning they will be here. Everyone that you know and love have been evacuated Spyro?" asked DL Mark. "Yeah I made sure that everyone was gone. How's Galadrial doing?" asked Spyro. "Last tie I checked my wife is still with her." replied DL Mark. "Godith is still here? She should've left with the others!! Seriously she has to leave now Mark. If I were you I would make sure that my wife left with the others. I would also try and move Galadrial to a much more safer place." said Spyro.**

"**Well that's the problem, Galadrial is in I.C.U. Intensive care unit. She can't be moved unless we had an ambulance, but we don't and I am the only one who seems eligible to move her." replied DL Mark. "Yeah I guess you are right. Why is Grace still here?" asked Spyro once more. "Because she is the one who's trying to figure out if Galadrial will make a full recovery." replied DL Mark. "I hope she does fully recover. I'll see you tomorrow then." said Spyro and he left to get some rest. One by one everyone fell asleep and the city of Warfang was quiet.**

**-------**

**Far out in the lands, Atreus noticed that the lights in Warfang were starting to go out and soon Warfang was shrouded by Darkness. "Perfect, let's move quickly. If we can make it before sunrise the city will be ours by the time it is lunch." spoke Atreus to his commanders. The army quickened the pace towards Warfang. 'Death is what you will be dreaming tonight Mark.' thought Atreus as he ran through the night quietly.**

**--------**

**Midnight passed by and DL Mark woke up from his seat in Galadrial's room. DL Mark woke up due to some dreams that he had about his daughter's future. 'God I need to relax.' thought DL Mark as he got up and checked on Galadrial. He looked at his wife Godith who was sleeping as well. They were doing alright and Grace still did not seem to have finished her work. 'Guess I should try and sleep better.' wondered DL Mark as he leaned back in his chair and tried to sleep once more, only to feel the presence of Atreus drawing near. **

**DL Mark jumped up in shock. 'Atreus!! But how?! He's so far away from Warfang? How is that he moved his army so quickly in just a few hours?' thought DL Mark. But it was no matter, he had to wake the city up. DL Mark grabbed his sword Ominous, and kissed his daughter before he left to fight. DL Mark climbed to the top of Warfang to the highest building. There on top was a large mouthpiece of a instrument and he quickly changed into his dragon form. Atreus noticed him but he only charged further. **

"**You will not take this city Atreus." spoke DL Mark softly. With one big breath DL Mark blew into the instrument and from the bowls and loud horn was heard that woke up the entire City. "that's odd, if the Horn of Warfang is to be blown, then it means.....Atreus." spoke Spyro as he quickly got out of his bed and put on his armor and called for everyone to wake up. In a matter of minutes all the men of Warfang woke up including Godith. She checked the room and noticed DL Mark was not in the room. She heard the horn and she realized that it was trouble. **

**Atreus and his army stopped to catch a breather and watched as Warfang lit up for battle. "Men!!! This is what you came for!! All of our troubles end here tonight when we storm the Heart of Dracovia, Warfang. They will fall!! Show no mercy!! They took your lands that were once yours long ago!! Give them Hell to pay for!!!" yelled Atreus and he yelled out his war cry and charged to Warfang. The army of Slayers yelled out as well and they charged to Warfang with their Dragonbane weapons.**

**DL Mark returned down to get his remaining family ready to leave. Godith rushed to him with worry. "Mark what's going on? Why did you blow the horn?" asked Godith. "It's him Atreus. He tried to sneak up on us. You need to get out of here now. Take Galadrial and Grace with you." said DL Mark as he handed his wife some supplies. "Mark please just be careful." asked Godith. "I will." replied DL Mark and he kissed his wife and ran to Grace. **

"**Grace come on, time to go with your mother and sister." said DL Mark as he grabbed hold of her arm. He looked at Grace's face and noticed that she was sad. "Grace honey, what's wrong?" asked DL Mark. "The results..." spoke Grace quietly. "Results of what, Warfang?" asked DL Mark. "No Dad, Galadrial." replied Grace. "Is she.....pregnant?" asked DL Mark fearing the worst. "No....she can't even develop no more." replied Grace with tears in her eyes **

"**Develop what no more?" asked DL Mark feeling extremely worried. "Dad....because of what happened to her and the damage she suffered, her reproductive system has been lost." spoke Grace quietly. DL Mark felt his world just shatter before him. "You mean....she can't be a full grown woman no more?" asked DL Mark. "I'm afraid so father. Dad I'm so sorry." cried Grace as she sobbed into her father's arms. DL Mark could not bear the news. How was his wife going to react to the news. "Grace....listen to me darling....go with your mother, take your sister with you. Tell your mother the news. I'll be with you guys soon." said DL Mark and he turned away back to his room.**

**DL Mark looked and made sure that Godith was no where in sight. He quietly entered the room and Galadrial was slowly waking up. DL Mark stood over her with a tearful smile. "Dad...." spoke Galadrial softly. "Hey honey. You're going to be alright." said DL Mark with tears running down his cheek. "Dad.....what's...the result of.....my future?" asked Galadrial weakly. "I don't think you want to know." replied DL Mark feeling angered. "Please....I must know." whispered Galadrial as she held her father's hands. "Galadrial.....you can't have babies. Your entire reproductive system is gone. That means no kids of your own, no periods, no nothing." replied DL Mark and he looked straight into his daughter's eyes.**

**Galadrial's eyes watered and she soon began to cry as well. She hugged her father and wept bitterly. "Daddy....that can't be true." said Galadrial. "I'm sorry hon, but it is." replied DL Mark trying to hold his anger. Galadrial continued to sob in her fathers arms. "Now who will want to be with me if I can't have a child?" cried Galadrial. "I will." spoke a voice. The two turned and looked to see Demitri who was holding a rose in his hand. "Demitri!!" shouted Galadrial in joy. "I will be with you. I don't care if you can't make a child for me. All I want is you Galadrial. I love you with all my heart and I am willing to die for your love if I must." spoke Demitri as he stood next to Galadrial and held her hand. **

**Galadrial sobbed and she latched herself onto Demitri. "Ohhh Demitri! Thank you!! It means a lot to me!!" said Galadrial as she hugged her friend. "I know it does my love." spoke Demitri calmly with tears in his eyes. The two looked at each other in the eyes before the two brought themselves together and kissed for the first time. They drove their tongues deep into each other's mouth with much love and passion. "I love you Demitri." spoke Galadrial quietly. "I love you too Galadrial." replied Demitri as the two continued to kiss each other.**

**DL Mark stood in shock and awe as to seeing what the hell just happened. As well as Godith and Grace. (O_O) "Dad, do you approve Demitri to be my boyfriend?" asked Galadrial. "Of course darling, if it makes you happy and for all of us." smiled DL Mark. "Thank you so much Dad, now get out there and show those Slayers what it means to mess with us." smiled Galadrial. "I will darling. Now go, all of you. I will meet you up at Drake's Castle." said DL Mark. **

"**Wait a second, Mark. Do you know where Drake's Castle is?" asked Godith. "I'll sense your energy trail. I'll take all the energy that remains and and follow it with the guys, therefore Atreus will not follow us all." said DL Mark as he looked at his wife and hugged her. "Be careful honey." said Godith and she kissed her husband. "Don't worry about me my love. Just go." replied DL Mark and he kissed his family and left for battle. "Wait Dad, hold up." said Galadrial. "What now Galadrial? I can't stop every 5 seconds." smiled DL Mark. She got closer to him and she whispered a question into his ear. "Since I can't make any babies, how will....you know....sex influence me?" asked Galadrial. "Meaning?" replied her father. "Will I be able to feel anything?" asked Galadrial. "No Galadrial. Your entire reproductive system is gone. Even your organs don't work. Screw all you want, you ain't gonna feel a thing. Don't even think about it young lady." said DL Mark with a silly smile. "Don't worry Dad, I just wanted to know. Looks like Demitri is left as a virgin forever." said Galadrial with sadness.**

"**Hey honey, don't worry about it. After this is all over, I'll see what I can do to help you become a fully grown woman." said DL Mark with a smile and he hugged his daughter. "Thanks Dad. Bye." said Galadrial and she kissed her father and left soon with the others. DL Mark watched them fly off into the rising sun light sky till they were far out. DL Mark turned around and he charged out into battle.**

A/N: Looks like the result of the tragic event is bad, but it does not seem to stop the Love that Galadrial and Demitri have for one another. With Atreus' forces drawing near to Warfang, what will happen next? Find out next on WAR!!!


	33. Wrath of a God

**Chapter 32-(Wrath of a God)**

**As Atreus and his army of Slayers advanced closer to Warfang, the dragons that stayed to defend Warfang were now ready to fight. DL Mark came out from his room in his half-dragon form, yet he wore his armor which was the Dragon Lord Armor. As he ran through the lines to get to the front he noticed how scared most of the men were. Most of them only in there 20's and some in there 30's and they probably have a family. DL Mark arrived to the top with the other guys. Spyro was at the ready with his armor on. DK Mark with his Dragon King Armor on, which once belonged to his father, and Lethak who stood next to his brother Spyro, and he too wore his armor. **

"**This is it you guys." said Spyro. "Yeah, try and not to get killed." said Lethak. "Shouldn't someone make a speech or something?" asked DK Mark. "Why don't you make one once in a while?" replied Spyro. "Hey I suck at speeches. So don't look at me." said DK Mark. Soon the guys looked at DL Mark. "You want me to do the fancy war speech?" asked DL Mark. The guys nodded their head. DL Mark sighed and thought for a few seconds. He soon turned around and all the dragons looked at him.**

"**My fellow Dragons!! Dragons of Warfang!! Dragons of Dracovia!! Today we stand here before the army that is heading towards the greatest city that has ever stood on this good Earth!! We may be facing a threat that may seem impossible for us, but if you believe in what you are truly worth fighting for, then we will pull through!!! We will defeat the Dark Forces that dare attack Warfang. With our combined strength, victory is ours!!!" yelled DL Mark and raised his sword into the air. The dragons cheered and roared in agreement. Their roar was so loud that it actually drove fear into the Slayers.**

**DL Mark turned back and faced the field. "How's that for a speech?" asked DL Mark with a silly smile. "That....was just awesome." smiled back Spyro. "Thanks, but save your thanks for later, we got some problems to deal with for now." said DL Mark and he changed into his true form as Agorak. "Quick question, you can stay like this as long as you like?" asked DK Mark. "As long as I want to my friend." spoke Agorak as he gripped his sword, The Ominous tightly in his hands. "_Lowan ui svabol wux geou qe tinkus di Atreus._" (Death is what you will be thinking of Atreus) spoke Agorak and focused his vision on the one man that he has in mind that has spilled dragon's blood for a long time.**

**--------**

**Meanwhile, just a few miles East of Warfang, the small group of Galadrial, Demitri, Grace, and Godith, were following the energy trail to Drake's Castle. "How much longer till we catch with with Aunt Cynder and the others?" asked Galadrial who was holding Demitri's hand. "I'm not sure darling, but I have got to take a break." said Godith as she sat down exhausted. "Mom you know that if we keep stopping like this, the sooner or later someone will find us, and I don't think it will be Dad or the others." said Grace. "Hey, not my fault that I am pregnant." said Godith. "Your pregnant again?!" shouted Galadrial. "Well how do you think me and your father were in that house out in the woods, all by ourselves." said Godith as she got back up.**

"**How many are you gonna have this time?" asked Demitri. "I'm surprised to hear that I am only going to have one this time." replied Godith. "Only one?! Mom that means that the next son or daughter is a powerful one." said Grace. "I know that darling, I just hope it's a special one like Galadrial. Just imagine that. Two purple dragons, one male and the other female. Both descendants of Mark the Dragon Lord, or Agorak as he is biologically called." said Godith. "Wow so I'm going to have a little brother or sister? Oooo!! I hope it will be a sister!!" shouted Galadrial happily. "I think that having one female is good enough honey, but we'll see soon enough." smiled Godith as she placed her hand on her belly. "Enough chit-chat now, we have to get moving." said Godith as she got back up onto her feet and moved forward. **

"**Going somewhere?" spoke a voice from behind. The group froze and they knew who it had to be. Without even looking they guessed. "Dreyanor.....you son of a bitch." said Galadrial coldly as she turned around and looked straight into the eyes of the man who had damaged her with his evil plans. "Well look who's here. The bitch that can't have any kids. How sad." grinned Dreyanor evilly. "Yeah like your mom." snapped back Demitri. "Oh shut it you fucking son of a devil. I can't wait to get my hands on your father and pour some Bane down his throat. It will be worth watching kido." smiled evilly Dreyanor. **

**Galadrial and Demitri growled in anger and they prepared themselves for battle. "Ohh, so you two think that you can beat me. Hmph I like to see you try demons." said Dreyanor as he pulled out his Dragonbane sword. It was metal but the smell of Dragonbane was strong and the sword had a light shade of purple to it. "Make that three you fuck." said Grace and she got ready for battle as well. **

**Dreyanor looked at his enemies and noticed that only Godith was standing out. "Ahhh, so the mother of all demonic lizards is pregnant once more....I'll make sure that the kid will be a stillborn." said Dreyanor coldly and he charged at the group with no remorse.**

**--------**

**Back in Warfang, it was hell on Earth. Despite DL Mark's strong speech, the city was already failing. With arrows that were soaked in Dragonbane, the slightest cut to a dragon was instant parallelization of the limb. Warfang held 100,000 strong dragons and already 30,000 of them had been killed by Dragonbane arrows. **

"**We got to do something about all of this Bane!!" yelled Spyro over the cries of war. "Anyone got any bright ideas?!!" shouted DK Mark. Just then a large explosion occurred and a couple of tall buildings fell down on top of the lower levels. Dragons screamed in horror as large boulders crushed on top of them. "Fuck!! Don't tell me that they got catapults!!" yelled out Lethak. Lethak took a small peek and almost got nabbed by an arrow. "Shit!! That was close!" shouted Lethak. "Stick close to me brother, and try and not to get hurt." said Spyro as he held his brother close. "Well did you get a glimpse?" asked DK Mark as he stayed down low. "Yeah, they appear to have them far out of our archers range. We can't get them!" shouted Lethak.**

"**Who says anything about not trying?" asked Agorak as he took to the air. All of the Slayers suddenly focused on Agorak who flew around with bright white aura shrouding his body. Arrows deflected off of him and Agorak flew into the middle of the _ENTIRE_ Slayer army. Before he touched the ground, he casted two small white energy balls into the middle of the army which resulted in a large explosion as body parts scattered. Blood and heads was all tat was raining down. "Is he fucking nuts?!!" yelled out DK Mark as he stayed low but watched his God friend do the impossible. **

**Agorak quickly pulled out his large sword and it glowed white as well as him. A couple of Slayers threw some Bane daggers. They struck him, but the bane took no affect to him. "Bane does not work on me since I am not a full-dragon. You idiots have underestimated your resource." smiled Agorak and with a swipe of his sword, a large energy slash went straight through a large group of Slayers. Now there was a large circle around him and not one Slayer had the guts to face him since...face it they be fucked in two seconds. "What is this huh? The 'mighty fearless' army of Slayers now stand before me and are scared shitless to fight against me? How humiliating Atreus." spoke Agorak as he looked at a group of Slayers. **

**Suddenly a few were shoved aside and out came Atreus with his blood stained Dragon Slayer armor. "They are not scared Agorak. I see most of your men scared since they know they cannot win this battle." said Agorak as he pulled out his sword. "Really Atreus? You say your men are not scared? Fine, prove it." challenged Agorak as he drove his sword into the ground. "I'm waiting for one man who actually has the guts to hit me." said Agorak. Not one man moved. All had the look of fear on them and they backed off even more. "You call yourselves men of honor?!!" yelled out Atreus in anger. "Told ya so." smiled Agorak. "How about your men?" snapped Atreus. "Well....I don't need to prove my point since we all know why so I guess it's even between us?" shrugged Agorak. "Even? Nothing is even between you dragons and men." spoke Atreus evilly. **

"**I guess you should think again Atreus." spoke a voice behind Agorak. Agorak turned around and saw his friend DK Mark in his half-dragon form. A couple of Slayers hit him with Bane Daggers but just like Agorak, they had no affect to him at all. "Glad to see you up for the challenge." smiled Agorak. "Hell when I saw you not being hurt by Bane in your half-dragon form, I decided to jump in and help you out." said DK Mark. "Hehe, I guess we _can_ call it not even since, one my men, which is one my best friend actually has the guts to come here and fight you with me." smiled Agorak as he took his sword from the ground. Atreus was boiled with rage inside of him. "We shall see about that!!" yelled out Atreus as he charged at the two Kings.**

**--------**

**Back in the East, Demitri, Galadrial, and Grace were fighting off against Dreyanor while Godith was running as fast as she can. "You can run Godith but you can't hide!!" yelled Dreyanor as he swung his sword in the air. The three dragons all dodged the attack and they slashed at him. Dreyanor yelled out in pain. "Ah screw this!!" yelled out Dreyanor and he suddenly turned into a dragon. "You traitor!! You are a dragon!!" shouted Galadrial. "Hehehe, you forgot one thing Galadrial. Since I came to you guys as a Dragon Lord, I have the powers of a Dragon Lord!!" yelled Dreyanor as he charged at the whole group. **

**The three dragons all took on Dreyanor at once, but now that Dreyanor was in his dragon state, he was much more faster and more stronger. Grace, Galadrial, and Demitri were quickly blocking Dreyanor's punches, kicks, and swipes but it was only a matter of time before one would give way. The fight seemed to go on as not one person managed to hit. Dreyanor suddenly created and energy blast and all three of them were separated. **

**Dreyanor took the advantage and he quickly worked on the first. He delivered a devastating punch to Grace's head. She yelled out in pain and crashed to the ground unconscious. "Grace!!" yelled out Godith as she ran to her daughter's aid. Dreyanor then managed to kick Demitri so hard in the stomach that all the wind left his body and his eyes widened as blood rushed out from his mouth. "Demitri!!" yelled out Galadrial. Demitri clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. Dreyanor only laughed evilly and he raised his hand and with he quickly blasted Demitri away. Demitri yelled in pain as he was sent flying to a rock wall. His skull cracked as he hit the rocks and fell to the ground unconscious. **

**Dreyanor then grabbed hold of Galadrial by her wings from behind, and he took her high into the air. He turned around and headed straight down to the ground with Galadrial's head facing first. Galadrial struggled to break free but it was too late and Dreyanor threw her to th ground with such force that it left a crack on the ground and she yelled out in pain as she held her back. **

"**Now that does three are out the way, time to finish this." said Dreyanor as he looked at Godith was stood in fear over Grace. "Please Dreyanor don't do this." begged Godith as she moved back. Dreyanor only picked up his sword and with a sinister smile he walked towards Godith. "You know....before DL Mark did return, I actually did love you. It's just a shame that you dump me like this." said Dreyanor as he gripped the sword with both hands. "I loved you when we first me, but afterwards when I found out about you, I really wanted to kill you right there in bed. I wanted to drive my tail straight up your sorry ass and have your brains be splattered all over the wall." growled Godith in anger. **

"**Now that sounds just exactly what I am going to do to you." grinned Dreyanor evilly. Godith felt panic in her and she only hoped for a miracle. Godith tried to run away but she was already corned by Dreyanor. Dreyanor grabbed her throat and slammed her face-first to the wall. "Time to say good-bye to the world bitch." said Dreyanor. Just before Dreyanor was about to strike Godith, his sword was suddenly knocked to the side and he was soon violently thrown through 3 boulders. **

**Godith looked to see who saved her and it was none other then Galadrial in her Super Dragon Sayain form. "Galadrial." whispered Godith. "Don't worry mom. I'll take it from her now. Just get the others and run as fast and far as you can." spoke Galadrial. Dreyanor staggered back up and growled in anger at Galadrial. "Go now!!" shouted Galadrial. Godith did what her daughter asked her to do. She quickly picked up Demitri and Grace and she left the battlefield. "Now it is just between you and me Dreyanor. Hope you have health insurance, cause you'll need it!!" shouted Galadrial as she launched at Dreyanor.**

**-------**

**Back in Warfang, Agorak and DK Mark were busy fighting against Atreus. Spyro and Lethak were left to defend the city with all the men they had left while most of the Slayers stopped and watched the battle that was happening in front of them. Atreus wielded dual Dragonbane swords while Agorak fought with his sword Ominous, and DK Mark fought with his Dragon King Sword. So far Agorak and DK Mark were winning the clash. Atreus tried many attempts on just trying to hit the two but all of them had failed. **

**With each swipe, Atreus was weaker. His men started to see their leader weaken and they soon decided to join the fight. In a matter of seconds, Agorak and DK Mark both took to the air and landed together just a few feet away. "Get them!!!" hollered out Atreus. All the Slayers focused their attention onto Agorak and DK Mark. "Hey...if we don't make out of this alive, it has been a great honor to have you as my friend." said DK Mark as he got ready to fight. "I wouldn't count on death just yet my friend." said Agorak as he raised his sword into the air. **

**Just before the two would be swarmed, a couple of weird things happened. First a ring of fire protected DK Mark and Agorak. Then some demons came out from the ground an attacked the Slayers. Then a lightning strike took out more then 500 Slayers. "That.....was totally not me man." said Agorak as he looked around as to what just happened.**

**Suddenly, 5 men dropped from the skies and stood next to the two. "Long time no see brother." spoke Revan in his half-dragon form and his sword at the ready. "Revan!! Dude am I fucking glad to see you bro!!" said DK Mark with happiness. "Don't forget about us kid." said Dante. "Stop calling him kid Dante, he's a grown man." said Vergil. "Both of you stop, how about that?" snapped Nero. "Dante, Vergil, Nero!! I can't believe it!!" shouted out DK Mark. "How's life of being going amigo?" asked Kurhtnega who too was in his half-dragon form. "Kurth!! Glad to see you here as well!!" shouted DK Mark. "Can this just get any better?" smiled Agorak. "Man you changed a lot." said Revan. "I know, but we shall chat later once we take care of this problem." said Agorak. "Right, you guys ready to kick some asses?" asked Vergil with his sword at the ready. "You have no idea bro, you ready?" asked Dante. "Let's do it." said Vergil as he pulled out his gun and so did Dante. The two stood together sideways and made their guns a J shape. "I think you guys know the magic words." smiled Dante. **

"**JACKPOT!" shouted the whole group and Dante and Vergil both fired their guns and it went straight through every Slayer that stood in front of their path. Everyone soon went nuts and they slashed like crazy. In a minute they had killed over 100 Slayers. Agorak, Kurth, and Nero were taking care of their side, while the double brothers, DK Mark and Revan with Dante and Vergil were clearing house with their side. "They are just like demons don't you think Dante?" asked Vergil as he beheaded a Slayer. "At least this is a lot better then slaying actual demons." smiled Dante. **

**Atreus recovered his breath and he was being treated for his wounds. "What the hell is going on over there?!!" growled Atreus angerly. "It appears as if a couple of people have come to the aid of Agorak and DK Mark." spoke a Slayer. "Well who the fuck are they?!!" yelled out Atreus in anger and grabbed hold of the soldier. "T-t-t-they are Dante, Vergil, and Nero the Demon Slayers. Kurthnega, son of Malefor, and then there is Revan who appears to be DK Mark's brother." said the soldier in worry. Atreus was mad with rage and he squeezed his grip on the soldier he was holding. Before he knew it, he broke his neck and the soldier was dead. "I'll show them what it means to mess around with me!!!" yelled Atreus with his eyes turning bloody red.**

**--------**

**Meanwhile, East of Warfang, the fight continued to rage on between Dreyanor and Super Galadrial. Ever since Galadrial turned super, Dreyanor was losing big time to her. She was too fast and strong for him. Galadrial showed no signs of stopping. Each offensive attack she did, she hit Dreyanor with much force that it caused shock waves to form in mid-air. The energy was felt as far as Warfang. Agorak smiled in battle as he continued to cut down Slayers, feeling how well he had taught his daughter. But Atreus too felt the energy and in an instant he came up with an evil plan. **

"**Agorak!! If you wish to save your beloved ones from death, then you better get moving!!" yelled Atreus as he rose to the air and flew East. A Dark Red aura shrouded his body as he flew to his son's aid. Agorak growled in anger and he too flew to the air. "Be careful dude!!" shouted Dante as Agorak flew from battle, leaving a White Aura behind.**

**Atreus knew his plan worked so he only teleported himself to his son. Galadrial gasped when she saw Atreus. "Hello cunt!!" smiled Atreus evilly. He grabbed Galadrial by the throat and he shoved his hand into her mouth. A red ball appeared in his hand and soon he fired and Galadrial shrieked in pain as her body was burned. She landed hard on a rocky wall and she fell hard with a few rocks falling. Atreus fired a few more shots and made sure that Galadrial would be buried in rock.**

**While all of this was happening, Dreyanor quickly changed back into his original form while he was still down on the ground. Atreus looked back at him with worry and checked him. "Dreyanor! Are you alright?" asked Atreus. "No I am not alright father! Make them pay!" shouted Dreyanor. To the corner of Atreus' eye, he saw Agorak who was pissed off and to the corner of his other eye, he noticed Godith was was dead tired from running all the time. 'Perfect.' thought Atreus as he launched at Godith. **

**Atreus grabbed hold of Godith's neck and he pulled out a small dagger and held it close to her neck. "Come any closer to and you can say good-bye to your wife and unborn brat!!" yelled Atreus. Agorak stopped only a few feet before him and he was breathing hard with anger. "Let....her....go....now....Atreus." spoke Agorak. "Why should I? This is what you did to my wife!!" yelled Atreus. "I never did this to your wife! Your wife killed herself!!" yelled Agorak. "Shut the fuck up!! I know that it is not true. My wife loved me. You killed her when she was pregnant with _MY_ second child. You took my wife and child away from me Agorak. And now...I am going to take yours." spoke Atreus coldly. **

**Agorak knew what was going to happen next but it was too late. Atreus was quick and he cut deep into Godith's throat. Blood squirted out like a fountain and Agorak yelled out in shock. "NOO!!! GODITH!!" yelled Agorak and he rushed to his wife's aid. Atreus stepped back and walked around Agorak. Godith grabbed hold onto Agorak and tried to speak but blood was rushing out of her quickly. Not only that but the dagger was covered in Dragonbane which only quickened her death. Her body began to twitch. Her muscles constricted. Everything in her body was starting to fail. "No Godith!! Stay with me honey!!" cried Agorak and he held his wife's hand. Godith looked into her husband's eyes and she thought quick. In case anything was to happen to her while she was pregnant, she would give up her life just to save her child. **

"**Godith no don't do it!!" cried Agorak. But it was too late. Godith gave up her life and power to protect her child that she had inside of her. Inside the womb, the fetus was shrouded in life and a protective barrier. Agorak felt his wife lose her strength and soon she was dead. "Godith?" asked Agorak seeing his wife stop. "Godith.....please....no.....don't leave me." cried Agorak as he held her head and sobbed. He felt life in her, but it was only the fetus. He cared for the child, but he wanted Godith. **

**Atreus couldn't help but laugh in what he had done. "Haha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! How the mighty have fallen. After 5 billion years of trying, I had finally done it. The mother of all dragons is now dead. And boy does it feel great to bring down the bitch!!" smiled Atreus evilly. Deep inside of Agorak, a power that even GOD himself feared was waking up. "You........bastard." spoke Agorak coldly. "Yeah, yeah I get that a lot." said Atreus as he got closer with his sword in his hands, ready to behead Agorak. "Don't worry now, you'll join with your wife soon enough." said Atreus and he swung he sword at Agorak's neck.**

**But there was one, tiny-bitty, problem. The moment Atreus' blade hit Agorak's neck, the sword shattered into a million of pieces and Atreus was sent flying back in shock. Agorak's breathing became much more louder and faster. His eyes turned black, and his voice became demonic. "_You....will pay for what you have done Atreus!!!_" yelled out Demon Agorak. **

**Black, thick clouds soon shrouded the Earth and everyone stopped and looked at each other of what was happening. "Oh shit this is not good." said Kurth. Dante, Vergil, and Nero soon felt a gigantic amount of demon energy coming from Agorak. "Oh shit is the right answer man. I don't think DL Mark or Agorak is happy right about now." said Dante. **

**Agorak continued to growl much more louder. His teeth changed shape and his tongue too. He grew black scales onto most of his body. His hair and clothing all turned black and his eyes were blood red. Red, White, and Purple thunder and lighting rumbled in the skies and suddenly earthquakes began to rumble. Hot air hissed out from the cracks and Hell was brought upon Earth. **

**Lava spewed onto the lands and ash was falling from the skies. "_ATREUS!!!!!!!!!!_" yelled out Demon Agorak as he roared to the skies. Fires soon started and asteroids fell from the skies. Atreus and Dreyanor were close together and were scared. "What have I done? I unleashed Hell upon the universe!!" shouted Atreus. "_You......did.....Atreus."_ spoke Demonic Agorak as he slowly turned around and looked at the two. Atreus and Dreyanor soon hightailed it back and flew as fast as they could. **

"**_Hehehehe, you can run but never hide. Fly as high as you want but the clouds will only shroud __you in Darkness and kill you. Go as deep as you like, but it will only bring you closer to the fiery pits of Hell!! Disappear as much as you want, but the demons will find you and tear you apart. You cannot escape from the Eyes of Agorak. I see all."_ hissed Demon Agorak. He raised both hands to the air and a dark red ball soon formed in his hands. It soon began to grow in size and it was enough to blow up an entire galaxy. From the ruble Galadrial crawled out and noticed her mother laying dead, and her father being a complete Demon who is about to end all of life. "Father no!! You'll kill us all!!!" shouted Galadrial. Demon Agorak looked at his daughter and Galadrial could not bear to look at her father for he was to frightening to look at. **

"**_Fine!! Only because you are still here._" hissed Demon Agorak and he brought the entire energy ball down to size. "Thank you father. Now kill them. Kill the ones who killed mother." spoke Galadrial coldly. "_With pleasure darling._" smiled evilly Agorak and he casted the energy bomb towards Atreus and Dreyanor. **

**The two panicked and they flew together around their army. As they flew above their army, the Slayers were picked up and sucked into the energy ball. "Dad if we keep this up, our entire army will be gone!!" yelled Dreyanor. "I know that son!! I got an idea!!" yelled Atreus as he flew to the mountains. Dreyanor followed his father and the two quickly hid deep into the mountains. Demon Agorak made the energy bomb hit the mountain and with a explosion equivalent to a 100 megaton it created a large crater about 2 miles deep and 5 miles wide. The clouds rose up to 20 miles high into the air and burns were felt as far as 70 miles away. **

"**I guess that a little bit too much Dad." said Galadrial with a nervous smile as she looked to her father. Her father gave her a cold look and turned around to his dead wife. Demon Agorak yelled out in anger and suddenly a portal to the Underworld was open in the ground. Wailing of millions of souls were heard and Demon Agorak stood over the portal. Seeing the ghosts of the past begging to come back to life. He searched though the entire Underworld and he found what he was looking for. In a protective barrier, Godith was floating gently in a ball. Demon Agorak reached in and grabbed his wife's soul and brought it out from the dead. **

**Demon Agorak held his wife in his arm and he walked over to her body. "_Galadrial...get rid of the wound that your mother has._" ordered Demon Agorak. Galadrial without even asking questions did what her demonic father told her to do. "Done dad, she's good as new." said Galadrial with fear in her voice. She watched as Deon Agorak placed Godith's soul back into her body. They waited for a few seconds and soon Godith's eyes opened up and she coughed for air.**

"**Mom you're alive!!" shouted Galadrial and she hugged her mother. "How? How is this possible?" coughed Godith as she hugged her daughter. She looked and noticed a dark red aura glowing and she slowly looked up and into her husband's eyes. "Agorak." whispered Godith. Demon Agorak looked at her with his cold blood red eyes. Godith crawled to her husband's feet and bowed before him. "Thank you my love. I don't know what to say." spoke Godith. Demon Agorak got down and he lifted his wife's head up. "_You can at least say that you love me honey."_ smiled Demon Agorak as he slowly turned back into his normal self. The Dark clouds rolled away and all the demons returned back to Hell. **

"**Is it over honey? Are Atreus and Dreyanor dead, Mark?" asked Godith. "I don't know, you tell me." said DL Mark as he pointed to the destruction he made. "Oh my...that's a big explosion. No way they could've live from that." smiled Godith. "I know, how's the baby?" asked DL Mark. "I feel it being alive and well Mark. Feel it yourself." said Godith as she placed his hand on her belly. DL Mark felt life in her womb. "I'm glad that you both are alive." said DL Mark as he kissed his wife. The two kissed each other romantically and passionately. "Uhhhh, mom, dad? I think we got a city to save?" asked Galadrial. "Forgot it. Warfang is already badly damaged. Besides, I saved you 100 Slayers like you asked hon." smiled DL Mark. "Really? Thank you Daddy!!" shouted Galadrial as she hugged her father and kissed him. **

"**Okay Galadrial, get your sister and boyfriend. Take your mother as well and go to Drake's Castle. I'll meet you there with my promise." smiled DL Mark. "Okay then, bye Daddy." smiled Galadrial as she carried out what her father asked of her to do. DL Mark returned to Warfang and inspected out the damage. There indeed were 100 Slayers left and they were all begging for mercy. Dante, Nero, Vergil, Spyro, DK Mark, Lethak, Kurth and Revan stood in front of the Slayers that were begging for mercy as well as 2,000 soldiers left from Warfang. **

"**Glad to see you all cooled down. At first I thought we be screwed." said Nero. "Everyone says that when I go mad. Be glad that Galadrial stopped me from going nuts." smiled DL Mark. "Great then, what should we do with these guys? There are only 100 left." said Vergil. "I say we kill them and finish this, I got to get back to my shop and see how's shit going." said Dante. "You know, you can just open one up right here, since I know a certain place in Dracovia that has a lot of demons that have to be taken care of." said DK Mark. "Do the customers pay big?" asked Dante. "Big time." replied Spyro. Dante, Vergil and Nero looked at each other with a smile. "Jackpot baby!!" yelled out Dante as he high-fived the two.**

"**So we kill them?" asked Lethak. "No...Galadrial wants them alive. I figure it would be good for her training." said DL Mark with a sinister smile. "Okay...I think that going a little nuts earlier, indeed has made you go nuts." said Kurth. "Whatever. Gather up everyone, we are heading off to Drake's Castle." said DL Mark as he looked at the Slayers and all 100 of them were tied up and lined up. **

**A few minutes passed and every possible dragon was found and taken with them to Drake's Castle. They traveled quick thanks to DL Mark. On the way they had picked up Grace, Galadrial, Demitri, and Godith. In a matter of minutes, every body soon arrived to a large cave. "Drake's Castle is in here?" asked Spyro. "I guess so dude." replied Nero. They followed DL Mark who followed the energy trail. "Wow no wonder Drake's Castle is so hard to find. This cave system is so freaking confusing, you just spent years circling round and round and not find Drake's Castle at all." said Dante as he looked around their surroundings. **

**After a while they had found their new home. "Holy shit, check out the size of this place!!!" yelled out Godith. "This was Sedro's gift to Elaine? God I feel jealous now." joked DL Mark. "It's okay hon. As long as you give me a little 'extra' with the gift." said Godith and she winked at her husband. "I know what you mean my love." said DL Mark and he kissed his wife. The reached the doors and the doors themselves were made out of metal diamonds and they were more then 200 feet tall. "Now this door must've cost a lot." said Lethak. They rang the bell and the doors opened and only Sedro stood in front of them. **

"**Welcome everyone to Drake's Castle!" said Sedro. "Dad did you say that you bought this or build it for Mom?" asked DK Mark. "Yeah I build the place. It took me well over 23 years to get this all done." smiled Sedro. "Okay...now I _am _jealous." said DL Mark. "Relax their buddy. I know you can do it too, but at least you give her what she wants right?" smiled Sedro. "He always does Sedro." smiled Godith. "Hehehe, come on in everyone! Make yourselves at home!!" smiled Sedro as he led the entire group into Drake's Castle.**

A/N: The battle for Warfang seems to be over and there is no signs of Atreus nor Dreyanor. Is it really the end....or is it? Find out next on War!!!


	34. Drake's Castle

**Chapter 33-(Drake's Castle)**

**The remaining group from Warfang followed Sedro through Drake's Castle. They gasped in awe and wonder as they looked at how detailed the walls and paintings were. Not only that but the ceiling were 150 feet into the air and there were so many rooms. "How many rooms does Drake's Castle have exactly?" asked DL Mark in surprise. "If I remember correctly, it should be over 500,000." smiled Sedro. "Five.....hundred.....thousand?" said Godith in shock. Sedro nodded once more and continued walking while his two sons were next to him. "Revan, long time no see son." smiled Sedro. "Well I heard of a battle brewing so I just had to help younger brother out." smiled Revan. "Your mother would be proud to see you again. Did you send your family here?" asked Sedro. "Yes I did. I actually came here with mom." smiled Revan. "Maybe you should be my adviser. I pay well." smiled DK Mark. "I find working in royalty a little too busy for me. I'm just glad the way I am for now. Thanks for the offer, but I work with Dante, Nero, and Vergil. Sounds more fun than to just sit all the time on my ass in a fancy chair." joked Revan. **

"**Yeah I guess. How much father till we actually meet the others?" asked DK Mark. "I must admit that it does take a while to get to the center of Drake's Castle. We should arrive shortly." smiled Sedro. After a few more minutes of walking through the wonderful and marvelous halls of Drake's Castle, voices were heard and soon everyone gasped in shock as they saw the entire place. "This is all of Dracovia? God Damn!! You can support everyone in New York City twice!" shouted DL Mark in surprise. "Yeah, I know. Let's get the wounded to their rooms and shove the Slayers into the prisons." said Sedro as he went to his wife and helped her out. "Well we are the rulers, we got to help out these people." said DK Mark as he went to his father. Revan followed him too and soon everyone went their way.**

**A few hours had passed and everyone was re-united with everyone, except for those who had died in battle. DL Mark comforted every dragon who had lost their loved one. Soldiers ran to their loved ones and cried in joy as the hugged and kissed their family or lover. Hospitals were flooded with wounded dragons, but most hardly had serious injuries. If anything they were healed quickly and soon left.**

**After a few days of hard work, a feast was held in honor for their victory and for those who had died for Dracovia. "We had lost many good dragons who gave their blood to defend their home land. Let us drink in honor of their sacrifice and hope for the best for their loved ones." spoke DK Mark. Everyone raised their drink up and toasted as well. A few minutes later everyone was enjoying their meals and laughter and celebration was heard. Despite large number of long tables and large amount of people dining, in front of them all, a small circle for the Kings, Queens, Lords, Lordesses, friends and families was made. They all shared laughter and enjoyment as they ate their meal. **

"**Isn't this just great? All of us together as one again and we got nothing to worry about any more." said Spyro as he kissed his wife. Her belly was much more larger now and so was Godith's. "Amen to that my friend. It is finally over. After many weeks of torment and slaughter, Atreus and Dreyanor are no more." said DL Mark. "I'm just glad that they are gone. Now we can just slowly rebuild Warfang from the bloodshed and hope for a better future now." said Cynder. **

**Soon a servant came and whispered something into DL Mark's ear. "Where?" asked DL Mark. The servant whispered once more and they all looked at him. The servant had a face that looked like as if death was just at the door. "This is happening now?" asked DL Mark. The servant nodded once more. "Alright then, show me. Guys follow me." said DL Mark. The servant led DL Mark and the group to what the bad news was. "This is what we have found my Lord." spoke the servant and a screen pulled down. It showed static for a while before it showed a glimpse of what was going on outside of Drake's Castle. The only thing they saw was a large Dark Red ball floating gently in the air over the Black Mountains. "What is this?!!" shouted Lethak. "No....it's them. Atreus and Dreyanor. They are still alive." growled DL Mark in anger and clenched his fist. "ARGH!!! Damn it!!" yelled DL Mark in anger and slammed his fists to the table. "I thought I had them gone for good." said DL Mark softly. **

**A laughter was soon heard and everyone was wondering what was going on. "Now what?" asked Godith. DL Mark closed his eyes and he got a clear view of Atreus and Dreyanor in his mind. "_Why don't you just close your eyes everyone and pay attention to me!!"_ shouted Atreus. Everyone in Drake's Castle closed their eyes and gasped in shock and horror as to seeing Atreus and Dreyanor in their mind.**

"**Perfect now that I have everyone in contact, listen carefully you demons. As you know your city Warfang has fallen but you had won the battle. But you can guess again since the battle is not over until I say it is over!!" yelled Atreus. Everyone growled in anger and continued to listen and watch. "Now as many of you know, a large red ball is floating over the lands of Dracovia now, and I think you now just where it is. Say...over the hiding spot of Drake's Castle?" smiled Atreus evilly. **

"**How?!! How did he find us?!!" asked Sedro in shock. "That Sedro is a simple answer. Because DL Mark is such a good father to his daughter, he lets her have whatever she wants. Because she wanted a few Slayers left alive, I was able to find out just where you guys are. Thank you very much Galadrial for your help. Now I can just simply blow every last dragon away on this planet without even having me to search. HHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Atreus evilly. **

"**No....what have I done? I doomed everyone!!" cried Galadrial and she fell to the ground in tears. She felt an arm being placed around her and she looked to see Demitri who had bandages on his head and arm. "Demitri...I'm sorry." cried Galadrial. "It's okay Gally. Most of the dragons don't care about what Atreus says." said Demitri as he kissed Galadrial. **

"**Now I am offering you fools one last chance to save yourselves. You come out of hiding, release the 100 Slayers you have left, and face me and Dreyanor. If you refuse to do so, or try anything stupid, I will send down the Death Ball and kill you all. We'll be waiting at the Ruins of Warfang. You have only 2 hours. Make it count!!" yelled Atreus before he disappeared from their minds. **

"**I fucking hate that guy!!!" yelled out Godith in anger and she punched the wall hard enough to actually crack it. "So do I Godith, but it looks like we don't have any other choice. Is there any other way out of Drake's Castle?" asked DL Mark. "I'm sorry, but the only way out is the only way in. I explored the entire cave system and there is no other way out. Well there is....but it's the only way out if you want to swim in frigid cold waters in pitch black darkness, over 100 miles." said Sedro. "Great....looks like we are going to have to do what he says." said Spyro. "Round up the prisoners. We are heading off for to fight for one last time now." said DL Mark. "Who should go now?" asked Cynder with worry. "Just us guys, we lost already too much of our own. Just me, DK Mark, Spyro, Lethak, Revan, Dante, Nero, Vergil, and Kurth. That is all. If anyone else would like to come then fine, but you better be far away form battle." said DL Mark.**

"**Dad, what about me?" asked Galadrial. "As much as I would love to take you, I am not going to risk it again. You got hurt before and I am not going to let you get hurt again." said DL Mark. "But Dad...please. I can help out much. I want to get my revenge on Dreyanor for what he has done to me!!" shouted Galadrial. DL Mark sighed and looked at Godith. "Let her go Mark. She is just as strong as you. I sense that Atreus and Dreyanor are not as easy as before now." said Godith. "Alright then. Galadrial you can come and you will only get Dreyanor. ONLY HIM. Atreus is mine for the taking." said DL Mark coldly. "If Galadrial is going then I shall go to." said Demitri bravely. "Demitri no!! Your hurt, I don't want to lose you again." said Galadrial. **

"**It's okay Galadrial. I love you so much that I am willing to die for you." said Demitri bravely. "No...please don't do this. Daddy please don't make him go." cried Galadrial. "But Galadrial, listen to him. The only thing he has besides his mother and father, is you. He loves you much Galadrial. I hate to see a man cry over a love he has lost. A man losing his love does not get over her that easily." said DL Mark. "So I can go?" asked Demitri. He felt a hand being placed on his back and his body was fully healed. "Of course you can go my son." spoke Elaine and she kissed Demitri. "You better make sure that my son comes back in one piece young lady. I'm counting on you." said Elaine to Galadrial. "Okay I will." smiled Galadrial. **

"**Great, can we get going already?" asked DK Mark. "Don't forget about us you guys." said a voice from behind. They all looked and were surprised to see who they were. "Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh, Malefor, and....RYUU?!!!" yelled out DK Mark. "Dad, I think that I am old enough for some battle now." smiled Ryuu. "Does your mother approve of this?" asked DK Mark. "Yes I did my love. I want him to be just like you." said Yulie as she kissed her husband. **

"**Okay...is this _everyone_ now?" asked DL Mark as he looked at the brave group that were ready to go with them. "I guess so. Let's roll man." said Barroth. "Okay, but if you get killed, ain't my problem." joked DL Mark and he kissed his wife. "Mark please....be careful. Make sure that you do come back this time. I don't want to lose you again. What will your son think of you?" asked Godith. "Is that our next child? A boy?" asked DL Mark. "Yes, I was thinking of Leonidus as a name. Sounds good don't you think?" asked Godith. "Of course my love. I'll be back for you guys. I promise." said DL Mark and he kissed his wife. **

**Soon the Slayers were taken from their cells and the guys bod farewell and people prayed to GOD that they would return safely. The final battle was now set. The group of 16 dragons and the Slayers were flying across the lands and towards Warfang. "Looky here Dad, we got 16 people who decided to come and die." said Dreyanor. "Don't underestimate them like you did for Galadrial son. These lizards have some serious power in them, especially those 3 that are next to DL Mark. I saw them before and he trained them well. Be on your guard son." said Atreus as he charged to full power. Dreyanor did the same thing and the two waited for them all. The final battle was set, the final battle between Dragons and Slayers, and it all happens in the Heart of Dracovia, Warfang.**

A/N: As our heroes fly towards the final battle, what will happen next? Find out next on WAR!!!


	35. The Final Battle Part I

**Chapter 34-(The Final Battle Part I-Let the Battle Commence)**

**The group of 16 defenders had arrived with the remainder of the Slayer army. Atreus and Dreyanor stared down at their bitter enemies with much hatred. "Release my men." ordered Atreus. DL Mark did with a snap and all of the soldiers yelled out in joy and ran as fast as possible back to their own home. "It is time we settle this once and for all." said Atreus as he removed the energy ball floating above the mountains. His power returned to normal and got ready to fight. "Remove your Bane weapons Atreus. Every single one of them." spoke DK Mark coldly. "Well you are in luck since I have only brought one sword." smiled Atreus evilly as he raised his sword to show the entire group. It was large and had a black blade with a silver hilt. On the bottom it bore the Slayers code of arms. The sword was double handed like DL Mark's. "Shall we begin? Who wants to face me first?" asked Atreus as he readied himself for battle. "I'll go." said DK Mark as he brought his sword out, only to have it placed back in. "No...this is my fight. This is something that I myself have to take care of." said DL Mark as he reached over his back to bring forth the Ominous. **

**DL Mark grasped it tightly with both hands and the sword glowed red and black for it was in combat with a Slayer. Atreus' sword also glowed. It too glowed red and black for it was fighting a Lord. "Shall we begin?" asked Atreus as a black aura shrouded his body. "Bring it." replied DL Mark as a white aura shrouded his body. In an instant, the two had charged at each other like mad wolves. They met with a thunderous clash and the swords scraped loudly against one another. "Wow just from the first move and that was some tremendous power." said Spyro in shock. "I know, that sword and its wielder are both strong." replied Dante.**

**DL Mark and Atreus growled effortly and pushed each other back only to charge at each other once more quickly, unleashing a large cloud of dust. The two once more struck each others blade but instead of grinding the two had unleashed astonishing speed upon one another. Their swords whizzed and clanged through the air. "This reminds me when we fought bro." said Vergil. "I think we know what the effect is." smiled Dante. As the swords slashed through the air and sparks flew all over the places, Atreus and DL Mark locked themselves once more before a small boom was heard and a cloud of dust formed. The sound of metal scraping, crushing, and crunching upon one another s heard clearly. Both of their swords glowed bright red and the temperature of the blades increased dramatically, due to the friction and amount of force the blades were being pushed on.**

**Suddenly a boom blew the two apart and both fighters were blown away. Their swords flew through the air and swirled before it landed hard and deep into the ground. DL Mark and Atreus got back up with ease and looked at each, panting for breath. "Great job Dad!!" shouted Galadrial. "Yeah man that was some serious sword skills." shouted Barroth. "Thanks you guys, but that was only the warm-up." spoke DL Mark coldly. "Hehehehe, that is correct Mark. It is time if we stepped it up a notch shall we?" asked Atreus evilly and he yelled out in effort as he powered up. "Suit yourself!!" yelled back DL Mark as he powered up as well. His power quickly rose to where he became Agorak in his true form. **

**Two bright flashes shined the thick black smoky skies of Warfang and one White light and Black light was seen. The two had their aura's pulsing at a steady tone and everyone was in shock to see how powerful they were. "Both of their power level....they are even!!" shouted Annoth. "In...credible." stuttered Demitri as he gazed upon the two fighters. "Come on Dad, you and I both know that you have more power then Agorak." said Dreyanor. "Wanna bet asshole?" snapped Galadrial and she looked coldly at Dreyanor. "I say bring it on, but I don't think that it would be fair if our Dad's had interfered." smiled evilly Dreyanor. "We will settle this later...be prepared." replied Galadrial coldly and she walked past her boyfriend and stood next to him.**

**In an instant, both Agorak and Atreus charged at one another with speeds faster then anyone had seen. "Their speed....its so fast that I can't even get an energy trace from them." said Spyro in shock. "I know, they have gotten a lot more stronger since the last time they had met. Thunderous shock wave punches and kicks were heard in the sky as Agorak and Atreus kept on appearing and re-appearing. It seemed to last for a very long time before the two had met in the center of the battlefield and locked themselves with one another. They locked their hands in place and began to push for dominance. **

**Both men grunted in effort as the pushed each back. The ground beneath them cracked and their feet sinked into the rocky ground. "Hehehe, you indeed have grown much more stronger since last time. I must admit Agorak I am quite impressed to see how well you keep your strength while fucking that demon of yours after all these years." spoke Atreus villainy. Agorak grunted in anger and he pushed Atreus back. "So what if I mate with my wife all of these years. I'm surprised to see how stubborn you are when it comes to love. Too bad your wife died, not to mention who she was!!" yelled Agorak. Atreus snarled in anger and he pushed back. They were both even once more and rocks began to rise into the air due to their power. "Dude check that out!! If they keep this up then they might as well destroy the world!!" shouted Morrogh. "We got to move back now!!" yelled Nero as he ran quick to a safe distance. **

**The group turned around and ran to a farther distance. Ryuu tripped over something and he fell down. "Oww!! Who put that stupid rock in the first place?!!" grunted Ryuu in anger. He got back up and looked at he tripped over. Strangely enough, the top was orange. "An orange rock? That's a first." said Ryuu as he dug up the mysterious rock. As he dug more of it, the image became more clearer. It was an orange ball and it had 3 stars on it. "Whoa!! Hey Dad!! Check out what I found!!" shouted Ryuu. "Ryuu!!! Get over here now!!" yelled out DK Mark. Ryuu picked the orange ball and he ran to where his father was. "Now what did you find?" asked DK Mark. "I don't know Dad. It looks like some ball with stars on it. Except the stars seem to be inside, rather then outside." spoke Ryuu.**

**DK Mark checked out the orange ball and he soon realized what it was. "Holy crap....IT'S A DRAGON BALL!!!" yelled out DK Mark. "WHAT?!!!" yelled Agorak and Atreus. "Dragon ball?!! Thank God since now I know that these things exist I will gladly kill you all and look for the Dragon Balls!! I will become the strongest being!! Stronger then GOD himself!!" shouted Atreus as he kicked Agorak in the chest and knocked him to the side. Atreus flew to the group and he grabbed his sword. "GIVE THAT TO ME!!!" yelled out Atreus like a mad man as he raised his sword into the air. **

**DK Mark was lucky enough to dodge the blow and he threw the ball to Spyro. "Catch it!!" yelled DK Mark. Spyro caught it and then threw it to Dante. Soon it was a game of keep away as everyone ran around throwing the 3 star dragon ball around. "Give tat to me now!!!" yelled Atreus as he almost slashed Galadrial. Soon it landed back in DK Mark's hand and Atreus was coming at him fast. "Dad!! Throw it!! I'm open!!" yelled Ryuu in the distance. "Go long!!" replied DK Mark and he threw the ball so hard and high. Ryuu kept his eye on the ball and he ran as fast as he could. Ryuu caught it, only to run right into a size 11 boot. Ryuu grunted in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. He dropped the ball and it rolled to the boot, which belonged to Dreyanor. "Thanks for the gift there kido. Now it is time to die." snickered Dreyanor as he raised his hand to Ryuu. "NO!!!!" yelled DK Mark and suddenly his mind snapped. **

**DK Mark let out a loud roar and his body changed into his Dragon King Form. DK Mark flew at the speeds of sound and he landed a blow to Dreyanor so violent that at least 4 bones were cracked from the force. DK Mark's eyes were red with fury and he did not even say a word. He only growled and tail-whipped Dreyanor to a cliff-side. "Whoa...did you see that?" asked Demitri. "Yeah...I never seen my brother do that before." said Revan. "His power is way beyond the form. What is the new form that he is in?" asked Vergil. "I think I know what it is. It's his _Perfect_ Dragon King form. Like us in our Devil Forms except, he is all out Dragon." said Dante. **

**DK Mark growled and breathed hard. Small fires came out of his nostrils as he showed off his razor sharp teeth. He noticed Atreus coming right at him without any worry and DK Mark raised his hand to Atreus. "_DIE!!_" gurgled DK Mark and he fired off a small red energy ball. Atreus felt the power and he gasped in shock and dodged it with mere seconds. The red ball flew off and landed a few hundred miles away, with a tremendous explosion. **

**Everyone was in shock, including Agorak. 'His Perfect Dragon Form is incredible, but if he keeps this up he will go mad.' wondered Agorak as he got back up on his own two feet and picked up his sword. Atreus re-focused himself on DK Mark who had the dragon ball in his hand. "You demon...I want that!!" yelled Atreus and he charged at DK Mark with his sword pointing at his chest. DK Mark only dodged it with a swift breeze and in an instant, DK Mark punched Atreus violently in his stomach. Atreus gasped for breath as blood came out form his mouth. DK Mark only growled softly in anger before he threw Atreus to the side.**

**DK Mark suddenly felt his entire world spinning and he fell to the ground feeling his stomach ready to burst. DK Mark returned into his regular form and he soon vomited. His head was spinning and he fell down onto the ground unconscious. Dreyanor soon picked up the ball and he had his sword at the ready. "And here...a King shall die." smiled Dreyanor evilly as he raised his sword into the air, just about to behead DK Mark.**

**Not a moment to soon, Agorak stopped the attack with his sword, which was now split into two. "Not while I am around." spoke Agorak coldly. He elbowed Dreyanor in the face and grabbed the ball. With one swift through, Agorak threw the ball far out into the wild. "You fool!! It will take years to find only one of them!!" yelled Dreyanor as he held his nose. "Hehehe, you are right, since it is now deep in the ocean." smiled Agorak. "You idiot!!" yelled Dreyanor as he charged at Agorak. Dreyanor only felt something hold his leg and he smashed into the ground. **

"**Nice on darling. You are pretty fast and strong to stop a guy like him." smiled Agorak. "Thanks Dad....can I take care of him?" asked Galadrial with a smile. "Of course. Kill him which ever way suits you darling." said Agorak with a smile. "Hey!! We got company!!" yelled Spyro from the distance. Agorak and Galadrial looked out and noticed that a large number of Slayers were charging at them. The only good news was that they did not have any Bane weapon. The bad news was that there were over 10,000 of them. "Great how many more are there going to be?!!" shouted Galadrial in anger. Without her even knowing it, Dreyanor punched her in the face and with a swift kick he sent Galadrial flying at her father. Agorak yelped as his daughter flew into him and took him as well. Agorak drove his feet onto the ground and they skidded across the land and soon stopped. "You okay darling?" asked Agorak as he held his daughter.  
**

"**I'm okay Dad, let's just make sure that no one else will be hurt now that we got company." said Galadrial as she went back to the group. All 16 of them had re-grouped and got ready for battle. "Hehehehe, now that you are back in one, I will leave you be with my most experienced fighters. Have fun!! HAHAHHAHA!!" laughed Atreus as his army charged at the small group.**

A/N: Uh oh, looks like our brave group have been cornered!! As the forces of evil draw near once more, how will our fellow dragons get out of this one? Find out in the next chapter of WAR!!!


	36. The Final Battle Part II

**Chapter 35-(The Final Battle Part II-The Replacement)**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank God that I just had a snow day out here in NYC. (FOR ONCE IN MY 15 YEARS OF LIFE!!!) Hope you like the new chap.

**From the distance an army of the most experienced Slayers, at least 10,000 of them were coming straight at the small group of 16 Dracovians. Dante, Nero, and Vergil the demon hunters. Spyro, Lethak, Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh, Demitri, Galadrial, Ryuu, Malefor and Kurthnega, Some of the most powerful dragons to exist. DK Mark and Revan, sons of Sedro and both had unimaginable power. DL Mark (Agorak) the strongest out of them all. They stood at the ready as Atreus and Dreyanor were laughing evilly on the side and watched as their last amount of men charged the small group. "Let's see you get out of this one Agorak!!!" yelled out Atreus. **

**Agorak focused only on the Army and nothing else. "Hey if we don't make it alive out of this one...at least it was nice knowing you all." said Spyro. "Don't give up hope just yet Spyro. We will live through this and kill Dreyanor and Atreus." said Barroth. "I just hope you are right. I did not leave my necromancy school just to die here." said Morrogh. "Same with me. I did not leave Hell just to die in the living world." spoke Annoth. "We will you guys. Daddy is on our side right?" asked Galadrial as she stood next to her father. Agorak looked down at his daughter and he smiled. "Of course my love. As long as we live on, we shall never lose." smiled Agorak as he split his sword into two. "Well brother, show me how much stronger you have gotten." smiled DK Mark as he changed into his Dragon King form. "Hehehe, with pleasure bro." smiled back Revan as he too changed into his Dragon King form. Everyone turned into their most powerful state as the Slayer army was only a few yards away. **

**Through the eyes of a newcomer, it seemed physically impossible to survive the surprise attack, but these guys laugh at the outcome only because of the power they all possessed within them. When the Slayer army was only a mere second away from slicing at the heroic fighters, a sudden blasting boom gave the fighters a little more space. Everyone looked to see Agorak in his dragon form and his sword was 4 times its own size. His scales were white instead of the common red. His underbelly was royal gold and his eyes were gold as the sun. "Do you really think that turning into your dragon state will really help you? HA! If I remember correctly from the last time we had fought, whenever you are in your dragon state, your three hearts are combined into one super heart. Prepare to meet your fate Agorak!!!" yelled out Atreus as his soldiers began to hurl spears straight at Agorak's chest.**

**The spears only shattered upon impact. "What?!!" asked Atreus in shock. Agorak had a small smile upon his face. "You are correct about what happened to my body, but what you have forgotten is that since I am now back as a Dragon God-Lord, I am immune to any man-made weapons, explosions, heck almost everything. So the old stabby trick is out of the question." smiled Agorak as he threw his sword into the army which sliced through hundreds of them. **

**Everyone was in shock and happy about this so they decided to just go simply nuts. Galadrial and Demitri were blasting energy balls into every Slayer they saw. Barroth, Annoth, and Morrogh were just rolling through the skies with their powers. Freezing, melting, and scarring the Slayers away. Dante, Nero, Vergil, and Kurthnega were having fun in their demon forms just slashing and laughing as Slayers ran away in fear. Malefor, Spyro, Lethak, DK Mark, Revan, and Ryuu were too having much fun due to the fact that the Slayers were no match to them. With Malefor on their side, just a small amount of Darkness from him was all it took to send the Army the other way. Ryuu, Revan, and DK Mark were happy sharing a moment together as father, son, and uncle. **

**Agorak was the only lone wolf in the battlefield due to the fact that nothing was able to get him in his dragon-form. With each slash of his sword, claws, and tail, it was a slash closer to death for Atreus and Dreyanor. "Father what can we do to stop him?!" asked Dreyanor. "Don't you worry my son. I know something that can get this bastard." smiled Atreus evilly as he looked at his hand which began to turn into a demon's hand. "Dad...when were you able to do this?" asked Dreyanor in surprise. "I'll tell you soon my son. Just cover me while I transform." smiled Atreus coldly as his other hand began to transform as well. While this was happening in the wastelands of Warfang, the gang was too busy to even know what was going on to Atreus. **

**As the battle passed by, the last of the Slayers soon ran away in fear and victory was won. "That was too easy. Next time Atreus does that he got to think twice before doing sending his men to their deaths." said Galadrial. "You are correct darling, but..." spoke Agorak, not finishing his sentence. "But....what?" asked Spyro. Agorak looked around and noticed that Dreyanor and Atreus were nowhere in sight. "Now where have those two fuckers gone off to now?" pondered Agorak. "Hey you're right....don't tell me that they have ditched the battlefield." said Lethak. "I wouldn't count on that Uncle." said Galadrial as she looked around. She had that gut feeling from her father as well. **

**Out from nowhere Dreyanor charged at Agorak. Agorak was quick and he blocked Dreyanor. "Nice try Drey." smiled Agorak as he swung Dreyanor around. Atreus then appeared in his new form and he managed to punch Agorak hard in the stomach, which went all the way through and out his back. "Father!!!" yelled Galadrial as her she saw her father bleeding. Atreus' bloody red hand was out from his back and everyone saw his new form. "You.....Demon." spoke Agorak softly as he tried to hold the pain. "No you are wrong....you are the demon." replied Atreus coldly before he kicked Agorak and he was sent flying to the sidelines. Galadrial was in shock and horror just seeing her father being beaten down just like that. She ran to her father quickly and so did the others. Galadrial held her father in her arms. "Daddy please!! Don't die on me Daddy!!" yelled Galadrial as she cried onto her father. "Galadrial!! Come on girl...I ain't dieing. Its just a small wound and it will take me time to recover. Looks like you are going to have to take my place in battle now." said Agorak as he struggled to get back up. "What?!! Me?!! Fight?!" asked Galadrial. **

"**Dude are you sure that you are feeling alright?" asked Revan. "I'm fine. I just need time to recover. Galadrial I know you can do it. You're the most powerful child I have ever had....for now obviously. Just remember what I had taught you. Control your energy. Use your feelings to help you fight." said Agorak with a smile. "Agorak are you sure that you won't to send your girl into battle for you? I rather fight instead of her!" shouted DK Mark. "Don't bother Uncle Mark. I know what I must do." said Galadrial as she kissed her father and left him be. "Galadrial...just be careful my love." spoke Demitri as he held her hand. "I will be hon. Make sure that my father won't get hurt." said Galadrial. "Get going girl." spoke Dante. **

**Galadrial flew off into battle and landed a safe distance away from her enemies. Atreus was now red and black in his demon form. He had demon wings, claws, teeth, horns and spike running down his back. "So you think that you can fight and defeat not only me, but also my son?!! AHAHAHA!!! You young lady are surely going to die quick and painlessly." spoke Atreus with a evil smile. "Just because I am only a mere child does not change the battle. I may be small but my father has trained me well." replied Galadrial with a cold look.**

**Atreus and Dreyanor could not help but laugh loudly. "AHAHAHAHAA!!! Oooooo the daughter of Agorak is going to kill me!!! Ooooo I'm so scared!!" joked Dreyanor. Galadrial only stood there and felt angered, but she remembered her father's training about energy. If she goes mad she will use too much and lose. "sure it sounds funny, but what will you do if I went Super?" smiled Galadrial sinisterly. Atreus and Dreyanor looked at Galadrial in confusion. "Super?" asked Atreus. "She's only bluffing father. Since she can only go super when she is mad." replied Dreyanor. "I agree with you son. Let's just get this over with." said Atreus as he powered up and a red aura shrouded his body. "If you can Super...then show it you dirty bitch." taunted Atreus. **

"**You asked for it." spoke Galadrial softly. She clenched her hands into fists and she concentrated deeply on her energy. Galadrial growled softly as she tried to bring out her true power from within. The ground began to shake and the clouds went dark. The rocks on the side and ground began to crack and ruble. Dust blew around and shrouded the entire area. Everyone felt Galadrial's energy level increase dramatically and soon in a flash, Galadrial yelled out in effort and her scales turned bright gold and a sudden shock wave was felt across the world. Galadrial growled softly as she looked into the eyes of Atreus. Even in the Drake's Castle her power was felt. '_Perhaps there is more to this girl then I thought_.' wondered Atreus.**

**(Cynder) "This is incredible-"**

**(Godith) "-Galadrial...she's....she's-"**

**(Spyro) "-She is far more powerful-"**

**(DK Mark) "-Then I have ever thought possible!"**

**Galadrial was ready and she was at full power. "Come on then Atreus. If you think you can beat me in your stupid Demon form, then come get me. Or you can just simply surrender." said Galadrial. "Surrender? HA! I would not count on that any time soon girl!!" yelled Atreus as he charged at Galadrial.**

A/N: Whoa...looks like Galadrial is taking in the fight!! How will she hold the fight that her father has started? Find out soon enough in the next chapter of WAR!!! (_Yes this is similar to Gohan vs Cell in DBZ. That is the actually how I planned the ending of the story.)_


	37. The Final Battle Part III

**Chapter 36-(The Final Battle Part III Galadrial vs Atreus)**

**Atreus was in his demon form, charged at Galadrial who was in her Super Dragon Sayain form. Atreus yelled as he tried to hit Galadrial. Galadrial was quick about it and she dodged his attack. Atreus then started to try hitting Galadrial at quick speeds and Galadrial dodged them with ease. The two then spaced each other and looked at one another. "Well you are pretty fast young one. Why don't we kick things up a notch or two?" asked Atreus and he suddenly disappeared. He re-appeared in front of Galadrial and he head-butted her. Galadrial was shoved back and Atreus grabbed hold of her and began to punch her in the chest. Everyone else was watching from the ground. "No...this was a mistake!" shouted Spyro. Agorak was still weak as he held his stomach. The bleeding stopped but the wound was still clear. "Please...Agorak...you got to save her before she get's killed!" begged Demitri. "I wish I could. But if I interfere with this wound, it will be the last thing that I can do." said Agorak as he looked at Demitri who had a worried face about his girlfriend. **

**Galadrial was then thrown down violently to the ground in which case she made a crater of rocks and rubble. Atreus watched with a smile and turned away. "Too bad...I thought that she was going to be much more fun." said Atreus as he looked at the group. "So which one of you is willing to fight me next?" asked Atreus. "Hey...Demon. I am not dead yet." spoke Galadrial as she came out from the crater. A small trickle of blood was running down her lower lip but she only wiped it off and she smiled. "Ahhh. You are alive. I was beginning to worry that you would not recover. Very well then, let us continue." said Atreus. **

"**Galadrial better be careful. She won't be getting a second chance from this!" said DK Mark. "I am more surprised to see that Galadrial is actually strong enough to fight Atreus then any of us!" replied Spyro. "Maybe she really is more powerful then her own father." said Revan as he looked at Agorak who had a small smile on his face.**

**Galadrial got back up and she got ready for the next round. "I'm ready when you are creep." spoke Galadrial coldly. Atreus only smiled as he quickly charged at Galadrial, but this time with an explosive energy ball. Galadrial was lucky enough to dodge the blast and Atreus continued to fire. Explosion after explosion, Galadrial was able to dodge them. "Hold still you bitch!!" yelled Atreus as he fired more and faster. One of the blast knocked Galadrial off her feet and she began to roll quickly across the floor to dodge the blasts. "Amazing...she is quick. I just hope she can hold." said Barroth. **

**Atreus yelled out in effort and he vanished behind Galadrial. She turned around only to meet a fist to the face. She staggered back and Atreus jumped over her and kicked her hard in the upper back. Galadrial kept her ground as she staggered forward. Atreus jumped over her once more and charged at Galadrial, preparing a vicious chop to her head. Galadrial was lucky enough to dodge it and the two stopped to catch a breather. "Incredible I must say. Your father really has taught you well. I must credit you on one thing. Not many daughters die fighting their father's battle you know." said Atreus. **

"**Really? Well one thing I got to say is that your kid just sucks and whenever I fight against him, I manage to beat his sorry ass down to the dirt." smiled Galadrial. Atreus charged at her angerly and he was quick enough to hit Galadrial in the chest. Galadrial yelled out in pain as she flew through the air. "No....Galadrial!!" yelled Ryuu seeing his friend being hurt badly. "This is too much for her! She can't even defend herself!!" shouted Morrogh. "If you all go in there now you will only get yourselves killed!!" snapped Agorak. Everyone was quiet and looked at Agorak as if he had lost his mind. "Look I want to jump in there as well but if I go in with this wound that I have on me, Atreus can easily defeat me, maybe even kill me!" shouted Agorak. "I may have the power to bring people back from the dead, but not all 15 of you at once! It would take me 150 years to bring you guys back!" shouted Agorak. Everyone was quiet. "So all we can do is pray?" asked Demitri. "I'm sorry Demitri. But I guess so." replied Agorak as he watched the battle.**

**Come on kid!! Show me what you got!!" yelled out Atreus as he attacked once more. Galadrial dodged the blow, only to get hit underneath her. She coughed up blood and Atreus extended his hand out in front of Galadrial. "Good-bye Kid. I'm afraid like all good things, it must come to an end." said Atreus before he casted an energy blast at Galadrial. Galadrial yelled in pain as she was sent flying into a cliff-side. She was driven deep inside the rocks before it all fell down on top of her. "No Galadrial!!" yelled out Demitri. Agorak watched as the rocks crumbled on top of his daughter. "She's....dead." said Spyro softly. **

**In Drake's Castle, Godith had fainted due to what she had just witnessed. Everyone was watching the fight with their minds. They had focused on the energy of their fellow Kings and Lords and were able to watch the battle easily. Atreus landed and looked at the destruction he made and smiled evilly at Agorak. "That was easy....almost too easy." said Atreus coldly. "Great....now what can we do?!!" asked Lethak. "I know what you fools can do." spoke Dreyanor. "One of you are going to have to fight my father whether you like it or not." said Dreyanor as he stood across from them. On the other side Atreus stood waiting for an opponent. "If there is no one else left to fight me, then perhaps one of you can fight my son." suggested Atreus. "I would not count on that so quickly Atreus. Just take a look of what's behind you." said Agorak.**

"**Now what?" asked Atreus as he looked back at the large pile of rocks. A bright light shined through the cracks and all the rocks flew off into millions of pieces. "What?!! But how?!" asked Atreus in shock. Galadrial walked out from the rubble with a gold aura shrouding her body. Her head was bleeding but she was strong enough to still stand. "You are no ordinary Sayain dragon girl. You're still standing because you are much more stronger then you look." said Atreus. "Wow it only took you 13 minutes to figure it all out. That is the only reason why I wanted to fight. My father knows that I have more power then him, and that I can defeat you. Admit it Atreus, you cannot beat me. If you continue to fight me, it will only result in your death." said Galadrial coldly.**

"**Is that so? Fine then. Let's just see how powerful you really are when me and Dreyanor fight you!!" yelled Atreus. Dreyanor landed next to his father and he had a bluish-red aura shrouding his body. "If you really say that you are mighty, then face both of us at once. That should be easy for you right?" asked Atreus with a evil smile. "Heh, bring it demon." ordered Galadrial. "You asked for it!!" yelled Dreyanor as he and his father yelled and charged at Galadrial. **

"**Oh no!! Someone has to go in there and fight alongside with her!!" said Annoth. "If only we could, but not even I can fight along side with Galadrial. She is basically just as powerful as her own father. There really is no need to help her. We would only get in their way." said DK Mark as he held his son close. Agorak continued to watch with much caution. '_You can do it Galadrial. I know you can._' thought Agorak with a smile.**

A/N: Looks like the fight has increased dramatically! With Dreyanor AND Atreus fighting Galadrial, how will the battle look like for our young girl? Find out next time on WAR!!! (_Yeah this is a little bit shorter but the next one...i just seriously hope is longer.)_


	38. The Final Battle Part IV

**Chapter 37-(The Final Battle Part IV-Turn of Events)**

A/N: Hey I did promise a longer chapter, so hope you like it!!

**The wind hollowed across the barren wasteland. Galadrial was the only one who was left standing to fight. While Dreyanor and Atreus had decided to team up and test Galadrial's strength. "Now....Die!!!" yelled out Atreus as he and his son charged at Galadrial. With quick speed the three of them had been dodging attacks and jumping and flipping across the lands to actually hit one another. Galadrial was quick since she knew Atreus' movements and Dreyanor's. So the two of them had no idea what Galadrial's movements were. "Wow...she's taking on both of them and she ain't even hurt from them!!" said DK Mark in surprise. "But how long can she hold it from them? One mistake and she can be seriously injured." said Spyro. "I'm sure that she will do fine brother." replied Lethak. Agorak still held the wound on his stomach and watched how his daughter was doing. '_You're doing great Galadrial. Keep it up. They will soon be tired._' thought Agorak.**

**The fight continued to rage on and the remaining two Slayers were getting impatient on just trying to get Galadrial. "Come back here you little rascal!!" shouted Dreyanor. "Hehehe, what am I too fast for you now?" asked Galadrial as she gave Dreyanor the finger. "Ohhh....I'll show you!!!" yelled Dreyanor as he charged at Galadrial. Galadrial dodged his attack and she flipped back, only to hit Atreus hard enough in the head. "Father!!!" yelled Dreyanor seeing his father fall unconscious. "Finally, one bastard is down." said Galadrial. She felt a sudden grip around her neck and she struggled to breath. "You will die for what you have done!!!" yelled Dreyanor as he turned into his full-dragon form. **

**Galadrial flipped and Dreyanor got off of her, but he showed no signs of stopping and quickly went back to the attack. Dreyanor was lost in a fit of rage and Galadrial for once was struggling to keep up against Dreyanor. "Look, she's losing it!!" shouted Revan noticing Galadrial struggling to keep up. "Shit....let's just hope that she manages to stay fast. One slip and she will be on a ventilator." said Dante. **

**Galadrial and Dreyanor were soon casting energy balls across the lands which caused tremendous explosions. Despite all of the attempts, Galadrial and Dreyanor were both unharmed. "You can run all you want Galadrial, but you can't hide from me!!" hollered Dreyanor as he vanished and appeared right in front of Galadrial. The moment she was in his grasp, Dreyanor squeezed as tightly as he could on the small body. Galadrial let out a scream of pain. "AHHHHH!!!! DADDY!!!" yelled out Galadrial. "Dude!!! She's calling for you. This is bad!!" said Demitri. "I know...where is Atreus!! I swore I saw him fall unconscious!!" shouted Agorak. "He's right...if Atreus is still awake any attempt to help Galadrial will only result in our death." said Spyro. **

**Dreyanor heard what they said and decided to tease Galadrial. "You hear that Galadrial? Daddy can't save you since my father is still out here. Come on....scream for your father!! I'm sure that he will help you by then." taunted Dreyanor as he increased his grip on Galadrial's body. A bone cracked inside Galadrial and she roared out a screech of pain. "Fuck this...I am not playing Russian Roulette with my daughter....I'm going in!!!" yelled Agorak as he jumped to the air and charged at Dreyanor. "No Mark stop!!!" yelled DK Mark. It was too late, Agorak made his choice and he was going to help his daughter. **

"**As crazy at it may be, I am going with him. I do not let the only man that has connected me to life, die just because he needs to save his daughter." said Barroth as a blue aura shrouded his body. "You seriously are not going are you?" asked Spyro. "I seriously am. Almost all of us are Dads. If my kid was in a situation like this I rather die trying to help my child out instead of sitting here doing nothing." said Barroth as he took off after his friend. "I agree with him...I'm out." said Morrogh as he flew off as well, followed by Annoth. "Anyone else gonna go?" asked DK Mark. "We all should go. There is only one girl here and she is going to be squeezed to death if we don't help her in time." said Spyro as he flew off. "Alright then, let's all roll downtown." said Nero and soon the entire group went after one another to help Galadrial. **

**Meanwhile, Dreyanor kept on squeezing Galadrial's small body. "Ahahahahahaa!! I can hear your bones cracking Galadrial. It will be only a matter of time before, _I_ squeeze your lungs out." said Dreyanor as he increased the pressure. Galadrial felt her ribs break and she had a hard time breathing. One of her lungs had already collapsed due to the squeeze and she was slowly bleeding from her mouth. "Hang on Honey, I'm coming for you!!!" shouted Agorak as he got closer. Dreyanor noticed him but when he turned around he only met face to face with Agorak's razor sharp tail. Dreyanor was hit hard on his back and was sent flying to where his father was. **

**Galadrial fell down to the ground, weak, but alive. "Galadrial...it's okay darling, Daddy's here." spoke Agorak as he hugged his daughter. He heard Galadrial's struggle to breath so he acted quickly. "Morrogh do you have any Senzu beans?" asked Agorak as his friend just landed. "Senzu Beans? I always carry a bag around. But I only have one left." said Morrogh. "Just give me the bean." said Agorak as he took it and placed it in his daughter's mouth. "Here Galadrial, eat this, you will be all better." said Agorak. Galadrial chewed on the bean and ate it. Her body suddenly bulked up with energy and she was 100%. **

"**Dad...why did you give me that? You need it more then me if we are going to beat them." said Galadrial. "I don't some silly bean hon. My wound is almost gone, but you needed it more since you are so young. You lost your reproductive system, I don't want you to lose your life." said Agorak as he hugged her daughter. Galadrial cried softly in her father's arms. "Thank you dad, thank you so much." spoke Galadrial as she got back up on her own two feet.**

**--------**

**Out at where the Slayers were laying in agonizing pain, Atreus regained conscious. "Ahhh....lucky bitch got me in the head." said Atreus as he held his head. His vision was blurry and he did not notice that Dreyanor was a dragon. "Dreyanor get up son." said Atreus as he shook his son. Dreyanor muttered and he slowly got back up as well. "Ahhh...Dad you alright?" asked Dreyanor as he helped his father up. "I'm fine son, we need to work our strategy a little bit more." said Atreus as he regained full sight. He looked at his son and gasped in shock. "D...Dreyanor?" asked Atreus as he looked at the dragon in front of him. "Yeah Dad what's wrong?" asked Dreyanor. "No.....NOO!!!! NOT MY SON!!!!" yelled out Atreus as he cried in agony and anger. Everyone head his cry and wondered. "Now what got into that crazed guy?" asked Nero. **

**Dreyanor soon realized that he was still in his dragon form and his father wanted to kill every single one of them. "Oh no....Dad please. It's alright, it's no big deal, I'll stay human all the time." said Dreyanor. "NO!!! You demon!!! You are no son of mine!!!" snapped Atreus as he blasted his son away from him. Everyone gasped in shock as too what they had just witnessed. Dreyanor yelled out in pain and he landed hard onto some jagged rocks. "What the hell is going on in this world?" asked Spyro. Galadrial soon ran to Dreyanor. "Galadrial wait!!" shouted her father as he chased after her. Everyone else followed and reached their destination.**

**Inside of Atreus' mind, his head was spinning and his world was lost. '_No...not my son. Why was he born like this? I thought he would be just like me!!_' thought Atreus as he wept bitterly. Meanwhile, at where Dreyanor had crashed, the gang had found Dreyanor crying his eyes out with cuts and burns all over his body. "Why did Atreus just suddenly blow Dreyanor away?" asked DK Mark. "I guess....it is time I told you all the truth." said Agorak. "What......truth?" asked Dreyanor as he struggled to get up. Agorak sat down next to him and helped him. "The truth behind all of this non-sense." said Agorak.**

(A/N: My friend _dreyanor_ begged me to this so badly that I could not resist.)

"**Have you ever asked your father just who your mother was?" asked Agorak. "He did...he said my mother was a human being and that supposedly you killed her." replied Dreyanor. "That bastard Atreus. Always covering up some secret of his with bullshit." said Agorak. "What's BS? My mother? Her death? Or everything?" asked Dreyanor. "It's everything Drey. Everything that your father has told you was a lie." spoke Agorak coldly. "Oooo another story...I love them." joked Dante. They did not even know that Atreus was waiting in the shadows for a perfect time to strike.**

"**5 billion years ago, you were born. You are, of course only a year older then Godith. No one really knew what your powers would be since you were one of the earliest humans to ever be born. According to your father, your mother was supposedly a human being. That is the first lie and cover-up. Your mother was not a human being, but more likely a female dragon." spoke Agorak. "DRAGON?!!" yelled out everyone. "Yes. Dreyanor's mother was named Aurelia and she was a bluish-red dragoness. If you are wondering why your father is on a rampage to kill every dragon, it is because when you were born, Atreus knew that you had your mother's traits. In which case that meant that you had the ability to turn dragon instead of Demon." said Agorak. **

"**Let me guess, my father killed my mother because of what I have become." replied Dreyanor. "That is sadly true. Atreus killed Aurelia because he wanted a demon-son, not a dragon-son. Another thing that is quiet shocking is that Atreus and Aurelia were actually in love with one another. Despite Atreus being a human-demon, he actually loved dragons....till the day you were born. The first thing that made him hate dragons was of course, his father, Atru."**

"**Atru was leader of the Slayers at that time, but it was the old Slayers. Ones who only battled with evil dragons of course. In general they were quiet friendly with the dragons, but when Atreus took the name of leader, he changed everything. Before he murdered Aurelia because of the son she bore him, Atreus had found out what had actually happened to his parents." spoke Agorak.**

"**What happened to my grandparents?" asked Dreyanor. "Sadly Atru was killed against an evil dragon and he died at his home. His wife, Helen was....raped and murdered later on. That was all it took for Atreus to set his blood-thirsty goal on killing every single dragon in the universe. He wanted to make sure that you would become a Demon like him. It was the only way that your mother would've lived if you were born Demon-son instead. But faith has its way and you came out as a Dragon-son. That was the last thing the made Atreus truly go off into his horrifying goal. That is why whenever you ask Godith about her child-hood she will always tell you that the Slayers were once friendly till Atreus came to be." spoke Agorak.**

"**But.....if my father knew I was a dragon, why did he not kill me?" asked Dreyanor. "Because I wanted you to become just like me!!" shouted Atreus as he came out from is hiding spot. "I wanted you to train and become a Demon. With your mother dead I knew that without her being alive, you would never find out on how to become a full-dragon. I was glad to kill her. Hehehehe, you should've hear her scream. Begging for mercy...ohhhh the sweet taste of blood pouring all over my body, down my throat and into my body. Heheheee....HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!" laughed Atreus evilly. **

"**You sick bastard!! How could you have done that to your own wife?!!" asked Spyro. "Why do you care?!! Once I am finished with you fools I will be EATING your wife and children for dinner, drinking their blood!!!" yelled Atreus as he charged quickly only to be stopped by Dreyanor. "Let go off me or else I will do just what I did to your mother!!" yelled Atreus.**

"**You...are...NOT my father!!" yelled Dreyanor as he suddenly transformed into a pure demon and attacked his father. Dreyanor threw Atreus really hard at a cliff and he went right _through_ the cliff. Dreyanor yelled out an unholy roar and charged at his father. "He really lost it hasn't he father?" asked Galadrial. "I'm afraid so darling, just hope that he stays alive after all he has done. " said Agorak. In the distance Atreus and Dreyanor had locked into combat. "_So DAD, how does it feel to have a demon-son now?"_ asked Dreyanor. "I don't care anymore. You are dead Dreyanor. Son or not you will die!!" yelled Atreus as he suddenly made multiple copies of himself, at least 4 of them.**

"**Hehehe, try finding the real me now boy." said Atreus as all 4 charged at him. Dreyanor did his best to keep up but it was no use and Dreyanor was then covered in excessive punches and kicks. "Hehehehe. Say hello to your mother for me will you? AHAHAHAHAA!!" laughed Atreus evilly and he raised his sword. Suddenly, all four copies were violently hit and Dreyanor heard a woman screaming in anger. All the copies of Atreus flew to a cliff and crashed I one spot, making Atreus one again. _"Come on son, get up." _spoke Aurelia. "M....mother?" asked Dreyanor. "_Yes son its me. Look, just get help, your father is nuts as he already is. Don't bother fighting him, go to Agorak, he will help you. I love you Dreyi." _spoke Aurelia, giving her son a kiss before her ghost vanished. **

**Dreyanor tried to move but couldn't because he was beaten badly. He looked to his side and saw Galadrial running towards him. "Dreyanor...are you alright?" asked Galadrial. "Get him....kill my father." spoke Dreyanor coldly before he was unconscious. "I will, just hang in there." spoke Galadrial as her father soon came and took Dreyanor away from battle. Atreus staggered back up angerly. "So Aurelia...you want to play as well? Alright then bitch, have it your way. I will make sure that you hear your son cry for help all the way from HELL!!" yelled Atreus as he powered up till his aura was blood red. **

**'**_**Looks like I will have to do things a little bit differently.**_**' thought Atreus as he spit 16 times from his mouth. Galadrial arrived while the others watched far away. "Now what is Atreus up to?" asked Spyro. "Something....but it means big trouble. Galadrial looked and noticed the spits and she kept a good distance back. "What's with the spit? Blood taste bad for you? Maybe since you drank perhaps so much RIV infected blood that you don't even realize it." said Galadrial. "Hehehehe, that was a good one about RIV. Reptile** **Immunodeficiency Virus. May****be your mother has that silly thing in her. She probably does because she fucked that dad of yours too many times." snarled Atreus. Galadrial kept her cool. "My mom does not have RIV nor my father, nor anyone that I know. At least my father does not go mad and drink his wife's blood, unlike you!!" snapped Galadrial.**

"**Well...we can just wait and see. Those spits that you see in front of you, want to guess what they are?" asked Atreus and the spits suddenly began to take shape of Atreus. Galadrial and everyone else gasped in shock and horror. "Ewww!! Disgusting!!" squirmed Galarial. In a matter of moments, the spits formed into mini-Atreus, all in their demon form. They growled and snarled and looked exactly like Atreus. "Now **_**these**_** are my real children." smiled Atreus. "What are you going to do with this ugly, retarded looking kids?" asked Galadrial. "It's quite simple really. Just how many are there?" asked Atreus. "16 ugly fuckers." said Galadrial. "And how many are watching us?" asked Atreus. Galadrial gasped in shock and soon figured out. "No...not on them!! Please!!!" begged Galadrial. **

"**Too bad!! Because your father is weak, and everyone else is weaker then him, they will soon die shortly. Enjoy the show. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" laughed Atreus as the Mini-Atreus' all charged at the group behind Galadrial. "Oh shit...this is totally not good!!!" yelled Agorak.**

A/N: After a shocking secret, Atreus' true form, personality, and life has been revealed. What will happen to the others now that Atreus has spitted out 16 smaller versions of himself? Find out next time on WAR!!! (_100K story. w00t!!)_


	39. The Final Battle Part V

**Chapter 38-(The Final Battle Part V-Breaking Point)**

A/N: Okay...i have been getting a few reviews of ppl saying plz don't kill Agorak since I just got used to him. Look....you will know whether or no he will live or not. RELAX!! I be more focused on my version of Gohan vs Cell....SPYRO STYLE!!

**The 16 mini-Atreus, all in their demon forms had charged at the group that had been watching Galadrial and Atreus fight. Dreyanor was conscious and he only got up to be sent straight into combat against a mini version of his father. One of them giggled and flew straight into DK Mark's face. DK Mark was stunned and he felt their power level. The mini-Atreus giggled and he made a face at DK Mark. "I'll show you what it means to make fun of a King you little runt!!" yelled DK Mark as he changed into his Dragon King Form. He tried to attack him, but the mini-Atreus just landed on DK Mark's hand and he pointed and laughed like a child. "Impossible!" shouted DK Mark. Without warning, the mini-demon kicked DK Mark and everyone was locked in combat. **

"**Please...no!! Stop this Atreus!! Your fight is with me!! Not them!!!" yelled Galadrial as tears began to build up in her eyes. "Oh don't worry about them. Once I take care of you, there won't be anything left to worry. Just look at your father." spoke Atreus with a sinister smile. Galadrial looked at her father who was screaming in pain as a mini-Atreus kept on punching Agorak in the wound. It began to bleed and Galadrial tried to get to her father, only to be smacked to the ground by Atreus. **

"**I don't think so young lady. You said that our fight is between both of us. So why don't we finish it? Ohhhh that's right. You can't fight unless everyone that you know is safe. Hehehehehe. I don't care really. Fighting is fun, but watching you suffer as your family and friends get killed is far more better then anything else!" shouted Atreus as he flicked his tongue at Galadrial. DK Mark, Revan, Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Kurth were busy slashing at the mini-Atreus' in which case they only healed in a matter of seconds and kept on fighting. Demitri, Ryuu, Spyro, Lethak, Malefor, were using their breaths to scorch the minis into ashes. That too was no good since the minis would only rise up form the ashes like phoenix's and kept on attacking. Barroth, Morrogh, and Annoth, had surrounded their wounded friend Agorak and they were busy fighting four of them at once. **

"**You guys!! Protect Agorak!! He's still wounded from his match against Atreus!" yelled Spyro. "I wish we could man, but we got some problems of our own as well!! If we all go to him, it will only increase the chance of Agorak getting hurt even more!!" hollered Dante as he fired his guns at the minis. "You guys....just fight. Don't worry about me." said Agorak as he got back up on his feet, only to be kicked back down by a mini. "Hello!! HEHEHEHEHEEE!!" snickered the mini. Atreus couldn't help but smile evilly as his 'sons' were manhandling the entire group without worry.**

**A couple of the guys were attacked by more than one mini and someone else would save him. For example Spyro was taking on three minis at once. His brother Lethak jumped in and took them all out with a powerful blow, only to be kicked by two more minis. It was a disaster. Out of all the fighters, Agorak was the only one who kept on getting back up and down. Up and down was all that happened to Agorak despite his wound bleeding badly and painfully. "Please Atreus....stop!!! I beg of you!!" begged Galadrial. Atreus did not listen to her and he continued to watch.**

**Demitri was doing good as well. He took on two minis because Ryuu was already down on the ground. With thunderous punches and kicks being delivered to the minis, Demitri had no choice but to do go all out. "Great....looks like I am going to have to be my old self just to take care of these bastards." spoke Demitri and with a loud roar and flash Demitri changed into his evil state. He was bigger and his scales were black. His power level increased dramatically and his eyes were red. "_Now...where was I?"_ asked Demitri. The minis showed no signs of stopping and they attacked once more, only to be struggling to fight off against Demitri. Demitri was much more faster now and he was able to take on 5 at once, which was good for the others since needed a breather. **

"**Demitri be careful!!" shouted Galadrial. '_Thanks for the tip bitch._' thought Atreus. "Hey!! All of you should focus on Demitri!! Look at him, he's hurting your brothers! Show him no mercy!!" yelled Atreus. "NOO!!!" yelled Galadrial as tears rolled down her eyes. "Oh don't worry Galadrial. You will soon be with him when I will send you personally to Hell." grinned Atreus evilly. Galadrial clenched the ground tightly and her claws sunk deep into the rocky ground. "Yes...raise your anger. Use it as your power! Use it to save your boyfriend if you must!!" shouted Atreus.**

**Galadrial however relaxed. She thought like her father. If she went mad, she would lose all of her energy and Atreus would win just by defeating her easily. Galadrial cried and tears dropped to the ground as she heard Demitri yell in pain and engulfed in combat with 7 minis. His arm was broken and they held his head, arms, tail, and legs. The minis took turns as the beaten Demitri. '_I'm sorry Demitri...but I can't help you this time._' thought Galadrial as she sulked to the ground. "Come on!! Get angry!! Save your lover!! What is more important to you?!! The world or your love?!!" shouted Atreus. "Why the hell do you care?!" snapped Galadrial with hot tears streaming down her face. "Hmph, you're right. Okay children! You can kill them all now!! Kill Agorak!!" yelled Atreus. **

"**NOOO!!! FATHER!!!!!" yelled Galadrial as all the minis turned and began to attack her father. Before anyone was able to hit him, Agorak made an energy blast which gave him a good amount of space. Agorak yelled in pain as he clutched his stomach. His white claws were covered with blood and so were his legs. Agorak grunted as he fell to the ground with one knee. "Dad no!!! Don't give up!!" yelled Galadrial. The others had been badly beaten but they still got back up and surrounded Agorak. Agorak struggled to get back up but he could not. He fell to the ground onto the small pool of his blood on the hard ground. **

**Atreus laughed evilly as Agorak was laying down on the ground. "AHAHAHAHHAAAAA!! How the mighty have fallen. Okay Kids!! first one to score a kill shall win a prize from Daddy!!" yelled Atreus. Galadrial yelled out in agony and sulked once more. With every punch that she heard and every scream that came from the group, her anger was boiling up. '_Yes, yes! Just a little more and she will snap._' thought Atreus. **

**Suddenly out of nowhere, Atreus was caught in a bear hug and everyone stopped to see who it was. "DREYANOR!!" yelled out Atreus. Dreyanor was covered in blood and bruises, but his anger was what drove his strength. "You have done too much already Atreus. You killed your own wife, my mother!! Just because of who I was!!" yelled Dreyanor as he increased his grip on his father. "AHH!! Let go of me....now!!" yelled Atreus as he tried to break free but could not. Galadrial was stunned and so was everyone else. "I am sick of this 'DAD'. You only kill dragons for no reason what so ever! I don't find murdering every dragon fun! I find it disgusting! You are like a parasite. You are like Adolf Hitler! You want only a certain race and kind to live in the world. You killed millions of innocent dragons and you made me kill them as well!! You made me not have control of my own life! For your information, before you asked me to kill Godith...I was truly in love with her!! I was there for the one dragon you wanted dead for so long, and I kept her alive till her true lover returned!! You poisoned me!! Therefore....I will blow myself up just to kill you!!" hollered Dreyanor.**

"**BLOW UP?!! Dreyanor don't do it!!" shouted Agorak. "Everyone!! Leave the area now!!" yelled Dreyanor as his body began to blow. Galadrial jumped back and covered behind a large rock. Everyone got ready for the explosion.................but no boom. They all peaked and noticed that Dreyanor was slowly dimming. "WHAT?!! HOW?!!!" yelled Dreyanor. "Hehehhehee....nice try 'son'. But because I am your 'dad' I had absorbed your energy. Very brave move by the way....but it is not worth your life!!" yelled Atreus as he broke free and he fired a beam at his son's mid-section and fired. Dreyanor screamed in pain as half of his body just ripped and his insides flew everywhere. His legs and tail flew into a million of pieces and his upper half landed face down in the dirt. **

"**Now that another dragon has died in my hands...let's continue the killing spree!!" yelled Atreus as the minis resumed fighting. "You....bastard!! How could you do that to your own son!!! He loved you as a father, before he learned of what you have done to his mother!! What kind of father are you!!!" yelled Galadrial as her veins stressed out of here arms and head. Her muscles tightened and she gritted her teeth tightly. "I am a dad who gets what he wants, not some stupid dragon-boy who decides to play 'hero' all of the suddenly. I'm glad he's gone. He was a pain in the ass." said Atreus coldly. **

**Galadrial yelled out in anger and once more she tried to attack Atreus only to be caught by his hand. "That is it Galadrial!! Release your anger!! Kill me!! Save everyone!! Avenge Dreyanor, the man who ruined your life!!" yelled Atreus. Galadrial stopped for a second and she was thrown back to the ground. '_He's right. Dreyanor did make me lose my reproductive system....but a son should NEVER be treated like this.'_ thought Galadrial. **

**The screams echoed throughout the wastelands and Galadrial could not help. With every attempt she tries to help, Atreus stops her. Galadrial only sat behind Atreus and cried as her family, friends, and lover were slowly dieing. She then felt a hand grab her leg and she freaked out when she saw a half-less Dreyanor. "Galadrial.....listen. I know that....I made you lose your reproductive system.....I blame myself for that sine it was too cruel for me to do that to a child....I only hope that you forgive me Galadrial....If I knew any sooner about my father, then I would've helped you instead of hurting you." spoke Dreyanor weakly as he pulled himself closer to Galadrial.**

**Atreus looked and saw Dreyanor being next to Galadrial. "Listen to me Galadrial...I may be a Slayer...but everyone does deserve a second chance. I want to make things good for once. I know how angry you feel...I can feel it Galadrial. Don't be afraid to let it go." spoke Dreyanor with a smile. "Eww....that is nasty to see. Oh well, at least you will be ashes once I am through with you." said Atreus as he grabbed hold of Dreyanor by his head and stuck his hand inside of the Dreyanor's upper half. Dreyanor yelled in pain and he looked at Galadrial with a smile. Without saying another word, Atreus fired a beam straight from the inside of is very own son. Not a sound of pain was heard but only the beam. **

**Galadrial widened her eyes in shock and horror as to what just happened. In Atreus' hand was only a skeleton of who he had just killed. "Here you go bitch. Hope you like your new friend." said Atreus coldly as he threw the skeleton at Galadrial. Galadrial had tears running down her face like a rapid river. She picked up Dreyanor's skull and looked at it...remembering his smile on his face. '_Don't be afraid to let go._' That was the last thing she heard from him before his father killed him mercilessly._ 'He's.....right. My anger is my power!'_ thought Galadrial as she felt a surge of power deep within her. **

_**-----------**_

"**_I will not take this ANYMORE!!!!!_" yelled Galadrial as she roared loudly and proudly. Everyone stopped as Galadrial's body was glowing bright yellow. She kept on yelling in anger and the world soon began to rumble_. _The Earth shook violently as rocks cracked and flew up into the air. "Whoa check out that power!! It's unreal!" yelled DK Mark. "Galadrial is releasing all of her energy!!" yelled Spyro. "G...Galadrial." whispered Demitri who was stunned. Agorak lifted his head barley, but he saw his young daughter and he smiled weakly.**

**Atreus only turned around with a evil smile. "Hehehehehe...you are making the same mistake that Dreyanor did....girl." spoke Atreus as he looked at Galadrial with no fear. Galadrial only looked back with her cold, killing stare. "Don't think that you can beat me just by powering up." said Atreus. The minis only laughed and they took the distraction as an advantage. They continued to attack. Demitri was speared into a cliff, Spyro was pounded into the ground, Agorak was thrown off a cliff and then punched. DK Mark was thrown around and Galadrial continued to raise her power. "_STOP IT!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" _yelled Galadrial. Atreus was stunned to hear her speak like that and he looked at her once more, but this time...with worry. "_TELL THEM TO STOP IT!!!_" shouted Galadrial as the ground beneath was violently shaking and cracking.**

**Atreus smiled as he knew he was about to get what he wanted. "That's it....let it all go!!" yelled Atreus with an evil smile. Galadrial's scales and aura began to glow and finally, deep in her mind, the anger she had in her could no longer stay inside. Galadrial yelled once more but much more louder. Rocks shattered into pieces as a result and wind and dust encircled around Galadrial. Gold Beams of Light struck down from the sky. The rocks underneath Galadrial shot up like spikes. Speaking of spikes, Galadrial's spikes twitched before they jumped farther out of her body. Her muscles got bigger.**

**Galadrial screamed and screamed and everyone seemed to be brought their attention onto her. "I...Incredible." whispered Atreus as a large Sayain boom and dust was blown throughout the wastelands. Everyone was in complete shock, except for Agorak who smiled as his daughter ascended to another level. After an intense few seconds and large amount of dust clouds forming up, the clouds soon disappeared and out from the dust was a much more larger golden female dragon. Her spikes were much more longer and sharper. Her scales more brighter. Her muscles were much more bigger. Galadrial had electricity spark around her body which was now much more stronger. "_I can never forgive you for what you have done!_" spoke Galadrial coldly as she walked towards Atreus who stuttered and felt fear in him as Galadrial walked towards him. **

**Galadrial only looked at her enemy with a cold, dead, killing stare, who was now clearly scarred to death. Galadrial had ascended to a Super Dragon Sayain 2.**

_A/N: Finally, after much torture and torment of witnessing beloved friends and families from being hurt by Atreus, Galadrial could no longer hold it in her and she released her true power. Now that she has ascended to another level, what can Atreus do now that he had awaken the beast within Galadrial? Find out next time on WAR!!!_


	40. The Final Battle Part VI

**Chapter 39-(The Final Battle Part VI-The Dragon Within)**

**Everyone stood in shock and awe as Galadrial's secret power was brought out. Atreus was to shocked to speak even. Not one of them had moved for a while, Galadrial looked at Atreus with a cold killing stare. "You see what you have done Atreus? You pushed me too far. Now you will pay with your life!!" yelled Galadrial in anger. Despite the immense moments that had just passed by, Atreus soon relaxed normally. "Ahhh...so you finally have decided to show your true power. Now this will get exciting." smiled Atreus as he looked at the mini-Atreus that watched as well. "Come now children...show this demon what it means to mess with us." said Atreus. **

**A few off the minis launched forward in laughter and attacked Galadrial...only to be split into two. With a quick duck, Galadrial did a classy chop on 3 minis and they split into two. They landed with a thud before blowing up. "After all of this time on just trying to hit these things, she does it in just one blow!" shouted DK Mark. Atreus was stunned to see what had just happened. Galadrial looked at the remaining minis with a cold look. She vanished and re-appeared in front of a mini who knocked down Ryuu and was beating him into a pulp. The mini laughed and did the same thing the others had done, by charging at her. Galadrial was so fast that she drove her tail straight through the mini's head. It twitched as blood trickled down its head before Galadrial threw the corpse across the wastelands and it turned to dust. **

"**Galadrial....you are amazing!" shouted Barroth with a smile. Soon the other minis began to have second feelings, but then again they had ideas. Galadrial looked over to where her boyfriend was and noticed that he was weak and was hardly awake. She turned around and walked coldly to the minis who surrounded him. A few stepped back while one of them grabbed Demitri by his neck. It giggled as it raised its claw to Demitri's neck. Galadrial showed no signs of stopping. The mini giggled even more as its nails grew three times its size and it was just on Demitri's neck. Galadrial stopped and raised her hand at the mini who began to wonder as to what Galadrial was just about to do. A small yellow ball formed in her hands and the mini soon realized what she was going to do. The mini gently poked Demitri's scalish neck and Demitri looked at his girlfriend with effort. "Do....it...my love." spoke Demitri softly. **

**The yellow energy ball in Galadrial's hand grew brighter and the minis ditched the firing line. The mini that held Demitri threw him at Galadrial and then casted t least 10 energy balls at them. It laughed evilly as large explosions formed as well as clouds of dust. However...not one other mini was laughing and it soon realized that something was not right....for him of course. It slowly turned around and saw Galadrial with her hand in front of the mini's face and she had Demitri under her arm. The mini watched in horror as she fired her energy ball at point blank range and complete destroyed it. **

**After the attack, Galadrial gently placed her boyfriend down and every last remaining mini charged at her. There were only 11 left and they had rapidly fired energy balls at Galadrial. Without any effort, Galadrial knocked them away without a sweat. A few minis had nothing else in mind, but the rest decided to attack her head on. 6 of them charged at her and surrounded her. They curved their hands in a familiar way and everyone gasped. "No....impossible!! That can't be the Kamehameha Attack!!" yelled out Agorak as he saw 6 blue balls of energy being prepared. All the minis fired and a huge explosion occurred in the center were Galadrial stood. They laughed at their success but when the dust cleared...their smile quickly turned into fear. **

**Galadrial stood perfectly unharmed and around her were the 6 Kamehameha attacks, all gently humming around her body. "Laugh at this suckers." said Galadrial and she fired the Kamehameha _back_ at the minis. The minis screamed in horror as their body shredded into millions of pieces. The remaining five minis decided that it was a good time to actually ditch the fight and run for their lives. As the minis began to run, Galadrial raised her right hand and stretched out her fingers. 5 small energy balls formed at her fingertips and with a yell, the beams swirled and followed the minis as if they were home-coming missiles. In a matter of seconds, the last of the minis were completely destroyed and only the real Atreus was left standing. (0_0) '_Shit...this is no good.' _thought Atreus as Galadrial walked coldly towards him. **

"**Now it is just between you and me Atreus. No more silly games. We end this here and now." demanded Galadrial. Atreus smiled evilly. "Very well then. Let's get this over with. I myself am starting to get tired of it." said Atreus as he charged at Galadrial. Galadrial dodged his attacks with ease as Atreus tried to hit Galadrial. "Dude, check it out. Galadrial is too fast for Atreus, she's gonna win!" shouted Spyro. "Yeah you're right!" replied Lethak in joy.**

**With every attempt that Atreus tries to hit Galadrial, it made him more angry. "Damn your speed demon!!" shouted Atreus. Galadrial locked her hands in with Atreus and held them in place. "Demon? You're the demon!" yelled Galadrial as she began to swing Atreus around. She released him and Atreus was launched to a cliff-side, in which case Atreus flew through the hard cliff and the rocks collapsed on top of him. "Wow...she did it. She finished him off." said Barroth. "Don't be so happy just yet my friend. Atreus is still alive." said Agorak as he looked hard at the pile of rocks. **

**A large explosions occurred and rocks scattered all at Galadrial. Galadrial only knocked them away with ease and she did a energy tail slash that destroyed the rest. Atreus attacked once more, hoping to get a blow on her. It was a success and a violent punch made Galadrial's neck turn a complete 360. "Hahahaha, how does it feel to have a pain in your neck?" asked Atreus with a evil smile. Galadrial only snapped her head back in place with a loud crack. "That felt good....too good almost. Don't mind if I do it to you?" asked Galadrial as she attacked without warning. Atreus struggled to keep up as thunderous punches and kicks shock waved the skies. Galadrial showed no signs of stopping as she and Atreus kept on vanishing and re-appearing through out the skies. From the ground it sounded as if thunder had just arrived and everyone was watching in awe. **

**Despite the amount of energy in the air, in the end Galadrial managed to knock Atreus down with a violent tail whip to the back. Atreus yelled in pain as he fell to the ground and crashed. Galadrial raised her hands and and two small balls appeared in her hands. She let it power up and with sudden speeds she fired at least 100 of them at the crater. A large yellow dome formed up as a result and Galadrial raised her hands once more as she prepared the final blow. With a yell of effort she casted the final blow and the dome soon turned red and it created an immense explosion. "Finish it Galadrial!! USE THE KAMEHAMEHA!!!" yelled Agorak from the side. **

**Galadrial looked at her father with a smile. "I don't need to use that attack Dad. I can finish him off with ease." smiled Galadrial as she set her eyes back on the explosion. "What did she say?" asked Demitri who was still weak. "No...Galadrial don't make a stupid move like that!!" yelled Agorak. Galadrial did not respond. "Great....looks like she lost herself in power." growled Agorak. "That's.....bad?" asked Spyro. "Yes...if I was perfect condition, I would finish off Atreus right now either with the 'Final Flash' or 'Super Kamehameha'." spoke Agorak.**

**After the explosion had subsided, out from the dust, Atreus was still standing but his left demon wing was broken and he was badly injured. "ARGH!!! You got lucky there dragon....very lucky." spoke Atreus as he spat blood out and flew to Galadrial. "Now that was a good attack. I must say that, that was nice. You got me. I certainly should give you credit for that. Perhaps it would be better if I was at full power." said Atreus. "Really?" snapped back Galadrial with anger. **

"**WHAT?!!! He was not even at full power?!!" yelled Spyro. "Don't worry, Atreus is only trying to scare Galadrial." said Dante. Atreus growled in effort and soon yelled as he raised his power level. Dust flew across the land and the earth shook. "I guess this shoots my theory at the window!!" replied Dante as he covered his eyes from the dust. After a while of rumbling and bright lights, Atreus was shrouded in a black-red aura. "Now...how do you like my new power now?" asked Atreus.**

"**Is that all you got?" replied Galadrial showing no signs of fear. "Whoa....talk about being serious. I think she is my new favorite fighter!" said Ryuu. Atreus was stunned to hear what Galadrial said. "Alright then girl, you asked for it. Allow me to demonstrate my power if you don't believe me just yet." said Atreus as he jumped high off into the sky. "Now what is he up to?" asked Lethak. Atreus reached his height and laughed evilly. "Nehehehehahahahaaa!!! Now try and dodge this one!!_" _yelled Atreus as he curved his hands. "No way!!! Galadrial get out of there now!!" yelled Agorak in worry. "_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_" yelled Atreus. A large blue ball appeared in Atreus' hands. "Atreus no!!! That's too much!!!" yelled Agorak. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_" yelled out Atreus as a gigantic ball of Kamehameha energy was fired at Galadrial who was at the ground waiting. **

"**Galadrial....run!!!!" yelled Agorak. However Galadrial did not move. "HAHAHAHHAAHAAA!! Any last words girl?!!!" yelled Atreus as the deathyfying Kamehameha wave was approaching. "Yes as a matter of fact...I have one in mind." said Galadrial without any fear of death. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee...." spoke Galadrial softly. Atreus' attack seemed to be just on the verge of hitting Galadrial, but at the last second, Galadrial fired her own. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!_" yelled Galadrial as a smaller, yet much more powerful Kamehameha attack launched at Atreus'. "Dude!! Can't you feel the power that is in Galadrial's?" asked Vergil in shock. "I know...just...amazing." replied Agorak. The two beams met and Galadrial's beam pushed back Atreus'. "What?!! No!!! Mine is much more stronger!!" yelled Atreus as he began to slowly move back. His Kamehameha was slowly being absorbed by Galadrial's and in a matter of seconds, the tables had completely turned around. **

**Now Galadrial's was the super-sized Kamehameha while Atreus...well, he was only trying to hold the beam from killing him. Galadrial looked on with a sinister smile as Atreus yelled in horror. "AHHH!!! I.....Can't....Hold IT!!!" yelled Atreus as the Kamehameha swallowed him up. Soon the humongous beam was sent flying out into space and silence was brought back. **

"**Did she....really kill him?" asked Demitri. No one spoke for a while, and Galadrial did not seem to power down. "Guys? Anyone?" asked Demitri once more. "No...Atreus is still alive. Just barely." replied Agorak as he looked up at the sky. High above the ground was a half-formed Atreus who lost half his right leg, his arms were gone, his horns were missing, his wings were torn, and part of his chest was bleeding. "Holy shit!!! No way he would've survived that attack!!" yelled Spyro. "Don't worry brother, give a few minutes and Atreus will die from blood loss and shock." said Lethak with a smile.**

"**I hate to ruin your victory, but Atreus is not like that." spoke Agorak. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Revan. "Atreus, if I remember correctly, was able to regenerate himself quickly after a devastating attack. I did this before once with the 'Final Flash.' He regenerated within a minute and was back to full health, but his power level had decreased dramatically." spoke Agorak. "Galadrial!! Finish him off right now my love!!" yelled Demitri. Galadrial looked at her boyfriend with a smile. "I know that he regenerates. I want him too so that I could give him some more Hell for what he has done to all the dragons that he hurt and killed!" yelled Galadrial in anger. "Eh...good enough for me to not argue." replied Spyro.**

**Atreus panted for breath and looked at Galadrial who showed no signs of tiredness. "What....what are you?!!" yelled Atreus. "What am I? A dragon that you pissed off so much that she destroyed half of your demonic body!!" yelled Galadrial. Atreus yelled in pain as his limbs regrew and was back to his full body, but his power was low. "You.....bitch!! You made me lose most of my power!!" yelled Atreus in anger. "Hehehehe. Good. Killing you won't be hard now." smiled Galadrial. Atreus lost his temper and his body suddenly began to grow bigger. He yelled out in anger and his body grew to three times his size. "Holy crap!! Look at the size of him!!" yelled Malefor in shock. **

**Atreus thundered at Galadrial in his angered body form. Galadrial dodged his attack at the last second and Atreus punched the ground which left a large crater in the ground. "Come on mister big guy. If you want me so bad then come get me." taunted Galadrial as she gave him the finger. Atreus charged at Galadrial once more and again she dodged with ease. "Look at that, she is not even trying!" said Annoth. "That's right, Atreus is too bulky to keep up with Galadrial's speed." said DK Mark. **

**After a while of playing 'Catch me if you can', Galadrial decided to end it. With a super violent punch to the stomach, she stopped the large demon Atreus in his tracks. Purple blood gushed from his mouth and his body decreased in size. "What the hell is happening to him?" asked Ryuu. "Atreus seems to be...sick." replied Kurth. Atreus gasped for air as his stomach was in agonizing pain. "You....runt!! What have you....done to me?!!" choked Atreus. "Nothing really. Just a simple bunch to your stomach, so that you won't be eating any more dead dragons!!" yelled Galadrial. Atreus struggled to keep up, but the powerful punch that Galadrial delivered to him brought him down. "Galadrial made him too weak to fight! We can kill him if we could!" said Demitri. "No...we are letting him suffer, like Galadrial intended to do." replied Agorak coldly.**

**Atreus fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He vomited more blood and was short of breath. '_What's wrong with me?!! How can a girl bring me, Atreus...the Demon Dragon Slayer, down to my knees?!'_ pondered Atreus. Suddenly, Atreus felt something big coming up his throat. He tried to hold it in him but he could not. Blood and stomach acid builded up behind this clump. "Now that is a bad case of stomach virus." said Spyro as he felt queasy. Soon, this large clump in Atreus' throat reached his mouth. In an instant he vomited out the clump and everyone gasped in shock. **

"**DUDE!!! HE VOMITED OUT A FULLY GROWN DRAGON!!" yelled DK Mark. In the middle of a pile of stomach acid and blood, a fully grown blue female dragon was what just came out of Atreus. "Who is that?!!" asked Spyro. Agorak got a better look and soon realized who it was. "Holy shit....it's Dreyanor's mother!!" shouted Agorak. Everyone was stunned, especially Galadrial. "You sick bastard!! You ate your wife hole!!" shouted Galadrial. Atreus did not respond as he yelled in agonizing pain as his body began to change. His demon form shrunk and his power was cut in half. He looked more deformed and weak then ever before. "Uhhhhh....Dante? What kind of demon is he?" asked DK Mark. "A demon who eats things whole, is able to regenerate, and has many forms." said Dante. "In other words, Atreus is just like Cell in DBZ." added on Agorak.**

**Atreus fell to his knees and looked at what he had just spitted out. "No.....my wife...." coughed Atreus as he pulled himself to Aurelia. He grabbed her foot and tried to shove her back down his throat, but Galadrial stopped him by yanking Aurelia away from him. "I don't think so Atreus." replied Galadrial as she delivered a violent face-kick. Atreus launched into dozens of rock pillars before he finally stopped at a fissure, a place where a large crack separates two lands. **

**Atreus grabbed hold of the ledge with his hands. He was on the verge of falling and Galadrial stood over him. "Please....help me." spoke Atreus. "Help you?!! I rather shove you down to Hell!!" yelled Galadrial as she stepped on his hands. Atreus let go in pain and he yelled as he fell down. But Atreus was quick enough to regain his drop and he flew up and landed back onto solid rock. He panted for breath and looked to his right to see one angered Galadrial coming right at him. "Stay away from me you monster!!" yelled Atreus as he tried to run. **

**Galadrial only picked up a rock and threw it at Atreus' feet. Atreus fell face-first into the rocky ground. '_I can' take this anymore!!'_ thought Atreus. He got back up and looked at Galadrial with a sinister evil look. "Try avoiding this!!" yelled Atreus as his eyes were stressed red. He yelled in pain as his body began to grow larger and larger. "Oh no!! NOO!!!!" yelled Agorak realizing what was going to happen. **

**Atreus kept on growing in size and soon he became an over-sized blimp. Galadrial felt the amount of energy that Atreus put into the attack. "Hahahahahha!!! You touch me Galadrial and I will blow this planet into pieces!!" spoke Atreus with a deeper, evil voice.**

A/N: Shoot! Atreus has done it again. Despite the awesome power Galadrial possesses, she was not able to stop the attack that Atreus has planned. What will happen next to the planet? Will they be able to find a way to stop Atreus? Or be blown into smithereens? Find out next time on WAR!!!


	41. The Final Battle Part VII

**Chapter 40-(The Final Battle Part VII-A Warrior's Decision)**

**Dark clouds rolled on over the planet. Deep in the wastelands, Atreus was pumping himself up with energy that will destroy the entire planet. Galadrial, Agorak and the rest of the gang were worried as Hell. "What is Atreus doing?!!" yelled Spyro as winds picked up speeds. The ground shook violently and dust was blown. "Atreus is going to blow himself up!!" yelled Lethak as he covered his eyes and tried to keep his ground. "What?!! Blow himself up?!!" replied DK Mark. **

**Out in the battlefield Galadrial fell to her knees. "What have I done? I got so carried away with all the fighting!" spoke Galadrial softly to herself. She growled in anger and smashed the ground twice. Galadrial began to cry softly. "I...have failed to defend the Earth." cried Galadrial. Atreus could not help but laugh when he heard this. "Hahahahaha!! Now you see why you should've listened to your father. As for that I will blow up this entire planet!!" yelled Atreus as his body continued to get bigger. **

"**Guys, is there any way out of this?!!" yelled Spyro in shock. "No Spyro, I am afraid that there is nothing we can do now. Atreus has won again." said Malefor. "What?!! There is no way that is possible!!" shouted Spyro. All over the world, the earth was shaking. In Drake's Castle, parts of the ceiling gave way and crushed any who were unlucky enough to get out the way. Screaming and panic was heard all over the cave system. "Ergh, what is going on out there?!" shouted Cynder as she grabbed onto the wall. "I don't know hon, I wish I knew." replied Cynthia. Soon, the Earth was shrouded in a red-gold aura. **

**Back in the wastelands, everyone was quickly shouting out ideas to stop Atreus. Galadrial continued to cry and Demitri had decided to fly out to her. "Demitri...I'm sorry!" cried Galadrial as she hugged her boyfriend. "Shhh, its okay hon. You did great. Remember, we are immortal. Sure Atreus is gonna blow us up, but we will come back without worry." said Demitri. "But Demitri...there will be no place for us to regenerate!! The earth will be gone!!" yelled Galadrial as she cried on. "Hahahahahaaa!! Such a shame that you two will not be able to get married. Don't worry, I will make sure that you guys go to Hell with everyone else!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! 1 more minute and the Earth is gonna blow!!" yelled Atreus and laughed evilly.**

"**Oh man!!! There really got to be something we can do!!" yelled Ryuu. "We can't son......he has beaten us. We won't make it." said DK Mark saddly. Ryuu had tears in his eyes. "That means....we won't see mom again?" asked Ryuu as he began to cry. "I'm sorry son." replied DK Mark as he hugged his son. "You made me proud, always." spoke DK Mark softly. "Well....since we got nothing left here to do, I guess we will all see each other up in Heaven?" asked Spyro. "Looks like it brother. It was nice knowing you." spoke Lethak. **

**Agorak continued to look out at the desert without saying a word. He knew what had to be done. He turned around and faced the group. "What is it man? You got a plan?" asked Malefor. "Listen, there isn't much time, but this is the only way the Earth will be saved." spoke Agorak. "Wait a second....no. Mark don't do it!!" shouted Barroth. Agorak only smiled at his friends and placed two fingers on his forehead. "Goodbye...my friends." spoke Agorak before vanishing. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled DK Mark.**

**Out in the field Agorak appeared in front of Demitri, Galadrial, and Atreus. "Dad...." spoke Galadrial softly. "Hey hon. Listen, I know that I promised you that I will not leave you again, but....I'm afraid that I will have to break that promise." said Agorak with a tearful smile. "Nooo...DAD please don't!!!!" yelled Galadrial. "Demitri....take care of her for me. Galadrial, take care of your mother for me as well." spoke Agorak as a tear slid down his face. Demitri nodded his head softly. "Daddy.....don't go." cried Galadrial. "Good-bye, my angel." smiled Agorak. He placed his hand on Atreus. "No!! Don't you dare!!" yelled Atreus. Before he knew it, Agorak and Atreus had vanished. "Father!!!" cried Galadrial as a surge of wind whooshed over the two and soon died out, and the Earth returned to normal.**

**Far out in space, on a remote planet, Agorak and Atreus appeared. "AHHH AGORAK ARE YOU MAD?!!" shouted King Kai. "Sorry King Kai, but I had to do this." said Agorak. "Ahhh great, not again." spoke King Kai. Atreus yelled out and the ground on King Kai's planet rumbled and cracked and began to fall. Winds rushed to an immense speed and soon Atreus glowed brightly. King Kai yelled as he got blown up. Agorak however, was silent and closed his eyes as his body was blown to shreds. The planet blew up which created a astronomical explosion. Down on Earth, a bright yellow star appeared in broad daylight. Everyone looked up and soon realized that it was over. Atreus was dead, and so was Agorak.**

**Galadrial saw the flash. She could not believe that her father had to sacrifice himself once more. Tears rushed down her eyes like a rapid river. "DADDDYYY!!" yelled Galadrial. Her call for her father echoed throughout the wastelands until it died out with the wind. Demitri hugged his girlfriend tightly. "It's okay...your dad will be back soon. I promise you that." spoke Demitri and he cried as well. Everyone else could not hold their sadness anymore and they shed tears with one another. "Agorak.....he's gone." spoke Spyro as tears rolled down his face. Out in Drake's Castle, Godith was awake again after fainting. "What happened? I felt something terrible happen." spoke Godith. She looked at everyone who had a sad face. "Guys can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Godith once more. "Godith...I'm sorry. He's gone." spoke Cynthia. "You mean....Mark....is dead?" asked Godith as tears builded up in her eyes. **

**Cynthia sadly nodded her head and Godith dropped in her arms. "NOOOO!!! My husband cannot be dead!!" cried Godith. Cynthia hugged her grand-daughter and kissed her on the head. The news had quickly spread and the bells toled. It was no ordinary bell. It was the King's bell. If it was to be rung, then that means that their King was dead. That King was Agorak. His life force was gone and people mourned his loss.**

**It seemed as if time itself stopped when Agorak died. No one knew that he would sacrifice himself so quickly when ten years ago, he blew himself up to kill Lucifer. Galadrial felt so weak. Her muscles were exhausted and her eyes were almost dry from all the crying. "Come on honey....let's go home." said Demitri as he got up. Galadrial slowly got back up with him and she continued to cry on his shoulder. The rest of the gang dropped by. "Come on....let's get out of here." spoke Barroth. Demitri nodded his head. The land seemed so quiet now that the fight was over. **

**As everyone was about to fly off, a sudden rumble and explosion occurred behind them. Everyone looked behind in shock. Some of them hoped that it was Agorak. Others feared that it was Atreus. No one knew, until they all felt a power level that was very familiar. "No....it can't be!!!" yelled Spyro. "He's......He's Alive!!" yelled Revan in shock. Dust, a gold Aura and electricity crackling was all that the group was able to see. "Oh my God, It's Agorak!! He's alive!!" yelled Malefor in joy. A smile was on everyone's face, except for Galadrial. Suddenly a beam was fired at the entire group. Everyone dodged it except for one unlucky guy. The beam found its target and it blew a hole straight through Ryuu's chest. "Ryuu...NOOOO!!!" yelled DK Mark as he ran to his son's aid. Ryuu fell to the ground with a thud. "D....D....daddy." whispered Ryuu. **

"**That ain't Agorak....it's him!!!" yelled Spyro. "AHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!! My aim is as good as ever!!" spoke a voice. The cloud cleared and everyone gasped in shock as to what they saw. "It feels so good to be back." spoke Atreus. He was in his full form and was back more powerful then ever.**

A/N: Oh shit!! Atreus is back!! However Agorak is not. How has Atreus managed to survive the explosion? Find out next time on WAR!!


	42. The Final Battle Part VIII

**Chapter 41-(The Final Battle Part VIII-The End Begins)**

**Everyone gasped in shock and horror. In front of them was Atreus, who was in his full form, completely healed. Instead of a red and black aura, he had a gold aura. "Hehehehehe, What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" asked Atreus with an evil smile. "Atreus you bastard!! Look what you have done to Ryuu!!" yelled Demitri in anger. "Hehehehee, poor him. I'm surprised that he is still alive, just barely after an attack like that." joked Atreus. However he was correct. Ryuu was still alive. The beam that Atreus shot at him missed his heart. It only went through his lung. **

"**How.....How are you still alive?!!" asked Lethak in shock. "Ohh it is just a simple answer. Because I am a demon that can regenerate its body, I am able to stay alive no matter how many pieces I get cut up into. So a explosion that I pulled does not kill me. But it did kill Agorak. HAHHAAAAA!!! That old fool fell for my trick!!" laughed Atreus evilly. Galadrial growled in anger. Her father did not sacrifice himself for no reason. "Trick?!! You bastard!! Have you no honor!!" yelled Revan. "Does it look like I give a damn about fighting with honor? No! All I want is you dragons to just simply die!" said Atreus with a cold tone. **

**DK Mark was next to his son who was slowly dieing in his arms. No parent should see their child die. "Hang in there Ryuu. Please son hang on for me!" spoke DK Mark as a tear slid down his face. "Ahhahahaha! Look at that. The king is crying over his pathetic son! Allow me to tell the news to his mother when she hears that both her son AND husband are dead!" smiled Atreus evilly as he raised a finger and aimed at DK Mark. **

**DK Mark could not keep his anger in anymore and he roared in anger. "ATREUS!!!" yelled DK Mark as he charged at him. He turned into his Perfect Dragon King Form and boy was he mad. DK Mark fired out a powerful beam from one of his hand. It flew straight toward Atreus who did not move. It made impact and a large explosion of rocks and dust formed up which rumbled the ground. Despite the tremendous explosion that DK Mark just did, he was not done. He roared in anger and began to unleash an army of energy balls straight at Atreus. With each second he unleashed his anger, it seemed as if DK Mark was going to finish off Atreus rather then Galadrial. The cloud of debrie and dust continued to grow larger and larger. Everyone covered their eyes from the attack that DK Mark was unleashing upon Atreus as he roared out in anger. "_I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T PULL YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER!! FINAL FLASH!!" _yelled DK Mark as he fired the beam. It hit straight in the center and a gigantic mushroom cloud formed and rose high into the sky. **

**DK Mark relaxed and took deep breathes and he powered down to his regular Dragon King Form. "That....aught a do...the trick. It's...finally...over." panted DK Mark. "Man...talk about overdoing it." spoke Spyro in disbelief. Everyone stayed where they were. They could not sense Atreus nor his life-force. Galadrial looked at her uncle and then at the damage he did. She gasped in horror as she suddenly saw Atreus jump out from the dust. DK Mark gasped in horror. "Wrong!! It's over when I say it is!!" spoke Atreus as he violently punched DK Mark. He spiraled down to the ground and landed hard. He felt his back break and his neck was in agonizing pain. "NO MARK!!" yelled Revan seeing his brother being thrown off to the side like that.**

"**Hehehehehe, however...it will be over for you Mark." said Atreus as he laughed evilly and fired a energy ball at the Fallen King. Galadrial was quick and she flew to her uncle who watched in horror as Death was approaching at him. "Galadrial no!!" yelled Demitri seeing his girlfriend jump straight in front of the energy blast. A large explosion occurred and Atreus laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHAHA! Stupid move Galadrial!! I don't know why you would sacrifice yourself for him but there is no point in doing so!!" laughed Atreus. Everyone else gasped in shock and horror for what they had seen. **

"**Now what can we do?!! Without DK Mark and Galadrial, there is no way we can win!" said Dante. "Don't we still have Revan, Spyro and the others?" asked Vergil. "What's the point? If Atreus is able to take down DK Mark just like that imagine what he could do to me." said Spyro. The cloud cleared and in the center was Galadrial and DK Mark still in one piece. "HAHAHAHAHAA!! Look at them!! They belong together!" laughed Atreus. It seemed as if Galadrial was out cold and so was DK Mark. But instead, Galadrial opened her eyes and grunted in pain. She did not feel her left arm at all. She grunted in pain as she got back up onto her feet. Blood splattered onto the ground and Galadrial looked to see the damage. A hole about the size of a golf ball was printed onto Galadrial's left arm. Blood was quickly spilling. "Ohhh, how bad!! Looks like you can't fight Galadrial! Perhaps you should let your boyfriend take your place?" asked Atreus with a evil smile.**

**Galadrial growled in anger. "I will not give up!!" yelled Galadrial as she tried to stay awake. "Not giving up you say? Hehehe, no matter. You will pass out in a few minutes and soon die of blood loss and shock." spoke Atreus. "I....will not.....die!!" grunted Galadrial as she fell onto her knees. "Very well then. If you say so. Since you all going to die soon, I will tell you just on what I plan to do next. Since I got blown up, I was able to regenerate in space. If you were wondering on how I came back, it is quite simple. I only need one cell of my rival to learn any new moves. Since the explosion left only one cell of Agorak, my body was able to get hold of that cell. I then learned a few new tricks and my power had significantly increased!! Now I am a God!! AHAHAHHAA!!" laughed Atreus evilly.**

**Everyone gasped in shock and realized what their future would be. "No....you used my father's technique to get back here! You used that one cell of him to regenerate!! No wonder you were able to stay alive in space!!" yelled Galadrial in anger. "Bingo!! About time you used that stupid head of yours. Yes that is why I am still alive. Your father failed to kill me. I however succeeded in killing him!! With his power flowing in my body, nothing shall stop me!!" yelled Atreus as dark clouds rolled in and lightning struck around him. **

**Galadrial gasped in shock. She knew that her father had tremendous power in him. Combine his power with any bad guy and they would be invincible. "So Galadrial...ready for round two?!" asked Atreus as he prepared to do a Kamehameha attack. Galadrial looked at him, not surprised to see that he would use that technique. "What's the point? You have my dad's power. You might as well just kill me and the others right now." spoke Galadrial softly. "AHAHAHHAHAA!! figured you might say that. Very well then!! Hold still so that you will die quick and painlessly." spoke Atreus.**

**'_Father...I'm sorry.'_ thought Galadrial as she shed a tear. "_You've got to be kidding me. You are giving up already hon?"_ spoke DL Mark. "What?!! Father where are you?!!" asked Galadrial in shock. "_I'm at the Other World darling. Don't worry about me. I am speaking to you telepathically._" replied DL Mark. Everyone looked at Galadrial in confusion. "Who the heck is she talking to?" asked Spyro. Atreus could not help but laugh. "Look at her!! HAHAHA!! She has gone insane with her own fear!" spoke Atreus. **

"_**Galadrial...listen to me. Despite me being dead, you have the power to finish off Atreus. Just because one measly cell of mine got mixed up with him does not mean that he is the strongest. The strongest in the universe is now you hon. Whenever I die, my power is transferred to the strongest person that I know and love."**_** spoke DL Mark. "So....I am the strongest?" asked Galadrial. "****_Yes you are my love. We can talk later, but right now I need you to show Atreus what it means to mess with you."_ spoke DL Mark. "But Dad, I only have one arm left. How am I suppose to fight?" asked Galadrial. **

"_**Don't worry about what limbs you have left. Your body is making you feel weak. Don't listen to it. Listen to your mind, your power. Show Atreus the biggest Kamehameha that the universe will ever see!"**_** spoke DL Mark. "I will father!!" shouted Galadrial. She powered up and her gold aura shrouded her body. Atreus was stunned to see her do this, as well as the others. "Galadrial..." spoke Demitri. "She's finally ready to face him." spoke Morrogh.**

"**So...I see that you are willing to die fighting rather then standing. Very well then!! Let us finish this fight!" yelled Atreus. Galadrial smiled and she raised her right arm up and spoke the words. "_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeee_" yelled Galadrial. A tiny blue ball formed in Galadrial's hands, but she was holding it just so it can grow into power. Atreus too held his until his Kamehameha was ready. After an intense few seconds, the time had come. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU.....DIE!!!!" yelled Atreus as he fired his beam. Galadrial threw out her right arm and she yelled out in effort. At the last second she felt a surge of power increase inside of her. A ghostly figure of DL Mark stood next to her. **

A/N: Despite Atreus returning more powerful then ever, Galadrial will not give up. Now that she has her father's power, and both fighters using the Kamehameha, who will come out victorious? Find out next on WAR!!


	43. The Final Battle Part IX

**Chapter 42-(The Final Battle Part IX-The Last Stand)**

**As the two beams rumbled and thundered their ways down the barren wastelands, everyone else left the battlefield. Revan picked up his brother, Demitri took Aurelia, and Spyro took Ryuu. They were just lucky enough to escape due to the fact that when the two Kamehameha's collided, the shock wave had knocked them straight from the sky. Rocks literally jolted up into the air. The ground was shaking and the monstrous beam was shredding away the land as it continued to grow in size. "Holy crap...it's so big." spoke Lethak in awe. "They just won't give it up." spoke Vergil. "One will." finished off Demitri. '_I hope it will be you my love.'_ thought Demitri.**

**Throughout the world, lands rumbled and more rocks fell down inside of Drake's Castle. "Next time, I am building this place somewhere else!" shouted Sedro as he took cover. Buildings fell down and the mountains created tons of rock slides. People screamed in panic and horror. Meanwhile, the people that were watching the fight remained calm, and continued to watch the fight. **

**As the monstrous Kamehameha's ripped the ground, changing the face of the planet, DL Mark was speaking to his daughter. "_Galadrial! Hang in there! You can do it!!"_ yelled DL Mark. Atreus laughed evilly, knowing that he has the advantage. "This must be hard for you with all of those wounds. I'm sure this makes them _HURT!!!_" yelled Atreus channeling more power into his attack. The center of where the two attacks met, was slowing going down towards Galadrial. Atreus laughed evilly, knowing that he would win. "Now this is where you _END!!_" yelled Atreus putting even more into his attack. The beam pushed even farther towards Galadrial. She grunted in pain, feeling her muscles tighten quickly and screaming in pain. She did not let go. She was all that was left for the Earth. If she gave way, who could stand up and defeat Atreus? Definitely not her lover, nor her mother. There was no one else left. It was all up to Galadrial. The beam was getting closer and closer until it was right in front of her own. She grunted in agonizing pain as she desperately tried to hold on.**

"_**What's the matter Galadrial? You already have the power you need! Just bring it out!**_**" shouted her father. "I can't...I just can't hack it Dad. I am only a kid...it's too much for me to handle!" spoke Galadrial as she was down to her knees. "****_Can you stop saying that?! I don't know if you got it in your head, cause there is nothing wrong with you! You saved so many people, many times! You are going to do it again today!!" _yelled DL Mark. "What the hell are you mumbling about?!! Chanting a prayer before you die?!" shouted Atreus. "_Bring it out now!!"_ ordered DL Mark. Galadrial grunted in effort and she yelled out in effort and her beam quickly stabilized Atreus'. It slowly began to tilt over towards Atreus. **

**As the fight continued, the guys were continuing to watch. DK Mark was being healed by Morrogh, and so was Ryuu. "It seems so intense, I don't know who might win." said Malefor in shock and awe. Demitri stood over the cliff. He watched as is girlfriend was slowly over-powering Atreus. "Argh!! Do you really think you can beat me? I am a God! Nothing will stop _ME!!_" roared Atreus as he blasted tremendous amount of energy into his attack. '_No way!!'_ thought DL Mark, feeling the attack. "Too....strong!!" spoke Galadrial. The beam quickly pulled back and was back in front of Galadrial. '_There is no way that Galadrial gave everything she got! She must be holding back!_' thought DL Mark.**

"_**Galadrial, listen to me, if you are holding back because you are worried about the Earth, forget about it!**_**" spoke DL Mark. "Forget about it? But Dad why?!" asked Galadrial. "****_Remember earlier in the day, when Ryuu found a Dragon Ball? If you find all seven of them, then fixing the Earth will be no problem. Understood?_" asked DL Mark. "Yeah but-" "HAHAHAHAHHAA! I can feel you slipping!!" laughed evilly Atreus. The rest of the gang watched on, hoping that Galadrial can hold on. Demitri however thought differently. "Screw this, I'm going in!" yelled Demitri as he flew off to the battlefield. "Demitri!! Come back!!" yelled Malefor, his father. "DEMITRI!" yelled Lethak. Demitri continued to fly towards the battle and he landed behind Atreus. "There is no way I am going to let you take my love away from me!!" yelled Demitri as he fired out a beam towards Atreus.**

**It landed upon impact and Demitri thought that he damaged Atreus, but instead Atreus looked back at him with an angry look. "Shit not good." said Demitri. Atreus growled in anger and he raised his demon wings. His aura then blasted straight at Demitri who felt his body being electrocuted. "Demitri!!" yelled Galadrial seeing her boyfriend being hurt. Demitri landed hard, and his body felt weak. He grunted in effort as he got back up. "No...I will...not...give up!!" shouted Demitri as he got back up. "What the hell is Demitri thinking?! He can't beat Atreus on hos own!" shouted Malefor seeing his son giving everything he got to help his love. "He didn't think he can but at least he he tried to Dad." spoke Lethak. They all looked at him as if he lost his mind as well.**

"**What are you trying to say?" asked Dante. Lethak had a dark aura shroud his body. "Don't tell me that you are going off to son!" shouted Malefor. "Sorry Dad, but I am not going to let my younger brother take the fall." said Lethak. "Casue you are a man of honor." said Spyro with a smile. "Yep that's correct. Ready to roll?" asked Lethak. "Let's do this." said Spyro. The two of them had flown off to help Demitri and Galadrial succeed. "I'm probably going to regret doing this." spoke Revan as he flew off after his friends. The three of them had flown off towards battle while the rest of the gang watched. **

**DK Mark was fully healed and he got back up and watched his brother and friends fly off. "Foolish really. Do they actually think that they will make a difference?" asked DK Mark. Lethak, Spyro, and Revan landed next to Demitri and they all fired a beam at Atreus. "Guys please!! Not too close!" spoke Galadrial. "_Don't worry about them hon, just focus on your energy!" _spoke DL Mark. Atreus growled in anger as he felt 4 beams hit him. "Would you stop interfering!!" yelled Atreus in anger. "Could....this actually work?!" asked DK Mark seeing how it was actually slowing Atreus down. "You're all so anxious to die, well all you had to do was _ASK!_" yelled Atreus as he fired another Aura Blast at the four of them. They yelled in pain as they were thrown to the ground.**

**Galadrial seeing her friends and family being hurt, yelled out once more in effort and she put more power into her beam. Atreus nearly lost his footing, but he was lucky enough to even out the beam. Demitri grunted as he got back up. He lifted his head up just barely and watched across the battlefield, seeing how hard his girlfriend is trying to save them all. "No...Galadrial...I will not let you die all alone out there. Cuz girl, you showed what it means to love." smiled Demitri. **

**Spyro staggered back up as well and looked at his niece. "This takes me back to when I was young, when I was destined to save the world from total destruction. I am glad that DL Mark was with me when I had to go through all of this." smiled Spyro. Lethak and Revan got back up and resumed their attack. They fired their beams once more and yelled in effort. _'I may not Galadrial as much as Spyro or the others, but her being the last chance of Earth to stop Atreus, I will not let her die!_' thought Lethak. '_It was fun being enemies with Mark, but now that Atreus is here, I will not let him destroy the world that DL Mark had worked on for so long!'_ thought Revan. **

"**Why won't you people just stay the fuck down?!!" yelled Atreus as he fired his Aura Blast at the two of them once more. "_Galadrial, raise it higher!! Atreus is slipping!! You can win this one!!" _shouted DL Mark. Atreus yelled in anger and Lethak and Revan lost their ground and they finally fell down to the ground. Demitri and Spyro got back up and took their place and the two of them continued to fire as well. "They just keep lining up to die!!" yelled Atreus. DK Mark was watching in anger. He knew that one powerful attack from him was all it took for Galadrial to win. So DK Mark decided to transform into his Dragon King Form.**

**As the fight continued, Galadrial felt herself weakening. The wound on her left arm was still gushing out blood and a large pool of blood was surrounding Galadrial. The longer Spyro and Demitri held, the more aggravated Atreus became. Lethak and Revan got back up and continued to fight. "ARGH!! No chance, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!!" yelled Atreus as he fired his Aura Blast once more. The wind speeds increased dramatically and their wings were flapping. They slowly were losing ground till one by one they all fell back and flew far into the abis. **

**Galadrial growled in anger, trying desperately to hold her ground. Atreus could not help himself but laugh evilly as the Kamehameha was quickly shrinking down upon Galadrial's. Galadrial felt her feet being driven deep into the rocky ground. '_Please....don't give way now.'_ thought Galadrial. With sheer luck, the rocky ground held. With each second they two continued to fight, the Earth was starting to become more and more unstable. Rocks just simply flew up into the air like bubbles, earthquakes split many lands across Dracovia into 2 or more pieces. "_Release it hon, release everything!! Remember all the dragons that he slaughtered, the innocent people that he killed, now make that your power!!" _yelled DL Mark.**

**Atreus knew that the end was near for Galadrial. "_SAY GOOD-BYE!!_" yelled Atreus as he laughed evilly. His Kamehameha began to ripple across the land and Galadrial was just about to lose it all. "_BIG BANG ATTACK!!_" yelled a voice from above. Atreus looked up to see a large yellow ball coming down straight at him. He could not move so he took the blow which wounded him heavily. Galadrial looked up to see who it was and it was DK Mark. "MARK!!" yelled Atreus in anger. **

"**_NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!!_" spoke DL Mark. With that said, Galadrial let out all of her power that she had left inside of her. She yelled out in anger and effort as a bright, flashing blue beam of the Kamehameha went through her and completely overpowered Atreus. Atreus was to stunned to speak nor yell. He watched in horror as a female dragon was walking towards him with one hand. The rumbling, whooshing of the Kamehameha, soon began to rip away Atreus. Atreus knew by then that it was not the Earth's end, but rather his end. Atreus began to yell in pain as bit by bit his so called 'perfect body' began to rip away in Galadrial's attack. The last of Atreus' attack was soon blown away, and the Kamehameha swallowed him up completely. "Don't.....think...that...this...is....the....end!!" yelled Atreus before his body was completely demolished and blown off far into space.**

**Back on Earth, a crater about 5 miles in diameter was all that was left of the final battle between Atreus and Galadrial. Galadrial panted for breathe before her power died out completely and she fell down, at least 60 feet from the air, and landed hard onto the ground. Everyone was shocked and stunned as to what just happened. "She...did it. Atreus' energy is completely gone!" spoke Spyro. "You...mean....we're really safe again?" asked Demitri. "Yeah bro...you can say that again." smiled Lethak. **

**The remaining group had flown down and surrounded Galadrial, they all had a smile on their face and so did Galadrial. She was laughing, despite the pain she was in. Demitri ran to his girlfriend and hugged and kissed her. "Galadrial...my sweet love...you did it." spoke Demitri with tears streaming down his eyes. "I know I have my love." spoke Galadrial with a smile. '_Thank you Dad._' thought Galadrial as she looked up out at the sky. '_I am so proud of you Galadrial, you made me so happy._' thought DL Mark from above. **

A/N: At last, the War was finally over. Atreus is now dead completely and the Dragons of the Universe were safe once again. Despite DL Mark being dead, the world will miss him for what he has done. Galadrial now is considered a hero, just like her father.


	44. Cleaning Up

**Chapter 43-(Cleaning Up)**

**After the long hard day of fighting against Atreus, The Demon Dragon Slayer, it was time to return back home to Drake's Castle. People were happy to see them back, bu all noticed that DL Mark was not with them. Godith knew that her husband was dead so she took it lightly this time. "I'm so glad that you are back in one piece my sweet darling angel." spoke Godith as she hugged her daughter. "Yeah, I guess so. Say Mom...do you know anything about Dragonballs?" asked Galadrial. Godith only smiled and laughed lightly. "Don't tell me. Your father told you to find them so that the damage can be undone." said Godith. "Yep that's right!" smiled Galadrial as she got treated for her wounds by her older sister Grace. **

"**Well, I'll help you out on this one. Despite me and your father using it, but seeing that without him and the amount of damage done, it seems worthy enough to find them all." said Godith with a smile. "So you're going to help me find them all?" asked Galadrial. "Of course, my angel. I will help you with this one." spoke Godith. **

**For the next few weeks that passed by, Godith and Galadrial had both flown off to find the seven dragonballs of Earth. With some little help from a home-made Dragon Radar, the two of them were able to find them in no time. By the time all seven of them were found and brought back to Drake's Castle, a couple of things had happened while they were gone. Masami gave birth to her child and so had Cynder. Masami had a pure white male dragon that looked similar to Takeshi, who was her husband. Masami and Takeshi both agreed to name their son Anthony, and Cynder and Spyro had decided to name their purple boy Uther. **

"**So...looks like you girls got the dragonballs. Very well then, we should take them outside so we don't blow a hole in this place." spoke Spyro. The Kings and Queens all went outside of Drake's Castle, out into the open. They placed the seven balls out in a circle. "So...what do you have to say?" asked Spyro. "Allow me to demonstrate." spoke Godith as she raised her hands in front of the ever glowing dragonballs. "_Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth, SHENRON!_" yelled Godith.**

**The dragonballs glowed brightly and the skies went dark. From the seven dragonballs a large humming and shape shot straight out of them and into the air. It twirled around and around until it finally reached size. With a bright flash, Shenron, the Earth's Eternal Dragon floated above their heads. His gigantic green body shocked the entire group. His large red eyes looking down upon the group. "_CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY AS I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES._" spoke Shenron. "Two? I thought things that can make wishes come grant three!" said Lethak. "Don't temper Shenron Lethak!" hissed Godith. "Shenron!! Please revive all of the innocent people that Atreus has killed, except for the really bad ones." spoke Galadrial. "_THAT WISH SHALL BE GRANTED._" spoke Shenron as his eyes glowed red. Throughout the lands, dragons that were killed, came back to life. They all gasped at one another, amazed to see that they were alive once more. "_THERE IS A PROBLEM._" spoke Shenron. **

"**What problem?!" asked Godith. "_ONE OF THE PEOPLE ATREUS KILLED IS NAMED DREYANOR. HE IS NEUTRAL. SHALL I BRING HIM BACK?_" asked Shenron. "Well should we guys?" asked Godith. "Well, Dreyanor was really the reason why Galadrial went all out crazy on Atreus, not to mention what the hell happened to him, so I say yes." spoke Spyro. "Yeah, don't forget now that his mother is alive and well, she might as well be happy to see him again." spoke Lethak. "Great! Shenron, please bring back Dreyanor!" shouted Galadrial. Shenron did not speak but his red eyes glowed and hummed and right in front of the entire group, Dreyanor appeared before them. He opened his eyes in shock and gasped for breath.**

"**Huh..what..where am I?" asked Dreyanor. He looked around and noticed the whole group. "Galadrial...." spoke Dreyanor softly. He looked above him and noticed Shenron in which case he sort of chickened out and hid behind Godith. "That's something." smiled Demitri. "_WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? I AM WAITING._" spoke Shenron. "Hey..isn't DL Mark alive?" asked Cynder. "No...I am afraid not." said DK Mark. "What? How is that so?" asked Galadrial. "Ask Shenron, he knows why." replied DK Mark. "Shenron, can't we use our whole second wish to revive DL Mark?" asked Lethak. "_AS MUCH AS YOU WANT TO GRANT THAT WISH, I CANNOT DO IT. REASON WHY IS BECAUSE THE ONE YOU CALL DL MARK IS ALREADY ALIVE._" spoke Shenron.**

"**WHAT?!! He's alive?!" asked DK Mark in shock. "Then how come you can't sense him?!" asked Galadrial. "I got no idea. But if Shenron says he is, then that means he is somewhere on this planet." spoke DK Mark. "_EH EM, YOUR SECOND WISH?_" asked Shenron. "Well what can it be guys?" asked Spyro. "I got no idea." said Godith. "Yeah me neither. I got a few, but they are mad dumb." said Lethak. For a while the group where wondering on what to wish for.**

"**I have a wish." spoke a voice. They all looked at Dreyanor who had a smile on his face. "Shenron, can you please let Galadrial have her reproductive system back?" asked Dreyanor. _"THAT WISH IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER TO GRANT._" spoke Shenron as his eyes glowed red. Galadrial rose to the air and she felt something inside of her. She felt the empty space of her body being filled up with internal organs. She was now a completely healed girl. **

"**_YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. I HAVE GRANTED TWO WISHES TODAY. I MUST BE GOING. FAREWELL._" spoke Shenron as his body glowed and suddenly shot up high into the air. A large yellow beam shinned off and soon the seven dragonballs scattered across the planet, waiting to be found once more. The skies returned to their normal color and all was quiet. Galadrial landed back onto the ground, feeling whole again. She looked at Dreyanor who was already far away from the group, going down his path. "Dreyanor wait!!" yelled Galadrial as she ran to Dreyanor.**

**Dreyanor stopped and looked at Galadrial. "Yes?" asked Dreyanor. "Thank you Dreyanor....I don't know how to repay you." spoke Galadrial. "You don't have to. This is my way of saying sorry for what I have done to you. Tell my mother that I am alive, but father is not. Tell my mother that Atreus is burning in Hell." said Dreyanor with a smile as he turned around and continued his path. "Wait...what are you going to do next?" asked Galadrial. "I don't really know. I just hope that I can restart my life. Do some good. Maybe I will go back to Azeruth, my home. Perhaps I can change the way of all Slayers back to the way that my grandfather had before." spoke Dreyanor.**

"**Okay then, see ya later." said Galadrial as she kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah see ya later too princess." smiled Dreyanor as he flew away from the group. **

**A few days had passed by after the events of Shenron, and Godith was giving birth to her 561st child. This time, it was going to be the child of Agorak instead. As usual, like any woman would do, she would sweat and take breaths deeply. "If only your father was here to see this." spoke Godith to Galadrial as her daughters and servants helped her give birth. "I already am here my love." spoke a voice. Everyone stopped dead in there tracks and looked to see at where the voice came from. **

**On the side of a balcony, a man stood. He had short black hair, but her had a halo on top of him. The funny thing was that he looked exactly like DL Mark. "Mark..is that you?" asked Godith. "Yes silly. It's me." smiled DL Mark. Galadrial couldn't help but cry as she ran to her father. "Daddy!!" cried Galadrial. DL Mark picked his daughter up and hugged her tightly. "Ohhh Galadrial, my savior. You made me so proud." smiled DL Mark. "Uhh hate to brake it to you two, but I got a baby that is about to come out of me." said Godith.**

"**Right sorry about that hon." smiled DL Mark as he went to his wife and watched as she gave birth to his 561st child. To their surprise, she gave birth to a son, a purple son. "Wow!! We got a great combination here!!" shouted DL Mark in surprise. "I know, one female purple dragon, and now one male purple dragon who shall be named Leonidas." smiled Godith. "I'm so proud of you Godith." smiled DL Mark a he held his newborn son in his hands. "Me too, my king." smiled Godith as the two kissed each other. **

**Later on during the day, everyone was stunned and surprised to see DL Mark back so quickly. "DUDE!! How are you alive so fast?!!" asked DK Mark hugging his friend. "Oh it was nothing really. Just had to give a little something up so that I can be with my family and friends." smiled DL Mark. "And what was it that you gave up?" asked Spyro. "Well it wasn't easy to do. If I wanted to be back down here on Earth till my body would fully regain power, I had to actually sacrifice my power just so I can keep my promise to my family." spoke DL Mark. **

"**You gave your own power just to be with us Dad?" asked Galadrial. "Yes my darling angel. I did just that." spoke DL Mark with a smile. "Well at least you are back here with us." said Cynder. "Yeah I know, and plus I can rule the lands with you guys no problem at all, now that we all know who is the strongest." smiled DL Mark as he looked at Galadrial. "Thanks Dad. For everything." said Galadrial as she hugged her father.**

A/N: After a long and hard fought war between dragons and slayers, it seems like as if everything was going to be alright. With DL Mark being alive and well, peace is brought back to Dracovia, for many years to come. (_I rushed the last chap so if it kind of sucks then it is my fault since i rushed it xD)_

_**THE END!! (See yas!!)**_


End file.
